De la nobleza
by Marivi-chan
Summary: la mano de Rukia ha sido ofrecida en matrimonio a un noble de la SS, el problema entrara cuando Ichigo y los demas seguiran en secreto a la shinigami para conocer  o en el caso de Ichigo, matar  al "prometido" de Rukia. capitulo 15¡
1. Resumen

**Primero y antes que todo… OHAYOU¡ YOROSHIKU¡ soy nueva en este foro y también es la primera vez que escribo un FF de Bleach (a decir verdad, yo empecé escribiendo FF de Inuyasha, así que no soy tan nueva) y bueee…**

**Por aquí arriba empezare avisando sobre lo que será este fic de mi parejita favorita de Bleach, el IchiRuki (espero que al final termine asi, no es que odie al IchiHime, pero me pareció más interesante la primera parejita de protas)xD**

**Pos…por aquí les va el resumen de este loco fic**

Ella se lo había dicho muchas veces, algunas de manera obvia, otras como simple comentario, algunas casi gritándoselo, otras en un susurro apenas audible, pero el punto era que se lo había dicho…para ser más exactos, se lo había advertido, pero el como siempre, le había dado la importancia de un gusano en la tierra

Siempre la misma frase_…__** "Yo soy de la nobleza"**_

Lo que él nunca se espero es que por causa de la poca importancia que le daba al tema, terminaría envuelto en una batalla de vida o muerte. Y todo comenzaría con una simple frase, que para otra persona hubiese sido una alegría, pero que para él era el principio de su peor pesadilla…

-Ichigo…-la suave voz de Rukia mientras observaba el teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro por sobre su hombro a la chica que tenia a sus espaldas, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del teléfono que se mantenía en sus manos

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un Hollow?-exclamo al ver la mirada perturbada de la ojiazul

-...es un mensaje de Nii sama…-

-¿Byakuya? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-dijo aburrido el joven mientras se balanceaba en la silla de su escritorio para luego girarse en ella y observar de lleno a Rukia

-Me está avisando sobre…-pero no podía hablar, un nudo en la garganta le impedía a su voz salir, y en su mirada perturbada se mostraba la confusión y sobre todo…el miedo

-Ichigo…- levanto su vista del teléfono y observo al pelinaranja con una pequeña sonrisa pero con la mirada desbordante en miedo y tristeza…

_**-…me voy a casar…-**_

_**¿y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿fue bueno?¿estuvo del asco?¿me van a tirar la ensalada de la cena del mes pasado?¿o me van a tirar las rosas que les regalaron el día de su cumpleaños? xD Vamos, lo que sea me sirve**_

**Onegai sean buenos y dejen un RVW, asi sea para insultar xD o para echarme una manita para continuar con el verdadero fic¡**


	2. Los MDT de Byakuya son muy complicados

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío, TODOS son de Tite Kubo, pero un día de esto habrá un pequeño atentado….jijijijiji**

**De la nobleza, capitulo 1**

**_Los Mensajes De Texto de Byakuya son muy complicados_**

3 años, 3 años que habían pasado sin siquiera haberse enterado, ese tiempo había pasado desde que él y sus amigos habían acabado con Aizen y sus aliados, destruyendo el hogyoku y acabando con toda la guerra que se había armado entre el Hueco Mundo, la Soul Society y el mundo real.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, que le carcomía la cabeza

-_Kurosaki kun, ¿ese es el nuevo tomo del Manga de Inuyasha?¿Puedo leerlo_?- la voz de niña de Orihime lo saco de sus pensamientos, el solo asintió sin siquiera mirarla

-_Kurosaki, tomare tu laptop, hoy sale el nuevo capítulo de Naruto en internet_- Ishida se movió y tomo la laptop que estaba junto al pelinaranja en la mesa, este ni se inmuto

¿Cuándo fue que lo dijo?¿En que momento se los permitió? Las preguntas y dilemas le daban vueltas en la cabeza

-_Ichigo…tu cama tiene migas de comida…- _susurro el más alto del grupo, sentado en la misma cama del joven quinceañero

-"_Kuso, hasta Chad está hablando"_ _ah sí_ - respondió este intentando disimular esas ganas de decir lo que en ese momento pensaba, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte_-"Vamos Ichigo, no se puede poner peor…"-_

-_oi, baka, dame tu Ipod, quiero mostrarle una canción a Inoue_- ahora, la que faltaba, la shinigami de cabello negro le arrebato el Ipod de la mano, arrancándole de una vez los audífonos

Bien…si se podía poner peor

_-¡MALDITA SEA ¿EN QUE MOMENTO LES PERMITI ENTRAR EN MI CASA Y QUEDARSE EN MI HABITACION?-_

Tanto Rukia como Uryuu, Chad e Inoue se giraron a ver; algunos encarando una ceja, otros mirándolo con temor, al dueño de la habitación que había gritado lo último en una exposición accidental de ese pensamiento desesperado que cruzaba su mente desde las 4 horas que sus "amigos" se habían quedado en su habitación

-_En primer lugar, deberías ser más educado con las visitas, Kurosaki, en segundo, fue tu idea que viniéramos a tu casa y que entráramos a tu habitación_- espeto Ishida con su clásico tono de chico listo mientras se subía los lentes

-_Y en tercero, yo vivo aquí, así que no tienes derecho a decirme eso_- agrego la más pequeña del grupo desde el closet del lugar

-_¿Q-qu-que?... esperen un momento… ¿lo dije o lo pensé?-_pregunto aturdido el pelinaranja

-_Lo dijiste_-contestaron los demás al mismo tiempo

_-Por favor, olviden eso-_ Ichigo miro a todos con vergüenza antes de girarse y regresar a su puesto en la silla del escritorio, dándole la espalda a los demás, si, esta sería catalogada la vergüenza del año

-_Claro_- respondieron los demás al unisonó regresando a sus actividades anteriores

-_Entonces Kuchiki san, me decías que eras una _princesa- Inoue hablaba animadamente con su pequeña amiga shinigami sentadas en el closet una junto a la otra, la pelinaranja con un manga en las piernas y escuchando junto con Rukia una canción en el Ipod que la segunda le había quitado a Ichigo hacia unos momentos

-_No exactamente, Inoue_- repitio por segunda vez la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa -_Soy la heredera del clan Kuchiki, así que cuando nii sama muera; ojala nunca pase, yo seré la jefa del clan_-

_-¡oh! Ya entendí… "pero sigue pareciendo una princesa…" y… ¿Cómo es la vida de la nobleza, Kuchiki san?-_

_-Pues…es algo complicado…primero debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que el nombre de la familia se debe mantener limpio, debes dar una imagen que represente de una manera digna al clan, además debes tener cuidado de tus acciones, palabras y relaciones, ya que de ellos depende tu imagen y la del clan, debes mantener siempre la compostura y la calma, seriedad, elegancia, buena presencia, responsabilidad, amabilidad, dignidad, respeto…- _Orihime había dejado de entender después de "seriedad" el manga en su regaso se veía mas interesante _-…pero también me dijeron algo sobre obedecer todo lo se me ordene por los antiguos y la asamblea y otras cosas que no recuerdo…pero...no debe ser nada importante-_

De pronto el teléfono de la shinigami empezó a vibra, estaba en silencio y solo ella y Orihime se dieron cuenta de que el móvil mostraba en la pequeña pantalla exterior algo sobre "mensaje nuevo". Rukia abrió el celular y observo el aviso "Un mensaje nuevo. Byakuya nii sama" junto con una foto que; después de casi ser asesinada, logro tomarle a su hermano. La shinigami apretó una tecla y empezó a leer el mensaje mientras que la pelinaranja siguió leyendo su manga para darle privacidad a la pelinegra

De pronto Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió levemente la boca, empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza y apretó las teclas del teléfono con más fuerza. De pronto salto hacia el suelo de la habitación, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del aparato

-_I…Ichigo…- _la suave voz de Rukia mientras observaba el teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro por sobre su hombro a la chica que tenia a sus espaldas, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del teléfono que se mantenía en sus manos

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un Hollow?- _dijo al ver la mirada perturbada de la ojiazul

_-...es un mensaje de nii sama…-_

_-¿Byakuya? ¿Qué es lo que quiere_?- dijo aburrido el joven mientras se balanceaba en la silla de su escritorio para luego girarse en ella y observar de lleno a Rukia

_-Me está avisando sobre…- _pero no podía hablar, un nudo en la garganta le impedía a su voz salir, y en su mirada perturbada se mostraba la confusión y sobre todo…el miedo

_-Ichigo…-_ levanto su vista del teléfono y observo al pelinaranja con una pequeña sonrisa pero con la mirada desbordante en miedo y tristeza…

**_-…me voy a casar…-_**

¿Había oído bien?...creía que no

_-¿Qué?- _al parecer los demás presentes habían pensado lo mismo que el, ya que hablaron al mismo tiempo

-…me voy a casar… - repitió como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía

El pelinaranja estuvo a punto de lanzarse a reir, aquello debía ser una muy mala broma de Rukia, pero observo bien su cara, 3 años eran suficientes como para reconocer cada expresión, cada tono de voz y cada mirada que ella podía dar, y él conocía mejor que nadie un aspecto de las expresiones que el compartía con la pelinegra…

Que cuando estaban realmente tensos o aterrados…sonreían

Y Rukia estaba sonriendo, de la misma manera que el sonreía cuando se acercaba el cumpleaños de la muerte de su madre…Rukia no estaba jugando, no estaba bromeando, todo lo contrario…

…Hablaba muy enserio…

_-¡¿QUE_?- el grito de Ichigo resonó por toda la habitación, la casa e incluso la calle, eso no podía ser cierto _-¡ ¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO?-_

El resto del grupo al ver la reacción del pelinaranja, entendieron que lo que había dicho la pelinegra era muy enserio, se levantaron y rodearon a la pareja de shinigamis.

_-yo…yo no lo sé, el mensaje de nii sama solo dice que tengo que ir mañana a la SS para arreglar el asunto de mi boda…pero…-_ no pudo seguir hablando, estaba demasiado confundida, no recordaba casi nada de las ordenes que la charla que le habían dado cuando se unió al clan Kuchiki, y eso era lo que más rabia le daba_-…yo…necesito salir…sumimasen_- como alma que lleva el diablo, Rukia salió disparada por la puerta a pesar de que sus amigos intentaron detenerla

_-"Oh, kami…"-_pensaba Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir tras Rukia

**_"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento"_**

**_Wow…creo que quedo un poco largo no?_**

**_Hey hey, gracias por los reviews, hacen que ponga una sonrisa de Kenpachi xD_**

**_Y para las que dijeron que el otro cap era muy corto…es que ne realidad no era un cap…era un resumencito, una minimini introducción al fic (si hago eso muy amenudo)_**

**_Pero ya, dejemos eso asi, espero mas respuesta de ustedes ;D_**

**_La conti será la próxima semana, si la computadora quiere xD_**

**_sayonara_**


	3. Los nobles jamas toman en cuenta a Rukia

**Disclaimer: Ni fresita, ni fangirl chappy, ni EL SUPER HERMANO son mios, son de Tite Kubo, pero**

**De la nobleza, capitulo 2**

**Los nobles jamas toman en cuenta a Rukia**

**

* * *

**

Corrió…realmente corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, y realmente era rápido al correr, pero por más que corrió, y algunas veces casi cayo, perdió el rastro de Rukia en una esquina cercana a su casa

Suspiro exhausto, ella no era de las que huía, siempre se enfrentaba a todo, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande, pero al parecer, esto era más de lo que ella podía aguantar…

Casarse…Rukia casada, intento imaginárselo, pero la única imagen que se le venía a la mente era la de ella y el vestidos de novios…en medio de SU boda

Agito la cabeza para borrar la imagen y siguió corriendo ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Desde hacía ya algún tiempo cosas similares a esa pasaban en sus sueños o por su cabeza, que si él y Rukia tomados de la mano, que si abrazándose, casándose...besándose y… haciendo el amor…

-_¡Maldición, Ichigo concéntrate!_- exclamo en voz alta, debía mantener la mente en lo que hacía, no pensar en las depravaciones que ocurrían con Rukia en sus sueños, además, ella no le gustaba, no le atraía, para nada, esa enana aprendiz de duende demoniaco no le podía llamar la atención a él, por favor…

-_¿Para qué te mientes a ti mismo, baka?_- una voz malévola resonó en su cabeza

-_No puedes mentirnos a nosotros, Ichigo_- luego la voz de grave de un hombre también sonó en su cabeza

-_¡Dejen de meterse en mis pensamientos, malditos_!- exclamo este en voz alta, también desde que empezaron las extrañas ideas en su cabeza, el "blanquito" hollow Ichigo y el "viejo" Zangetsu le jodian la existencia cada vez que podían, restregándole en la cara sus verdaderos pensamientos

No se dio cuenta de hasta donde lo habían llevado sus pies…a un parque lleno de personas que lo miraban como si fuese un loco, y en verdad lo había parecido, ya que corría por el medio del parque hablando solo

-_Mamá, ese chico es raro_- rio una niña que caminaba de la mano con su madre y con la mano libre apuntaba al pelinaranja

-_Hija, no apuntes con el dedo_- respondió la señora mientras caminaba más rápido para alejarse del "extraño"

El dia no se podía poner peor…

Una pequeña risa se escucho desde cerca, el ojicafe se giro y observo hacia donde provenía la risa. Una chica de cabello negro hasta mitad de la espalda, de estatura baja y con vestido azul, sentada en una banca del parque, con la mano en la boca para ahogar las ganas de carcajear

-¡_Rukia_!- empezó a correr hacia la banca

-_¡Enana idiota!...¡al fin te encuentro¡…¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?...¡maldición!... ¡eres rápida!_- jadeaba antes de caer medio muerto al lado de la pelinegra y así retomar el aliento

-_Perdona si te preocupe, Ichigo_- el rostro despreocupado de la pelinegra se dirigió hacia el frente

Oh mierda, Ichigo giro el rostro y ensancho los ojos hacia su amiga ¿se había disculpado? Normalmente en una situación así, ella habría dicho algo como "No me llames enana, complejo de zanahoria" "nadie te ordeno seguirme" "no te interesa lo que yo haga" o "eres lento, baaka" Pero no, se había disculpado, kami…

El nivel de tensión de Rukia no era algo humano, estaba A-T-E-R-R-A-D-A

La expresión de la ojiazul era de completa calma, como si del día mas perfecto se tratara, a los ojos ajenos, se veía como una simple chica que estaba de muy buen humor, pero Ichigo la conocía, esa expresión en ella, esa mirada perdida, y la pose calmada, eso no era nada bueno, ya que se notaba la tensión en sus hombros, de seguro un brazo cargando un balde de agua de 10 litros estaba mas relajado que ella

-_Sueltalo_- espeto, siempre directo al grano _– Y si es algo malo, te juro que matare al que sea para arreglarlo y no me podrás detener-_

Ella suspiro, un suspiro largo y pesado, en vez de un masaje, unos puñetazos en sus hombros hubieran ayudado, su expresión cambio de calmada a melancólica, el peso en sus hombros bajaría si decía la verdad

–_bien, acabo de hablar con nii sama…_- Rukia mantenía el movil en su regazo -_Sere consisa... u sabes que existen 4 casas nobles, la Kumori-sui, la Dorai tochi , la Kurai sora y la Kuchiki. Hace algunos dias, el clan Dorai tochi tuvo un nuevo lider, el cual estaba buscando a una esposa de los otros tres clanes, los de mi clan ofrecieron a una heredera a cambio de formar un pacto entre el clan Dorai tochi y el clan Kuchiki, ya que son los mas importantes. Y resulto ser que la unica heredera...soy yo...-_ Rukia tomo una pequeña pausa_ -Ahora me han llamado para que conosca a mi prometido en la SS y luego para la boda ¿Entiendes?-_

Ichigo frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía _-Déjame ver…_- soltó y luego se quedo en silencio por unos minutos

_-O sea, que… Hay un lider de un clan que buscaba una esposa_- Rukia asintio

-_… y los Kuchiki ofrecieron tu mano a cambio de un pacto_…- ella repitió la acción

-_... y ahora te vas a casar con ese noble.._.- Ichigo levanto los ojos al cielo

-…_al cual en tu vida lo has visto…!aah¡ ya entendí_…- se rasco la cabeza y luego levanto el dedo indice con una sonrisa

-_¡Exacto! ¡Estas en lo cierto!_- Rukia suspiro aliviada y dejo caer sus hombros _–Pensé que no lo acepta…-_

**_-¡NI DE COÑA CREAS QUE ESO PASARA!_-**

_-…rias…-completo la shinigami antes de volver a suspirar - No tengo elección, Ichigo, estoy obligada a hacerlo, los nobles tenemos obligaciones, nii sama me ha protegido mucho de esas responsabilidades y ya no puede hacer nada mas. Ademas los nobles son personas educadas, saben tratar a las mujeres y la mayoría son apuestos…_- si las miradas mataran, el pelinaranja estaría en la cárcel por matar su compañera –_además, nada cambiara si me caso, seguiré cumpliendo mi trabajo de shinigami, vendré a cuidar que no hagas nada estúpido_-

_-¡Ja! Y es que llegas a quedarte y te aseguro que te saco de allá así sea a patadas-_

-_No puedes hacer eso cada vez que me quede en la SS ¿Sabes?_- Rukia le regalo una suave sonrisa

-_¡Tchs_¡-giro el rostro hacia otro lado y cruzo los brazos para disimular el sonrojo que le cubrió las mejillas _-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nos iremos?-_

_-Mañana antes del amanecer… ¿iremos? ¿Quién dijo que iras?-_

_-¿Crees que iras sola? los chicos y yo iremos, primero debemos ver a ese infeliz que será tu esposo y…-_

_-Ustedes no iran- espeto_

_-¡¿No iremos?-_ el grito de Ichigo se mesclo con los de Orihime, Uryuu y Chad, que se ocultaban en un árbol cercano y al oír aquello salieron de su escondite con los ojos como platos.

_-¡Metiches desgraciados ¿estaban espiándonos?-_ exclamo furioso Ichigo

_-Claro que no, Kurosaki, solo escuchábamos su conversación_- dijo Ishida con la dignidad como bandera

_-¡es lo mismo!-_ grito el pelinaranja

_-¡LA COSA ES!- _grito Rukia para así detener la pelea _–Que nii sama me ha ordenado prohibirles la entrada a la mansión Kuchiki…-_

_-…a todos humanos de tu equipo, y dile al inútil de Kurosaki Ichigo que si pone un solo pie en la mansión…- un aura oscura rodeo al móvil –Me encargare de darle la revancha por la pelea de tu ejecución…-_

_-…Entiendes, Ichigo…-esa misma aura que rodeaba al móvil también rodeo a la Kuchiki -…si van a la mansión, moriran…-_

_El resto del grupo temblaba…era mejor buscar su muerte natural_

Ella se levanto y al dejarles claro el asunto empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa Kurosaki _–Los veo en casa-_

_-¡Espera, Kuchiki san¡-_ gritaron el quincy, la pelirroja y el grandote antes de intentar alcanzarla

Ichigo , antes de levantarse del banco le hecho una última mirada al cuarteto de locos que tenía por amigos para luego fijar su mirada en Rukia…

_-"Muy bien Rukia…sigue pensando que no iré"-_

* * *

_-Kuchiki san, ¿De verdad debes irte_?- pregunto por onceava vez la pelinaranja con tristeza en su voz

-_Lo siento, Inoue, pero debo ir, debo enfrentar esto yo sola-_ se abrazo con su amiga antes de ver como la puerta senkai se abría ante ellos

_-Regresa pronto, Kuchiki san_- dijo el Quincy dando una demostración de sus bueno modales, lo hacía cada vez que podía frente al pelinaranja para darse aires de superioridad ante el

-_Cállate de una vez, Ishida_- ordeno el pelinaranja molesto

Levantarse a las 5:00 de la mañana no le da un buen humor a nadie, mucho menos a Ichigo

_-Bueno chicos, será mejor que me valla, ya esta amaneciendo-_ dijo Rukia mientras se giraba y entraba a la puerta senkai

No sabía porque, pero muy en el fondo esperaba escuchar aunque fuera un simple "no regreses" de Ichigo… no entendía que le pasaba últimamente, las hormonas que ese gigai desprendía al parecer se metieron hasta en su alma.

-"Esperar una despedida de Ichigo, ¡Ja! Sería como esperar una tregua entre Quicys y shinigamis"-

_-¡Hey, Rukia!-_ ella giro el rostro y abrió los ojos con desmesura al oír a Ichigo, se encontró con una media sonrisa que el pelinaranja le daba, con una mirada que hubiese podido derretir a cualquier chica _–Ten cuidado y regresa, o te iremos a buscar, baka-_

Rukia se sonrojo como un tomate, pero aun así, no supo de donde saco el valor y le regalo también una sonrisa, la mejor que le salió, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Y bien la puerta desapareció y el primer rayo de sol alumbro el lugar, dando paso a un silencio sepulcral

_-¿Y bien?-_dijo Chad mirando al pelinaranja

Este encaro una ceja _-¿y bien qué?-_

Pero para rematar, un golpe en la cabeza le hizo dar migraña _-¡¿COMO QUE "Y BIEN QUE"?¡, BAKA, ¿TE ESTAMOS PREGUNTANDO SI YA ESTAS LISTO?-_le grito Ishida molesto

_-¡¿Listo para qué?-_pregunto el otro con el mismo tono mientras se sobaba la cabeza

_-Para ir a casa de Urahara san, el ya tiene la puerta senkai lista, solo nos está esperando-dijo_ inocente Orihime

Ichigo se giro y observo sorprendido a la pelinaranja _–¡¿Ustedes…?-_

Los demás asintieron _-Creímos que ya lo habías pensado, Ichigo- _dijo Chad

_-Pero eres tan despistado…-_ recordó Ishida

_-Ya, ya, dejemos de hablar, debemos ir con Urahara san, o si no nos obligara a ayudarle en el almacen-_ recordó Orihime tomando las manos de los 3 hombres y empezando a correr

Ichigo solo atino a sonreír

_-"A pesar de todo, mis amigos no son tan malos"-_

"_**Entonces solo espéranos, Rukia, ni pienses que te dejaremos sola"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wow…este quedo más largo y complicado que el anterior ¿no? xD**_

_**Y además que no logre explicar bien las cosas xD**_

_**un solo review...deprimeeeennnteee, vamos que paso con la emocion, o es que el capi quedo mal**_

_**Yare yare, las cosas se explicaran mejor en el próximo capítulo ;D. Byakuya y todo el seretei esperan a nuestros protas**_

_**Nos vemos en próximo cap**_

_**Sayonara**_


	4. Ichigo siempre se mete dond no lo llaman

**Disclaimer: ni Byakuya ni Rukia ni Ichigo ni compañía son míos, todos son de kubo sensey, pero el señorito del clan Dorai Tochi y la jovencita sirvienta SII son míos y salieron de mi enferma mente xD**

**Para aclarar**

**En el cap anterior hubo un error en la parte de la prohibición de byakuya, la parte de: **

_-¡LA COSA ES!-_grito Rukia para así detener la pelea _–Que nii sama me ha ordenado prohibirles la entrada a la mansión Kuchiki…-_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-…a todos humanos de tu equipo, y dile al inútil de Kurosaki Ichigo que si pone un solo pie en la mansión…- un aura oscura rodeo al móvil –Me encargare de darle la revancha por la pelea de tu ejecución…-_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**El que hablaba era Byakuya, pero el flash back que había puesto en ese lugar se borro al subir el capitulo. Sorry xD**

**También**

_**Kurai sora: cielo oscuro o cielo negro**_

_**Dorai tochi: Tierra seca**_

_**Kumori-sui: agua turbia o agua sucia**_

**Gomakashi: engaño**

**Rinjin Kansha: aprecio al projimo**

_**De la nobleza, capitulo 3**_

_**Ichigo y sus amigos siempre se meten en donde no los llaman**_

Si bien entraron en la puerta senkai, llegaron al mundo intermedio

Seguía igual de oscuro, sucio y feo que la primera vez

_-…Pero, Kurosaki kun…-_

El aludido se giro y observo a la _pelirroja -...cuando Kuchiki san esta en esta parte, siempre hay una mariposita negra con ella y jamás el limpiador la persigue…-_

_-¿y eso qué?-_

Poco a poco una luz fue creciendo detrás del grupo

_-…Es que me da la impresión de que esas maripositas…-_ de pronto el sonido de la bocina de un tren resonó detrás de ellos _-…son las que detienen al limpiador…-_

_-¡A CORRER!-_ grito Ichigo arrastrando a los demás hacia adelante

_-¡Maldito Kurosaki, debiste pedirle a Urahara san que te diera una mariposa de esas!-_

Y debían correr más deprisa, ya que al parecer había repotenciado el limpiador que ahora era más rápido que cuando llegaron por primera vez

_-Es que cada vez que llegamos es el día en donde el limpiador pasa_…- sentencio el pelinaranja sin parar de correr

Y al final del túnel, por fin una luz

_-¡Estamos salvaaaa…..-_

Y empezaron a caer, y caer y caer y caer…

PUM

Y por fin tocaron el duro suelo del seretei

Nuestro prota había caído con la pierna trabada en su hombro y el brazo en el tobillo, junto con Ishida, que termino con el trasero hacia arriba, Chad, que quedo con la cabezo entre las piernas y la única que cayó de manera decente, Orihime, que había terminado sentada pero con un fuerte dolor en los cuartos traseros

_-Inoue…-_

_-¿Si Kurosaki Kun?-_

_-Cuando regresemos recuérdame darle una paliza al infeliz de Urahara san… ese maldito me las pagara todas…!ouch¡-_

Orihime no dijo nada, por el bien de Urahara debía callar

* * *

_-¡Kuchiki sama!-_ exclamaron los guardias antes de arrodillarse en reverencia a la joven que entraba por la puerta senkai de la mansión Kuchiki

_-Levántense por favor-_ pidió al ver las reverencias de los dos hombres, dedicándoles una sonrisa apenada

_-Kuchiki Rukia sama, al fin ha llegado, sígame por favor_- una jovencita de largo cabello castaño y de simples vestiduras, seguramente una sirvienta del lugar

Rukia levanto una ceja y amablemente pregunto _-¿Quién eres?-_

La jovencita sonrió _–Le explicare en el camino, ahora solo sígame por favor, la están esperando-_ la pelinegra solo asintió y camino hacia la entrada de la mansión. Pero ninguna de las chicas se entero de la conversación de los guardias

_-Es bellísima-_ exclamo uno –_Es la primera vez que veo a una Kuchiki mujer- _ciertamente era nuevo en la mansión

_-Lástima que la chica se va a casar ¿pero supiste de que ella es una de las del grupo de Kurosaki Ichigo?-_

_-¿Te refieres al grupo de derroto a Sousuke Aizen y a sus aliados?-_

_-Sí, ¿increíble, no?-_

_-…la amo…-_ susurro el otro guardia con corazones en vez de ojos

* * *

_-No has respondido mi pregunta-_ recordó la pelinegra a la jovencita que seguía desde hacía unos minutos por los largos pasillos del lugar

_-¡oh!, mis más sinceras disculpas, Kuchiki Rukia sama-_ la jovencita se giro e hizo reverencia en forma de disculpa

_-No son necesaria tantas formalidades y disculpas, y solo llámame Rukia, por favor-_

_-¡oh!, si, como usted ordene, Rukia sama. Mi nombre es Rinjin __Kansha, pero usted puede llamarme como quiera, Rukia sama-_

Rukia suspiro, empezaba la tortura

_-Entonces, Rukia sama, Kuchiki Byakuya sama y varios miembros del clan la están esperando, así que me han encargado para que la ayude a vestirse y arreglarse para la reunión con los amos, luego otra sirvienta la escoltara hasta la sala de reuniones donde le plantearan con más calma la situación y cuando sea el momento yo regresare y la escoltare para ir a la reunión con __Dorai tochi Gomakashi sama ¿entiende?- _ le explico la jovencita mientras caminaba con Rukia siguiéndola

_-¿y por qué debo cambiar mi ropa, soy una shinigami, debo presentarme como tal ¿no?-_

_-supuse que diría eso-_ Kansha la miro por sobre su hombro y sonrió _–Usted es una noble, Rukia sama, por ende, debe vestirse como una dama de la nobleza, y esos ropajes de shinigami son mas propios para un hombre que para una dama como usted, así que debe vestirse como tal si debe hablar con los amos del clan ¿me comprende?-_ explico cordialmente antes de detenerse en una puerta –_Ya llegamos, la dejare aquí y unas sirvientas la ayudaran a asearse, vestirse y maquillarse, otra sirvienta la estará esperando en el pasillo para cuando este lista ¿sí?-_

Rukia asintió, se despidió y Kansha hizo una reverencia antes de que la pelinegra desapareciera detrás de la puerta

La pelicastaña suspiro alegre_ –Con que si es como me dijeron, no se parece en nada a Kuchiki Byakuya sama- _sonrió –_es más amable de lo que esperaba de una de las que acabo con la rebelión de la SS-_

_

* * *

_

_-Kurosaki, ¿por que entramos en el seretei?, se supone que Kuchiki san iría a la mansión Kuchiki-_ pregunto Ishida al ver que corrían por el largo laberinto del seretei

_-Deja de hablar tan fuerte, pedazo de idiota- _espeto Ichigo en voz baja

_-¡¿Y por qué demonios debemos escondernos?-_ agrego el de lentes

_-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Por qué será? Pedazo de idiota, ¿no ves que si algún shinigami nos encuentra se armara un escándalo? Se supone que vinimos de espías... cofcof…digo de incognitos, si alguno del seretei se entera TODO el rukongai se enterara, incluyendo a Rukia, entiende nuestra posición-_

_-Kurosaki kun tiene razón, Ishida kun, además, después de que derrotamos a Aizen, nos hemos hecho conocidos por todos, somos algo así como héroes-_ una nube imaginaria se formo encima de la cabeza de Orihime, donde Ichigo aparecía disfrazado de superman, Ishida de spiderman, Chad de Hulk, Rukia de la mujer maravilla y ella de catwoman

-_Inoue san… -_dijo Chad con una enorme gota de sudor corriéndole por la espalda

_- …a la próxima deja tu imaginación para ti misma…-_ continuo Ishida en las misma condiciones que Chad, Ichigo apoyo a Ishida

_-Regresando al tema, la mansión Kuchiki queda dentro del seretei, solo que está separada de las oficinas del gotei 13, pero se en donde esta, así que iremos allá y veremos en qué embrollo se ha metido esa enana estúpida-_

_-¿Qué has estado allí antes?-_ pregunto el Quincy

_-Un par de veces, así que será fácil, solo síganme, estaremos allí en lo que tarda Renji en tener hambre-_

_

* * *

_

Era una desgracia…

_-Oh Rukia sama, se ve bellísima, mi arduo trabajo por fin dio frutos-_

No… era LAAAA DESGRACIA

_-Véase en el espejo, Rukia sama, está hecha toda una dama, no como esas vulgares shinigamis que se pasean por ese asqueroso "seretei"-_ dijo la mujer grande y fornida que, junto con dos jovencitas mas, la habían bañado, secado, peinado, vestido y maquillado, pero mejor quedaba la palabra torturado. La pelinegra debió aguantar las ganas de matar a esa mujer que insultaba el orgullo de las mujeres shinigami.

Rukia se acerco al espejo, temiendo lo peor…

Miro en el reflejo del espejo… o si… eso era malo

Llevaba un Kimono negro, con detalles de flores azul claro, un obi del mismo color de las flores, un haori hasta las rodillas negro, sandalias negras y medias blancas, el cabello suelto y lacio, con un gancho pequeño azul claro que solo adornaba su cabello. Los labios rosados pálido, poca sombra rosa casi transparente en sus parpados y las mejillas levemente rosadas.

Si Ichigo la viera, seguramente se reiría de ella…

O se sonrojaría hasta morir…

Últimamente Ichigo se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo, como si el cerebro se le colgara… o como un joven mira a la chica que le gusta…

-_Rukia sama ¿Por qué no responde?-_ la voz de la enorme mujer la saco de sus pensamientos, ella se giro y se disculpo con una sonrisa

_-Yare, yare, ahora muévase, no hay tiempo que perder-_ la mujer prácticamente la empujo fuera de la habitación, donde, solo a pocos metros de allí, la esperaba una joven de cabello negro la esperaba

_-Con todo respeto, permítame halagarla, se ve usted muy hermosa, Kuchiki Rukia sama-_ dijo entre una reverencia

_-Gracias, pero, no es necesario que me llames así, solo dime Rukia-_ la pelinegra se sonrojo al oír el halago

_-Seria una falta de respeto, la cual no tengo permitida. Pero por favor dejemos esta charla innecesaria y sígame, los amos la esperan en la sala de reuniones-_ la joven de mirada apagada se levanto y empezó a caminar, Rukia suspiro derrotada, nada más la había conocido unos 2 minutos y ya extrañaba a Kansha.

_-Por favor, cuando entre deberá dejar su calzado en la puerta, deberá usar el protocolo requerido y mantener compostura e inexpresion, nada de arranques ni comentarios escandalosos, manténgase siempre recta y….-_ la sirvienta hablaba sin mirarla y con tono monótono, pero Rukia había dejado de escucharla después de dejar el calzado en la puerta. En cambio los pensamientos de la pelinegra se posaban de nuevo en su compañero pelinaranja.

¿En dónde estaría? Seguramente durmiendo aun, ya que se había levantado a las 4:30 de la madrugada, no porque ella lo había obligado, sino porque él se empeño en acompañarla hasta la puerta senkai que se abriría cerca del rio de Karakura.

Suspiro por tercera vez desde que estaba en aquel lugar…dios, extrañaba estar en Karakura, y eso que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que había llegado a la SS, extrañaba a Inoue y su extraña personalidad, a Ishida, con su extraña manía de cocer, a Chad, con su…su…bueno, lo extrañaba…y extrañaba…extrañaba a Ichigo

Extrañaba sus gritos cuando su padre los despertaba, la cara de "necesito dormir" cuando entraba al baño, sus peleas y su ceño fruncido en el día, y su voz grave cuando la llamaba, su mirada penetrante…el aroma de su habitación…su presencia…

_-Ya llegamos- _la voz de la sirvienta la saco de sus pensamientos, ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, donde dos guardias miraban fijamente a la ojiazul, y aunque aparentaban estar firmes, se les notaba que babeaban al ver a la shinigami.

Las puertas se abrieron y Rukia entro, al hacerlo completamente las puertas se cerraron y el salón se oscureció por unos minutos antes de que algunas velas se encendieran

_-Preséntese-_ ordeno la voz de un hombre anciano

_-Kuchiki Rukia, hermana adoptiva de Kuchiki Byakuya, hermana menor de Kuchiki Hisana_- respondió Rukia arrodillada y con la cabeza en las rodillas

_-Kuchiki Rukia…- _la voz del anciano dio la orden de que las luces se encendieran, dejando ver una mesa larga, por la cual se encontraban sentados alrededor varios hombres, algunos ancianos, otros jóvenes, y otros simplemente adultos, de miradas duras que se posaban en la shinigami, que a pesar de no haber levantado la vista, sentía las firmes miradas de los hombres.

_-Levántate, Kuchiki Rukia, y ve a tu lugar_- la voz del hombre, el antiguo líder del clan, Kuchiki Ginrei… oh kami…esto era peor de lo que pensó

Rukia se levanto, y sin siquiera elevar la vista, diviso una almohadilla vacía justo al lado izquierdo de Byakuya, sentado en la punta de la mesa, y frente a ella, Ginrei…

Ese hombre era su abuelo… pero le daba mucho MUCHO miedo

_-¿Tiene entendido el motivo de su llamado, Kuchiki Rukia?-_ pregunto Byakuya con voz monótona pero seria, siendo una circunstancia diferente, simplemente le hubiese preguntado ¿entiendes?, pero el protocolo obliga, y él era un esclavo del protocolo

Rukia asintió a la pregunta, internamente deseaba con TODA su alma, regresarse en ese instante a Karakura…

Lo que daría por ver a Ichigo en ese instante…

* * *

Lo que daría por ver a Rukia en ese instante…

_-Kurosaki ¿Cuánto falta…?...no creas…que corriendo… no nos cansamos…- _jadeaba Ishida que como los demás, ya tenían demasiado tiempo corriendo

_-Deja de… quejarte… además, si doblamos…en esta esquina… y llegamos…al final del pasillo… estaremos en el li…mite entre… la mansión…y el…¡AUCH!-_

Al girar en la esquina dicha, choco con algo que no identifico sino hasta haber caído en el piso, el cuerpo de alguien que caminaba en sentido contrario del grupo

-_Maldita sea… duele….-_ susurro el pelinaraja antes de levantarse_ –¿Que demo…? ¿¡Renji!-_ exclamo al ver al joven de cabello rojo y el rostro…¿Morado?

_-…m…m-e…me as-fix…sias…-_ la voz entrecortada del pelirrojo hizo reaccionar al ojimiel, que se levanto al ver que mantenía una rodilla en el estomago de Renji

_-Renji ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunto Ichigo ayudándole a levantarse

-_¿Qué crees que hago? Estoy esperando a Byakuya taicho, me dijo que lo acompañara hasta aca-_

_-No entiendo porque después de tanto tiempo, tú aun sigues a Byakuya-_

Y seguía siendo extraño, después de todo, ya no era Renji el de hace tres años, era Abarai Renji taicho. Después de la pelea contra Aizen, tanto Renji como Ikkaku (el ultimo con mucha dificultad), se convirtieron en los capitanes del 3 y 9 gotei, pero el 5 aun estaba en la disposición de alguien…

_-No te importa una madre lo que yo haga… ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, sabes lo que pasara si te ven-_

Ichigo miro hacia los lados, como revisando que no había nadie más cerca además de ellos _–Rukia…Rukia se va a casar, con un desgraciado de las cuatro casas nobles…- _le susurro el pelinaranja tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa suavemente –_y vinimos a escondidas para verlo, por ello NADIE se tiene que enterar de que estamos aquí-_

En la mente de Renji apareció un recuerdo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&666**

_**-Renji, nadie debe enterarse de esto, y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a ellos, no pueden…no deben saberlo, o sus vidas correrán peligro, tu vida también correrá peligro, así que por favor…**- tomo las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas **–Júralo por nuestra amistad, que no les dirás nada-**_

_Renji miro las manos de la enana sobre las suyas con un leve sonrojo, y la mirada suplicante de ella, hablaba muy enserio, y le pedía un enorme favor_

**_-Si, Rukia, lo juro-_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_-¡ ¿SE VA A CASAR?_- casi grito _-¿Con quién?-_

_-¡No te estoy diciendo que es un tipo de las cuatro casas nobles!-_

_-Pero no sabemos quien es, y Kuchiki san nos prohibió acompañarla, así que hemos venido a escondidas para verlo-_ repitió Uryuu

_-Pero… no pueden ir, la mansión Kuchiki tiene guardias hasta debajo de las rocas, un pie allí y todos serán descubiertos_- espeto el pelirrojo

_-Me importan un carajo los guardias, somos imperceptibles, los guardias no nos notaran, así que deja de quejarte y quítate de nuestro camino-_ Ichigo empezó a correr otra vez, directo hacia la pared del final del pasillo, más atrás corrieron los demás jóvenes y por ultimo y soltando un gran suspiro, Renji uso un shunpo para alcanzarlos

Tendría que pedirle perdón a Rukia mas tarde

* * *

_-Rukia sama, ya regreso, perfecto, ahora acompáñeme hasta el jardín de cerezos-_ al salir de la sala de reunión, Kansha la esperaba en la puerta

_-¿Por qué al jardín de cerezos?-_

_-Porque allí es donde se ha propuesto la reunión con Dorai Tochi Gomakashi sama, cuando lleguemos al jardín, yo me iré y usted deberá esperarlo ¿entiende?-_

Rukia asintió, otro suspiro salió de su boca, apenas era medio día, pero se sentía como si hubiesen pasado tres días enteros. La reunión fue aburrida a más no poder, por no decir incomoda y redundante, y las miradas de su nii sama y Ginrey siempre sobre ella la ponían nerviosa.

Cuando al fin llegaron al jardín, Kansha se despidió con una leve reverencia y dejo a la cansada shinigami sentada en una banca bajo uno de los arboles de cerezo del jardín.

Era uno de los tantos jardines de la mansión, este, siempre lleno de arboles de cerezo en flor, flores de colores varios y un pequeño estanque lleno de peces de colores.

Rukia suspiraba, el aroma le inundaba los pulmones, aquel duce aroma le hacía recordar las veces que había paseado junto a Ichigo por uno de esos parque de Karakura en la primavera… otra vez la imagen su imagen ocupaba la mente de la pelinegra, así que cerró los ojos y solo se concentro en esa imagen y el aroma del cerezo

Todo el lugar emanaba paz y tranquilidad, y Rukia empezaba relajarse, hasta que de pronto…

* * *

Habían logrado saltar aquel alto muro, aunque con mucha dificultad para algunos que no tenían shunpo o algo parecido. Ichigo empezó a buscar el reiatsu de Rukia, el cual no fue muy difícil de encontrar, subió a Orihime en su espalda para que así al usar el shunpo, pudiese llevársela con más facilidad

_-"Maldito Ichigo, cómo es el prota se lleva a la chica linda en la espalda y nos deja al muerto a nosotros"_- pensaron Renji e Ishida mientras que a ellos les tocaba llevar a Chad en los hombros

Con sigilo termino el grupo escondido entre las ramas y flores de un gran árbol de cerezo, en ese lugar se concentraba el reiatsu de la shinigami de ojos violáceos, Orihime bajo de la espalda del pelinaranja y se junto con él en la misma rama, en la cual también se escondían los demás shinigamis y/o Quicys y/o tipos a corpulentos.

Todos fijaron su vista en la banca debajo del árbol, y en la persona que se mantenía sentada en el mismo, soltando suspiros cansados

_-Kurosaki kun ¿Esa es Kuchiki san?-_ susurro la pelirroja que se mantenía junto con el pelinaranja

_-Es su reiatsu, pero Rukia no estaba vestida así, ella siempre lleva el uniforme shinigami, esta debe ser otra persona-_

_-¿y que sabes tú si ella se cambio de ropa? baka- _le espeto Ishida molesto

_-Cállate y no me lleves la contraria, si yo lo digo, así es-_

_-¿Y por qué tiene que ser como tu digas? Ni que Rukia obedece todo lo que tú digas, baka_- defendió Renji molesto

_-¿Tu también me llevas la contraria? Rukia nunca se vestiría así, mira, ese Kimono es demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? … femenino y bonito, Rukia no se viste así-_

_-¿Estas queriendo decir que Rukia no es femenina ni bonita?_- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo _–¿entonces te gustan las chicas marimachas?-_

-_Claro que no, Rukia no es marimacha ni fea, y no me gustan las marimachas, a mí me gustan las chicas normales… espera… -_ rebobino la pregunta en su mente y sus mejillas se encendieron _-¡¿Qué COÑO ESTAS INSINUANDO?-_

El pelinaranja tomo por el cuello a Renji, intentando ahorcarlo

_-…Ichigo… no es el mejor sitio para eso…-_ dijo el de piel morena

_-…Kurosaki kun… la rama se mueve…-_ lloro Orihime

_-Kurosaki… ¡detente!... la …la rama…-_ recordaba Ishida mientras que como un gato se abrazaba a la rama que se movía violentamente

¡CRACK!

Y la rama se partió, tanto por el peso como por el movimiento violento entre Ichigo y Renji

_-¡AAAHHHH!-_ gritaron al caer, y lo mismo hizo la persona sentada en la banca

Y toda la paz y la tranquilidad se fueron al caño

_-¡Maldito Kurosaki, todo esto es tu culpa!-_ Ishida, entre asustado y furioso atrapo a Ichigo por el cuello

-I_shida kun, no mates a Kurosaki kun, no es su culpa… es que habían muchas personas en la rama…y…-_ hasta Orihime tuvo que aceptar que Ichigo era el culpable

_-Ichigo… Uryuu…Renji…-_ los aludidos dejaron de ahorcarse mutuamente y se giraron hacia Chad -…Miren…- el dedo de Chad apuntaba hacia la persona de la banca…

Una hermosa joven de cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, los ojos azul violáceo y la piel nívea, que vestía con un Kimono negro y azul y que miraba fijamente al grupo que había caído "literalmente" del cielo. Su mirada de pronto se vio iluminada

_-¡R-RU-RUKIA!- _gritaron el pelinaranja y el pelirrojo

_-Ch…chi…chicos…_- respondió ella sorprendida

_-¡Kuchiki san!-_ exclamaron Uryuu, Chad y Orihime mientras se levantaban

Rukia se levantaba de la banca mientras sus ojos se pasearon por todo el grupo, hasta que se toparon con un par de ojos miel que la miraban fijamente, embelesado.

_-…Rukia…-_ susurro el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba y quedaba frente a ella

_-…Ichigo…_- respondió ella en otro susurro

_-"Se ve…tan…tan hermosa…"-_

¡PUM!

El pelinaranja sintió dolor en su estomago y luego la tierra chocando con su espalda, solo entendió todo al ver que se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo y que Rukia mantenía un puño en alto

_-¡MALDITO INFELIZ, TE DIJE QUE NO ME SIGUIERAS! ¿¡ QUE CARAJO HACEN AQUÍ!_- al diablo toda la imagen de noble que debia tener. empezo a golpearlo

_-Kuchiki san ¡detente, por favor!- _pidió la de grandes atributos, a lo cual la más pequeña se detuvo de golpear al hombre en el suelo

_-No fue idea de Kurosaki kun, fue nuestra idea, de Ishida kun, Sado kun y mía-_ revelo ella -Nosotros quisimos seguirla, para que así pudiéramos ayudarla si se le presentaba un problema-

_-Además de asesinar a su prometido, en el caso de Ichigo_- susurro el Quincy mas para el e Ichigo, el cual le fulmino con la mirada

Rukia los miro sorprendida _–Inoue…-_

Esta asintió _– si debe castigar a alguien, es a nosotros-_ estaba dispuesta a recibir el castigo que ella le diese

La pelinegra la miro en forma de disculpa y suspiro _–No… no habrá castigo… después de todo, no han hecho nada malo…-_

_-Pero, Kuchiki san ¿Por qué no nos permitió acompañarla?- _pregunto Uryuu acomodándose los lentes

_-Porque es algo en lo que no tenían participación, algo muy complicado y que en este momento no entenderán_- ella le extendió la mano a Ichigo para que se levantara _–Es mi problema y no quiero involúcralos-_

_-Tus problemas son nuestros problemas, Rukia, pensé que te había quedado claro-_ dijo Ichigo al levantarse

-_Sí pero…-_

De pronto se escucho un carraspeo, los jóvenes se giraron y observaron a un hombre, de cabello castaño claro, ondulado hasta las orejas y la nuca, con ojos castaños cubiertos por lentes de cristal, alto y delgado, vestido como una persona noble, que miraba al grupo, o más específicamente a Rukia, que al verlo apretó con fuerza la mano que aun sostenía la de Ichigo y que gracias al cielo era ocultada por las mangas de su kimono

_-"…Aizen…"_- pensaron todos menos Rukia

_-Tú has de ser Kuchiki Rukia, ¿no?-_ dijo el joven que aparentaba unos 27 años, siempre con una sonrisa _–Me presento, Dorai Tochi Gomakashi. Líder del clan Dorai Tochi. Y creo que por ahora soy…-_

**…_Tu prometido…_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**WoW**_

_**Inteeeennnsoooo**_

_**Jajaja, para el próximo capítulo, el súper WTF entre Gomakashi e Ichigo**_

_**Yare yare, perdón por tardar, es que no me llegaba la inspiración xD**_

_**Y también perdón por lo largo del capi xD**_

_**Ah y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son de muchísima ayuda moral xDD**_

_**Pos no s vemos luegito eh**_

_**No dejen de escribir reviews¡**_


	5. Codigo Blanco, Alerta Aizen

**Disclaimer: solo el señorito**** Aizen**** Gomakashi salió de mi imaginación, el resto de los personajes son de Kubo sensey ;D**

**

* * *

**

Se clavaron la mirada por un momento. Ella pestañeo

Y en ese abrir y cerrar de ojos segundo no supo que había ocurrido

Solo pudo sentir una mano que la empujaba protectoramente y escuchar un grito que clamaba "¡AIZEN!" y luego varios ruidos que no logro reconocer bien…

Y cuando pudo observar claramente, contemplo con horror la escena que había frente a sus ojos

_…estaba más que muerta_

**De la nobleza, capitulo 4**

**Código blanco, alerta Aizen**

Ichigo había sacado a Zangetsu y colocado el filo del mismo en el cuello del noble, Ishida lo apuntaba por la izquierda con sus flechas, Renji por la derecha con el shikai listo y dispuesto, mientras que Chad e Inoue se mantenían a los diagonales del hombre que había terminado literalmente "entre la espada y la pared"

_-Oh… mierda –_ Rukia abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, sus amigos que tanto había extrañado la estaban hundiendo en los más profundos abismos –I-i...i…-

_-¡MALDITO MAL NACIDO, ¿COMO MIERDA REGRESASTE DEL INFIERNO AL QUE TE MANDE? Pero no te preocupes ¡TE REGRESARE AHORA MISMO PARA QUE ESTA VEZ TE PUDRAS ALLA PARA SIEMPRE!- _Ichigo empuño la espada más firmemente, le cortaría la cabeza

_-¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE, ICHIGO!-_

El grupo de humanos y shinigamis se giro hacia la que gritaba, el pelinaranja observo directamente a los ojos a Rukia. Esta lo miraba como si sus ojos fuesen cuerdas que intentaran detenerlo. _–¡TODOS DETENGANSE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- _se fue acercando al grupo que la miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cara

_-Pero Kuchiki san ¿que no lo vez?-_ reprendió la pelirroja

_-Mírelo bien, Kuchiki san, es Aizen, **A-I-Z-E-N**_- enfatizo Ishida

_-Bajen las armas-_ la shinigami ignoro las palabras de sus dos amigos. Estos ahora la veían como si tuviera dos cabezas y seis ojos _-¡¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON? ¡BAJEN LAS ARMAS!-_

_-Pero, Rukia…- _cuestiono el pelirrojo

_-¡AHORA!-_

Se miraron entre ellos antes de dejar de apuntar con sus armas al pelicastaño que mantenía una extraña calma en el rostro. Ichigo dudo, pero al sentir la HELADA mirada de Rukia en su espalda, decidió que era mejor buscar su muerte natural y obedecerla.

Gomakashi suspiro aliviado y bajo las manos que mantenía en alto al verse apuntado por 2 shinigamis, un hombre corpulento con poderes de hollow, un Quincy y una chica con poderes de negación… valla grupito

Ichigo y los demás retrocedieron unos pasos, aun alertas de cualquier movimiento brusco del tal Gomakashi. Allí, mientras ellos retrocedían, Rukia se acercaba al hombre, hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. En ese instante ella se lanzo al suelo, se sentó sobre sus tobillos, dejos las manos frente a sus rodillas y bajo repetidas veces la cabeza hasta sus manos

_-¡Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, Dorai Tochi Gomakashi sama, estoy sinceramente avergonzada del comportamiento de mis amigos, y si desea aplicar un castigo, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo por ellos!-_ exclamaba la pelinegra mientras hacia la reverencia de disculpa. Por último dejo la cabeza pegada al suelo, esperando la respuesta del noble, mientras que el grupo del shinigami sustituto miraba con la boca abierta a la pelinegra.

Lo que nadie se espero es que el ojicafe se agachara y colocara una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia_ -¿Por qué pides un castigo por algo que es natural?-_

Rukia abrió los ojos y observo el suelo completamente en shock, al igual que a sus amigos se les desencajaban las mandíbulas, a excepción de Ichigo que sentía un pequeño picor en su interior al ver a ese hombre TAN cerca de Rukia

Gomakashi hizo que la pelinegra lo observara. Bajo su mano desde la coronilla de la shinigami y la poso en su mejilla _–Es un gusto conocerte. Los rumores de que eras una mujer bonita estaban equivocados. Ya que en persona eres más hermosa que lo que decían-_ le dijo de manera dulce mientras le enseñaba una cálida sonrisa, a la cual la aludida respondió con un inocente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Quien hubiera visto la cara de Ichigo, que competía con el cabello de Renji pintado por la furia, por los oídos le salía humo, y por los ojos se podía ver claramente el reflejo de las llamas que en ese momento le carcomían las entrañas al pelinaranja. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que era lo que realmente le sucedía, solo tenía ganas de tomar a ese hombre y partirlo en 20 pedacitos diminutos y luego quemarlo en la hoguera más grande de toda la SS.

Pero cuando intento dar un paso hacia el hombre, dos manos en sus hombros lo detuvieron. Chad y Renji, lo veían de manera desaprobatoria. ¿Tan obvios eran sus celos? Y él ni se daba cuenta.

Gomakashi se levanto y le tendió una mano para que se levantara la pelinegra, la cual la aludida acepto dudosa _–Ustedes han de ser el equipo del shinigami sustituto ¿no?-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabe?-_ pregunto la shinigami

-_Son bien sabidos los nombres, orígenes y poderes del equipo que acabo con la rebelión de Sosuke Aizen -_ aclaro el hombre _–Se habla de un shinigami sustituto, que en el pasado fue un ryoka, y que sus poderes fueron dados en un principio por una shinigami heredera del clan Kuchiki. También se dijo que en ese grupo se encontraba el último Quincy, un humano con poderes de hollow y una hermosa doncella que fue atrapada y encerrada en Las Noches que tiene poderes que suprimir hasta los del mismísimo Kami sama-_

Ichigo ahora tenía más razones para pensar que ese tipo SI era Aizen

_-Tú has de ser Ishida Uryuu, el último Quincy-_ el hombre se acerco hasta Ishida y tendió su mano hacia la de él, un saludo moderno entre las personas, siempre con una sonrisa. El peliazulado miro la mano dudoso antes de tomarla con desconfianza

_-Tú has de ser Sado Yasutora, según tengo entendido tienes ciertos poderes hollow en tus brazos-_ Gomakashi repitió la misma acción que con Uryuu, y Sado también acepto la mano del noble con desconfianza.

-_Y como podría olvidar a la doncella, Inoue Orihime, una hermosa y poderosa mujer-_ cuando ella extendió la mano el simplemente la beso cual buen caballero.

_-Y aquí tenemos al líder… Kurosaki Ichigo es tu nombre ¿o me equivoco? Un jovencito fuerte como nadie en toda la SS y el Hueco Mundo, estoy realmente complacido de conocerte_- el hombre le mostro una sincera sonrisa, que a Ichigo le pareció más bien una copia idéntica de las sonrisas falsas de Aizen. El hombre extendió la mano y espero… pero Ichigo miro la mano con desprecio, ladeo el rostro y cruzo los brazos

Luego de eso, sintió un disimulado pellizco en su brazo, se giro y se encontró con la mano de Rukia que se posaba convenientemente en la zona adolorida. Ella levanto la mano y fingió mover su cabello cual octava espada con el dorso de la misma mientras reía grácilmente. Y sin que Gomakashi se diera cuenta, la palma desnuda que la pelinegra le mostraba al shinigami sustituto algo escrito en pequeñas letras que solo el podía entender

**_"será mejor que le des la mano… o te asesinare"_**

_-¡Oh, sí mucho gusto! Kurosaki Ichigo, y gracias por el alago-_ dijo el pelinaranjo con una enorme sonrisa (**N/A: pónganle el fondo de lucecitas y brillanticos)** antes de tomar la mano que se le ofrecía.

Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, solo eso, pero fue suficiente para Ichigo, ya que en ese instante, los ojos de Gomakashi brillaron de una manera perversa mientras que su sonrisa se volvió cruel y malévola.

Como si se alejara del mismísimo fuego infernal, Ichigo soltó la mano del noble, que había recuperado esa apariencia dulce y cálida, a pesar de que él nunca lo vio de esa manera. Bajo la mano y dirigió su vista a la de Rukia, la cual no se había dado cuenta de nada. Esta miraba al hombre con extraña mueca de admiración, los ojos fijos en él, y las manos juntas frente a su pecho

_-¿Ves? si hubiese aparecido de manera menos improvista y me hubiese presentado con más calma, Kurosaki san no hubiese reaccionado así, pero como he hecho lo contrario, el caballero aquí presente me ha confundido con Susuke Aizen, y no era para menos que intentara atacarme ¿no lo cree así? Rukia chan-_

-_Tiene toda la razón, Dorai Tochi Gomakashi sama- _respondió enérgicamente la pelinegra

_-No me llames así, Rukia chan, no es necesario tanto respeto, después de todo eres mi prometida ¿no? Llámame por mi primer nombre y si lo deseas dime un honorifico simple-_

Rukia asintió apenada _–Esta bien, Dorai…- _el pelinegro le sonrió mas abiertamente _–Perdón… Gomakashi… kun…-_

El hombre junto sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una voz femenina irrumpió

_-Rukia sama, Dorai Tochi Gomakashi sama, es hora del almuerzo, deben venir a…- _Kansha habia aparecido en el enorme jardín, y mientras hablaba miraba que habían mas personas de las que suponía debían haber... Habia dejado a Rukia en el jardín y luego le indico el lugar a Gomakashi… nadie mas habia pasado frente a ella para llegar al jardín, entonces ¿Qué hacían dos shinigamis y tres humanos junto con Rukia y Gomakashi?... la joven pelicastaña llego a una conclusión…

_-¡GUARDIAAASS! ¡INTRUSOS EN EL JARDIN DE CEREZOS!-_

Y en medio segundo, mas de 50 ninjas guardianes aparecieron y neutralizaron a todos los presentes, menos a Kansha, Rukia y Gomakashi, que miraron sorprendidos la eficacia de la guardia de la mansión… luego miraron cansadamente a Kansha que mantenía una postura alarmada al ver a los intrusos atrapados entre 10 ninjas cada uno.

Rukia suspiro derrotada. Y se habia estado quejando de que la mañana había sido cansina

* * *

_-¿Ves? si hubiese aparecido de manera menos improvista y me hubiese presentado con más calma, Kurosaki san no hubiese reaccionado así, pero como he hecho lo contrario, el caballero aquí presente me ha confundido con Susuke Aizen, y no era para menos que intentara atacarme ¿no lo cree así? Rukia chan. ¡Y una mierda! ¿quien coño le dio permiso para dirigirse a Rukia con tanta confianza?_- Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro cual tigre enjaulado por la habitación, mientras con una voz fingida y chillona se mofaba de las palabras del noble que solo unos minutos atrás estaba con ellos.

Despues de una explicación corta, Kansha ordeno liberar a los intrusos, llevándolos a una habitación separada de donde almorzarían Rukia y Gomakashi, a pesar de que el sustituto se quejo del por qué debían separarse. Pero de nada sirvieron las quejas ya que con una sola mirada asesina bien disimulada de Rukia, fue suficiente para que callara y caminara.

_-Maldito infeliz, mal nacido, hijo de puta, desgraciado, marica violada, pedazo de mierda….-_ la lista venia en ascenso, mientras que Ishida, Renji, Chad y Orihime veian sorprendidos el vocabulario del joven pelinaranja…

_-¿Kurosaki sabrá que estamos en horario todo público?-_ le susurro Ishida a Renji, que se mantenía sentado en la mesa donde habían servido diversos platos de comida y que el grupo estaba disfrutando desde hacía un rato

Ichigo siguió insultando en voz alta mientras de tanto caminar y caminar había abierto un hueco en el suelo. Le fastidiaba a horrores tener que recordar la estúpida mirada de Rukia cuando el maldito clon de Aizen había acariciado su mejilla y puto sonrojo que le cubrió la cara cuando este sonrió.

-_Demonios Ichigo, tranquilízate, me estas poniendo nervioso con las vueltas que das- _le dijo Renji mientras dejaba a un lado el plato de arroz que había tomado.

_-No puedes tranquilizarlo, Abarai san, no vez que se está quemando en los celos-_ dijo Ishida en voz alta, con una enorme sonrisa burlona

Ichigo se giro y en un pestañeo tomo al Quincy por el cuello del traje **_–no-estoy-celoso-_**

Ishida soltó una carcajada reprimida desde hacía poco _-…si no estás celoso ¿Por qué reaccionas así, Kurosaki?-_

Y empezó la batalla campal desde ese lado de la habitación. Pero del otro lado, la chica pelirroja miraba calladamente al shinigami de una extraña manera. Sus ojos se mostraron confusos con las palabras de Ishida y la reacción de Ichigo...

_-"¿esta celoso de Kuchiki san?"-_

Al pensarlo, su mirada se torno un poco menos brillante y alegre ¿Acaso su amado Kurosaki Kun estaba celoso de Kuchiki san? De solo pensarlo sentía un leve ardor en su pecho…

_...Acaso…_

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, y detrás de ellas aparecieron Kansha, Rukia y Gomakashi, que con rostros alegres entraron en la habitación.

_-Entonces, Rukia sama, será mejor que espere aquí, el ya vendrá-_ dijo Kansha dejando pasar a los nobles, que ubicaron asientos en las almohadas que habían esparcidas en el suelo de la habitación. Kansha se despidió con una reverencia y cerró la puerta

El grupo de protas miraron a la pareja que entro, como preguntándose qué hacían allí

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera hablar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y una imponente presencia apareció detrás de la misma

_...Byakuya..._

Al verlo allí, Rukia, Gomakashi y Renji se levantaron, caminaron hasta la puerta e hicieron reverencia

_-Kuchiki Byakuya dono, Buenos días-_ dijo el pelicastaño al levantarse

_-Dorai tochi Gomakashi, igualmente-_ respondió el pelinegro

_-Nii sa…-_ la pelinegra casi olvidaba la manera de tratar a la gente entre los nobles _–Byakuya dono ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-_

Byakuya miro a la shinigami y luego miro a Gomakashi y al grupo de Ichigo que se mantenían callados y expectantes

_-Vine a comprobar tu reunión con Dorai Tochi Gomakashi dono y también rectificar la información de que el grupo de Kurosaki Ichigo y que el capitán del 3 gotei irrumpieron en la mansión-_ lo ultimo lo dijo mirando con esa mueca de _"hablaremos luego" _a Renji que al parecer había olvidado su rango y termino dando una reverencia de disculpa, para disgusto de Ichigo que lo miraba con esa mueca de _"patético"_

_-Y también vine para darles aviso de la celebración que se realizara dentro de 7 días; contando este día, en esta mansión_- agrego el noble

_-¿Celebración?- _preguntaron todos dentro de la habitación

_-¿Qué se estará celebrando? Byakuya dono_- pregunto su hermana. El aludido, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados lo abrió lentamente y miro a la que le había preguntado

_-La celebración de su compromiso-_

Ichigo, que tomaba un sorbo de té **(convenientemente)** termino por escupir todo el líquido sobre Ishida, que en silencio tomo por el cuello al pelinaranja e intento ahorcarlo por haber manchado su amado traje blanco de Quincy

_-¡¿Qué?-_ gritaron todos los presentes, a excepción de los nobles que solo asintieron

El ojimiel miro fijamente a Rukia, que permanecía impasible frente a su hermano, como si un compromiso fuese algo de lo más común. El había llegado allá con la esperanza de que tal vez ese compromiso fuese un mal entendido o algo así, pero al parecer, las cosas era MUY enserio

Y eso no le gustaba, para nada

Su seño se frunció a más no poder y su mirada se fijo en esa fotocopia de Aizen, que solo miraba a Byakuya con una sonrisa estúpida. Otra vez en su interior ardió esa llama y las ganas de quemar vivo a ese hombre y en sus ojos se reflejo el infierno que se desataba en su corazón

Orihime lo miro, pudo notar todo aquello que carcomía a su querido Kurosaki kun. Otra vez la pregunta inicial rodo en su mente_ -"¿Acaso Kurosaki kun esta celoso de Kuchiki san?"… acaso…-_

_…**¿Acaso Kurosaki Kun está enamorado de Kuchiki san?...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OHOHOH **

**Este capi quedo corto eh? xD (cuando no sale muy largo sale muy corto o sin inspiración xD)**

**MUCHISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS**** POR LOS REVIEWS. FUERON MÁS DE LO NORMAL XD**

**LLEVANDO LA CUENTA DE LA PÁGINA DE RVWS CON 4 CAPITULOS TENEMOS 21 REVIEWS ;D**

**Realmente se los agradesco a tods, arigato gozaimasu¡**

**Pues, ahora nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**AVANCE:**

**Rukia y los demás están aburridos en la mansión, un día de paseo por el Rukongai servirá?**

**¿Qué pasa en el interior de Ichigo, y en la mente de Orihime?**

**Se los dejo en sus pensamientos xD**

**SAYONARAAA**


	6. Cuando llegues, repórtate de inmediato

**Disclaimer: solo Gomakashi salió de mi imaginación, el resto de los personajes son de Kubo sensey ;D …por ahora…**

**Traducción:**

**Utsukushii: hermosa**

**

* * *

**

Todo había sido un desastre…

Desde el momento en que le llego aquel mensaje a Rukia, luego la extraña reacción de la pelinegra y su compañero pelinaranja, la rara calma con la cual la shinigami acepto un compromiso con un extraño, su entrada a la mansión Kuchiki, y la intrusión tan "sutil" de Ichigo y compañía a la mansión

Pero la enana estúpida decía que debía relajarse… tomarse un té, pero el tenia que calmarse con algo mejor, fumarse una lumpia de 10 metros llena de cocaína, marihuana y crack y 10 kilos de nicotina mesclada con calmantes…y eso ni siquiera ayudaría….

Porque Ichigo **NO** se iba a calmar…

Primero mataría a esa jodida fotocopia de Aizen, el tal Gomakashi, luego sacaría a Rukia de aquella mansión de locos, y por último se calmaría.

Pero como siempre, las cosas nunca salen como Ichigo quiere

**De la nobleza, capitulo 5**

**Cuando llegues, repórtate de inmediato**

Después de que Byakuya avisara sobre la fiesta de compromiso, saco a Rukia y Gomakashi de la habitación

Por un par de horas el grupo del shinigami sustituto observo la puerta por donde habían desaparecido el trió de nobles, con esa sensación en sus mentes de "¿esto enserio está pasando?"

Pasaron esas horas, mientras que en la mente de Ichigo aun resonaban las palabras de Byakuya

No podía ser. Rukia NO podía casarse con ese infeliz que parecía que Aizen lo había dado a luz. Sabría dios como seria ese hombre, por que dudaba que fuese así de pendejo como se pinto en la mañana, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara para todo y la calma y caballerosidad como primera impresión. Seguramente ese hombre era:

**1:** **Un mafioso** tipo scarface que tendría a Rukia como una de esas perras de los mafiosos que salían en esas novelas extrañas de la TV.

**2:** **Un narcotraficante** de la SS que utilizaría sus influencias en el mundo humano para llevar cualquier cantidad de drogas ilegales a través de narcomulas, entre las cuales seguramente estaría la pelinegra.

**3:** **Un espía** de la CIA, o de la INTERPOL, o la DEA o algo así, que se infiltro a la SS para luego contarle a los mortales como es el lugar donde viajan las almas cuando mueren. Y seguro se llevaba a Rukia de prueba.

**4**: **Un pervertido** sadomasoquista que cuando estuviese con Rukia a solas la obligaría a realizar todas las cochinadas sádicas que se le pasaran por su puerca mente.

Y todo eso, paso por la mente del pelinaranja, con imágenes a color y todo…

De pronto el mismo se vio pensando en estupideces sin sentido como un paranoico loco… es que nada mas a él se le ocurrían esas cosas…

Aunque lo ultimo si le había parecido muy posible…

_-"…por Kami, Ichigo no baka, Como puedes pensar así… me das vergüenza…"- _la voz de hollow Ichigo resonó, hastiado por cuanta porquería pasaba por la mente del "rey"

El pelinaranja suspiro y luego masajeo su sien por unos instantes _-… ¿Qué le habrán puesto a ese te?...-_

Ya había oscurecido y Rukia no aparecía…

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Rukia y Kansha entraron al lugar

_-Nii sama dejo que pasaran la noche en la mansión, así que levántense, los llevaremos a las habitaciones-_ dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa

El grupo la miro extrañado… ¿Qué había pasado mientras ella se fue?

_-Bien… Abarai Renji Taicho sama, Ishida sama, y Sado sama, sus habitaciones están en el ala oeste, así que vendrán conmigo-_ Kansha hizo una reverencia y les sonrió para que le siguieran, el trió miro a Rukia con desconfianza, pero esta les dio una sonrisa de seguridad. Ellos asintieron y dieron las buenas noches

_-¿Estará bien llevando a Inoue sama y a Kurosaki Ichigo sama?-_ pregunto la pelicastaña antes de irse, a lo cual la shinigami solo asintió. Así la sirvienta se despidió por ultimo y empezó a caminar con el grupo de jóvenes

_-Ahora vengan, sus habitaciones están en el ala este_- dijo la pelinegra que empezaba a caminar, seguida por el pelinaranja y la pelirroja, que se miraban confundidos

-_Ya se, ya se, seguro se preguntan ¿por qué se quedaran aquí?-_ como leyéndoles la mente, la shinigami hablo sin siquiera _girarse –Ya es tarde, además deben estar cansados por tanto ajetreo, así que le pedí a nii sama que se queden en la mansión_ - les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al girarse a ver a la pareja que caminaba detrás de ella

_-¡¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta la boda de Kuchiki san?-_ dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

Y al decirlo, la sonrisa de Rukia se borro

_-No, se irán mañana en la mañana._

Ni bien Rukia termino de hablar, y la mandíbula de Ichigo se desencajo

_-¡¿Qué?-_ pregunto el pelinaranja

_-¿Cómo que "¿qué?"? No estaban esperando a quedarse toda la vida aquí ¿Verdad?._

_-Pero…pero…_

_-¿Pero qué? Ya vinieron a ver lo que querían, ya conocieron a mi prometido, ya se fueron. Más bien tienen suerte de que logre convencer a nii sama de que se quedaran a pasar la noche aquí, ya que él tenía planeado soltarlos en el seretei._

_-Pero…Kuchiki san…creo que el plan era…quedarse a vigilarla…-_dijo inocente la pelirroja

_-¿Vigilarme?-_ Esta volvió de nuevo a mirarlos por sobre su hombro, esta vez con una sonrisa burlona _-¿Vigilarme para qué? No me va a pasar nada, más que antes, ahora habrán mas guardias en la mansión, además que tendré siempre a Kansha cerca de mi-_ luego se detuvo en una habitación

_-bueno, esta es tu habitación, Inoue, las habitaciones son espaciosas y cómodas, tienen baño y adentro debe de estar una mesita con la cena y una pijama en el futon. Mañana en la mañana vendrá una sirvienta a darte el desayuno y luego te llevara para que te reúnas con los chicos-_ explico la pelinegra abriendo la puerta

Orihime observo a Rukia por un instante, dudando, pero al ver la mirada segura de esta, ella solo sonrió y dio las buenas noches antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

La shinigami empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero apenas pasaron 2 habitaciones e Ichigo empezó a hablar

_-No te casaras con ese hombre._

Rukia se detuvo e Ichigo termino chocando con la espalda de ella, esta se giro y lo miro con una ceja levantada _–Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?-_

_-Que no te casaras con ese clon de Aizen._

_-¿y quién te dio permiso para opinar?-_ le pregunto está molesta

_-No estoy opinando, estoy ordenando, tú no te casaras con ese hombre-_ espeto el pelinaranja igual de molesto

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que Orihime podía escucharlos desde su habitación

_-El tal Gomakashi me da mala espina, y no permitiré que corras ningún riesgo. Vendrás con nosotros a Karakura mañana en la mañana. No me importa lo que Byakuya ni nadie más diga._

_-¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!¿¡Como puedes hablar así de alguien que has visto solo una vez en tu vida?¡._

_-¡Lo he visto la misma cantidad de veces que tu lo has visto, así que tengo mis razones para dudar. Tu eres la única que confía en él como si lo conocieras de antes!._

_-¡Yo puedo elegir en quien puedo confiar y en quien no! Además ¿Por qué debería preocuparte lo que me pase? ¡Estoy bien grandecita y me puedo cuidar sola!-_ se acercaron lo más posible para intentar intimidar al otro

_-¡Me preocupo por que eres importante para el grupo y para mí, es mi deber protegerte!- _no supo porque, pero en esas palabras habían hecho que el interior de la pelirroja picara suavemente

_-¡No te estoy pidiendo que me protejas! ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí, no lo hiciste mientras Aizen estaba vivo, menos deberías preocuparte ahora!- _casi le grito ella

_-¡Y por no haberme preocupado casi mueres allá!-_ recordó él a pocos centímetros de su rostro

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Ichigo y Aizen por fin luchaban solos, no tenian por que importarle los demás. Mas bien, no podían prestarle atención a lo demás, o si no morirían._

_Por otro lado, el resto de shinigamis, Quincys y humanos luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el enorme ejército de menos y hollows que aparecieron ante ellos, de manera de no poder intervenir en la pelea principal._

_De pronto, Aizen desapareció del campo de vista del sustituto, usando shunpo. Ichigo observo a todos lados, se había esfumado_

**-**Kuso… ¿Dónde está ese infe…?-

-¡ICHIGO, DETRÁS DE TI!-_ el grito conocido de cierta shinigami lo alerto justo a tiempo para que él se girara y lograra detener el ataque de Aizen con sus espada. Soltando un getsuga tenshou lo mando a volar un par de metros lejos, para así girarse y agradecerle a la pelinegra._

_Con una sonrisa fue suficiente para darle a entender que no era nada para ella_ –Baka, ponte las pil…- _pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Ichigo que miraba algo detrás de ella con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente._

-¡RUKIA CUIDADO!-

_Pero fue muy tarde, Rukia no logro esquivar el golpe que le propino uno de los hollows. Justo con aquella pinza que llevaba por manos, que atravesó el torso de Rukia_

_Y lo único que sintió fue ese dolor en el cuerpo, llevo las manos a la herida antes de que sus rodillas cayeran al suelo_ -…I…chigo…-

-¡Rukia!- _con shunpo llego hasta el lugar donde la pelinegra se mantenía apenas de rodillas_

-…I…chigo…- _su vista se fijo en la de el _-...véncelo… vence…a Aizen… se…que puedes…- _una sonrisa débil se dibujo en su rostro ensangrentado y magullado, luego extendió una de sus manos cubierta de su propia sangre y acaricio la mejilla de Ichigo _-…confió…en ti_…- soltó un gemido y su fuerza acabo, tanto pelear había agotado su reiatsu y ya las heridas pasaban factura quitándole la poca sangre que le quedaba. Callo desmayada ante los grito de un Ichigo que la llamaba desesperado._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_-¡Solo fue un descuido de mi parte! ¡Kuso! ¡Nada más porque uno de esos hollows me ataco con la guardia abaja, y desde eso no confías en mi capacidad de luchar sola!._

_-¡ Rukia, ya deja de hablar estupideces!._

_-¡Dices que son estupideces, pero sabes que no es verdad!...-_la voz de Rukia se elevo hasta que paso a ser un grito rabioso _-…¡Desde el día en que regrese a la conciencia después de derrotar a Aizen, no has querido dejarme ir sola a ninguna parte, ni has dejado que luche sola, siempre llegas y acabas con el enemigo sin siquiera dejarme luchar! ¡¿Dime porque? ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¡¿Por qué no confías en mis poderes?._

_**-¡CALLATE!-**_ Ichigo exploto, empujo contra la pared a la shinigami y la acorralo con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo

La acorralada jadeo al verse presa entre Ichigo y la pared, el primero demasiado cerca de ella, y además que la miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos… como si estuviera…triste

_-…Yo confió en ti…-_ su voz paso a ser blanda _-…en quien no confió es… en mi mismo…- _su vista bajo hasta el suelo, mientras que la de Rukia se ensancho al oírlo _-…desde ese instante… desde ese momento en que cerraste los ojos…y caíste… no tienes idea…del miedo que sentí…-_ hablaba con la voz casi quebrada _-…tuve miedo de que murieras…solo porque intentaste evitar que yo lo hiciera…-_ levanto la vista y la miro directamente a los ojos _–Entiende que si hago todo eso de lo que te_ _quejas es porque me jode imaginar que morirás por mi culpa … lo hago porque tengo miedo de perderte…_

Rukia lo observo sorprendida _–…Ichigo…- _ella intento mantener la compostura –_Ichigo, no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de los nobles, entiende mi posición, no estoy en un rango para poder elegir… debo casarme, con él, quiera o no. Así que… te lo pido, aunque sea, intenta conocerlo, tal vez no sea mala persona- _levanto lentamente su mano y la poso en la mejilla de el

El joven suspiro derrotado _–Ese tal Gomakashi no me da buena espina… pero si tú dices que es porque no lo conozco, está bien, intentare conocerlo. Pero al menos déjame quedarme contigo para protegerte en caso de que algo salga mal… y cuando vea que no hay nada que pueda pasar, me iré junto con los chicos._

Rukia lo miro por unos momentos con el seño levemente fruncido, después de un rato soltó un suspiro _-…está bien… se quedaran un tiempo, pero cuando yo lo diga, se irán._

El pelinaranja se enderezo y dejo libre a Rukia, luego de poner una media sonrisa en el rostro _–Perfecto, ya nos vamos entendiendo- _dijo Ichigo de nuevo con su tono socarrón

_-…hump, sabía que el momento cursi no duraría mucho…_- susurro Rukia

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_ pregunto ofendido el pelinaranja

_-¿Qué que dije? Yo no dije nada, Kurosaki kuuuun-_ dijo la shinigami utilizo esa vocecita falsa que sacaba de quicio al joven, que al oírlo la miro como si la fuese a matar

_-Vamos, solo camina, baka, tu habitación esta por aquí cerca_-concluyo ella mientras empezaba a caminar

Pero lo que no sabían, era que cerca de donde habían estado, una chica pelirroja había estado escuchando todo, pero que ahora solo se mantenía llorando en un rincón y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, con un extraño sentimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas junto con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Era como un ardor en el cuerpo… como tristeza fundida con rabia e impotencia…

La pelirroja se descubrió el rostro, mirando el suelo con ojos demasiado abiertos…

Estaba celosa… otra vez…

* * *

_-"Maldita vieja… como se me pudo haber ocurrido dejárselo allá…"-_ la pelinegra caminaba con un aura de depresión a su alrededor

Aspiro mocos y siguió caminando mientras susurraba con voz triste –mi uniforme… quiero mi uniforme de shinigami…-

Con un kimono, haori, medias y sandalias blancas, los dos primeros con estampado de rosas rojas, el obi rojo, y con el cabello adornado con un broche mediano con forma de rosa roja, los labios de un color rojo suave, y sombra de rojo pálido en los ojos y las mejillas sonrosadas…

Así la habían obligado a vestirse en la mansión, ya que Utsukushii oba san** (recordemos a la señora que ayudo a Rukia a vestirse cuando llego a la mansión)** había tomado su uniforme de shinigami y le dijo que no se lo devolvería hasta que fuese conveniente… ósea nunca.

Al parecer hoy era su día de no suerte, ya que justo cuando menos quería que la vieran, todos los shinigamis de todos los escuadrones estaban por todos los pasillos del seretei…

Y al parecer casi todos eran hombres con la testosterona a mil…

Allí venia una fila de los del gotei 8

El grupo de shinigamis; la mayoría hombres, se dividió en dos al ver como aquella hermosa mujer (que por el momento no reconocían) venia caminando hacia el lado contrario y se le veían las claras intenciones de que no planeaba detenerse ni porque una montaña se alzara sobre ella.

Y justamente siguió caminando con la mirada que parecía que saldría un cero de sus ojos y destruiría el suelo. Y su mirada se achicaba mas con cada piropo que parecía salido de la mente de un albañil con viagra y alcohol en la sangre, que recibía de aquellos hombres que parecían estar en celo o algo así

_-"Seguramente si me vieran con mi uniforme en vez de alagarme estarían dándome reverencia…"-_pensó con odio la shinigami, que por no tener la vista al frente termino chocando con algo o alguien

Levanto la vista con odio destilándole por los ojos, dispuesta a soltar cualquier cantidad de insultos al animal que se le había atravesado en medio…

Pero termino chocando con el siempre querido y respetado por las mujeres (nótese el sarcasmo) capitán Kyoraku Shunshui…

Kami, que suerte….

-_uhg, perdón taicho-_ dijo la pelinegra deseando desaparecer en ese instante

_-¡ooooh! ¡Mira que hermosa damita con la que me he chocado! ¡Kami sama me bajo un angelito del cielo!-_ el capitán rio abiertamente mientras que Rukia utilizaba toda su autocontrol para no llorar de la rabia. Se noto que nadie la había _reconocido -Y bien, angelito ¿Y si vienes a mi habitación y…?-_

Hasta que un jalón de oreja por parte de la teniente del octavo gotei lo acallo _–¡Deje la perversión!-_

_-Pero Nanao chan, no te pongas celosaa, solo quiero disculparme con la damita-_ apunto a Rukia y las dos mujeres cruzaron la mirada por unos minutos

Nanao termino por levantar una ceja _–Espera… ¿Kuchiki san?-_ pregunto después de un momento

-_Ise Nanao fukutaicho_- la pelinegra saludo con respeto _–Si, soy Kuchiki Rukia._

De pronto el montón de hombres shinigami; incluyendo al capitán, terminaron con un rostro aterrorizado y un aura negra y fría rodeándolos. El nombre de Kuchiki Rukia rodaba junto con el de Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado e Inoue Orihime… y faltarle el respeto a uno significaba problemas

_-Ru-Rukia chaaan-_ lloro disimuladamente el capitán _–Per-perdonaaa, no te reconocimos… "me va a matar, me va a matar"._

_-Pero Kuchiki san ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y por qué no traes tu uniforme?-_ pregunto la pelinegra alta

Rukia cayó en depresión al recordar eso _-…larga historia…-_ dijo y luego suspiro _– Y bueno, vine a reportarle a Ukitake taicho que he regresado-_ la pelinegra sonrió un poco _-¿Usted sabe donde esta, Kyoraku taicho?-_

_-uumm, ha estado algo enfermo en estos días, así que no ha salido de su cuartel. Pero al verte seguramente se mejorara-_ le dijo amablemente el capitán

Rukia agradeció la información y se despidió para luego tomar con sus manos la falda del kimono, levantarla un poco y empezar a correr hacia las instalaciones del escuadrón 13.

-_Nanao chan ¿estás segura que esa era Rukia chan?-_ a lo que la teniente asintió

El de enorme sombreo se giro y observo como la figura de la shinigami se alejaba de alli. Levanto una ceja luego suspiro

_-Era demasiado hermosa para ser Rukia chan- _a lo que Nanao se sonrojo y termino golpeando a su capitan

* * *

_Swish_

_-"maldita enana…"-_

_Swish_

_-"no sabe lo que me costó decirle eso anoche, y ahora hace esto"-_

_Swish_

_-"jajá, no se han dado cuenta de mi reiatsu, ahora si puedo restregarle en la cara a Yoruichi san que si aprendí a ocultarlo…"- _pero al tocar una de las tejas del techo, termino por resbalar, ya que la teja estaba suelta

**PUM**

Y termino en el suelo con la cabeza como parachoques

Había aprendido a ocultar su reiatsu, pero todavía no aprendía a mantener la concentración cuando usaba shunpo

Seguramente Yoruichi se moriría de la risa al verlo así

Pero no había tiempo, debía conseguir a Rukia, la muy estúpida se había ido de la mansión cuando ellos aun dormían, y solo Kansha le medio había explicado que salió para ir a reportarse en el seretei

_-"Entonces, debería ir a la casa de Ukitake san"-_ pensó mientras se levantaba. Pero justo allí observo a lo lejos, pero solo por un instante, una chica de baja estatura, vestida de blanco que usaba shunpo y se dirigía en dirección al treceavo escuadrón.

Ichigo medio sonrió _–De mi no te esconderás, Rukia_-

* * *

Toco la puerta un par de veces y una voz se escucho desde el interior y pidió que se identificara

_-Cuarta al mando, Kuchiki Rukia._

Después de la batalla contra Aizen, Ukitake le había ofrecido a Rukia un ascenso, que fuese teniente. Pero Byakuya se había negado rotundamente y Ukitake prefirió hacerla cuarta al mando

_-Y shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo-_ una voz sonó junto a la pelinegra, que cuando giro termino chocando su nariz con el costado de Ichigo

_-¡Pe-pedazo de Idiota! ¡¿Co-como? ¡¿Cu-cuando?...- _preguntaba Rukia asustada por la repentina aparición del joven

_-Donde, porque, aja, si si-_ se burlo el sustituto al verla tartamudear _–Vamos Rukia, camina, ya abrieron la puerta- _no le prestó más atención y tomo a la pelinegra de la mano para llevarla dentro del escuadrón

Pasaron por el enorme jardín del escuadrón, era realmente hermoso, con ríos, bambúes, lagos con lirios y peces…

Peces… los peces de Byakuya estuvieron por un tiempo dentro del estanque con peces…pobre Byakuya, se había sentido triste al ver que sus carpas habían desaparecido por obra y gracia del espíritu santo (ósea, gracias a las travesuras de Yachiru)

Luego de recordar eso, le prestó más atención a Ichigo, que aun no la soltaba de la mano… lo cual empezaba a extrañarle a Rukia, que raro, Ichigo casi nunca la agarraba asi… y su mano con la suya le daba una extraña sensación…

_-¡Ukitake san!-_ Ichigo grito, sacando a Rukia de sus pensamientos, y el aludido salió de esa pequeña cabaña donde normalmente dormía cuando estaba enfermo. Se veía pálido y débil, a lo cual Rukia reacciono y empezó a correr, terminando siendo ella la que arrastraba a Ichigo por la mano

_-¡Ukitake taicho!-_ exclamo la pelinegra cuando ya se acercaban a la cabaña

Al hombre se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la pareja que ya tenía frente a el

_-¡Kuchiki san, Kurosaki kun!-_ exclamo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba para estar un poco más cerca _-¡Que alegría verlos! Ha pasado tiempo-_

_-Ukitake san, también es una alegría verlo-_ respondió con una sonrisa el pelinaranja

_-Ukitake taicho ¿Cómo se encuentra con su enfermedad?-_pregunto preocupada la shinigami

_-bueno… de vez en cuando me entran las bajas… pero estoy bien, Sentaro y Kiyone me ayudan mucho-_ el peliblanco fijo luego su vista en un punto entre Rukia e Ichigo, a lo cual una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro, siendo el dúo de shinigamis ajenos a los pensamientos del ojicafe

_-Pero me doy cuenta que ustedes están mejor que yo…-_ la mirada cómplice que les regalo el capitán dejo a la pareja confundida

_-¿De qué está hablando? Ukitake taicho_- pregunto la pelinegra encarando una ceja al igual que Ichigo

_-Vamos, no sean tímidos- _este se acerco y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Ichigo _–Y dime ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo se lo pediste?-_

Ichigo lo miro extrañado _-¿decirle y pedirle que a quien?-_

_-No te hagas el tonto, Kurosaki kun, vamos responde ¿Cuándo le dijiste a Kuchiki san que la amabas y como le pediste que fuera tu novia?-_

El sonido de un bong sonó de fondo, Ichigo y Rukia se tensaron a más no poder, los rostros terminaron por hacer competencia de quien quedaba más sonrojado

_-¿¡QUEEEEEE!_

_-¿¡Q-QU-QUIEN LE DIJO ESO, UKITAKE TAICHO!-_ grito la pelinegra con los ojos bien abiertos

_-¡NO-NO-NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-_ continuo el pelinaranja

_-¿¡QUE LE HIZO PENSAR ESO!-_ preguntaron los dos al unisonó

A lo que el peliblanco bajo la vista por un instante y apunto con su dedo al espacio entre Rukia e Ichigo

Los jóvenes siguieron la señal del capitán y se toparon con sus manos. Habían olvidado por completo que aun se mantenían tomados de la mano. A lo cual se sonrojaron aun más de lo que ya estaban y se soltaron como si de alejar las manos del fuego se tratase.

_-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!_

A lo que Ukitake borro la sonrisa y coloco una mano en su mentón _– ¿Ósea que no son novios?_

_-CLARO QUE NO ¡IIIUUGHH!_

El peliblanco suspiro triste, cerró los ojos y se encorvo –_Y yo tan feliz por verlos juntos… bueno… será para otro día ¿verdad?-_ volvió a pararse derecho, sonrió y abrió los ojos, colocando el dedo índice en alto

_-¡NO!-_ gritaron furiosos y avergonzados la pareja de shinigamis, a lo que el capitán suspiro derrotado

Ese par de tortolitos, pronto se darían cuenta…

_-Y bien, pasen, tomemos una taza de té- _

La pareja asintió, aun sonrojada.

El capitán los llevo a una mesa redonda, luego llamo a una de las sirvientas y le pidió te para los visitantes.

La mujer llego rato después, llevando una bandeja con la tetera y las tazas. Sirvió el té y pidió permiso para retirarse, a lo cual Ukitake asintió, dio las gracias y le sonrió a la mujer. Esta al ver el gesto, termino por sonrojarse y sonreírle apenada antes de dar reverencia y casi huir de la vergüenza.

_-No conocía esa faceta de galán, Ukitake san-_ bromeo el pelinaranja

El peliblanco suspiro riendo _–Siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando estaba joven. Con la única que no pude hacerlo fue con Unohana san y con Kuchiki san-_

_-No lo hice porque estaba tan nerviosa que no preste atención a nada. Perdón taicho-_ se disculpo apenada la pelinegra

_-y bien…regresando al tema ¿has venido a reportarte nada mas, Kuchiki san?- _

Rukia dudo por un momento _–…Hai…-_

-_Con todo respeto, Kuchiki san, pero tengo la sensación de que no has venido a solo eso ¿ha ocurrido algo?- _dijo el hombre tomando una expresión seria

La shinigami se tenso, Ichigo pudo sentirlo, ella tomo la taza de té y dio un sorbo, miro al capitán, miro a Ichigo, que la miro confundido y luego volvió la vista al capitán _–etto… taicho… yo vine a informarle sobre…-_ Tomo aire y hablo _-sobre mi compromiso con el líder del clan Dorai Tochi-_

Ukitake abrió los ojos desmesuradamente _-¿¡Que!-_

Rukia asintió con la cabeza baja _–Perdone, no tengo mucha información de lo que pasara, pero por ahora no podre venir muy a menudo a los entrenamientos ni a las misiones, por lo menos hasta después de la fiesta de compromiso-_ explico la pelinegra tomando otro sorbo de te

Ukitake no pudo evitar fijar su vista en Ichigo, pero él no miraba a Rukia, miraba fijamente su taza de té, pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba un pequeño brillo de ira, la taza del sustituto dio un pequeño crujido...

Ukitake entendía bien lo que le pasaba a Rukia y a Ichigo.

Ella estaba confundida y obligada a casarse con un desconocido

Y él estaba furioso y celoso de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer…

Entregarle el amor que él deseaba, para dárselo a un desconocido…

…_**Que ya empezaba a odiar…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Llevatelooooo**

**Jajajaja, bueno yo aquí tarde como tres días en terminar de hacer el capitulo xD**

**Perdonen la tardanza, a cambio les traje a un invitado especial…repiquen los tambores…aquí esta Ichigo¡**

**(Se prende un foco en el techo y este aparece) Ichigo:…en que pensaba cuando acepte esto**

**(le meto un golpe) calla y saluda, esclavo**

**Ichigo: auch¡…Hola…**

**Yo: huy que simpático y emocionado se te ve, ichigo… (Nótese el sarcasmo) bueno, regresando al fic , observe que en los reviews que dejaron preguntaron mucho sobre si Gomakashi era Aizen, aquí la respuesta:**

**No, Gomakashi tiene la misma apariencia que Aizen, cabello y ojos castaños, lentes (pero sin ser gruesos, son lentes elegantes) y el mismo peinado y sonrisa (estúpida xD), mas sin embargo, el no es aizen…**

**Ichigo: pero aquí entre nos… a Maria chan se le salió el spoiler de que el tipo podría tener algo que lo vincula con Aizen**

**(Golpe directo de mi parte para la cabeza de Ichigo, le di tan duro que termino como un clavo en el suelo) MALDITOO¡ PORQUE ESPOILEASTE¡?¡**

**Ichigo: (con una sonrisa malévola) porque me da la gana…**

**Yo: (con mirada asesina) nos vemos en los camerinos…. DI LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS IDIOTA DE QUINTAA**

**Ichigo: (ya se hizo en los pantalones) si…este…bueno**

**Se les agradece profundamente los reviews que dejan en cada capítulo, y también a los que dejaron alertas, agregaron como autor favorito etc,etc. Sin ustedes este fic no continuaría¡ **

**Ichigo y yo: ¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU¡**

**Yo: bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sayonaraaa**


	7. El seretei es como un pueblo pequeño

**Disclaimer: solo Gomakashi salió de mi imaginación, el resto de los personajes son de Kubo Tite sama… cofcof… ¡atentado!… cofcof**

**Advertencia****: este capítulo contiene ****spoiler**** de los últimos capítulos del manga.**

_**Si no quieren spoilearse, entonces manden un mensaje y me encargare de hacerles llegar una versión sin spoiler del capítulo : D **_

_**A los que si quieren spoiler o se están leyendo el ultimo capitulo del manga, BIENVENIDOS SEAN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-¡Entonces nos vemos en la fiesta, Ukitake taicho! -_ gritaba la pelinegra desde la puerta del escuadrón mientras que se despedía con la mano en alto

_-¡allá nos vemos, Kuchiki san! -_ respondió animado el peliblanco

Entonces las puertas se cerraron y la imagen de la pareja de shinigamis desapareció

Ukitake suspiro cansado, volvía a sentirse débil. Y estaba a punto de regresar a su cabaña cuando una mariposa infernal apareció volando ante él, resonando con el típico repicar de campanas.

La mariposa se poso en su dedo índice, el luego lo llevo a la altura sus ojos, y entonces pudo escuchar en su mente el mensaje que se le mandaba

_-Si… ya está confirmado, Yamamoto so taicho, ha empezado la misión -_ susurro el peliblanco para que luego la mariposa volara lejos de allí

**De la nobleza, capitulo 6**

**El seretei es como un pueblo pequeño**

Todo era silencioso en esa habitación, dulcemente silencioso y tranquilo…

_-¡GIIIIIIIIIN! ¡GIN, DESPIERTAAAA!-_

Pero con Matsumoto dentro, dejaba de ser tranquilo

El peliplateado se levanto medio adormilado del sofá donde se había quedado dormido, luego giro el rostro y termino chocando con cierto par de "pechonalidades" que conocía desde antes

_-¿Qué ocurre Rangiku?-_ pregunto este al lograr salir de los pecho de su esposas y mirarla a la cara

Después de la batalla contra Aizen, el capitán general Yamamoto perdono a Gin por su traición al ver que los verdaderos planes de Gin eran para detener el poder de la zanpakutō de Aizen y así acabarlo. Después de eso, fue asignado junto con Matsumoto para ser parte del gotei 0. Tiempo después él le pidió matrimonio y se casaron.

_-¡Gin, cariño! ¡Escucha de lo que me entere! -_ exclamo alarmada la rubia

Ichimaru suspiro, amaba a su esposa, pero a veces era como una vieja de pueblo _– ¿Si?-_

La mujer aplaudió y se sentó junto a su esposo en el sofá

_-Ukitake taicho le comento a Kiyone san, que le dijo a Isane san, que le dijo a Unohana taicho, que le dijo a Nanano san, que le dijo a Kyoraku taicho, que le dijo a Kenpachi taicho, que le dijo a Yachiru san, que le dijo a Ikkaku san y Yumichika san, que le dijeron a Kira san, que le dijo a Hisagi san, que le dijo a Hinamori san, que le dijo a Hitzugaya taicho que me dijo a mi….-_ la ojiceniza tomo una enorme bocanada de aire al no haberlo tomado desde que empezó a hablar _-…que Kuchiki san se va a casar…-_

El peliplateado levanto una ceja sorprendido _-¿Rukia chan se va a casar?-_

Pero Rangiku ya lo tenía agarrado de una mano y corriendo fuera del cuartel _–Es un rumor, pero tenemos que averiguarlo _– dijo la mujer mientras corría arrastrando a su esposo por los pasillos del seretei

Gin volvió a suspirar, cuando niños, correr con Rangiku era divertido… pero ya estaban un poquito mayorcitos para estar corriendo cual colegialas, solo para enterarse del chisme del momento.

* * *

_-¡Atchus! -_ Rukia estornudo, a lo que Ichigo se giro y le dijo salud. Pero de nuevo la pelinegra estornudo…unas 16 veces para ser más exactos

_-Te estás resfriando -_ sentencio el pelinaranaja

_-No…-_ aspiro mocos _-…Están hablando de mi…- _dijo ella limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que su compañero le tendió.

_-¿Hablando de ti? ¿Qué podrían hablar de ti? Le dijimos a Ukitake san que no le dijera a nadie, así que ¿Por qué deberían estar hablan…?-_ de pronto, varios reiatsus conocidos se hicieron presentes… y todos se acercaban a gran velocidad, justo hacia ellos.

Rukia en Ichigo se miraron al rostro, con las caras aterradas y por primera vez que desde que llegaron al lugar, concordaron en algo, una sola acción sincronizada.

"_correr"_

Empezaron a correr, como un par de ladrones que fueron descubiertos, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo que por lo menos tanta pelea con hollows y Aizen, hubieran servido de algo

El par miro por sobre sus hombros, y pudieron observar como de dos esquenas aparecía un ENORME ejercito de capitanes y tenientes shinigamis, que al verlos se les ensancharon los ojos y gritaron _-¡ESTAN ALLI!-_ mientras apretaban el paso

Por reflejo al verse perseguidos, la pareja de shinigamis apretó el paso, no sabían por que los perseguían, pero no querían que los alcanzaran

Pero correr con un kimono hasta los tobillos y con sandalias de madera no era como correr en un el uniforme de shinigami, la chica tropezó y cayó al suelo, mientras que Ichigo se detuvo al verla caer

_-Maldición -_ la pelinegra ensancho los ojos al ver como la jauría de shinigamis se acercaba más y más _–I…Ichigo…sigue tú…déjame aquí…-_

_-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO!- _grito el ojimiel mientras que haciendo uso de su agilidad subió a la pelinegra en su espalda y empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Usando un shunpo, Ichigo los había perdido de vista _–Listo, al parecer nos perdieron -_ dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras miraba por sobre su hombro

_-I…Ichigo…al frente…-_ susurro aterrada la pelinegra, pero para cuando Ichigo giro el rostro, termino chocando…con Zaraki Kenpachi

Este miro con una sonrisa psicopata a Ichigo, que cayó al suelo junto con Rukia _–Te tengo, Ichigo_-

* * *

Abrió los ojos, se estiro un poco y bostezo. Valla, se había quedado dormida ¿Qué hora seria?, se giro en la cama y observo el reloj de péndulo en la pared. Las 8 de la mañana, si, se había quedado dormida.

Se levanto, y recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, enseguida le llego el recuerdo de la conversación que había escuchado entre Ichigo y Rukia… y otra vez las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos

_-No, Orihime, no vas a llorar -_ se dijo a sí misma _–Es un día esplendido, así que no debes estar triste -_ se levanto del futon y camino al baño

Después de una ducha, Orihime se envolvió en una toalla y término de cepillarse los dientes y peinarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de vestirse, la puerta sonó

_-"Ha de ser alguno de los chicos"_- pensó la pelirroja _–¡Ya voy_! - y sin importarle que aun estaba en una toalla, camino hasta la puerta _-¿Quién es? -_

Pudo ver do sombras por detrás de la puerta, una alta y otra más baja, al parecer eran un hombre y una mujer, pero no eran Ichigo y Rukia, ese no era su reiatsu… ¿entonces quienes eran? Esas siluetas se le hacían familiares…

-Vinimos a traerle el desayuno y la ropa, Inoue sama- la voz de una chica

_-¿Rinjin san? -_ pregunto Orihime

_-Hai -_ respondió la castaña desde el otro lado. Orihime sonrió y empezó a abrir la puerta

_-__Ohayō__ gozaimasu, Rinj… -_ pero la pelinegra callo al ver al acompañante de la castaña

Su cuerpo tembló, sus ojos se abrieron y su garganta se seco, dio un paso hacia atrás y sus manos empezaron a sudar

Junto a Kansha se mantenía un hombre joven y alto, de piel en extremo blanca, ojos verde profundo con pupilas parecidas a las de un gato, cabello negro y levemente despeinado, con el labio superior de un color negro, y extrañas marcas que parecían lágrimas de color verde en sus mejilla. Sin una sola pisca de expresión alguna en su rostro

_**Ulquiorra**_

_-Ul…ul…ulq…ulqu…ulqui…ulquio…¡ULQUIORRA! -_ grito la pelirroja aterrada mientras que caminaba hacia atrás lentamente, intentando huir _–¡T-TU-TU ESTABAS MUERTO! -_ de pronto tropezó y termino callendo al suelo _–VINISTE A SECUESTRARME, OTRA VEZ -_

_-¡RINJIN SAN, HULLE! -_ grito desesperada mientras intentaba levantarse sin éxito

Pero Kansha no se movió, en cambio, miro a la muchacha con una expresión preocupada y a la vez confundida

_-¿Huir? ¿Huir de quien? -_ empezó a mirar hacia los lados, hacia atrás y luego miro a su compañero, que aun no quitaba la vista de la aterrada chica

_-¡E-E-EL-HULLE DE EL. ES UN ESPADA! -_ grito Orihime mientras apuntaba con su dedo al joven que acompañaba a Kansha

El aludido levanto levemente una ceja, al igual que Kansha se giro a verlo, luego miro a Orihime _-¿Lo conoce? - _pregunto y regreso la vista al pelinegro _-¿La conoces? - _

_-EL-EL ME SECUESTRO Y ME LLEVO AL HUECO MUNDO -_ Orihime estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero la mano dulce de Kansha sobre ella la detuvo

–_No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo. Primero cálmese y después me dice que ocurre -_ le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, busco una de las almohadas y hizo que la pelirroja se sentara _–Bien, ahora dígame que ocurre con Cifer Kun -_

La ojicafe giro su vista hasta el joven alto que aun se mantenía en el marco de la puerta mirandola, otra vez le entro el miedo _–El…el es Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer, la cuarta espada del ejercito de espadas de Aizen - _susurro la pelirroja con temor

Kansha se separo de ella, giro su vista hasta el aludido y luego…estallo en risas

Orihime y el hombre miraron a la sirvienta como si tuviese un tercer ojo en la cara

_-Eso…eso es lo más gracioso que he oído en mi vida...AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… kami…kami que cómico…AJAJAJAJAJAJA -_ de tanta risa la muchacha se sostenía el estomago y rodaba en el suelo

5 minutos de risa después

_-….ya…ya…me hago pipi… jajaja….cálmate Kansha, calmate…me duele el estomago…jajajaja…Kansha…-_

_-Rinjin san… no es tan gracioso…-_ dijo Orihime desde su asiento, a lo que el ojiverde asintió

_-Bien…bien… -_ la muchacha logro levantarse, acomodo su yukata y empezó a toser _–Wow…valla…cofcof…perdónenme…-_ allí la ojicafe se levanto y camino hasta su acompañante _–No sé cómo lo supo, pero si, su nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, pero… el no es ningún Espada, el es un sirviente como yo - _aclaro la esta mientras tocaba el hombro del pelinegro _-¿A que no, Cifer kun?-_

_-Rinjin san tiene razón…yo no soy un Espada… ni vengo a hacerle daño a nadie… y es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida…san#…-_ el joven, que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, termino por confirmar lo que la sirvienta había dicho. Aun así Orihime no le creyó, pero dudo al ver que el pelinegro no decía su nombre, o simplemente "mujer" como le llamaba en Hueco Mundo

_-¿Por qué no dices mi nombre? -_ le pregunto temerosa

El muchacho ladeo el rostro –_Porque no lo sé, debo repetirle que no la conozco -_

_-Inoue Orihime, ese es su nombre _- respondió Kansha con una sonrisa

_-¿Lo has olvidado? -_ pregunto confundida la pelirroja

_-Inoue sama, con todo respeto, tengo que pedirle que comprenda que él no la conoce, por ende, no puede recordar su nombre ya que es la primera vez que la ve -_ reprendió Kansha con el seño fruncido mientras enganchaba protectoramente su brazo con el del pelinegro

_-Oh… gomenazai, Rinjin san -_ dijo apenada _–Gomenazai… Cifer… kun -_

-Perdonada- respondió ella relajando el seño y volviendo a sonreír –Entiendo que te asustes… debió ser traumático todo eso- miro el reloj en la pared de la habitación y se movió –Creo que es hora de irnos, Cifer kun, de seguro Ishida sama, Sado sama y Abarai Renji taicho sama se habrán despertado- dijo la ojicafe mientras soltaba el brazo de su compañero –Vendremos dentro de poco, Inoue sama- dijo antes de desaparecer. Pero Ulquiorra y Orihime se dieron una última mirada antes de que él se fuera.

La puerta se cerró y Orihime logro relajarse… pero no podía ser cierto…

Ulquiorra había terminado en cenizas… pero ese muchacho que se había presentado ante ella

Estaba segura, y ponía las manos al fuego

Era la cuarta espada, Ulquiorra Cifer

* * *

_-Maldición… -_ susurraron los dos al unisono

Vamos, no se podía poner peor

Con casi todos los capitanes y tenientes a su alrededor, haciendo mil preguntas

_¿Te vas a casar?_

_¿Con quién?_

_¿Cuándo?_

_¿Dónde?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Me invitas?_

_¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_-SILENCIO-_ la voz de la teniente del octavo gotei, todos callaron _–Bien, creo que todos los que estamos aquí tenemos una pregunta en común… así que empezare yo primero, porque soy la más ordenada -_

Pero al decirlo, varios empezaron a pelear con ese método de "por que como yo tengo, yo soy, yo hago…"

Mientras estaban distraídos, Ichigo y Rukia miraron alrededor…una salida, entre Yumichika e Ikkaku, allí estaba su boleto de ida

La pareja se lanzo una mirada cómplice y lentamente fueron dando pequeños pasos hacia atras, hasta que ya se vieron fuera del pequeño círculo de shinigamis, Ichigo le tendió la espalda a Rukia, ella subió y dieron un par de pasos antes de que el grito de Ichigo acallara al tumulto de shinigamis

_-¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO, PENDEJOS!-_

Y con un shunpo, la pelinegra y el pelinaranja desaparecieron ante los ojos sorprendidos de los shinigamis.

Bien… quedo claro que cuando de un chisme se trataba, el seretei era como un pueblo pequeño, pero a la hora de comprobar rumores…

Era como el infierno, pero más desorganizado.

* * *

_-Ajajajajajajajajaja -_ reían la pareja de shinigamis aun por entre los tejados del seretei

dejaron de reír y suspiraron _-¿Y bien, ahora qué? -_ pregunto el que corría

_-Bueno…no lo se... ¡espera! ¿Qué hora es? -_ pidió la pelinegra

A lo que el shinigami saco un reloj de muñeca **(N/A: no pregunten de donde, me imagino que ya lo cargaba puesto) **y observo _–Son las… 12:25 -_ preciso

Pero al decir el minuto, pudo sentir en su espalda como la chica se tensaba a más no poder -_¿!QUE? -_

_-¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Pasa algo malo?._

_-¡A las 12:30 tengo que almorzar con Gomakashi sama! ¡Y falta 5 minutos y todavía estamos lejos de la mansión! ¡Si no nos apuramos llegare tarde! ¡Apresúrate, Ichigo! -_ le pidió la pelinegra apretando su agarre a los hombros de Ichigo

¿Almorzar con ese hombre?, aquello no le había sonado nada bien a Ichigo, otra vez su compañera estaría con aquel clon de Aizen, sola, y eso lo enfurecía, no sabía porque, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado

En vez de ir más rápido, intento hacer que su shunpo fuera más lento y corto, cosa de la cual la shinigami que viajaba en su espada se dio cuenta

_-¿Qué no me has escuchado? baka, apresúrate -_ le dijo molesta mientras zarandeaba los hombros del pelinaraja, el cual al oír la reprimenda se detuvo en seco. Giro el rostro y miro furioso a la pelinegra

_-¿Qué es que estas tan apresurada para llegar allá? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar con ese cabron? -_ le pregunto imprimiéndole veneno a sus palabras _-¿Ah, Rukia? -_

Rukia encaro una ceja estupefacta. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? _-¡¿Pero que estas insinuando? Baka. Es mi deber como su prometida verlo todos los días, y ya que no nos conocemos, al menos debemos pasar juntos las comidas del dia para asi acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro!…¡espera un momento ¿Por qué carajo te estoy explicando? A ti esto no te interesa!. ¡Cállate y empieza a andar! - _ordeno hastiada

A lo que el shinigami soltó el agarre en los muslos de Rukia y la dejo caer, se giro y la miro con fuego rabioso en los ojos -¡No te llevare con ese idiota!-

Rukia, que aun no se recuperaba de la caída, miro al pelinaranja sorprendida _-¡¿Pe…pero qué demonios te pasa? -_

_-¡¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Que estoy celo.. .-_ de pronto Ichigo callo… ¿que estaba qué? ¿Estaba a punto de decir que esta celoso? ¿De Rukia? Nooo… él no estaba celoso de Rukia, jamás lo estaría… entonces… ¿Por qué se había comportado así?...ni él lo sabía

_-¡Si no vas a responder, bien! ¡Entonces iré yo sola a la mansión! -_ grito furiosa la pelinegra al ver como Ichigo se había quedado prendado en sus pensamiento. Se levanto, sacudió un poco su kimono y con shunpo desapareció ante los ojos de Ichigo

* * *

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…-_ como un mantra repetía la mala palabra mientras corría por los pasillos de la mansión, con las manos levantando la falda de su kimono _–Nii sama me va a mataaar -_ lloriqueo sin dejar de correr _–Maldición ¿donde era que me dijo Kansha que me esperaría el transporte real? -_ corrió giro el rostro a un pequeño reloj que había dentro de una habitación con la puerta abierta, 12:28 _–¡LA PUTA MADRE! -_ grito ella al ver que solo faltaban dos minutos para las 12:30. Se preparo y utilizo el shunpo.

Una de las varias cosas que se prohibían en la mansión Kuchiki eran las groserías en voz alta, el correr por los pasillos y usar algún tipo de poder shinigami, hollow o lo que fuera… bueno, ya Rukia había roto esas reglas y rompería mas luego.

Del golpe Rukia había recordado donde era que la esperaba el transporte real (gracias al cielo) asi que logro componerse unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta donde la esperaban y subió a la pequeña carroza que la esperaba. Al subir, las cortinas blancas que cubrían las caras de la carroza cuadrada fueron soltadas, cubriendo la vista del interior al exterior y viceversa. La pelinegra suspiro al sentir como los hombres levantaban la carroza y empezaban a caminar.

Tomo la cortina y la movió un poco y luego le susurro a uno de los hombres –Por favor, necesito que se apresuren a llegar a la mansión Dorai Tochi, tengo una reunión importate alla y voy retrasada-

El hombre asintió y le comunico a los otros 5 hombres que cargaban el carruaje y a los que hacían de escoltas. Los hombres empezaron a trotar y la pelinegra se dejo caer exhausta contras las almohadas que había en el interior de la carroza…

Dios, que día tan largo era, y eso que solo era medio día.

* * *

_-_ '**_Let's have a good day!Everyone says! 'ra ra, iitsumo chikaku ni aru Happy¡_** (_ -_ cantaba aquella canción alegre la pelirroja mientras caminaba por los pasillos, curioseando por las puertas abierta y mirando los grandes jardines del lugar _- **lalala **_**_lalala __lalala __lalala __lalala _**_**lalala** -_

_- **Soko ni, dare mo ga, hohoemu hana ga saite iyou to mo, nozomareta, no nara fumitsubusu -**_ mientras que otra persona cantaba una canción que parecía salida de un emo con intenciones homicidas ¿sería un hombre? Tenía la voz grave y amarga, a diferencia de Orihime que cantaba con voz aguda y dulce. **_- think of the World, imi nado nai to iu no ni soko ni, Thinks of our world, imi wa nai to shiru koto ni sura, fui ni, sugiru kudaranai shikou, mata fumitsubushita _-**

Pero eso no era lo único que tenían en contrario…También tenían en contrario la dirección hacia donde caminaban

Y tan distraídos estaban en su canción y propio mundo que...

**_- oyatsu no jikan mo hirune no…-_** cantaba Orihime

**_- Moshimo dare mo ga utonjuru kyoufu no…-_** cantaba el hombre

**PUM**

terminaron chocando uno contra el otro...

_-Wow… summima… -_ fue levantando la vista para observar con quien había chocado, y termino encontrándose con un joven de ojos…verdes…_-..sen… -_

Si ella hubiese sido Ichigo, seguramente hubiese soltado una maldición o algo asi, pero como era Inoue Orihime, no reacciono así. En cambio la pelirroja quedo paralizada del miedo. Estaba expuesta, sola, y no había nadie alrededor de ellos… él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella en ese instante.

Intento huir, pero de nuevo al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayó al suelo, aun así, con sus codos intento alejarse de ese hombre que la miraba como si se tratara de una cucaracha en el suelo. Ella empezó a rezar susurrando, rogando que no intentara matarla. Entonces el por fin se movió, levanto el brazo y lo estiro.

Ella gimió asustada _– ¡No me hagas daño, por favor! -_ ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas al ver como la mano extendida del pálido se acercaba mas y mas a ella, y cuando parecía que ya no había nada por hacer, Orihime cerró los ojos y espero un golpe…

…Pero después de unos segundos aun no sentía nada… entreabrió uno de sus ojos y con cautela termino de abrir uno… pero lo que vio con ese ojo hiso que el otro ojo se abriera de golpe

La mano de Ulquiorra estaba extendida hacia ella, no apuntando para matarla con un cero o algo así, en cambio, su mano se ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse… su mirada se mantenía igual de fría y aterradora, pero su mano se ofrecía con…lo que se podría llamar, amabilidad, para Orihime.

_-¿Qué espera, San#?, tómela -_ hablo, y al hacerlo la pelirroja gimió y se movió hacia atrás

_-…N-n-no… t-t-tu me harás daño… _- susurro ella _–Tu eres-eres Ulquiorra -_

El pelinegro tomo inhalo –San, le digo que yo no soy ese hombre del que usted habla- le hablo sin ninguna emoción presente en su voz –Y le repito que no le hare daño, así que acepte mi mano-

Orihime miro la mano pálida, luego miro el rostro del hombre y volvió la vista a su mano… dudaba y mucho… pero tomo una decisión, acerco su mano en lo que le pareció una eternidad a ambos y rozo la mano del hombre…

No supo porque, pero en ese instante, los dos sintieron una fuerte corriente que recorrio sus cuerpos desde los pies a la cabeza. La mano de ella se termino de posar en la de él, la corriente si intensifico, y luego el cerro la mano y la levanto del suelo…si esa corriente hubiese sido electricidad, ya hubieran muerto electrocutados

Aun así, el ojiverde apenas mostro emoción alguna en sus ojos, apenas un flash de brillo en sus ojos, mientras que en Orihime todo rastro de miedo se borro al sentir su mano atrapada en la de él.

_-"Su mano es…- _

_-Tan cálida…"-_ sus pensamientos eran los mismos

Pasaban los segundos, ninguno de los dos se soltaba, ni alejaban la mirada del otro, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…

No sabían en qué momento habían acortado la distancia, pero era obio que estaban invadiendo el espacio vital del otro

Sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando, sus mentes se desconectaron de la realidad, olvidaron todo, sus rostros se fueron acercando…

Podían sentir el aliento del otro….

…_**estaban a segundos de poder besarse…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Yare yare, perdón por la tardansa, es que tuve una pelea con la falta de imaginación para este capitulo**

**Sinceramente, las ideas se me estaban agotando**

**Aaahhh… y como ya vieron, este fic además de ser Ichiruki (del cual no he puesto casi nada) también tiene el toque Ulquihime (SIIIIII, asi como se oye, por raro que suene) xD conste que esa idea no estaba en la trama original que tenía en mente.**

**Ah, y si se fijaron bien, observaron que he puesto un # en la palabra "san" que utiliza Ulqui kun para llamar a Orihime, bien, eso se debe a que el la está llamando "señorita" en japonés (japonés: San, traducción: señorita) no la está llamando con el honorificio que va después de los nombres (osea, no con ese "san" que se utiliza en "fulanito "san") **

**También se habran dado cuenta de las canciones que ulqui y hime cantaban (osea las frases que estaban en negritas, cursiva y subrayado) antes de chocar, pues esas canciones SI existen, son las canciones que cantan sus seiyous en los "bleach: beat collection"**

**La de orihime se llama la la la (aquí el link con el video y las lyrics con la traducción en ingles)**

**h t t p: / /w ww. you tube. co m / w a t c h?v =FtGlMEPmSw8**** (quiten los espacios) **

**y la de ulquiorra se llama Our WORLD y el link **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ?v=Z311j-NLhFM&f e a t u r e =related****.**

**Ya aclarado el tema, se acabooo xD**

**Me llegaron las cuentas de cuantos rvws dejaron, 5 en total, además de los favoritos y alertas que dejaron otras personas**

**Dejen lo que quieran, rvw, alerta o favorito, con tal de que dejen una prueba de que les gusto, es suficiente para un escritor¡ :D de eso vivimos, y por eso apreciamos sus comentarios**

**Arigato gozaimasu por todo el apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D**

**SAYONARAAA¡**


	8. Con la espada, hasta para ir al baño

**Disclaimer: solo Gomakashi y compañía salieron de mi imaginación, los demás personajes son de tite kubo sama (que debe estar tan podrido en billete por Bleach que ni Bill Gates lo supera)**

**

* * *

**

_-Ichigo no baka… -_ miro el techo del carruaje que se movía levemente por el movimiento de los hombres que lo cargaban. Su mente se centro en recordar la pelea que había tenido con el pelinaranja. Su comportamiento era muy extraño últimamente, se portaba igual que esos hombres celosos que aparecían en las películas raras de occidente

_-"Ichigo… ¿acaso estas celoso?" -_ se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Pff… por favor, Ichigo…I-C-H-I-G-O celoso de ella, jajaja, que buen chiste… conociendo a Ichigo, de lo único a lo que podría celar seria a sus hermanas (pobre de ellas cuando tuvieran novios) y a su comida… ¡ah! Y también a su guitarra… pero a ella jamás… jamás…

…Pero… pero ¿y si en verdad estuviera celoso?

Soltó un suspiro cansado… _-Ichigo… -_ y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos _–Ichigo…-_

**De la nobleza, capitulo 7**

**Con la espada, hasta para ir al baño**

_-Y…y-y entonces…HIP… y entonces Ichimaru Taicho me pidió que fuera su… HIP… padrino en la boda con Matsumoto san…HIP_

_-OHHH¡… …HIP… ¿fuiste a la folla?... HIP… Digo la Prota…HIP… digo la polla…HIP… la puta madre…quiero decir la boda?_

A lo que el rubio logro asentir con dificultad, ya que al hacerlo la cabeza le dolía y pesaba, además que perdía el sentido de ubicación

Bueno… así era cada vez que Hisagi y Kira regresaban de tomar sake… el rubio hablaba de las cosas que pasaban con su apreciado Ichimaru taicho, Hisagi le preguntaba cuanto se le pasaba por la mente, y…

_-Oi…HIP…Hisagi san… ¿no tienes frio? _

_-Cierto…HIP…hace mas frio de lo normal…HIP_

Terminaban caminando semidesnudos (cuando no, desnudos) en las calles del Rukongai, seretei, o incluso, frente a sus respectivos capitanes, con la suerte de que a Renji le dieron a elegir más de un capitán y logro meter a Kira en el grupo.

De pronto un reiatsu conocido se hizo presente, incluso antes de que el dueño apareciera ante los ojos de la pareja

_-¡Kira san, Hisagi san! -_ el grito del pelinaranja los detuvo para ver al frente

_-¡Kuro…saki…san…HIP! -_ lograron exclamar los jóvenes

Ichigo levanto una ceja al ver el estado deplorable de los jóvenes tenientes… los ojos rojos al igual que las mejillas, el cabello desordenado, el cuerpo tambaleándoles y con la cabeza que se movía de un lado a otro… además de que esta vez, los jovenews estaban apenas cubiertos con un taparrabos… ese era la quinta borrachera de la semana, era la borrachera desnuda

La imagen del grupo pronto es cambiada por una imagen colorida y con un Ichigo al lado de una pantalla gigante

_-Kira Izuru y __Hisagi__Shūhei son dos conocidos alcohólicos en la Soul Society, compartiéndose el título con Matsumoto Rangiku y__Kyōraku __Shunsui __- _empezó a explicar mientras que en la pantalla aparecía la imagen de los nombrados _–Kira y Hisagi beben sake 5 veces a la semana en el bar Kimu no sake, un conocido bar del Rukongai. Pero a diferencia de Kyōraku y Matsumoto, estos sufre de varios trastornos psicológicos y físicos después de beber, dependiendo de qué dia de la semana estén tomando, entre las cuales podemos nombrar -_ la pantalla empezó a mostrar una imagen en donde salían varios kanjis y una foto de ejemplo de la borrachera que se nombraria

_**-1: borrachera del lunes; borrachera graciosa.**__ Es la primera borrachera de la semana, en la cual toman hasta quedar tan borrachos que al ver o escuchar algo, así sea algo ínfimo, les causa una risa incontrolable -_ en la foto aparecían Kira y Hisagi rodando en el suelo con las manos alrededor de sus estómagos, muertos de la risa, las caras rojas al igual que sus ojos.

**-**_**2: borrachera del miércoles; borrachera deprimida**__. En esta borrachera, toman tanto que se deprimen y empiezan a llorar por cosas triviales - _en la foto, Kira lloraba en el suelo mientras Hisagi colocaba una mano en su hombro para consolarlo

_-__**3: borrachera del jueves; borrachera erótica-**_ al leer el kanjis y ver la imagen, las mejillas del pelinaranja se encendieron en un rojo extremo _–etto…yo… es la borrachera…donde…¡NO EXPLICARE ESTO! ¡JODANSE! -_ en la foto, Kira y Hisagi con dos mujeres, besándose en el suelo mientras que una de sus manos estaban en la cintura de una chica y la otra en uno de sus pechos, con la ropa a medio quitar ellas y ellos ya sin la parte superior de su uniforme _-¡MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS, PASEN LA PUTA IMAGEN DE UNA VEZ! -_ grito el pelinaranja, a lo cual unas voces en el fondo soltaron un quejido triste.

**-**_**4: borrachera del sábado: borrachera enojona**__, es la borrachera cuando se ponen a insultar y/o pelear con lo que sea y con quien sea que este frente a sus ojos, incluyéndose ellos mismos-_ la foto, los dos jóvenes rompiendo un espejo solo por verse reflejados en ellos

_**-5: borrachera del domingo: borrachera desnuda:**__ esta es la ultima borrachera, la más penosa, ya que pierden todo instinto pudiente, y camina desnudos o semidesnudos por todas las calles del Rukongai y el seretei -_ la foto, el rubio y el pelivioleta con un brazo sobre el hombro del otro, mientras se tambaleaban con sus partes pudientes apenas cubiertas por un taparrabos

Otra vez regresan al tiempo real

_-¡KUROSAKI…HIP…SAN! VEN A…HIP…TOMAR UN TRAGITO…HIP….CON NOSOTROS… -_gritaba Hisagi mientras intentaba acercarse a Ichigo. Pero no podía al ver como el suelo se le movía

Pero Ichigo agito las manos hacia los lados y negó con la cabeza –No gracias, chicos…yo…yo estoy ocupado buscando a alguien- dio pasos hacia atrás, como si la borrachera se le fuera a contagiar

_-¿Buscas a Kuchiki san?...HIP… -_ pregunto el rubio

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Vamos, Kurosaki san…HIP eres demasiado obio…HIP… Cuando buscas a…HIP… una persona común…HIP… tu rostro…HIP… no muestras demasiada…HIP… emoción -_ sostuvo Kira

_-pero cuando…HIP… buscas a Kuchiki san…HIP… En tu cara…HIP se muestra una deses…HIP…peración extraña por encontrarla…HIP -_ continuo el pelivioleta

Ichigo los miro como si fueran un par de locos _-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no pongo ninguna cara cuando busco a Rukia, en primer lugar, en segundo dejen de decir mentiras cuando están borrachos! -_ exclamo molesto

_-aahh…vamos Kurosaki san…HIP… sabes que…HIP… los borrachos nunca… HIP… mentimos… - _espeto el ojiazul apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie

_-"Y lo peor es que admiten ser borrachos" Ya déjense de estupideces y díganme sin han visto ah… - _pero de pronto se escucho un suave trote.

El trió de jóvenes giro el rostro y pudieron observar un grupo de hombres que cargaban en sus hombros una especie de carroza, esas carrozas que utilizaban los nobles cuando tenían que movilizarse de un lado a otro por el Rukongai. Ichigo intento ver quien estaba en el interior, pero las cortinas blancas no dejaban ver casi nada

Ichigo se concentro y empezó a buscar el reiatsu del interior, tal vez fuera de alguien conocido…

Más que eso, era el reiatsu de Rukia

Ichigo abrió los ojos y observo como rápidamente el carruaje pasaba frente a el, luego empezó a gritar el nombre de la pelinegra, para que así se detuviera el carruaje...

Pero lo que no sabía era que ella estaba en el más profundo de los sueños. Se había quedado dormida.

Los hombres que movían el carruaje apretaron el paso, y el shinigami se detuvo... había olvidado la pelea con Rukia, asi que seguro por eso no respondía a sus llamados

_-Maldita enana… no te escaparas tan fa…._

_-¡Kurosaki - _la voz de un chico lo interrumpió para que luego le siguiera la voz de otro _-¡Ichigo!_

Mientras él se giraba y susurraba por lo bajo _–Puta madre…-_

Ishida y Chad lo habían encontrado

* * *

-_Kuchiki Rukia sama...Kuchiki Rukia sama…despierte…vamos despierte… -_ aquella voz masculina la llamaba, asi que ella abrió los ojos lentamente

_-ummm… ¿Qué…que ocurre?_

_-Kuchiki Rukia sama, se ha quedado dormida, y ya llegamos a la mansión Dorai Tochi_

_-ah… ¿sí?_

_-De hecho…llegamos hace unos 15 minutos…pero usted no despertab a-_ dijo con pesar el hombre

Al oír lo último, la pelinegra se levanto violentamente de aquel lecho, con los ojos como platos y limpiándose la baba y las lagañas con las manos -_¡¿HACE 15 MINUTOS?-_

Dando muestras de su agilidad, la pelinegra salto literalmente de la carroza y prácticamente corrió hasta la entrada de la mansión, no sin antes darles las gracias a los hombres que la habían traído hasta allá.

En la entrada la esperaba un hombre, muy parecido al ayudante de su nii sama, con rostro impasible y mirada fría

_-Kuchiki Rukia sama, sígame por favor, Gomakashi sama tiene más de 15 minutos esperándola en el comedor -_ le dijo aquel hombre mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a subir las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la mansión

Rukia levanto un poco la falda de su kimono y empezó a subir en silencio por aquella laaarga hilera de escaleras.

Más en la parte de arriba pudo observar a un hombre, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, una hakama y kosode blancos y un haori suelto negro hasta las rodillas. El hombre al ver a Rukia solto una sonrisa galante, a lo cual la pelinegra se sonrojo… tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

_-Konnichiwa, Rukia chan _- dijo el hombre mientras que ya solo le faltaban un par de escalones para llegar a su encuentro

_-Gomakashi sa…- _la mano del hombre se coloco en su cabeza, dándole a recordar lo que le había dicho el día anterior _–Quiero decir…Gomakashi kun… perdone la tardanza… es que... - _tuvo que callar, no podía decirle que había llegado tarde porque estaba escapando de una horda de shinigamis chismosos junto con el shinigami sustituto _-…Me he quedado dormida… -_

El hombre sonrió más abiertamente _–Es algo normal, a todos nos pasa eso -_ entonces quito la mano de su cabeza y se giro hasta darle la espalda _–Ven, Rukia chan, vamos a almorzar, además, te presentare a mis padres -_

Su cuerpo se paralizo _–¿S-s-sus pa-padres? -_

El hombre la miro por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa dulce _–Claro, nos vamos a casar, se supone que debes conocer a mis padres -_

Rukia asintió a duras penas. Aquello se le había olvidado, mierda. Los padres de Gomakashi… ¿como la verían? ¿Qué dirían?...

Agito la cabeza levemente, no otra vez, no se podía permitir que esos sentimientos la invadieran de nuevo… no como aquella vez…

Jamás dejaría que le pasara de nuevo.

* * *

_-Ichigo ¿Dónde está Kuchiki san?_

_-Mejor aun, Kurosaki ¿A dónde carajo nos llevas?_

_-Vamos a buscar a Rukia, que está en la mansión del Gomaricon -_ dijo este sin dejar de correr

_-¿Vamos a la mansión Dorai Tochi? -_ pregunto el Quincy alarmado

-_Si, Rukia dijo que se reuniría con él en la mansión_

Entonces el Quincy se detuvo, y por ende el resto del grupo lo imito, a lo que Ichigo se giro a verlo con una ceja encarada

_-Yo no sé tú, Sado kun… pero yo empiezo a creer que no es nada bonito espiar a Kuchiki san en SUS citas con SU prometido, empezando por qué, aquí solo nos importa el bienestar de Kuchiki san, y si con este señor, Gomakashi o como se llame, ella está a salvo, entonces nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer_

Ichigo frunció el seño _-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Rukia está bien con ese idiota? Apenas le conocen el nombre y ya toda la Soul Society confía en él -_

_-Kuso, Kurosaki, no seas tan necio, el único que desconfía de él eres tú, por kami, solo miralo, es demasiado…demasiado…como decirlo sin que suene como estúpido… demasiado inocente… demasiado lento…-_

_-Y por eso mismo no confió en el ¿Qué no aprendieron nada de Aizen o qué? -_

El Quincy suspiro cansado _–Ichigo…empiezo a creer que eso es una excusa para disimular que espías a Kuchiki san solo por estar celoso -_

**TIN TIN TIN TIN. ¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR!**

Más de 100 venitas salieron en el cuerpo del pelinaranja _–¡CLARO QUE NO! ENTIENDAN QUE NO-ESTOY-CELO…-_

De pronto un estrepitoso sonido invadió el lugar, antes de que varios rugidos lo siguieran

Ichigo, Sado e Ishida se giraron a ver de dónde provenía el sonido aterrador, encontrándose con 3 enormes Menos Grande…

Mierda

* * *

Un poco más…

Un poco mas y sus labios se unirían…

Un roze…un roze…

Y de pronto un fuerte y aterrador rugido los regreso a la realidad

Ella grito y el abrió los ojos _–Que demo…-_

Un ENORME gillian estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mansión

_-Menos Grande… -_ susurro la pelirroja mirando aterrada el enorme hollow

_-Hmph -_ soltó el pelinegro soltando la mano de la pelirroja, entonces se movió hasta una de las paredes del lugar y empezó a tocar varias aéreas de la misma con sus nudillos

_-… ¿Qué haces?... ¿por qué no vas y acabas con el hollow? -_ pregunto la pelirroja

_-¿Y cómo quiere que lo mate?… ¿con las manos? -_ dijo el hombre que aun seguía tocando las paredes

_-¡Ulquiorra, eso no es gracioso, ve y saca tu espada, lanza un cero, algo así! -_ dijo con el seño fruncido pero haciendo un mohín infantil

El pelinegro exhalo -_Sigue creyendo que soy el tal cuarta espada… San… realmente empieza a obstinarme…no soy el cuarta espada… soy una simple persona… aquí esta… -_ el hombre ignoro a la chica y toco aquella área de la pared, la cual cedió ante la poca presión ejercida por su mano pálida. Luego una alarma empezó a sonar dentro de la mansión.

Pronto una horda de shinigamis y guardias aparecieron ante la pareja

Los hombres saltaron la pared que separaba al hollow de la mansión, y pronto empezaron a batallar contra él.

Pero así como intentaron combatirlo, así mismo se despedazo y cada pedazo mínimo, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en otro Menos grande

_-¡Se multiplican! -_ grito la pelirroja aterrada al ver como los enormes hollows mandaban a volar a todos los shinigamis que se les acercaban, ella intento acercarse, debía ayudarlos. Salto hacia el jardín e intento saltar el muro, pero era muy bajo. No importaba, usaría eso, para subir. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de utilizar eso, unos brazos fuertes le rodearon por detras la cintura y en sus hombros.

_-San… aléjese… es muy peligroso… -_ dijo Ulquiorra mientras la arrastraba de regreso a la mansión

_-¡Suéltame, debo ayudarlos! -_ ordeno ella mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos.

El hombre ni siquiera se movió, se mantuvo quieto y con la espalda contra la pared mientras mantenía inmóvil a la pelirroja, que se movía con desespero al intentar liberarse _–¡Ulquiorra, suéltame, debemos ayudarlos, o moriran! -_

_-Si va, será usted quien morirá -_ espeto el hombre con un extraño tono que había denotado exhasperacion… ¡¿Qué?... Ulquiorra demostrando emociones… eso era imposible

Tan sorprendida quedo la pelirroja que dejo de retorcerse entre sus brazos y pensó en lo que le había dicho.

Y lo peor era, que tenia razon

* * *

_-Entonces Gomakashi gano el premio por mejor sonrisa -_ dijo la mujer mientras empezaba a reír con los presentes en la sala

Rukia rio disimuladamente, cubriéndose la boca con su mano

-_Aaaah, mira que yerna tan adorable tenemos -_ dijo la mujer, haciendo que la pelinegra parara

_-Sí, con todo respeto hijo -_ miro a su hijo _–Kuchiki san, es usted muy hermosa, y si no estuviera ya felizmente casado- _tomo la mano de su esposa-Le juro que le pediría que se casara conmigo en vez de con mi hijo - los presentes en la habitación volvieron a reír, a excepción de la aludida que se sonrojo levemente

De pronto, ella pudo sentir un fuerte reiatsu rodeando el lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Menos Grande… oh kami

Ella se levanto de golpe, asustada

_-¿Qué ocurre, Rukia chan? -_ pregunto Gomakashi alarmado

_-Hollows… -_ apenas dijo la chica mirando por sobre su hombro la puerta de la habitación. Se decidió en salir

_-Rukia san ¿A dónde vas? Sin son hollows podrían atacarte -_ dijo preocupada la madre de Gomakashi

_-No se preocupen por mí, soy una shinigami del grupo del shinigami sustituto, además de una de las protectoras de la ciudad de Karakura -_ dijo ella acercándose a la puerta

_-¿Shinigami? -_ preguntaron sorprendidos los dos padres _–¡Gomakashi! ¡Nunca nos dijiste que era una shinigami !-_

_-¡Madre! Era algo de sentido común, los Kuchiki son conocidos por ser una familia de shinigamis - _reprocho el hombre con el seño fruncido

Se giraron a ver a la aludida, pero esta ya no estaba en la habitación. La puerta abierta

_-"Maldicion"-_ pensó al encontrarse con uno de los Menos Grande, cerca de la mansión Dorai Tochi

Por inersia busco su espada en su cintura, pero al encontrarse solo con la faja de su cintura, la chica jimio aterrada –¿_So..sode no shirayuki? -_ pregunto asustada

_-¿Quién es esa? -_ pregunto el padre, que junto con la madre y el hijo habían terminado junto con Rukia, observando a los horribles hollows

_-Es mi __Zanpakutō__…__pero creo que el deje en la mansión Kuchiki -_ dijo aterrada. Ciertamente la había dejado en su habitación, ya que su nii sama había dicho que una dama de la nobleza con una espada en la cintura no se veía bien.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso, ya que el hollow los había visto y estaba preparándose para lanzarles un cero

Tenía que proteger a los Dorai Tochi, costara lo que costara. Acumulo reiatsu y salió disparada hacia el cielo, estiro su brazo y su mano derecha y coloco la mano izquierda en el antebrazo derecho, allí acumulo su reaitsu y luego grito _-¡__Hadō numero 31: Shakah__ō__! -_

Una gran bola roja salió de su mano, estrellándose contra el cero del Menos, pero no fue suficientemente fuerte para detener el ataque, así que fue absorbido y el cero aun se acercaba a ella…

Cerró los ojos y movió los brazos cubriendo su rostro, esperando el golpe…

Luego de eso, solo escucho y sintió…

_-¡BANKAI!_

Un fuerte reaitsu

_-GETSUGA TENSH__ō_

Un destello rojo y luego uno negro… y luego nada…

Entreabrió un ojo, encontrándose con una figura de traje obscuro y cabello anaranjado y puntiagudo…

_-I…Ichigo…-_

El cero había sido detenido por un Getsuga de Ichigo, el cual la veía por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa arrogante _– ¿Es que ya no sacas tu __Zanpakutō__ o qué? -_

Golpe directico al orgullo, al mismo tiempo, golpe directico a la cabeza de Ichigo por parte de Rukia

_-¡BAKA! ¡No es mi culpa que nii sama me haya obligado a dejar a Sode no Shirayuki en la mansión!_ - dijo molesta_ –¡Además, no soy como cierta persona que la carga hasta para ir al baño! -_

Todos a sus puestos, agarren sus bandos, hagan sus apuestas...

_**...la pelea empieza...**_

* * *

**Yo: **BIEN¡

Enserio, me estoy obstinando de esto… se me acaban las ideas y ya quiero llegar a la parte de la fiesta de compromiso (porque las cosas se pondrán picantes de allí en adelante)

Pero, por desgracia, debo meter "relleno", para que entiendan bien las cosas

**Ichigo: **y para que nos de mas trabajo

**Yo: **¡oi¡ ¡¿y quién te invito?

**Ichigo: **me metí yo solo

**Yo: **(suelto un suspiro) no tengo tiempo… bien, ahora hay una preguntita que tengo que hacerles para adaptar el fic

_**1: empecemos con lo que a mí se me hace mas dificil… conociendo a la cantidad de perversos tipo Kon que hay en internet, me sorprende que no lo hayan pedido hasta ahora… ¿van a querer lemon?**_

**Ichigo: **(mas sonrojado que un tomate) ¿¡LEMON!

**Yo:** si hermanito, si ellos quieren habrá un lemon entre tú y mi hermanita Rukia… mierda, yo no soy una pervertidaaa T.T (pero me leo lemon de vez en cuando xD)

**Ichigo: **no dejare que uses mi cuerpo y el de Rukia para cosas asi¡

**Yo:** pues si el publico dice que si, te jodiste, así que cállate.

**Ahora, el lemon no será para el próximo capítulo (no les dire sino un dia antes) pero la próxima pregunta si es para el próximo capitulo **

_**2: ¿Quién va a querer a Rukia con bankai? Si dicen que sí, ya se lo tengo preparado y listo para usar señoras y señores¡ dejen la respuesta en un rvw !**_

_Y ahora los agradecimientos:_

**Ichigo: **gracias a todos por los reviews, son como la comida del escritor¡

**Yo: **Ya con esas preguntas se los dejo

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Sayonaraaaa¡**


	9. De espadas, pistolas y guadañas

**Disclaimer**: solo Gomakashi y compañía salieron de mi imaginación, los demás personajes son de tite kubo (quien será su heredero?)

**Traducción:**

**Shotto no Shirayuki:** disparos de nieve blanca

**Reitō-dan no tamashī:** balas congela-almas

**Mitsuzō-shu**: rayo blanco

**Shiroi tenshi, eien no dansu no ai wa, joō wa taiyō to tsuki no, anata no chikara de teki o bassuru to yoba reru kuroi tenshi tsuki, ten to chi no supin o moyashite taiyō o, tōketsu shi, kare no tamashī wa eien ni kurushimu koto o kika se Jigoku no honoo.**

ángel blanco que congelas el sol, ángel negro que quemas la luna, cielo y tierra giran en la eterna danza llamada amor, reina del sol y de la luna, castiga con tu poder al enemigo, y deja que su alma sufra por toda la eternidad entre las llamas de infierno.

**Shiroi yuki ga furēku no Hazama Akuma ni maisō**: entierra al demonio entre copos de nieve blanca

**Tentai tsuki**: luna celestial

**Shi**: señor

* * *

Los Menos estaban listos, los 13 escuadrones se movilizaban rápidamente por órdenes del capitán general, el cual aun estaba sorprendido de que aquellos hollows habían entrado a la Soul Society, y más aun, que al atacarlos, estos se multiplicaran.

Por otra parte, en la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya caminaba por los pasillos, alertado por la alarma que habían hecho sonar

**Se detuvo al ver la puerta de una habitación abierta, las puertas abiertas no le gustaban, así que se detuvo al frente de la misma para cerrarla. Entonces reconoció la habitación, era la de Rukia… y justo en una esquina, apoyada en una esquina, la****Zanpakutō****de Rukia**

Los ojos del pelinegro se entrecerraron, entro a la habitación y tomo la espada entre sus manos

No permitiría que su hermana menos corriera riesgos corriera riesgos

**_De la nobleza, capitulo 8_**

**_De espadas, pistolas y guadañas_**

_-¡GETSUGA TENSH__ō!- _no perdió el tiempo y empezó a atacar al enorme Menos que se imponía ante ellos

Pronto se giro hacia su compañera _–Regresa al suelo y quédate lejos, Rukia. Sin tu __Zanpakutō, podrías salir herida, así que quédate y cuida de ellos -_ miro a la familia de nobles que miraban aterrados al Menos

Rukia miro a Ichigo por un segundo, indecisa, antes de asentir débilmente y bajar hasta el suelo

_-¿Quién ese shinigami?-_ pregunto la madre de Gomakashi, abrazada fuertemente a su esposo

_-Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto que acabo con la rebelión de Aizen Sōsuke -_ respondió el hijo mientras que su vista se mantenía en el aludido que cortaba al Menos por la mitad

Pero así como el Menos se partió por la mitad, estas partes se regeneraron, terminando por convertirse en dos Menos hechos y derechos

_-¿Pero qué demonios? -_ exclamo sorprendido el pelinaranja al ver que había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad

_-Maldición… se multiplican... "Si tan solo tuviera mi Zanpakutō, todo esto se acabaría" -_ pensó la pelinegra mientras apretaba los puños impotente, observando desde junto a la familia Dorai Tochi, como el pelinaranja intentaba acabar con ahora dos Menos.

Pero aun así, no estaba al nivel de Ichigo, ella era fuerte, sin necesidad de Zanpakutō, pero no lo era tanto como Ichigo… ese chiquillo se había vuelto fuerte, incluso más que ella… así que era mejor seguir sus órdenes y no estorbarle en la batalla, así le doliera a ella.

Aunque el aun no conocía una parte de ella… una más poderosa.

De pronto, varias flechas de un extraño color azul y una energía blanca aparecieron para ayudar al shinigami

Ishida y Chad, que desde su posición en el suelo, intentaban dañar al enemigo

_-¡Chicos! -_ gritaron alegres los dos shinigamis

_-¡No te quedarías con toda la diversión, Kurosaki! -_ respondió con una sonrisa el peliazulado mientras empezaba a lanzar varias Seele Schneider alrededor de uno de los Menos, para luego formar el símbolo de los Quincys, para luego realizar el Sprenger, haciendo que una enorme nube de polvo cubriera todo el lugar.

Pero cuando el paisaje se despejo… terminaron por encontrarse con que ya no había Menos… pero si habían varios hollows, MUCHOS hollows

_-"Cuando los cortas, se multiplican, cuando los explotas, se dividen y se convierten en hollows…" - _pensaba la pelinegra preocupada, aquello no tenía remedio…de pronto un terrorífico grito de un hollow la saco de sus pensamientos, se giro y observo como la familia Dorai Tochi se encontraba rodeados de hollows… mierda

_- ¡Hadō número 33: Sōkatsui! -_ de sus manos salió una enorme bola azul, que impacto contra el costado de uno de los hollows, así ella se paro protectoramente frente al trió de nobles que miraban aterrados como lentamente los monstros otra vez los acorralaban

_-¡Ni piensen que los dejare! ¡Sōkatsui! -_ otra vez empezó a dispara contra los enemigos, pero cada uno que ella lograba acabar, otros 5 aparecían. Pronto se vieron acorralados y sus intentos de acabarlos se hicieron insuficientes.

Su entrenamiento y su honor de shinigami, al igual que su honor de Kuchiki, le decían que debía proteger a toda costa al inocente, así que al verse sin armas, se mantuvo frente a los nobles y abrió sus brazos, protegiendo a la familia, así fuera con su propia vida, cerró los ojos y espero el zarpazo de uno de los hollows…

Pero solo pudo sentir un conocido reaitsu, y dos voces

_-¡RUKIA!-_ grito una, seguramente la de Ichigo, y la otra solo susurró

_-Shire… Senbonzakura…_

La ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendida, y luego pudo ver frente a sus ojos un mar de pétalos de cerezo que la rodeaban a ella y a los Dorai Tochi, que miraban asustados; a excepción de Gomakashi que miraba las cosas con extraña calma, todo el espectáculo que se había dado frente a sus ojos.

Los pétalos de cerezo fueron cortando sin piedad a los hollows, que desaparecieron en segundos, y asi aquellas cuchillas regresaron a ser parte la hoja de Senbonzakura.

_-¡Byakuya! -_ exclamo Ichigo sorprendido

_-¡Nii sama! -_ exclamo ella al ver a varios metros de ella a su hermano, que mantenía su expresión fría _-¿Qué haces aquí? –_

El hombre se acerco unos pasos hacia su hermano, y saco de sus ropas una Zanpakutō, la cual Rukia reconoció enseguida

_-Has olvidado esto en casa, Rukia -_ la lanzo por los aires y la pelinegra la atrapo con una de sus manos _–Creo que de ahora en adelante deberás cargarla siempre contigo, ya que Kurosaki Ichigo no te protege como se debe -_ la fría mirada de Byakuya se clavo en el pelinaranja, que quedo paralizado al sentirse observado aterradoramente por el hombre _–Además… deberías demostrarle a ese incompetente… que los Kuchiki somos mejores… -_ el pelinegro hablo, haciendo que la pelinegra entendiera de inmediato

_-¡Pero nii sama…!_

_-Este es el mejor momento para que compruebes lo que me dijiste hace un año, Rukia, así que muéstranos… muéstranos de que eres capaz_

_-¿De qué coño estás hablando, Byakuya? -_ intervino el pelinaranja con una ceja levantada, esperando a que el menos, que de nuevo había cortado por la mitad para ganar tiempo, se regenerara

_-Nii sama, te dije que solo lo usaría en casos de emergencia extrema, Ichigo está aquí… él puede hacerlo solo_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Que no vez que el incompetente volvió a cortar al Menos y ahora en vez de 1 hay 4 Menos y un ejército de hollows_

_-¡BAKA! ¿Por qué lo cortaste de nuevo? -_ pregunto ella molesta

_-Para poder escuchar de que estaban hablando -_ respondió él como si fuera algo de lo más normal

_-"Se noto que lo chismoso se pega"… ¡ICHIGO DETRÁS DE TI! - _grito la pelinegra alarmada, pero Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un cero lo golpeo directamente en su espalda, lanzándolo desde varios metros de altura y chocando contra el suelo, dejando una enorme zanja de varios metros, y al final, un Ichigo que apenas se podía mover

_-¡Ichigo!.. .-_ su mirada pudo observar con horror al sangrante Ichigo que había caído a varios metros de ella. Pero el terror se volvió furia que fue directamente hacia al Menos _–Maldito…-_

_-Te parece esto una emergencia…Rukia _- la voz de su nii sama se escucho a sus espaldas, a lo que ella asintió levemente con la cabeza baja, dio unos pasos y desenfundo su espada

_-…__mae… Sode no Shirayuki…- _en un susurro, se coloco frente al Menos que había atacado a su compañero, coloco su Zanpakutō con la hoja hacia arriba, y empezó a concentrar su reiatsu.

Ichigo, que apenas se podía mover, observo como enfrentaba al Menos, su reiatsu se concentraba en su espada… pero lo que no fue capaz de creer fue lo que escucho salir de la boca de la pelinegra

_-¡BAN…_

Ichigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… _no podía ser…_

_-KAI!_

Y una enorme explosión de reiatsu cegó a todos los presentes

Cuando la enorme luz desapareció, los presentes quedaron sin habla

Frente al Menos, una nueva imagen de Rukia, de cabello largo hasta arrastras el suelo, atado en una trenza, vestida con un largo abrigo del blanco más puro, muy parecido al de Ichigo en bankai, con la diferencia de que este estuviera abierto, mostrando un traje de pantalones pegados y una blusa de corset. Un par de botas largas hasta la rodilla. Y en sus manos ya no estaba Sode no Shirayuki, en cambio, en sus manos habían dos pistolas blancas, con largos cañones y el grabado de un copo de nieve en la parte del peine.

_-__Shotto no Shirayuki_… - nombro la ahora peliblanca mientras estiraba los brazos, mostrando las pistolas…

Desde Byakuya hasta Ichigo, pasando por Ishida y Chad, dejaron caer las armas de sus manos… wow

_-Rukia… -_ susurro el pelinegro sorprendido _-¿Cuan…cuando…? -_

_-Fue hace un año, Ichigo, solo que no quería mostrárselo a nadie sino solo cuando fuese estrictamente necesario… -_ dijo derrotada la pelinegra sin girarse a verlo. Para luego flexionar un poco las piernas y salir disparada hacia el cielo que ya tintaba obscuridad

_-Hasta aquí llegaste, maldito, ¡__Reitō-dan no Tamashī¡ -_ apunto con las pistolas hacia adelante y apretó el gatillo, saliendo de las armas dos rayos blancos que se dirigieron directamente hacia el enorme hollow, que lanzo un grito al ver como las balas explotaban contra su cuerpo.

_-¡BAKA! ¡Ahora no será un Menos, será otros mil hollows! -_ grito molesto el pelinaranja mientras intentaba levantarse de su sitio

_-No hagas predicciones, Ichigo -_ dijo ella sin mirarlo

Y este fue a responderle, pero callo al ver que las heridas causadas por el Reitō-dan no tamashī, poco a poco empezaron a cubrirse con una gruesa capa de hielo, que lentamente fue cubriendo el resto del cuerpo del Menos, hasta que estuvo encerrado completamente por una gruesa capa de hielo, que pronto empezó a derretirse hasta que solo quedo agua, ni rastro del hollow

La peliengra simplemente sonrió, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados, y unos momentos después, un Ichigo estupefacto, junto con un Ishida y Chad sobre una base circular hecha con partículas espirituales, subieron hasta posarse a su lado

_-¿C-co-como lo hiciste?_ - preguntaron los hombres al unisonó

_-Mi __Zanpakutō es tipo agua/hielo, así que junto mi reiatsu en las pistolas, y estas las amoldan con forma de balas y se encarga de congelar todo lo que toquen_- explico ella orgullosa, dejando a los hombres sorprendidos

Pero no dio tiempo de más, ya que los demás hollows y Guillians aun seguían en aumento alrededor del seiretei

_-Mierda… son mas menos que antes, habrá más trabajo, además que no podemos cortarlos o explotarlos… - _dijo Ishida acomodando sus lentes

_-Y habían 2 Menos además de este, esparcidos, uno estaba por la mansión -_ agrego Byakuya que había subido hacia ellos

_-Kuso, no podemos estar en todas partes, y aun así, no todos podemos "derretir"__ a los Menos - _sentencio el pelinaranja derrotado

La pelinegra suspiro, también derrotada…ella conocía otra manera, pero era demasiado peligrosa, tanto para ella, como para los que la rodeaban.

Lo que no se esperaron, fue que al parecer los Menos se habían puesto de acuerdo… y habían lanzado un cero simultáneo, que parecía ir directo hacia ellos

_-¡Muy lento! -_ exclamo Ichigo, empujando a todo el grupo hacia un lado, intentando esquivar el golpe, lo cual no fue muy difícil. Pero los ojos de Rukia no pudieron evitar seguir el ataque, terminando por deducir el lugar donde caería…

Justo sobre los Dorai Tochi.

Rukia se disparo como una bala, directamente hacia el lugar donde el ataque golpearía, ignorando los gritos de Ichigo y compañía

_-"Si ese cero la llega a golpear…" -_ pensaba el Quincy

_-"Rukia…morirá" -_ completo el pensamiento el pelinaranja antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, al salir de su shock _**–¡RUKIA!-**_

Pero ya era muy tarde, Rukia intercepto el cero a segundos de tocar a los Dorai Tochi, y después de eso, una enorme nube de polvo les limito la vista a todos…

_-¡Kuchiki san! -_ gritaron alarmados Uryu y Chad

* * *

_-¡Esto no se acaba! -_ dijo la pelirroja

_-Si los cortas, se multiplican… si los explotas, se vuelven hollows… estos no son Menos normales, en definitiva -_ agrego el pelinegro aun con sus brazos rodeando a Orihime

_-Pero si es así, entonces deberían utilizar __Zanpakutōs con poderes que no corten… como los de Kuchiki san, o como los de Hitzugaya Kun_

_-Sí, pero no podemos salir de la mansión para decírselos… tendrán que descubrirlo ellos mismos -_ respondió su compañero

_-Si tan solo Kurosaki kun estuviera aquí… -_ dijo Orihime con voz triste

Y no supo porque, pero pudo sentir que el agarre de Ulquiorra de pronto se volvia un poco más fuerte en su cuerpo

_-Ul…Ulquiorra…etto…_

_-¿Qué ocurre, san?_

_-Etto…me estas… apretando mucho y es… un pelin incomodo… -_ dijo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo

A lo que Ulquiorra casi que empujo a Orihime lejos de él y le dio la espalda, intentando retomar la postura inexpresiva de siempre _–Si tan solo pudiésemos llegar al techo, lograríamos observar cuantos menos hay en la mansión -_

A lo que la pelirroja se le enciende un bombillo sobre la cabeza _–¡Oh, ya se, usare __**eso**__, para subir al tejado! -_

A lo que el pelinegro levanto levemente una ceja _– ¿"__**eso**__"?-_

_-Sí, __**eso**__, es una nueva manera de utilizar mis poderes, es algo que aprendí a utilizar hace algunos días, así que lo estoy perfeccionando -_ Orihime sonrió y toco las flores en su cabello, y allí tres puntas desaparecieron y formaron una especie de tabla triangular, que tumbo a Ulquiorra y a Orihime para que asi terminaran sobre la tabla, que de pronto empezó a elevarse

Y no hace falta decir lo accidentado que fue el viaje hacia el techo, ya que la tabla subia, bajaba, retrocedía, se adelantaba, se mecia hacia los lados y giraba, mientras la pelirroja intentaba controlar la tabla, y Ulquiorra intentaba esquivar todos los obstáculos en el techo y las paredes… y hubo uno que otro obstáculo que no pudo esquivar, estrellando su cabeza contra ellos, repetidas veces, escuchando las veces que Orihime le pedia perdón, pero el hombre se mantenía inexpresivo, a pesar de que ya se le notaban más de 5 chichones en la cabeza.

Hasta que porfin lograron llegar al techo, donde Orihime intento hacer que la tabla los dejara suavemente en el suelo… pero terminaron cayendo estrepitosamente contra el tejado. Con la diferencia de que la mujer cayó sentada… y Ulquiorra cayó de cabeza.

Mientras que en su mente se decía repetidas veces _–"calma, calma, calma, calma" -_ para luego poder desencajar su cabeza del tejado y poder componerse…

_-Perdona Ulquiorra… te dije que apenas lo estoy dominando… -_ dijo apenada la pelirroja

_-Mmmm… -_ decía este mientras se sacudía el cabello y la yukata verde que cargaba para sacarse los restos de madera, tejas y polvo

_-Mira… -_ dijo ella mientras se giraba a ver. Dios, lo que se veía no era nada alentador. Varios Menos y hollows se esparcían por el horizonte, lanzando ceros y gritos, también a los lejos se observaban a varios capitanes, utilizando sus bankais e intentando acabarlos, pero solo los que no los cortaban o explotaban, eran los únicos que podían medio arreglárselas. Y además de eso, Orihime también pudo sentir el reaitsu de sus amigos, podía sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo, Sado, Ishida…Byakuya… y uno extraño que no podía reconocer…

_-Este reaitsu… es parecido al de Kuchiki san… pero…pero es más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, a pesar de que la esencia es de Kuchiki san - _dijo la pelirroja mirando en la dirección de donde provenía el reaitsu, sin poder ver nada ya que estaba demasiado lejos

_-Tienes razón… es como si estuviera… en una especie de Bankai -_ agrego el pelinegro mirando hacia la dirección contraria, donde los Menos atacaban. Y Orihime observaba a fijamente el lugar de donde provenía el reaitsu de sus amigos, observando también los Menos que se difuminaban por el horizonte

Cuando de pronto un reaitsu mucho más poderoso, junto con un pequeño destello blanco llamo su atención

* * *

_-¡GETSUGA TENSH__ō! -_ lanzo el ataque para esfumar aquella nube de polvo, estaba desesperado… Rukia ¿Dónde estaba Rukia? ¿Por qué no salía de aquella nube? ¿Estaba muerta?...no, no podía ser… ella no…

_Ella no podía morir, porque si ella moría… su mundo se derrumbaría…_

De pronto, de entre aquella nube de desesperanza (y mucha tierra) se dejo ver un pequeño pero insistente brillo blanquecino, un rayo de esperanza entre tanto polvo **(N/A: xD).** Ichigo bajo

Poco a poco aquel brillo fue aumentando, al mismo tiempo que el sol se terminaba de esconder por el horizonte, dejando ver las estrellas, y la luna llena, a luz fue tomando forma… la forma de un capullo grande, pero que por el exterior daba indicios de ser una especie de… ¿alas?

_-Pensé que los Menos no tenían cerebro… -_ la voz de Rukia provino del interior del capullo, que se empezó a mover suavemente hasta que pareció que el capullo se levantaba y que por debajo habían…unas sandalias puntiagudas…

_-Pero…creo que estos no son Menos normales… ¡Hmpt!... no quería hacer esto… pero esos malditos no me dejan otra opción…_

Violentamente el capullo se rompió, o mejor dicho, se dividió, dejando ver algo, que ni el mismo Byakuya espero ver…

Era Rukia, de eso estaban seguros, pero ahora su traje había cambiado. Aquel abrigo largo ya no se encontraba cubriéndola, en cambio, su cuerpo estaba a poco de estar completamente desnudo. Apenas llevaba un traje plateado a base de finos listones de tela, uno que apenas cubría sus aureolas y pezones, dejando al aire el resto de su pecho, luego, había otro listón alrededor de su cintura, del cual salía otro listón algo más grueso que cubría su entrepierna y parte de su trasero, ya que gran parte de sus glúteos estaban al descubierto. Luego de eso, un listo que surcaba de manera vertical el torso de la shinigami, y que unía la parte superior con la inferior. Sus brazos eran cubiertos por guantes hasta los codos, pero que no cubrían sus dedos ni sus palmas. Sus sandalias se habían vuelto de tacones altos y con trenzas que subían hasta llegar a las rodillas. Ahora, su cabello estaba suelto pero aun así seguían siendo en extremo largo. Además de esas ENORMES alas que salían de su espalda, idénticas a las alas de un ángel.

Además de que ya no había pistolas en sus manos, en cambio, había dos ENORMES guadañas, desde el principio hasta las hojas de las cuchillas, completamente blancas. Con la hoja principal, la más grande y con curva más pronunciada, y la segunda, más pequeña y recta, unidas por un copo de nieve de cinco puntas, dándole un toque delicado a tan monstruosas armas

_-…__Taiyō no tenshi o tōketsu -_ susurro ella estirando las alas y girándose a ver a los demás

Tanto Ichigo como Ishida, pasando por los dos hombres Dorai Tochi y hasta el mismo Chad, debieron tapar su nariz con las manos, ya que el derrame nasal que estaba por sufrir era grande…

_-¿Q-QU-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO? -_ grito el pelinaranja aun con la mano en la nariz

_-Estas es la verdadera forma de mi bankai, Taiyō no tenshi o tōketsu. A Sode no Shirayuki le llamaba la atención hacerme esto… -_ la shinigami se apunto el traje y el cuerpo _–Deseaba que la gente quedara estupidizada al verme… así como tú, Ichigo -_ el pelinaranja al ser nombrado termino por sonrojarse furioso

_-¡Yo no estoy estupidizado !-_ grito defendiéndose

_-Si claro…-_ dijeron el resto de presentes (nótese el sarcasmo)

De pronto, otro cero fue lanzado por uno de los guillian a lo que la pelinegra solo pestaño _–Hmpt…¡Mitsuzō-shu! -_ movió la guadaña derecha hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia adelante, haciendo que aquel copo de nieve que había en la vara empezara a brillar hasta que un enorme rayo salió disparado desde la punta. Luego el rayo intercepto al cero, cortándolo por la mitad, y aun así, el rayo mantuvo su forma y trayectoria, golpeando justamente en el rostro del Menos, haciendo que su máscara se congelara hasta que luego de unos minutos se rompiera y el hollow desapareciera.

_-Uno menos… quedan 2 -_ soltó la pelinegra desde su sitio

Ichigo viajo hasta el cielo, intentando divisar como cuantos enemigos quedaban _–Son más que dos, Rukia…hay como…3,4…10,11…20. Hay 20 Menos, además de unos cuantos miles de hollows y ¡oh! ya hay 21 Menos, creo que los capitanes ya se movilizaron -_ dijo desde arriba

_-Y matar a los Menos a punta de un rayo por enemigo no es como cocinar la cena -_ agrego el Quincy desde otro lado

_-¿Osea que estamos perdidos? -_ la mujer Dorai Tochi chillo aun abrazada a su esposo

_-No, señora, mis amigos y yo veremos cómo acabar con ellos -_ consoló la pelinegra acercándose a la familia

_-Pero tú has oído al shinigami… -_ a lo que de fondo un Ichigo enojado grito _"tengo nombre ¿saben?"_ pero fue ignorado olímpicamente _-… no pueden hay mas enemigos que antes, además que a cada minuto el número aumenta y los demás shinigamis no saben lo que nosotros sabemos _- dijo el hombre

_-No importa, acabaremos con ellos, sean cuantos sean_

_-No podrás tu sola -_ hablo de nuevo el Dorai Tochi

_-Mi padre tiene razón, Rukia chan, tu poder es grande… pero no es suficiente… -_ dijo Gomakashi borrando su sonrisa

_-El tiene razón, se acabo -_ la mujer empezó a lloriquear

La pelinegra empezaba a perder la paciencia _–"calmate, Rukia, no te precipites… y ni se te ocurra hacer "eso"… calmate, calmate…saldrás de esta sin utilizar eso…recuerda… es muy peligroso, ni lo puedes usar…" -_

_-Rukia -_ la voz de su nii sama lo saco de sus pensamientos _–Es solo un presentimiento, pero… te conozco lo suficiente como para saber…Que ocultas algo…-_

La shinigami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, habia dado justo en el clavo, y los demás se habían dado cuenta

_-¿Rukia? -_ pregunto el pelinaranja desde su sitio

_-¿Qué ocultas? -_ pregunto su hermano

_-Nii sama… yo…yo no…no oculto nada…ajajaja, ¿por qué te ocultaría algo? -_ rio ella nerviosa

_-Rukia... -_ la aludida se tenso a escuchar ese tono… era ese tono de voz como el de un padre que descubre una travesura de su hijo _–Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas… Rukia… -_

Glup, ya que, ya se había dado cuenta, no valía la pena seguir ocultándolo

_-Está bien…si, si estoy ocultando algo…_

_-¿Y qué es? -_ pregunto duro su hermano

_-Conozco una manera de acabar con estos Menos, sin necesidad de matarlos uno a uno…_

A todos le brillaron los ojos _–¿SI? -_

_-Pero es muy peligrosa, y por eso prefiero matarlos de uno en uno -_ y la alegría del grupo se fue al caño

_-¡BAKA, y que importa si es peligroso, el que no arriesga no gana! - _le grito furioso el pelinaranja

_-¡Y es que no es nada más peligroso para mí, es peligroso para TODOS!_

Silencio

_-Pero, Kuchiki san… ¿de qué trata todo eso? - _pregunto Ishida intentando calmar a la pareja de shinigamis que se mandaban miradas de metralleta

_-Esta mi último poder en esta forma de Bankai… si lo aplico, podre acabar con todos los Menos y hollows… pero…- _hizo silencio

_-¿Pero qué, Rukia?- _el pelinaranja había bajado hasta el suelo, sentándose cerca de alli

_-Pero… no puedo hacerlo sola, y es la primera vez que hago este ataque -_ bajo la cabeza apenada

_-¿No puedes hacerlo sola? No entiendo -_ dijo Ichigo

_-¡Maldita sea, Ichigo, no puedo hacerlo sola es que no puedo hacerlo sola, necesito a alguien que me ayude! -_ exclamo ya obstinada

_-¿Cómo la ayudara? -_ pregunto Sado

_-Necesitare alguien con mucho reaitsu, pero con la advertencia de que… -_ pero la pelinegra fue interrumpida

_-Yo te ayudare, Rukia -_ en un santiamén, Ichigo estaba a su lado con la espada en una mano, listo y dispuesto

_-Pero, Ichigo, no me has deja…_

_-Yo, te ayudare, asi que mueve tu trasero, y empieza a atacar -_ le dijo mientras la empujaba levemente

_-¡Ichigo, es muy peligroso! -_ exclamo al verse interrumpida

_-¿Y qué? Te apuesto a que he hecho cosas más peligrosas antes, y ve que sigo vivito y coleando, así que no tengas miedo y empieza -_ dijo con su típico seño fruncido…

A lo que Rukia lo miro a los ojos por un segundo, antes de suspirar derrotada y asentir _–Vamos…-_ y sus alas se desplegaron para luego salir disparada junto con Ichigo hacia el cielo

_-Tendremos que tomar este asunto en nuestras propias manos… -_ soltó la pelinegra mientras sus alas se batian, planeando sobre el seiretei, observando el daño que los enemigos habían hecho

_-Está peor de lo que me imagine -_ dijo el pelinaranja junto a Rukia, a lo que esta asintió y después de unos metros de detuvo en el aire

_-Aquí, Ichigo -_ dijo ella, haciendo que Ichigo se detuviera _–Debo explicarte las cosas así que… ¡ah! -_ gimió de dolor, llevando una mano a sus alas, las cuales al tocarlas, soltaron varias plumas _-…Kuso…-_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?...tus alas… -_ Ichigo observaba alarmado como las plumas blancas de sus alas empezaban a caer suavemente _-…Se caen… -_

_-...Significa…significa que no tengo mucho tiempo…Ichigo… debemos apresurarnos…_

_-¡Maldita sea, Rukia, deja de hablar en acertijo y explícate bien! -_ le grito el ojimiel preocupado

_-¡Si mis alas se caen significa que pronto mi reaitsu se acabara!...cofcof… -_ empezó a toser y mas plumas cayeron _-…Estas alas son como una especie de medidor de reiatsu…cuanto mas reiatsu tenga, mas grande y con mas plumas se vuelven las alas… pero apenas he logrado aumentar un poco mi reiatsu en este año… y apenas he utilizado esta forma un par de veces… esto se lleva una enorme cantidad de reiatsu, y el ataque que vamos a hacer consume 10 veces más… por eso era que necesitaba ayuda… necesito que me prestes tu reiatsu… pero te advierto…que si no tienes suficiente… tu y yo nos quedaremos sin el… y podríamos morir…Ichigo-_ dijo ella con un semblante en extremo serio

_-No te preocupes… eso no ocurrirá, Rukia -_ le dijo el sonriéndole con confianza _–Estas hablando con alguien que ha muerto 2 veces -_ agrego con tono fanfarrón, haciendo que la ojiazul sonriera

_-"y eso es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti…Ichigo"…entonces vamos -_ le dio la espalda, mostrándole sus alas

_-¿Cómo puedo darte mi reaitsu? -_

_-Facil, solo tienes que colocar tus manos en una parte de mi cuerpo donde no lo cubra ni la ropa, ni las alas, ni el cabello -_

**¡TING!**

Ichigo miro a Rukia de pies a cabeza…tocarla…don…donde…observo que el único lugar donde no le cubría el cabello ni las alas, era…en la cintura…tenia…tenía que tocarle la cintura, mejor dicho, tenía que AGARRARLE la cintura con sus DOS manos…glup

Súper derrame nasal por parte de Ichigo…

Pero aun así, y con la sangre medio rodándole por la nariz, movió lentamente sus manos hasta que logro colocar sus manos en la cintura

_-Bien, ahora, concentra tu reiatsu en tus manos -_ instruyo ella apretando el agarre de sus guadañas

Ichigo hizo lo que ella decía, concentro su reiatsu en sus manos, y pronto sintió como el reiatsu era absorbido por Rukia, cuyas alas empezaron a crecer y a brillar _–No vallas a soltarme ¿entiendes? -_

_-Bien_

_-¿Listo, Ichigo?_

_-Hai_

_-Entonces empezare…_

La pelinegra cerro los ojosy empezó a concentrar su reaitsu, mesclado con el de Ichigo, llevándolo hasta la punta de las guadañas, haciendo que las hojas y el copo de nieve empezaran a brillar.

_- Shiroi tenshi, eien no dansu no ai wa, joō wa taiyō to tsuki no, anata no chikara de teki o bassuru to yoba reru kuroi tenshi tsuki, ten to chi no supin o moyashite taiyō o, tōketsu shi, kare no tamashī wa eien ni kurushimu koto o kika se Jigoku no honoo -_ mientras decía aquello, las guadañas y sus alas empezaron a brillar.

_-Shiroi yuki ga furēku no Hazama Akuma ni maisō… -_ levanto las guadañas y estiro las alas, las cuales brillaron de tal manera, que todos los ajenos a lo que pasaba solo observaron una columna de luz blanca que tocaba el cielo y la tierra, justo antes de que la luz que emanaba de la columna los cegara

_**-¡**__**TENTAI TSUKI!-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Una enorme columna de luz se vio de pronto en el cielo, a lo lejos, Orihime y Ulquiorra se giraron a ver, pero al intentarlo, la luz blanca del halo los cegó, haciendo que los dos cubrieran sus ojos.

_-¿Pero qué demonios?-_ dijo el hombre apenas

_-Ese reiatsu… es la mescla entre…_

_

* * *

_

_-Kurosaki y Kuchiki san -_ dijo el Quincy cubriendo sus ojos con sus brazos

_-Rukia… -_ susurro su hermano también cubriéndose los ojos

* * *

_-¡AAAAAHHHHH! -_ tanto Rukia como Ichigo gritaban, intentando sacar mas reiatsu de donde ya casi no habia. El cabello de Rukia se agitaba violentamente hacia el cielo, junto con el cabello y el abrigo de Ichigo.

De pronto el cielo se torno completamente blanco, con rayos negros que surcaban las nubes, y repentinamente varias columna junto con rayos blancos empezaron a caer del cielo, acabando con los hollows y con los Menos, que eran cubiertos por las columnas blancas para luego desaparece.

Desde el más pequeño hollow, hasta el más grande Menos… termino por desaparecer en menos de 5 minutos. Poco a poco, las columnas y los rayos desaparecieron, al igual que el cielo volvió a tornarse obscuro... y solo quedo aquella primera columna blanca que unia el cielo y la tierra, y que lentamente empezó a contraerse. Hasta que llego a su centro, Ichigo y Rukia.

Mientras que las guadañas de Rukia empezaban a convertirse en copos de nieve y sus alas se desprendían de su espalda para luego disolverse en plumas y luego nieve. Ichigo aun lograba mantenerse en pie.

_-Ya puedes…soltarme -_ susurro ella, y el obedeció. Pero al hacerlo, la ojivioleta cerró los ojos y empezó a caer

_-¡Rukia! -_ el pelinarnaja apenas logro atraparla entre sus brazos, observando cómo su traje plateado regresaba a ser el kimono blanco que llevaba, y que su cabello volvía a ser hasta la mitad de la espalda

_-Rukia… - _susurro al tenerla contra sus brazos, apenas ella logro abrir los ojos y dedicarle una débil sonrisa

_-Arigato…Ichigo -_ antes de que cerrara los ojos para quedar inconsciente

A lo que él le sonrió de lado y acaricio suavemente su mejilla _–No hay de qué… Rukia-_

_

* * *

_

¿Dónde coño estaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía

Solo recordaba que todo se había vuelto negro y que había despertado en aquella habitación.

Todo estaba iluminado por varias velas en el suelo, había incienso quemándose en alguna esquina de la habitación y el había despertado en aquel suave futon.

_-Ichigo… -_ una voz conocida lo llamo

_-Rukia… ¿Rukia?_

_-Ichigo… ¿Dónde estás? -_ a lo que el pelinaranja levanto una ceja ¿había hablado de manera traviesa?

_-¿Como que donde estoy? Pues aquí, enana tonta - _se levanto y camino hasta la puerta de aquella habitación, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, esta se abrió sola, dejando ver solo niebla y obscuridad

Además de la silueta de una shinigami muy conocida

_-Jujujumm… aquí estas, Ichigo -_ la voz de Rukia volvía a sonar inocente y aguda, pero no era como cuando ella hablaba con sus amigos en el mundo real, era algo mas traviesa e infantil

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Rukia? sal de alli, que no te veo -_ intento tocarla pero ella misma la detuvo

_-No se vale tocar -_ su voz habia regresado a la normalidad… pero según Ichigo, aquello había sonado bastante extraño.

Así la pelinegra se dejo iluminar por las luces de las velas, haciendo que Ichigo la observara

Mala idea. Ya que otro súper derrame nasal ocurrió en su nariz

Rukia vestía apenas un camisón de botones de un color blanco, casi transparente, con un escote bien pronunciado, y que llegaba casi a cinco dedos de la rodilla

_-¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO VESTIDA ASI? -_ grito el pelinaranja con la cara más roja que Renji y un tomate juntos, mientras se "tapaba" los ojos con las manos, ya que sus dedos estaban entreabiertos, dejando ver a uno de sus ojos

_-Vamos, han sido muchos problemas en los que te he metido estos años, mi querido Ichigo… así que quiero recompensarte… -_ dios, dios, dios, dios, la voz de la pelinegra había tomado un tono sensual...el nunca la había escuchado así…

Pero antes de poder pensar en algo mas, ya la shinigami había cerrado la puerta y empujado a Ichigo hacia la cama _–¡¿PE-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES? -_

_-Shhhh… solo observa… -_ le dijo aun con un tono sensual mientras empezaba a desabotonarse el camisón, frente a un Ichigo que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento

El ultimo botón, y el camisón voló lejos, dejando ver algo que ni el mismo Ichigo se espero

Un babydoll blanco, unas braguitas minúsculas, medias panty, ligas, corset y escote…

OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO. Ichigo se estaba muriendo desangrado, de tantos derrames nasales

_-R-Ru-Rukia -_ ya tartamudeaba, las manos le sudaban, el corazón le iba a mil y la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas… y en su entrepierna…

La pelinegra sonrió, también estaba sonrojada, pero al parecer era algo intencional

Con pasos lentos, sensuales y elegantes, se acerco hasta la cama, donde Ichigo, hecho un manojo de nervios la esperaba, suavemente se sentó sobre su entrepierna, haciendo que la sangre se le volviera a agolpar allí, aquella hakama de shinigami le estaba apretando demasiado

_-mmm… -_sus manos viajaron hasta el inicio de su kosode, abriéndolo y dejando al descubierto su torso y pecho, para que luego sus manos acariciaran suavemente aquel lugar. Volvió a sonreír cuando observo que el pelinaranja suspiraba con su tacto

Se acerco al oído de este y le susurro con voz en extremo sensual _–Eres muy apuesto…Ichigo -_

Dios, nunca había escuchado su nombre dicho de esa manera, fue algo que le quito todo el nerviosismo y le dio paso al deseo, atrapando la cintura de la pelinegra para luego tumbarla bajo el y empezar a besar su cuello, mientras que sus manos quitaban la poca ropa de la shinigami, dejándola desnuda. Luego el termino de sacar su propia ropa, y ya estaba listo para empezar…

Pero de pronto el grito de Renji lo despertó

_-ICHIGO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, DESPIERTAAAA -_ grito el pelirrojo apenas entro a la habitación

_-¡MAMÁ, RUKIA FUE LA QUE ME SEDUCIO, YO SOLO LA SEGUI! -_ grito el pelinaranja levantándose de la silla donde se había quedado dormido

A lo que Renji lo miro de pies a cabeza para luego fijar su vista en cierta parte de la anatomía de Ichigo… para luego ponerse más rojo que su cabello y golpear a Ichigo hasta dejarlo medio inconsciente

_-¡ ¿QUE MIERDAS DEPRAVADAS ANDABAS SOÑANDO CON RUKIA? PEDAZO DE HENTAIIIII!-_

_-¿umm, que?...¡ESPERA! ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que estaba soñando algo pervertido con Rukia? -_ dijo este intentando defenderse

_-Por lo que dijiste cuando te despertaste, y por eso… -_ apunto con su dedo a cierta parte de la anatomía de Ichigo, el cual siguió la seña y se encontró…

Con que su mano dentro de la hakama, agarrando su entrepierna hinchada…

A lo que Ichigo tembló furiosamente, su rostro se sonrojo y saco su mano del pantalón _–LE DICES ALGO A ALGUIEN Y TE JURO QUE USARE A TENSA ZANGETSU CONTIGO -_ amenazo el hombre

A lo que Renji asintió, calmado _–Tranquilo… sé que eso pasa cuando estas enamorado -_ se burlo

_-¿Q-qu-...? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Rukia! -_ grito aun sonrojado

_-Aaah, ya cállate, sabes que tengo razón, pero igual no lo admitirás ni por qué te maten-_ dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en uno de los sofás de la habitación

Entonces Ichigo recordó lo que había pasado…

Después de la batalla contra los Menos, el llevo a Rukia junto con Ishida y los demás, y la dejo al cuidado de Ishida, Chad y Byakuya antes de caer desmallado. Luego de eso despertó en las instalaciones de 4to escuadron, donde Unohana le había explicado su situación al igual que la de Rukia. Después de eso no se había querido despegarse de aquel sofá junto a la cama de la pelinegra

_-¿Hace cuanto que estoy dormido? -_ pregunto el entrando en el baño y lavando sus manos

_-Como 2 horas, por eso vine a despertarte, no has comido desde que esta mañana -_ hablo Renji observando las flores sobre la mesita junto a Rukia

-_No saldré hasta que ella despierte -_ respondió el saliendo del baño

_-Tienes que comer_

_-Entonces tráeme la comida, no saldré hasta saber si está bien_

_-Unohana taicho te dijo que estaba bien, que solo necesitaba descansar_

_-Descansar es una cosa, Renji, ya sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado dormida, no me iré de aquí hasta que despierte, punto -_ acabo Ichigo volviendo al sofá junto a la pelinegra

Renji suspiro, ese tonto enamorado era muy cabezota _–Esta bien, te traeré algo, nos vemos -_ dijo al levantarse y salir de la habitación

Ichigo siguió viendo el rostro de Rukia, estaba tan calmado, cualquiera que la viera así diría que era una chica débil y tranquila _–"Que equivocados estarían, enana tonta"-_ pensó el dejando salir una sonrisa tierna

Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, sintiendo una corriente surcar su cuerpo, y no era la primera vez, ya se había acostumbrado de tanto tiempo haciendo eso desde que ella termino en esa habitación…

De pronto ella soltó un pequeño gemido, alarmando a Ichigo, que miro su rostro. Observo como lentamente abría los ojos, esos hermosos orbes violetas brillaron al abrirse, luego ella se removió levemente en la cama _-¿Don…dónde estoy? -_

_-En el cuartel de gotei 4 -_ le respondió el sin soltar su mano

Rukia giro el rostro asustada al oír aquella voz tan cerca, a lo que el pelinaranja le sonrió divertido

_-I…Ichigo... -_ su voz salió ronca, debido a que hacía tiempo que no hablaba

_-Ohayo, Rukia -_ le dijo con suavidad

_-¿Qué…que ocurrió?... ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? -_ pregunto ella asustada, no recordaba nada de nada. Solo recordaba acabar con los Menos y luego de eso… todo estaba en blanco.

_-Has estado dormida por dos días, Rukia -_ soltó el triste

_-¿¡Que! -_ grito la pelinegra sentándose de golpe, pero al hacerlo, las fuerzas la abandonaron y todo le dio vueltas. Pero antes de que lograra chocar con la cama, Ichigo la sostuvo con sus manos

_-No te esfuerces, aun no te has recuperado por completo_ - dijo el depositándola suavemente en la cama para luego volver a tomas su mano y sentarse al borde de la cama

_-¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?_

Ichigo suspiro _derrotado –Después de acabar con los Menos, caíste desmallada, mas adelante yo también caí. Desperté como a las dos horas, pregunte por ti y Unohana san me dijo que tú aun seguías inconsciente…-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque… -_ Ichigo dudo _–Porque sufriste una especie de sobrecarga, para decirlo de manera fácil -_

_-¿So-sobrecarga? -_

_-Si… Unohana san dijo que al realizar ese ataque utilizaste todo tu reiatsu, así que tu cuerpo empezó a buscar maneras de recargarse y empezó a absorber mi reiatsu, por un momento yo me quede sin reiatsu, pero el mío era tan fuete y en tanta cantidad, que tu cuerpo no lo soporto e intento devolverlo, apenas logro rechazar un poco. Así que tu cuerpo sucumbió. Unohana san dijo que estaba sorprendida, ya que un shinigami normal ante este tipo de sobrecargas, hubiese muerto al instante…y que cuando llegaste al cuartel estaba muriendo… -_ explico Ichigo con la mirada baja

Los ojos de la pelinegra se cerraron suavemente y solto un suspiro…habia estado a punto de morir… pero ella sabía que ello podía ocurrir. Estaba consciente de ello, por eso no le sorprendía. Además, había sentido como el reiatsu de Ichigo entraba sin control en su cuerpo.

_-¡Oh!... entiendo… -_ dijo ella con voz apagada _–Sabia que algo así pasaría_… - pero callo al verse atrapada entre unos fuertes brazos, y con una respiración cálida en su cuello

_-Gomenasai, Rukia… -_ su voz había sonado quebrada _–Por mi culpa…por mi culpa casi mueres…-_

La shinigami abrió los ojos con desmesura, Ichigo…

Ichigo la estaba abrazando

_-¿C-como que por tu culpa? -_ dijo molesta, intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas _–Yo estaba consciente de ello desde que me dijiste que me ayudarías. Sabía que sufriría una sobrecarga, incluso lo sentía -_

El pelinaranja se separo de ella, mirándola con furia _-¿¡Lo sabías! ¿¡Y porque carajo no me dijiste que te soltara, o que me detuviera ¡?- _le grito

_-¡No me grites!_

_-¡No me cambies el tema!_

_-¡Entonces no me grites!_

_-¡Responde!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Si¡_

_-¡No quiero!_

_-¡Hazlo!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Responde de una puta vez! ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?_

_-¡PORQUE YO SABIA QUE SI ME SOLTABAS, TU MORIRIAS! -_ grito más que furiosa la pelinegra. Haciendo que Ichigo callara, abriendo los ojos con desmesura _-¿Qué?-_

_-Si tú me soltabas… si tú me soltabas todo tu reiatsu se dispersaría, y tu morirías… Ichigo… por ello… por ello yo sufrí la sobrecarga, para protegerte de una muerte segura… -_ mientras hablaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Mientras el aludido la miraba estupefacto

_-¿Tu…tú fuiste capaz de dar tu vida… solo para que yo no perdiera la mía? -_ pregunto aun estupefacto, recibiendo un débil asiento de ella, que termino por derramar las lagrimas oprimidas.

A lo que el muchacho volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez como si su vida dependiera de ello_ -¡Baka! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? ¡Se supone que soy yo el que tiene que protegerte, no al revés! - _exclamo con el seño fruncido mientras la apretaba contra su pecho

_-Deja… de decir estupideces… -_ dijo Rukia entre sollozos. Así se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que la shinigami termino dormida otra vez entre los brazos de su compañero

* * *

_-Shi, todo ha sido hecho como usted ha mandado, pero uno de esos shinigamis ha logrado acabar con los Menos… -_ dijo uno de los ninjas con la cabeza gacha

_-Si desea aplicarnos un castigo, estamos dispuestos a recibirlo -_ dijo el líder de los ninjas

A lo que el hombre sentado en el trono solo coloco una mano en su hombro, y con su sonrisa típica le dijo _–Ustedes han cumplido a la perfección la misión, por ello no merecen castigo -_

_-Pero Shi, los Menos fueron eliminados en su totalidad -_ volvió a decir el líder de los ninjas

_-El plan no era que acabaran con el seiretei… el plan era comprobar los poderes del shinigami sustituto y su grupo, además de la heredera Kuchiki… asi que todo está bien. Has cumplido con su misión a la perfección -_ dijo el hombre sin borrar la sonrisa

_-E-está bien, Shi-_ dijo el hombre hincando una rodilla al suelo y haciendo reverencia

_-Pueden retirarse -_ respondió el señor

_-¡Hai! ¡Arigato gozaimasu, Dorai Tochi Gomakashi sama! -_ exclamaron todos los ninjas del enorme ejercito antes de desaparecer como sombras

Mientras que el pelicastaño sonreía, pero no con esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a Rukia…

Esta era una sonrisa llena de la más pura y verdadera…

_**…maldad…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Por fin se acaboooooo**

**En mi vida había escrito taaaantooo**

**Estoy cansadaaaaaaaaa**

**Bueno, he visto los rvws que dejaron, tenemos sentencia, la gente quería bankai, aquí esta, y ese sueñito erótico de Ichigo… es solo para que agarren el gustico, ya que mis lemones, les aseguro, no serán así, sino más detallados y complejos, así que…**

**EN INTERNET HAY UN MONTON DE PERVERSS TIPO KON QUE VOTARON QUE SI QUIEREN LEMOOONNN¡**

**Y después de ese grito, los dejo, hermanits**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**dejen rvw¡**

**sayonaraaaa**


	10. Solo te necesito aqui, a mi lado

**Disclaimer**: Solo Gomakashi y compañía son de mi imaginación, el resto de personajes y el poema del que me base para la parte del principio son de Tite san…y ahora cantare UN ELEFANTE SE BALANCEABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑAAA… xD

* * *

_¡Rápido, rápido!_

_Corro para encontrarte_

_Corro para saber que palabras decirte_

_Corro para descubrir nuestro vinculo_

_Corro para conocer qué es lo que realmente siento al estar juntos_

_Corro para ver si esto es amor_

_¡Rápido, rápido!_

**_De la nobleza, capitulo 9_**

**_Solo te necesito aqui, a mi lado_**

**__**¿Qué mejor para levantarle el ánimo a un enfermo que una visita y un regalo?

Esa también era la filosofía de Ichigo… y de los demás tenientes y capitanes del seiretei

Recordaba que al día siguiente de que ella despertara, varias personas querían hacerle visitas a Rukia, pero la capitana Unohana, utilizando toda su reputación de A-T-E-R-R-A-D-O-R-A, les insistió que las vistas eran solo de 12 del medio día hasta las 4 de la tarde. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. A excepción de Ichigo, quien era el que se quedaba a cuidar de ellas mientras era tratada.

Pero le toco despegarse de ella para ir al Rukongai (obligado por Unohana) a comprarle un regalo a la pelinegra.

Y ahora que lo veía bien, no era tan malo salir de vez en cuando de la habitación de Rukia… pero tampoco era muy bueno

En su mente solo resonaban cosas como "¿Rukia estará despierta? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará aburrida? ¿Estará triste? ¿Le dolerá algo? ¿Se sentirá sola? no debí irme…" entre otras cosas

_-Demonios, Ichigo ¿Por qué estas pensando tanto en ella? Está bien con Unohana san…"Pero aun así no debí salir" -_ su mente sufría una mini lucha Ichigo vs Byakuya, entre saber por qué pensaba tanto en Rukia y dejar de pensar tantas estupideces

_-¡Conejos! ¡Conejos a 200 yenes! ¡Lleven su mascota! ¡Conejos a 200! -_ una anciana con una caja de cartón vendía conejos cerca de Ichigo, el cual al escucharla se giro a ver hacia su dirección

Había varios niños pidiéndoles a sus padres un conejo, algunos llevaban uno entre sus brazos. Ichigo se asomo por el interior de la caja, varios conejos, blancos, negros, grises, marrones, con manchas, champagne, peludos, pelados, con orejas grandes y orejas pequeñas.

Pero hubo uno que llamo la atención de Ichigo, era blanco, del más puro blanco, era el más pequeño de todos, y se mantenía escondido en un rincón de la caja.

No supo porque, pero aquel conejito le trajo a la mente la imagen de Rukia, agito la cabeza ¿Qué carajo le pasaba?

_-"Sabes, socio, a veces me sorprendo que seas tan estúpido" -_ la voz de hollow Ichigo resonó en su cabeza, a lo cual el pelinaranja salió del lugar de los conejos y empezó a caminar _–Deberías dejar de meterte en mis pensamientos, "socio" - _susurro por lo bajo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos

De pronto sintió como algo halaba suavemente la manga de su kosode, a lo cual el muchacho se giro, encontrándose con una pequeña niña

_-Señor, ¿usted es el shinigami sustituto? -_ pregunto la niña inocente

Si bien la parte de señor lo hizo sentir como un viejo, el respondió simplemente que si era el shinigami sustituto, a lo cual la chiquilla chillo de alegría y saco un lápiz y un papel _– ¿Podría darme su autógrafo? -_

Sus ojos miel se abrieron sorprendidos _-¿M-mi autógrafo? -_

A lo que la niña asintió _–Soy su fan numero 1, señor shinigami -_

Valla… eso ni Ichigo se lo esperaba, pero que mas daba, tomo el papel y le dibujo un 15, entregándoselo a la niña que salto de alegría y empezó a correr mientras gritaba _-¡Tengo un autógrafo de Kurosaki Ichigo! - _**(N/A: yo quiero uno también T.T)**

Ichigo sonrió de lado, y estaba dispuesto a irse… hasta que se vio rodeado por MUCHAS personas que le hablaban y pedían autógrafos, fotos, un hijo de él, un pedazo de ropa…espera…retroceso… ¿¡UN HIJO DE EL!

Al ver que no tenia escapatoria, intento hacer algo, que ni el mismo pensó que funcionaria, levanto el dedo y apunto a una parte al azar mientras decía _-¡oh, por kami! ¿! Esos no son Robert Patinson y Zac Effron! ¿! Y esas no son Hally Berry y Angelina Jolie! -_

Las personas se giraron al mismo tiempo, dándole a Ichigo tiempo de usar un shunpo y escapar, pero aquellos fanboys y fangirls eran rápidos… así que empezaron a corretearlo…

Por alrededor de unas 3 horas, a través de más de diez distritos del Rukongai…

Hasta que por fin logro perderlos de vista. Estaba exhausto, correr de un enemigo era una cosa, pero correr de unos fanáticos enloquecidos era otra…

Se había escondido en una casa abandonada, donde, después de estar seguro de que los había perdido de vista, se dejo caer contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo, jadeando por la carrera

Empezó a preguntarse dónde se encontraba, sabía que no era el distrito junto al seiretei, pero se le había hecho muy familiar mientras corría, le parecía haber estado allí antes…

Se levanto y salió de la cabaña, teniendo cautela de no llamar la atención, entonces diviso a lo lejos la punta de un acantilado, perfecto, allí podría saber en dónde estaba

Al llegar a la punta, se encontró con tres tumbas realmente familiares, además de una vista panorámica del distrito…

Los recuerdos lo golpearon, estaba en el distrito 78, Inuzuri

El lugar donde Rukia nació… por así decirlo

Ichigo suspiro, se sentó al borde del acantilado mientras la imagen de Rukia llenaba su mente… recordó su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su sonrisa… y al recordar lo ultimo el también termino por sonreír

**Plaft**

_-¡¿Qué mierda estas pensando, Ichigo? -_ se dijo el mismo después de cachetearse _–Eso solo lo hacen los idiotas enamorados -_

_-"Entonces eres un idiota enamorado, socio" -_ la voz de hollow Ichigo termino de sacarlo de quicio

_-¡YA VERAS, MALDITO MARICON, VOY POR TI, AHORA! -_ grito antes de tomar posición de loto, tomar a Zangetsu entre sus manos y empezar a meditar

* * *

Todo el lugar era azul… los enormes rascacielos de medio lado, y un par de hombres sentados sobre unos de los rascacielos

_-¿Subes la apuesta?_ - pregunto con voz reverberante el hombre de un extraño color blanco mientras acomodaba las cartas en su mano

_-No… - _ pregunto también con voz reverberante el hombre de abrigo negro, también mirando sus cartas _–Muestra -_

El blanco tomo sus cartas y las coloco en el suelo, mostrándoselas al de negro _–doble par -_ dijo él con una sonrisa

A lo que el de negro, sin cambiar su expresión mostro sus cartas _–Escalera, pierdes -_ dijo tomando el dinero entre sus manos, ante un hombre blanco con mirada molesta

Ichigo no creía lo que veía… Zangetsu y hollow Ichigo jugaban poker en su tiempo libre… por kami, que mundo tan loco era ese

_-¡Oh! Zangetsu, tenemos visitas -_ dijo el blanco mientras se levantaba -¿_Qué haces aquí? Socio -_

A lo que el pelinaranja termino dándole un coscorrón a hollow Ichigo _– ¡Eso, por meterte en mis pensamientos! -_

El blanco, logrando levantarse, termino por soltar una sonora carcajada en la cara de Ichigo _–Vamos, socio, yo no me meto en tus pensamientos, Zangetsu y yo SOMOS tus pensamientos - _dijo mientras volvía a sentarse frente a Zangetsu _–Y solo salimos a la luz cuando vemos que intentas engañarte a ti mismo… serás baka -_

_-¿Qué? Yo no me engaño, yo soy muy sincero, tanto con las demás personas, como conmigo mismo -_ dijo el pelinaranja molesto

_-Si, como no, baka, puedes engañarte a los demás, pero no a ti mismo, y menos a nosotros -_ dijo el hombre mientras esperaba que el pelinegro frente a él barajara las cartas

_-¿Y en que podría estar engañándome?_

_-A ver, seré conciso… ¿Qué sientes por Rukia?_

Dio justo en el clavo.

Ichigo levanto una ceja, soltó un _– ¡Hmpt! -_ y giro el rostro a un lado -_¿Qué podría sentir por ella? Es mi mejor amiga -_ dijo el

_-¿Solo eso? -_ pregunto el peliblanco tomando las cartas que su compañero le había repartido

_-¿y que mas quieres?_

_-Sabes muy bien que mientes_ - dijo el peliblanco clavándole la mirada con una sonrisa insinuante

_-¡Claro que no! - _dijo furioso

_-Zangetsu, ¿Qué opinas?_

A lo que el pelinegro se giro y observo a Ichigo a travez de sus lentes _–Te lo dijo él, y te lo diré yo, no puedes mentirnos, Ichigo - _dijo realmente serio antes de volver a ver a sus cartas

_-¿Tu también, o san? -_ dijo el desinflado _–Maldita sea, créanme, yo no estoy enamorado de… -_

Pero fue interrumpido por el chasquido de dedos de hollow Ichigo, y al instante, Rukia apareció frente a Ichigo. Pero esta parecía estar asustada y triste

_-¿R-RU-RUKIA? -_ grito al verla acercándose a el

Pero la chica al verlo, se abalanzo a sus brazos, llorando y temblando _–Ichigo… ayúdame…tengo miedo - _chillaba ella

Ichigo no dudo ni un segundo, con un brazo rodeo la cintura de Rukia, y con el otro saco la espada _-¿Quién es el maldito? -_

De pronto, la pelinegra se volvió humo entre sus brazos _-¡Rukia! -_ llamo, empezó a buscarla a su alrededor _-¿Dónde está?_ - dijo desesperado, y fijo su vista en hollow Ichigo que había chasqueado los dedos.

En menos de un segundo, tenia al hollow atrapado por el cuello, con la espada en el estomago_ -¿Dónde está? - _pregunto esta vez amenazante

El hollow soltó una fuerte carcajada, antes de posar la vista en Zangetsu _-¿Me vas a decir que asi no actúa un pendejo enamorado? -_

A lo que Zangetsu suspiro _–Tienes toda la razón - _

_-¿Era una ilusión? -_ pregunto el pelinaranja soltando a hollow Ichigo, a lo que este volvió a reír

_-Claro que lo era, BAAKA -_ grito el pegándole en la cabeza _–Pero estas tan enamorado de esa chica que ni siquiera dudaste en proteger a una ilusión que se pareciera a ella -_ dijo el aun con sonrisa

_-Hijo de puta…-_ susurro Ichigo molesto

-_Si eso no es suficiente prueba, no sé que lo sea -_ dijo el peliblanco regresando a su asiento frente a Zangetsu _–Así que si no quieres admitir que la amas, ya es tu problema, BAKA -_ enfatizo lo ultimo antes de tomar sus cartas regadas _–Esta bien si quieres hacerte daño a ti mismo, pero por culpa de tu orgullo, también le harás daño a la chica… así que tenlo en cuenta… Ichigo_ -

Pronto Ichigo despertó del transe, encontrándose con el paisaje del Inuzuri... pero su mente aun seguía en las palabras de hollow Ichigo

Hacerle daño a Rukia, era algo que no se perdonaría jamás...

Pero él… él no estaba enamorado de ella… no… espera… el blanquito tenía razón, para que mentir...

_-"¿Amas a Rukia?" -_ la pregunta empezó a rondar su mente

_¿La quieres?_

…

_¿La necesitas?_

…

_¿La añoras?_

…

_¿La amas?_

…

_¿Ichigo?_

…

…

…_**Si…**_

La amaba a cada instante, a cada segundo que pasaba, con cada latido de su corazón.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, la amaba… lo había admitido, habia admitido que el amaba a Kuchiki Rukia…

Y sentía como si se hubiera sacado un enorme peso de encima

Ahora se sentía liviano, porque sabía que quería a Rukia a su lado, asi fuera solo como una amiga, pero deseaba seguir protegiendola, quería seguir teniéndola cerca de él, cerca de su corazón.

Y con eso podría soportar lo que fuera.

Observo por última vez el cielo tintado de anaranjado por el atardecer, se levanto y de un shunpo, desapareció del lugar

* * *

_-¡Oba san! -_ el grito del joven asusto a la mujer, que casi deja caer la caja entre sus manos

_-Hijo… ¿Qué se te ofrece? -_ dijo dulcemente la anciana

_-¿Se han acabado? -_ pregunto este con un tono entre desesperado y apresurado

_-Ummm…aun queda uno -_ tomo la caja y le mostro el contenido al joven _–Nadie quiso comprarlo -_

Pero el muchacho al ver el interior de la caja, dejo salir una media sonrisa _–Perfecto - _ tomo el contenido de la caja y saco de su bolsillo un dinero que le había robado a cierto pelirrojo que conocía. Le dejo los billetes a la anciana y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

_-¡Pero, Kuchiki san! ¡te digo que ganara Alemania! -_ dijo la pelirroja sentada a la orilla de la cama

_-Ganara España -_ dijo ella calmada

_-¡Ganara Alemania!...o capas… ¡capas ganara Holanda! -_ insistió la pelirroja

_-Inoue, el pulpo Paul lo dijo, ganara España-_ repitió ella calmada

Cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió

_-¡Kurosaki kun! -_ soltó Orihime con una sonrisa

_-¡Hola, Inoue -_ dijo animado y luego fijo su vista en la que se mantenía recostada en la cama _–Hola, Ruk… -_

**Pum**

Golpe directo en la cara por parte de una almohada

_-PEDAZO DE ANIMAL ¿DONDE ESTABAS? -_ grito la pelinegra furiosa

A lo que el pelinaranja se sobo la nariz con el seño fruncido _–Yo también estoy contento de verte, Rukia…-_

_-Cierto, Kurosaki kun ¿Dónde estuviste? Kuchiki san estuvo preocupada por ti -_ dijo inocente la ojicafe, a lo que la aludida se sonrojo y miro a Inoue con furia _– ¡Yo no estoy preocupada por el! -_

Ichigo miro divertido el sonrojo de Rukia, y entonces lo recordó _–Inoue -_

La chica miro al que la llamaba _– ¿Si, Kurosaki kun? -_

_-Necesito que me dejes con Rukia a solas, solo será un momento_ - le pidió de manera amable, haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirara encarando una ceja

_-¡Oh! No importa, igual ya yo me iba, solo vine a traerle un regalo a Kuchiki san para que se sintiera mejor, así que ya se lo di y me voy. Nos vemos mañana, Kuchiki san -_ la pelirroja abrazo a su amiga antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Ichigo miro el lugar, el suelo, los sofás, la mesita junto a la cama, todo estaba lleno de regalos

_-¿Por qué el desorden?_ - pregunto tomando una de las pequeñas cajas

_-Son regalos -_ dijo la pelinegra desde la cama

_-¿Todos?_

_-Hai, los taichos y fukutaichos me trajeron regalos - _apunto hacia varias partes mientras decía_ –Ese de alli es de Yamamoto so taicho y su fukutaicho, es té muy caro. Aquel de alla es de Soi Fong taicho y Oomaeda fukutaicho…me trajo un DVD de ejercicios…mejor no preguntes. Aquel es de Kira san y Hisagi san y Kyoraku Taicho, es sake de la mejor marca. Ese es de Komamura Taicho e Iba fukutaicho, es un perrito de peluche. Este otro es de Hitzugaya kun, son unos… zapatos de tacón... tampoco preguntes. Eso de allá es de Ikkaku san y Yumichika san, me han comprado una yukata. Eso es de Mayuri Taicho y Nemo fukutaicho… no sé lo que sea, pero acércalo para acá… -_ Ichigo obedeció y acerco el paquete a la pelinegra, la cual abrió la ventana junto a su cama y lanzo el paquete, que al caer al suelo, hizo una explosión

_-También pásame eso, es de Orihime_ - dijo ella mientras apuntaba a un plato con "comida", la cual termino siendo lanzada por la ventana

_-Bien hecho -_ dijo el pelinaranja sentándose en el sofá junto a la cama de ella

_-Y además de eso… -_ los ojos azulviolaceo brillaron _–Ukitake san me compro otro chappy del tamaño del seiretei -_ apunto por la ventana e Ichigo observo con horror al ENORME chappy que se alzaba sobre el seiretei, pero también noto a ese estúpido osito que Rukia también dibujaba, del mismo ENORME que el conejo _–…Y cuando Renji lo vio, decidió regalarme un osito Teddy del tamaño del seiretei -_ dijo ella feliz como una lombriz

_-Kami…_ - suspiro el pelinaranja recostado del sofá…todos esos regalos eran mil veces más caros y mejores que el suyo…seguro que a ella no le llamaría nada la atención, pero ya que, debía entregárselo _– ¡Hey!… Rukia… también tengo un regalo para ti -_

La pelinegra levanto una ceja y miro al pelinaranja _– ¿Un regalo? -_

El muchacho asintió _–No es…nada caro… ni lujoso… para ser más preciso no es nada como lo que te han regalado… pero bueno…arghj, solo tómalo -_ de su kosode saco una caja, no era muy grande, tenia agujeros y no estaba envuelto con papeles de colores y moños, sino una simple caja de cartón

_-Perdona la presentación… apenas logre conseguirlo -_ dijo el bajando la vista algo apenado

_-¿Qué es? -_ pregunto ella observando la caja

_-Ábrelo y lo sabrás -_ dijo el sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Rukia miro a Ichigo por un segundo, tomo la tapa de la caja y la abrió, y asi observo el interior

Lo que había adentro la dejo perpleja

Un pequeño conejito, del blanco más puro, con un lazo rojo atado a su cuello

_-Ichigo…_

-Apenas logre comprarle el lazo y la caja, no me dio el dinero para envolverlo, asi que tuve que entregártelo asi…perdona, es algo muy simple, no es como esos regalos que te dieron los…- pero se vio interrumpido por un abrazo dulce de parte de unos finos brazos que rodeaban su cuello

_-¡Es lo mejor que me han regalado nunca! ¡Arigato, Ichigo! -_ dijo alegre mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza

Ichigo abrió los ojos con desmesura al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Rukia, besando su mejilla con dulzura…

_-Muchas gracias, Ichigo, eres el mejor -_ dijo besando otra vez su mejilla, antes de que el pelinaranja la rodeara con sus brazos _–De nada, Rukia -_ dijo con una sonrisa

Se soltaron y él se recostó en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras ella sacaba al pequeño conejito de la caja para cargarlo suavemente entre sus brazos para acariciarlo

_-¿Cómo lo llamaras? -_ dijo suavemente al verla con el conejito entre sus manos

_-Ichigo -_ dijo ella sonriendo, haciendo que el pelinaranja levantara una ceja

_-¿Por qué mi nombre? _

_-Porque así cada vez que lo llame, te recordare -_ dijo ella mientras le dedicaba la más hermosa sonrisa que él jamás había visto, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara a más no poder

_-Hmpt… enana infantil -_ dijo el mirando a otro lado, hasta que sintió como la pequeña shinigami se recostaba en su pecho

_-Ahora me siento mejor, gracias a ti -_ susurro ella acariciando el pecho del ojimiel, habiendo dejado al conejito en la caja

A lo que el tomo el costado de la muchacha con su mano, pegándola más a él, suspirando y cerrando los ojos _–Me alegro, Rukia -_ dijo tomando la pequeña mano de la shinigami entre la suya.

Los dos se mantuvieron en esa posición, no había necesidad de palabras, ni de peleas. Solo se necesitaban el uno al lado del otro, sintiendo la calidez del otro en su cuerpo. No necesitaban explicación n excusa….

Solo se necesitaban a ellos, tomando la mano del otro

Para los dos, era lo único que se necesitaba en ese momento

Se dedicaron un último pensamiento, que no se supo si fue por coincidencia o porque estaban tan conectados; antes de caer profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa surcando sus rostros…

…"_**Solo te necesito aquí a mi lado, tomando mi mano, para saber lo que me une a ti, para saber que esto que siento en mi corazón, es amor"…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bien, esto va dedicado a las chicas que pidieron mas Ichiruki, ya que no habia demasiado**

**Este capítulo es especialmente dedicado a esta pareja (y a mis amigitos zangetsu y hollow Ichigo que querían salir jugando cartas xD)**

**Dentro de un par de capítulos, habrá más Ichiruki… y …lemon xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este supermega cursi capitulo, se que esta cortito pero tiene el Ichiruki que le falto a estos capítulos anteriores xD**

**Muchas gracias por los rvws¡**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**sayonaraaaaa**


	11. Lagrimas explosivas

**Disclaimer: Solo Gomakashi y compañía son de mi imaginación, el resto de personajes son de Kubo sama (al cual estoy acosando por twitter xD)**

**Traducción:**

**bakuhatsu namida: lagrimas explosivas**

**konnichiwa: buenas tardes**

**

* * *

**

Como sombras, los shinigamis saltaban de rama en rama, observando, rastreando, intentando ver algo, pero nada, todo seguía igual

_-Ukitake taicho, nada en el bosque -_ dijo Sentaro desde una de las ramas

De pronto, otro grupo de shinigamis apareció en otras ramas _–Nada por el Rukongai -_ dijo Kiyone junto a los otros shinigamis

El capitán giro su rostro hacia un lado, observando el espacio vacío de la rama donde se encontraba, y en menos de un segundo, un shinigami de cabello naranja a apareció, hincando una rodilla en la rama

_-Nada por ninguna parte, Ukitake san _

Yamamoto había ordenado el movimiento de los escuadrones para poder saber de dónde habían salido aquellos menos, se suponía que la Soul Society era un lugar libre de hollows, pero aquellos… aquellos habían aparecido, literalmente, de la nada.

Además, mientras Rukia estaba en el 4to escuadrón, Ichigo se ofreció a cubrir su baja, después de todo, el era su shinigami sustituto ¿no?

_-Hmpt… bueno, no hay nada más que hacer -_ sentencio el peliblanco mirando hacia el horizonte

_-Además, debo regresar a ver a Rukia, Ukitake san _- dijo el mirando también el horizonte –Hoy le dan de alta, y quiero acompañarla antes de que haga algo estúpido- dijo sin evitar medio sonreír

_-Está bien, Kurosaki san, adelántate, nosotros iremos ahora -_ dijo el capitán agachándose un poco para colocar una mano en el hombro del muchacho, dándole una sonrisa aprobatoria

El pelinaranja lo miro y asintió antes de desaparecer. El peliblanco suspiro

Ese tonto enamorado, dos segundos lejos de Rukia y ya no aguantaba

_**De la nobleza, capitulo 10**_

_**Lagrimas explosivas**_

Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos del 4 escuadrón, buscando la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, pero de pronto un grito que parecía salido del mismísimo infierno lo hizo detenerse

_-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO! -_ aquel grito era típico de Hitzugaya cuando tenía a la rubia de teniente… pero ella había dejado de serlo desde hacía ya 2 años… y para agregar… esa era la voz de Rukia

Ichigo apretó el paso y alarmado azoto la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra, encontrándose con algo que ni el mismo se espero…

La ojivioleta utilizaba el uniforme de shinigami, pero según Matsumoto, que estaba junto con ella en ese instante; ella había hecho un par de "sutiles mejoras" a su uniforme…

Ya no existía hakama en el uniforme, apenas una MUY corta y suelta falda (tipo escuela) a 2 dedos sobre la mitad del muslo **(N/A: vallase que apenas le cubría el trasero)** y el haori ya no tenía mangas, sino dos tiras separadas que se unían en su cuello, dejando su espalda y sus hombros desnudos, formando un escote pronunciado con forma de V.

_-¡Pero si te queda genial, solo mira a Ichigo! -_ dijo la rubia apuntando hacia la puerta, donde Rukia giro el rostro y observo a un pelinaranja más rojo que una camisa de Chavez **(N/A: MUERA CHAVEZ)**

_-I-I-Ichigo… -_ dijo ella con los ojos como platos, a lo que se miraron a los ojos fijamente antes de que Rukia soltara un _–¡KYAAAAAAAA! -_ mientras se halaba la falda para intentar alargarla

Por otro lado, Ichigo le dio la espalda mientras empezaba a maldecir en tres idiomas a la pobre Matsumoto, que intentaba parar a la pelinegra de que dañara el vestido

_-Ichigo -_ llamo ella mientras salían del escuadrón

_-¿umm? -_ dijo el mirando al lado contrario, después de ese problemita de unos minutos, no podía verla a la cara sin que ese vestidito le hicieran pensar en mil maneras para quitárselo

_-Entréname -_ dijo ella acariciando suavemente al conejito Ichigo entre sus brazos

Si Ichigo hubiese estado bebiendo algo, seguramente lo hubiese escupido _-¡¿QUE? -_

_-Ya escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo, vamos a entrenar a alguna parte -_ repitió con el seño fruncido

_-¡ ¿Estás loca? ¡Acabas de salir de un hospital y ya te vas de lleno a matarte entrenando! No lo hare, no te entrenare -_ sentencio cruzando sus brazos

_-Quiero que me entrenes para que la próxima vez, no termine aquí -_ apunto por sobre su hombro la puerta del 4to escuadrón

A lo que Ichigo relajo el seño levemente _–Pero Rukia… -_

_-Ichigo, quiero ser más fuerte, quiero luchar sola, no quiero que me ayuden, ni que me protejan -_

_-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Rukia -_ dijo el frunciendo otra vez el seño, recordando la _"escenita"_ que tuvieron en el pasillo de la mansión Kuchiki

_-Quiero ser fuerte_ - insistió ella

_-Eres fuerte -_ aclaro el sin mirarla

_-Quiero ser más fuerte _

_-Ya lo eres_

_-Quiero ser como tú -_ repitió decidida, acallando al pelinaranja _–Quiero luchar contigo hombro con hombro, quiero poder ser tan fuerte, tan rápida y ágil como tú, Ichigo -_

Ichigo la miro sorprendido, por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, y él empezó a preguntarse si debía hacerlo

Por ella, haría lo que fuera, lo había decidido

Tomo a la pelinegra por la cintura, y usando shunpo desapareció del lugar

_-¡P-pedazo de imbécil!¡ ¿A dónde vamos? -_ grito ella asustada al verse cargada cual saco de papas por el pelinaranja

_-A entrenar, enana tonta -_ le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras empezaba a saltar los tejados

* * *

_-"Kurosaki kun… ha estado muy preocupado por Kuchiki san… mientras ella estuvo inconsciente, nunca quiso despegarse de ella, ni siquiera para comer. Y en su mirada, mientras estuvo dormida su mirada era triste, y cuando despertó, al verla sus ojos se iluminaban… era como esos enamorados…" -_ pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba alegre

No sabía porque, pero después que Rukia había caído Inconsciente, a ella ya no le dolían las acciones de Ichigo, simplemente le parecían interesantes y bonitas… tal vez sería porque ya el pelinaranja no ocupaba mucho sus pensamientos ni su corazón.

Ahora había alguien más ocupándolo… un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que negaba rotundamente ser la cuarta espada.

Y a decir verdad, Orihime le creía, ya que nunca lo había visto pelear, o decir algo malo, o sacar su traje de batman…cofcof… su resurrección

Solo lo había visto recorrer los pasillos de la mansión, sin hablar con nadie, solo caminando, como si estuviese con la mente en otra parte. Incluso había visto a alguien insultándolo, y él ni siquiera se inmuto, solo se alejo del lugar… y así no se comportaba la cuarta espada.

A pesar de todo, después de la batalla contra los menos, el no volvió a aparecerse en su habitación. Ni lo vio más después de que Rukia despertara. Y eso ya dos días… y no verlo empezaba a entristecerla.

Caminar por los pasillos de la mansión se había vuelto su hobbie, observando cuantas habitaciones tenía ese enorme lugar, siempre conseguía algo nuevo e interesante.

Pero nunca se espero encontrarse en el ala de los sirvientes.

Aquella parte de la mansión era el lugar donde los sirvientes comían, dormían, se reunían y bañaban, vestían y demás.

Había muchas habitaciones, y los sirvientes entraban, salían y caminaban, algunos apurados, por los pasillos. Le parecía divertido ver a tantas personas moverse de un lado a otro, cual hormiguitas.

Pero al ver que ella pasó por el lugar, todos los sirvientes dejaron sus quehaceres y se ancaron de rodillas frente a ella

_-¡Inoue Orihime sama!_

Oh, kami, eso no le gustaba a Orihime, su rostro se sonrojo y empezó a arrepentirse de ser quien era.

_-Etto… ¿hola?… no me hagan caso, sigan con sus cosas, no quiero interrumpirlos… -_ dijo ella moviendo sus manos frente a ella, con una gotita de sudor en su frente

_-¿Inoue sama?_

Por fin una cara conocida, Kansha se movió entre la multitud y logro llegar frente a la pelirroja

_-Inoue sama ¿Qué hace aquí? -_ pregunto ella levantando una ceja

_-Es que… estaba algo aburrida en mi habitación, así que me puse a dar vueltas por la mansión y termine aquí… Rinjin san, onegai, diles que se levanten, me ponen nerviosa -_ pidió ella al ver que los demás sirvientes aun se mantenían hincados frente a ella.

_-Nee nee, levántense, ella es amiga, no pasa nada -_ dijo amable la castaña, haciendo que los demás sirvientes se levantaran y siguieran en su ajetreo

_-Inoue sama, si esta aburrida ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? estamos tomando algo de té -_ ofreció, a lo que la pelirroja asintió alegre

Caminaron por un par de pasillos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una habitación, la castaña toco la puerta y luego entro.

Orihime miro encantada la mesa rectangular y larga, con almohadones pequeños y varias personas sentadas, riendo, charlando y tomando té con galletas.

Pero la atención de Orihime pronto se vio acaparada en un par de ojos verde profundo

Allí, en un puesto hacia su derecha, estaba Ulquiorra, tomando un sorbo de té. El joven sirviente clavo su mirada en ella, como si la examinara, a lo que la pelirroja dio unos pasos hacia atrás, inquieta

_-Venga, Inoue sama, siéntase con confianza, aquí todos somos simpáticos -_ dijo la castaña halando por un brazo a la mujer, llevándola justo al asiento frente a Ulquiorra…

Oh kami…

Pudo sentir como la mirada verde la seguía fijamente mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la almohada, donde justo al lado se sentó Kansha _-¿Y bien?.. .-_ siguió con la vista el lugar donde la ojicafe miraba _– ¡Oh!... ¡Cifer kun! ¿¡Donde están tus modales? -_ reprocho la castaña con el ceño fruncido

_-…Konnichiwa… san -_ dijo este sin quitarle la mirada de encima

_-Konnichi…wa… Ulquiorra -_ respondió Orihime temerosa

_-¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre? Valla, toma confianza rápido, Inoue sama_ - soltó Kansha

_-eeeehh… ¿sí?_

_-Venga, tome una taza de té -_ la muchacha tomo una taza, la tetera y empezó a servirle, mientras Orihime intentaba no mirar al hombre frente a ella.

Tomo la taza, soplándola suavemente para enfriarla, mientras Kansha tomaba una galleta del plato entre Ulquiorra y Orihime

El té estaba exquisito, según Orihime (teniendo en cuenta el sentido del gusto **atrofiado** de esta) pero no podía saborearlo más ya que aquel par de ojos verdes miraban sin escrúpulos cada movimiento, por mínimo que fuera, de su cuerpo. Era como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

Y eso empezaba a ponerla MUY nerviosa

_-Tanto silencio me marea -_ dijo la hiperactiva Kansha _–Cifer kun ¿Por qué no le hablas a Inoue sama de ti? _-

La aludida estuvo a punto de escupir el té en su boca _-¡Rinjin san! -_ recrimino

_-¿Qué? No dije nada malo, es solo para que se conozcan mas -_ dijo ella inocente

_-"Ya lo conozco, Rinjin san… el nació en Hueco Mundo, formo parte del ejercito de Espadas, cumple años de vida el primero de diciembre… y murió a manos de Kurosaki kun…" -_ pensó ella mientras el ojiverde dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesa

_-…yo… -_ pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo mas, la castaña lo detuvo

_-Nee, Cifer kun es de pocas palabras, lo había olvidado, así que yo hablare por él. Nació en el distrito 24. Tiene unos… 24 años… no me mires mal, Cifer kun… cumple el primero de diciembre, y esos locos tatuajes que tiene en el rostro se los hizo antes de entrar a trabajar aquí ¿No, Cifer kun?_

_-…ujum… -_ respondió el tomando otro sorbo de té

Orihime comprendió, entonces ese no era Ulquiorra el que murió a manos de Ichigo, este era un Ulquiorra diferente… tal vez una de las almas de antiguos hollows que fueron purificadas cuando Ichigo lo mato.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no observo cuando Kansha la miraba extrañada

_-¿Y bien? ¿No le dirá nada sobre usted, Inoue sama?_

La pelirroja se giro a verla nerviosa, para luego mirar a Ulquiorra, mirar a Kansha de nuevo y llevar su vista a la taza de te

_-Etto… pues… yo nací… en el mundo humano…creo… y…tengo 18 años… y cumplo el 3 de septiembre…y no, jeje, no tengo tatuajes… -_ dijo con voz avergonzada al ver como los ojos verdes la miraban de pies a cabeza, como si la desnudara con la vista.

_-… -_ el pelinegro tomo otro sorbo de té

A lo que la pelirroja aprovecho y extendió su mano para tomar una galleta del plato, pero no se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra pensó lo mismo que ella al mismo tiempo.

Y sus manos se juntaron al intentar tocar una de las galletas.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica los invadió a ambos, pero solo Orihime mostro aquello a través de sus ojos y su expresión, alejando la mano como si del mismísimo fuego infernal se tratara, a lo que Ulquiorra le clavo de nuevo la mirada.

_-Tómela… -_ ofreció el hombre devolviendo la mano a la taza de té

_-…arigato…iie-_ negó ella sin mirarlo.

Valla momento incomodo para Orihime, que estaba deseando no haberse salido de su habitación esa mañana.

* * *

_-¡Vamos, Rukia! ¡Te has vuelto lenta! -_ le gritaba Ichigo desde una de las enormes rocas

_-¿Y cómo no me voy a volver lenta? si hacía mucho que no entrenaba gracias a que ALGUIEN no me dejaba luchar con hollows - _respondió ella intentando atacarlo por sorpresa utilizando un shunpo y una de las enormes guadañas. A lo que Ichigo se giro con una media sonrisa, parando el ataque con su espada. Y la pelinegra al verse descubierta, desapareció y apareció unos metros lejos del pelinaranja

Ya estaba que sudaba, había sido herida un par de veces, no por Ichigo, ya que él buscaba no herirla con la espada, sino que había caído varias veces por su propio descuido

De pronto, Ichigo desapareció de su vista

_Rayos_

Empezó a buscarlo a su alrededor rápidamente con la mirada, pero apenas logro reaccionar para cuando Ichigo apareció frente a ella atacándola. Igual ella lo bloqueo con las guadañas.

Ichigo empezó a golpear con Tensa Zangetsu, haciendo que su espada chocara con las guadañas de Rukia, que a cada golpe debía retroceder

_-Vamos, Rukia… te veo cansada ¿quieres parar? -_ dijo chocando una última vez su espada, ejerciendo presión en el punto de contacto

_-…Saca lo mejor que tienes… -_ empezó a susurrar ella sonriéndole, antes de utilizar su fuerza y alejar la zanpakuto de su compañero, apuntando con las guadañas al joven _-…¡Por qué no me voy a detener! ¡Ichigo! -_

_-¡Ja! -_ respondió el lanzándose hacia atrás, acumulando reiatsu en la palma de su mano para luego ponerse su mascara hollow

_-Uuuuhhh… me asustas, Ichigo -_ dijo la pelinegra desafiante mientras los dos se lanzaban al ataque.

Chocaron sus armas frente al otro, Rukia extendió las alas, haciéndola flotar, pero Ichigo no tardo en alcanzarla, la batalla se mudo al cielo. Volvieron a chocar espadas, esta vez utilizando shunpo. Aparecían y desaparecían en el aire, solo se escuchaba el sonido del metal chocando y el brillo de las hojas de las guadañas y la espada. Pronto se detuvieron, chocando sus espadas y ejerciendo presión

_-Tienes unos ojos hollows muy bonitos, Ichigo -_ susurro la pelinegra medio sonriéndole

Si la máscara no le estuviese cubriendo el rostro, ella se había dado cuenta del sonrojo que le cubrió las mejillas al pelinaranja, que empezó a buscar excusas para seguir _-¡Menos charla, mas pelea! -_

Rukia soltó una carcajada antes de dar una voltereta hacia atrás, para alejarse del muchacho.

_-¡Vamos Ichigo, parece que la máscara no te ayuda! -_ grito ella un par de metros lejos de el

Ichigo sonrió bajo la máscara, aquí se acabaría el entrenamiento

Desapareció… doble mierda, la ojiazul empezó a buscar con sus ojos a su compañero, pero se había esfumado. Pero pronto se vio envuelta por un aro de Ichigos que corrían a su alrededor

_-Rukia… creo que se te acabaron las ideas -_ dijo divertido la voz reverberante y ronca de Ichigo

La pelinegra miraba aturdida al Ichigo que giraba tan rápido que parecían ser diez o veinte Ichigos girando a su alrededor, bajo la vista. Ichigo levanto una ceja sin dejar de moverse ¿Rukia se rendía?

_-No pienses que mi bankai es solo un traje de angelito erótico, Ichigo -_ susurro ella con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima empezaba a caer por su mejilla. Su mano viajo hasta la lagrima, la cual al tocarla empezó a brillar, pronto ella levanto la mano, y la lagrima termino por alargarse. Ella jugó con su muñeca y la lágrima empezó a alargarse más y más hasta que pronto se convirtió en un látigo de cadenas azuladas

Las guadañas se volvieron parte de sus alas, y solo el largo látigo quedo como su arma

_-¡Llora hasta explotar, __Bakuhatsu namida__! -_ exclamo como un grito de guerra mientras empezaba a lanzar latigazos al aire, los cuales al ser lanzados, provocaban una explosión

_-¡¿Qué es eso? -_ dijo Ichigo dando saltos hacia atrás, observando como la pelinegra empezaba a caminar, lanzando latigazos al aire mientras fijaba su mirada en la miel de el

_-Tranquilo. Estamos entrenando, si te golpeo con esto ahora que no le he puesto reaitsu, solo será como pegarte con una piedra -_ bromeo ella mientras lanzaba al latigo desde una distancia larga

_-¡Enana tonta, estas muy lej… -_ pero cuando el pelinaranja pensaba que el látigo no lo alcanzaría, observo como este se alargaba. El reacciono, colocando a Zangetsu frente a él. Pero el látigo logro enrollarse alrededor de la espada. Allí Rukia tiro del látigo y la espada se salió de las manos de Ichigo, cayendo varios metros detrás de Rukia

_-Mierda -_ soltó el al verse desarmado

_-Un shinigami queda indefenso sin su arma… -_ Rukia tomo el látigo entre sus manos y lo observo como si de un collar de joyas se tratara _–Mi __Bakuhatsu namida__ utiliza ese concepto y lo vuelve en contra del enemigo, como ya tu comprobaste, mi querido Ichigo _- pero cuando levanto la vista, Ichigo ya no estaba frente a ella. Pero un fuerte reiatsu se hizo presente detrás de ella. Se giro, y pudo ver como si fuera en cámara lenta, como Ichigo intentaba cortar su cabeza, pero ella fue más rápida. Se agacho y movió la cabeza de medio lado, para luego utilizar esa posición y tumbar al shinigami con una patada en las piernas.

Ichigo cayó hacia atrás, pero logro utilizar sus manos y saltar para dar una voltereta y caer de pie unos metros lejos de ella. Apenas logrando ponerse de pie, corrió hacia ella con la espada como si de una lanza se tratara, mientras Rukia amarro la cadena a su cintura, volviendo a sacar las guadañas, poniéndose en posición, lista para el golpe

Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros, que tonta era Rukia, esperaría un ataque frontal, si claro. Utilizo el shunpo y desapareció de la vista de la pelinegra, y entonces se posiciono detrás de ella, listo para un ataque sorpresa.

Pero todo se vio en cámara lenta, Rukia se giro, le sonrió a Ichigo y susurro _–Muy lento -_ antes de casi cortar a Ichigo con las hojas de su guadaña derecha

Gracias a dios, no hubiese sido por el shunpo que utilizo, y su cuello no tendría cabeza. Termino varios metros delante de ella.

_-Eres tramposa -_ susurro él con respiración agitada

_-Y tu predecible_ – dijo ella para luego lanzar un grito de guerra mientras corría hacia él y este la imitaba.

Ese sería el golpe final

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraron, las espadas chocaron, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y fuerte, empujo a la pelinegra contra una pared de piedras, ella se separo de esta y espero a que Ichigo corriera hacia ella. Y así lo hizo, pronto el pelinarnaja uso shunpo, Rukia sonrió _-¡Usando la misma táctica!_ - exclamo para luego girar su mano derecha con la guadaña y esperar a que Ichigo la atacara por atrás, pero grande fue su sorpresa, que cuando movió la guadaña, solo había aire… ¿y dónde estaba Ichigo?

Sintió a alguien acariciando con suavidad su hombro, ella giro el rostro con rapidez, encontrándose con Ichigo muy cerca de ella. Luego de eso pestañeo, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la punta de la espada de Ichigo estaba rozando su cuello

_Doble rayos_

_-Muerta -_ susurro el pelinaranja con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio, haciendo que la mascara hollow desapareciera, quedando con su rostro muy cerca del de la pelinegra.

Ella solo le respondió con un jadeos, mirando con una media sonrisa al pelinaranja que pronto bajo la espada y regreso a su forma de shikai, al igual que la pelinegra.

_-Bien, demoños un baño -_ dijo Ichigo secando el sudor de su frente

_-¿baño? ¿Aquí hay baños? -_ pregunto ella observando que aquel lugar que, según Ichigo, había sido construido por Urahara y Yoruichi.

_-Ven conmigo -_ le respondió el empezando a caminar

La pelinegra tomo al conejito Ichigo, que había sido escondido en una pequeña cueva protegida del campo de batalla.

Caminaron por unos minutos, aquel lugar era enorme.

_-Bien, llegamos -_ Ichigo le mostro las aguas termales que habían en aquel lugar. Rukia miro el lugar sorprendida, mientras Ichigo-conejo se movía suavemente entre el pecho y los brazos de la pelinegra, haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo

_-jajaja… no hagas eso Ichigo… me da cosquillas... jaja-_ dijo ella sacando al conejito de su pequeño saco en el escote de ella

Ichigo, el shinigami, ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle regalado aquel conejito a Rukia, aquel puto conejo había logrado terminar en un pequeño espacio entre el valle de sus pechos y sus brazos, ya que la pelinegra no encontraba donde meterlo para llevarlo consigo…

Ichigo lo odiaba por una sencilla razón… aquel espacio del valle de los pechos de Rukia debía ser ocupado por SU rostro cuando la besara… no por ese puto conejo…

Glup… ¡¿Qué había pensado?

Agito la cabeza para borrar todo aquello, dios… el entrenamiento le había fundido el cerebro…

_-¿y bien? ¿Tú primero o yo? -_ pregunto el girándose a ver a la ojiazul

_-¿De qué? -_ pregunto levantando una ceja

_-¿Cómo que de qué? ¿De qué será? Enana tonta ¿te bañas tu primero o lo hago yo? -_ repitió molesto

_-¿es que no hay otra poza? -_ pregunto ella acariciando al conejo

_-No, así que elige, tu o… -_ pero después que dijo no, la peliengra se fue acercando a él, colocando sus manos en el pecho del pelinarnaja, que cayó de inmediato

_-¿Q-que haces? -_ pregunto él con las mejillas suavemente coloreadas

Pronto la pelinegra tomo la ropa del muchacho y la abrió para luego sacarla del torso del muchacho, que al sentir como ella lo despojaba, sus mejillas se encendieron

_-¡R-R-RUKIA! ¡¿QUE COÑO HACES? -_ grito el muchacho al verse sin kosode ante la pelinegra, que en ningún segundo quito sus ojos del suelo. Sus pequeñas soltaron la ropa del pelinaranja… y luego se dirigieron hasta el cinturón de la hakama…

Y en dos segundos, ella bajo sus pantalones y lo tumbo al agua.

Gracias a todos los Kamis, el aún conservaba sus bóxers intactos

Casi se ahogo…casi, pero le dio tiempo de sacar la cabeza para poder gritarle a la pelinegra

_-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE CREES QUE ESTAS…? -_ pero empezó a sufrir un derrame nasal cuando observo que ella dejaba al conejito en el suelo, y luego le daba la espalda al shinigami para bajarse las tiras del uniforme, hasta que la parte superior del traje cayó hasta su cintura.

_-¡R-R-R-R-R-RU-RU-RU-RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA! -_ grito este mas sonrojado que el pelo de Renji, un tomate y sangre juntos. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, y cierta parte de su cuerpo ya había cobrado vida… mierda

Pero antes de algo más, la pelinegra se agacho, tomando un puñado de tierra. Para luego girar medio cuerpo y lanzarle la tierra en los ojos al pelinaranja

_-¡ ¿QUE MIER… QUE HARAS CON… ESPERA QUE….? RUKIA MALDITA ENANA! -_ la tierra le hizo cerrar los ojos y meter la cabeza en el agua, intentando quitar la comezón que lo invadió.

Para cuando logro tener una visión 20/20, ya Rukia estaba dentro del agua, e Ichigo-conejo estaba nadando de un lado a otro…espera… ¿los conejos nadaban?

_-¡Rukia! -_ Ichigo se movió con humo saliéndole por la nariz, y rodeo el cuello de la pelinegra con sus manos. La ahorcaría, ¡LA AHORCARIA!

_-Maldito pendejo… estas… muy cerca… -_ respondió ella apenas respirando. Ichigo pensó en las palabras de ella… estaban semidesnudos… y ciertamente… estaban MUY cerca…

_-¡MIERDA!_ - se alejo hasta el otro lado del agua, dejando a Rukia respirar por fin…

_-¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PERVERTIDA QUE ERES? - _Grito el muchacho ya más calmado_ -¿POR QUE COÑO HICISTE ESO? -_

_-En tu mundo hay muchos tabues sociales… como ese de por qué las mujeres y los hombres no se pueden bañar juntos… no lo entiendo -_ dijo ella relajada, mirando al pequeño conejito nadar hacia ella

_-¿¡Sera por que los hombres son hombres y las mujeres son mujeres! -_ exclamo furioso

_-No lo creo… te apuesto que alguna vez tú te bañaste con tu madre, que en paz descanse, y te apuesto a que tus hermanas también lo harían con tu padre alguna vez, e incluso, tu madre y tu padre también se bañarían jun… _

-¡YA ENTENDI EL CONCEPTO!-

_-…bueno, regresando, ¿Por qué habría algo de malo que tu y yo nos bañemos juntos? después de todo, solo somos… amigos… y con eso no hay nada de malo que nos bañemos, después de todo no hay ningún tipo de interés sexual ni nada parecido, mas bien, hay respeto, y por ende un pensamiento del tipo sexual hacia el otro seria una falta hacia ese respeto, la cual ninguno de los dos tenemos pensado realizar. Y para agregar, tú aun mantienes una prenda de tu ropa, y yo aun llevo la parte interior del uniforme –_ dijo ella mientras se levantaba y mostraba el traje blanco, con el mismo diseño de su uniforme.

_-Kami… mejor dejemos esto para luego… -_ Ichigo suspiro y cerró los ojos _–Gracias al cielo esta vestida. Jure que te quitarías toda la ropa -_

_-No… pervertido -_ dijo la pelinegra con el conejito

_-Bien… y no soy pervertido -_ respondió el soltando otro suspiro…

El agua era exquisita… la pelinegra sonrió y quiso observar una pequeña herida en su mano, hecha en la batalla, pero al levantar la mano, solo observo su mano sana, como nueva

_-¡Ichigo! _

_-¿Ummm? -_ respondió el sin abrir los ojos

_-¡Mis heridas, se sanaron! -_ dijo ella sorprendida

_-Ah… si, estas aguas son curativas, cierran y limpian las heridas… -_ dijo el dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás

Rukia dejo caer la mano dentro del agua, luego fijo su vista en su compañero, miro su rostro, relajado, pero sin borrar el ceño fruncido, luego bajo hasta su cuello, observo sus hombros anchos y sus brazos construidos, trago saliva, ese mocoso se había sacado musculo. Siguió bajando su vista, el nivel de las aguas termales era honda en el centro, pero muy baja en las orillas, y como el pelinaranja se encontraba casi en la orilla, la mitad de su torso y sus rodillas flexionadas salían del agua.

_-Ichigo… _

_-¿Ahora qué? -_ dijo el sin ánimos, sin abrir los ojos, sin mover un musculo

_-Tienes… una cicatriz -_ dijo la pelinegra suavemente, a Ichigo le pareció escuchar la voz de la joven muy cerca, así que abrió los ojos…

Fue mala idea

Rukia estaba DEMASIADO cerca de él, al estar el nivel del agua en aquel lugar más bajo, se podía notar un poco más de los hombros de la chica, a pesar de que el agua no dejaba ver nada que estuviera bajo ella. Pero era demasiada estimulación visual para Ichigo…

_-Mira… esta -_ Ichigo sintió con horror como su pequeña y cálida mano se posaba sobre uno de sus pectorales, tocando una pequeña cicatriz a la altura de su corazón

_-Es la cicatriz de cuando me volví shinigami -_ respondió el intentando dejar su mente en blanco, para no poder pensar nada sucio

_-Oh… -_ soltó ella regresando su mano hasta su propio pecho, ladeando el rostro y volviendo a su otro lado de la orilla _–Perdona -_ susurro ella apenas siendo escuchada por el shinigami

_-¿Perdonarte por qué?_

_-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Por qué será. Baka? Por eso -_ apunto con su dedo la cicatriz.

_-Vuelve el perro arrepentido… Rukia me parece que hemos hablado de eso antes*-_ respondió el molesto

_-Sí, pero…_

_-Pero una mierda, sabes lo que hablamos, es suficiente con eso -_ dijo el cerrando el caso y volviendo a su posición de vago total

Ella no discutió, bajo la vista, mirando al conejito blanco que no había salido de sus brazos ni un segundo. Tal vez el tenía razón. Volvió a observar el cuerpo del joven mientras este se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Kami… ese chico tenía un pecho amplio, como las de esos hombres que salían en las revistas de sus ex compañeras del instituto. Pero tenía que ser sincera…

Ichigo era POR MUCHO, más apuesto y sexi que esos hombres

Se sonrojo al verse pensando en esas cosas, empezando a preguntarse que había pasado con aquel discurso de presidente que le había dado a Ichigo cuando entraron…

Ella sabía desde hacia tiempo lo que sentía por aquel fresito idiota… prueba de ello era el largo de su cabello. Desde tenerlo a la altura de los hombros, hasta mitad de espalda.

Todo ello por ponerse a escuchar a escondida una conversación entre hombres, donde ella no tenía ni arte ni parte.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_-Entonces, Ichigo ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?_

Rukia caminaba hacia la terraza, y había entrado, pero aun le faltaba pasar una pared para darse a ver. Pero al escuchar la pregunta, no supo porque, pero termino escondiéndose detrás de esa pared que le evitaba ver a sus amigos

Luego de la pregunta, se escucho a Ichigo escupiendo su jugo _-¿QUE? ¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTAS SON ESAS? -_ grito asustado el pelinarnaja

A lo que Keigo soltó una risotada _–Si tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Ichigo, no te hagas el idiota, así que habla ¿Cómo te gustan? -_

_-El se refiere a si te gustan bajitas, altas, gorditas, flaquitas, con piernas largas, con pechos grandes, con ojos pequeños, esas cosas -_ dijo Mizuhiro sentado junto a Ichigo, sin despegar la vista de su teléfono

Ichigo empezó a sonrojarse, Rukia lo supo por el silencio sepulcral que sucedió a la explicación del azabache

_-Pues… pues… -_ tenía que salir de paso, decir algo rápido y que no diera paso al doble sentido

_-Te gustan como Kuchiki san -_ sentencio el Quincy también presente, con toda la mala intención del mundo de hacerle la vida imposible a su enemigo/amigo

_-¿QUE? -_ grito sorprendido el pelinaranja, que dando a ver su reacción ante Keigo, este empezó a soltar lagrimas

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡A MI AMIGO LE GUSTA MI KUCHIKI SAAAAAANNN!_

_-¡C-C-CLARO QUE NO! -_ respondió el desesperado _-¡Rukia no me gusta, para nada! -_

Ups

La pelinegra no supo porque, pero sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, al cual no le prestó mayor atención ya que la conversación seguía

_-¿Ósea que no te gusta Kuchiki san? -_ pregunto Mizuhiro que por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, había dejado el teléfono

_-Ichigo… -_ siempre con melodrama, el pelicastaño toco el hombro del ojimiel _–Sabes que… con esas actitudes y gustos… llegare a creer que eres gay -_

Golpe directo hacia la cabeza del pelicastaño, que quedo estrellado en el suelo _**–N-o-s-o-y-g-a-y –**_ dijo enfatizando cada _letra –No por que no sea un pervertido como tú, significa que soy maricon -_ dijo el molesto, volviendo a sorber su jugo

-Con todo respeto Ichigo, pero ya tienes 16 años y nadie te ha conocido una novia, además que todo el salón sabe que hay dos chicas hermosas allí, de las cuales todos están enamorados, y esas son Inoue san y Kuchiki san. Yo por mi parte diría que Kuchiki san es muy bonita, y lo mismo piensan Ishida san, Sado san y Asano san. Tú en cambio no les haces caso ni a la una ni a la otra-

A lo que los demás asintieron

_-… ¿pero desde cuando estamos hablando sobre eso? Ichigo no respondió la pregunta -_ dijo Keigo sacando la cara de la tierra

Ichigo suspiro, debía decir algo rápido para poder tomarse el puto jugo en _paz -…bien… Me gustan las chicas de cabello largo -_

Eso fue lo último que Rukia logro escuchar, ya que pronto el timbre sonó, y tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&flashback&&&&&&&&&&**_

Después de la batalla contra Aizen, ella se había dejado crecer el pelo solo un poco, diciendo que se lo cortaría después, pero al oír aquello, se dejo crecer el cabello hasta que le llego a la mitad de la espalda, y mientras Ichigo dijera que le gustaban pelilargas, ella se dejaría el cabello lo más largo posible,

Fue allí, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que por todos los kamis, demonios y Aizens, ella amaba a ese cabeza de zanahoria, con toda su alma y corazón, y que por el daría la vida mil veces si fuera necesario, no le importaba nada ni nadie. Con tal de que su amado Ichigo estuviese bien

_-¿Por qué te has dejado crecer el pelo? -_ la pregunta casi hace que suelte a Ichigo-conejo

_-¿Perdón? _

Ichigo regreso la cabeza al frente y abrió los ojos, clavándolos en ella _–Pensaste que no me había dado cuenta ¿verdad? -_

_-"En realidad… si creía que no te diste cuenta…"_

Su cabello estaba rizado por el agua, caía por sus hombros, y flotaba detrás de su espalda _–Yo…yo… -_ tenía que pensar en algo rápido, no podía decirle que lo hacía para gustarle a él… joder, Rukia, piensa_... –Yo… me lo deje largo para darme un cambio, siempre lo he tenido corto, así que me pareció interesante hacerlo… -_ mintió ella mirando a Ichigo-conejo

_-Ah…_

_-¿! Porque preguntas ¡? ¿! No me veo bien ¡? ¿¡No te gustas! -_ pregunto inconscientemente alarmada… espera… NO, no debía preguntarle si le gustaba, era demasiado obvia. **T.T**

Ichigo negó con la cabeza _–No… solo pregunte por curiosidad -_ soltó el, haciendo que la pelinegra respirara aliviada en su interior

_-…quiero decir… te ves… muy bien… -_ confeso mirando a otro lado, a lo que la pelinegra lo miro sorprendida

_-oh… gracias… -_ dijo ella, para luego removerse inquieta en el agua. Pero llamo la atención de Ichigo al ver que esta le daba la espalda y se ponía de pie, dejando ver el largo de su cabello y su espalda nívea.

Rukia estiro los brazos, dejando a Ichigo-conejo en la tierra, el cual al verse fuera de los brazos de su dueña, empezó a sacudirse el agua, terminando como una esponjosa mota blanca de pelo.

Mientras ella le daba la espalda, Ichigo aprovecho para mirarla disimuladamente

Bien, ella era pequeña, pero su cuerpo era como el de una mujer normal, solo que en tamaño compacto… su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, y se veía suave y tersa, el agua le goteaba y las gotas le rodaban por el cabello y la espalda

Le daba gracias a kami, se había enamorado de una chica hermosa… y eso solo de espaldas…

De seguro era muchísimo más hermosa a cuerpo completo…

Agito la cabeza, vamos, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera URGENTEMENTE.

_-Me parece que ya fue mucho descanso, Ichigo, salgamos, ya debe ser tarde y tengo que ir a la mansión _- dijo la pelinegra girándose a verlo.

Ichigo volvió a pensar lo mismo de antes… debía ser MUCHO más hermosa con el cuerpo completamente al descubierto… _-Ah… está bien -_

Y también pensó en lo mismo de antes…

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera, más cuando estaba los dos semidesnudos y solos

* * *

_-Y entonces, Sado empezó a tocar el bajo, pero olvido que los parlantes estaban encendidos y ¡BUM! Los oídos de Ishida explotaron -_ dijo el pelinaranja mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, haciendo soltar una sonrisa a su compañera

Pero el momento fue interrumpido, la presencia aterradora de Byakuya, junto con otra mas cálida los detuvo. La pareja se giro, observando al inexpresivo hermano mayor de Rukia, junto con el…

Gomakashi

Ichigo al verlo sintió como la sangre le hervía mientras corría por sus venas, el tan feliz de que aquel metro-homosexual no se había aparecido después de la batalla contra los menos, y ahora le tocaba ve…

No pudo pensar, ya que el pelicastaño había tomado a Rukia entre sus brazos…

Y la estaba besando en la boca

La cara de Byakuya dejo ver sorpresa **(N/A: así seria que hasta Bya kun se asusto)** ante la acción del noble, la de Ichigo destilo fuego y unas ganas de sacar a su fiel Zangetsu y desmembrar lentamente a ese hombre que…be...besaba a SU Rukia.

El joven noble despego sus labios de los de la shinigami, para luego atraparla entre sus brazos

_-¡Gracias a Kami sama, estas bien! Mi querida Rukia chan… -_ su voz sonaba sinceramente preocupada, mecía suavemente a la pelinegra, y su rostro denotaba preocupación _–Perdona que no fui a visitarte al gotei 4, pero recuerda que no soy shinigami, y además, estaba realmente ocupado en algunos asuntos -_ dijo este mirando a la pelinegra que todavía no salía del shock del beso

_-A…a…ah…_

Pronto el pelicastaño miro a Rukia a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa "dulce" (según Ichigo, le regalo una sonrisa de bobalicón) para luego pararse frente al pelinaranja

_-Arigato gozaimasu, por cuidar de mi prometida mientras estaba ocupado, Kurosaki san -_ dijo amablemente el hombre, dando una reverencia –_Lo hubiese hecho yo mismo, pero repito, estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos familiares -_

Ichigo lo miro indiferente, pero con ganas de hervirlo en una olla en el infierno

_-Gomakashi kun ¿Qué hace aquí? -_ pregunto la pelinegra logrando salir de su shock

_-Oh, vine porque supe que te daban de alta hoy, así que vine a visitarte y a ayudar a preparar las cosas para la fiesta - _respondió el sonriendo

_-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? -_ cuestiono ella

_-¿Cómo que que fiesta? No te hagas la tonta, Rukia chan, la fiesta de compromiso -_ respondió el sin borrar la sonrisa

_-¡¿Fiestas de compromiso? ¿! Pero no faltaban 6 días!_ - exclamo confundida

_-Rukia… -_ la voz de Byakuya acabo con el jaleo _–Pasaron 2 días para cuando ocurrió la batalla contra esos menos, luego pasaste 3 días en el cuartel del gotei 4, hoy te dieron de alta, así que suma -_

_-3+2= 5, y hoy son 6… ¡LA FIESTA SERA MAÑANA! -_ grito ella sin contenerse, y tapándose la boca al saber su falta.

Lo había olvidado POR COMPLETO, después de todo, con todas las cosas que habían pasado con Ichigo, incluso había olvidado que estaba comprometida con alguien

_-Si, Rukia chan, la fiesta será mañana, pero tranquila, yo me encargue de invitar a tus amigos shinigamis, y todo estará completamente listo para mañana en la noche. Solo déjalo en las manos de Byakuya dono y mías, todo será perfecto para mañana en la noche -_ dijo Gomakashi colocando una mano en su hombro.

_-Oh… si… etto… ¿arigato? -_ soltó ella encarando una ceja

_-No tienes que darnos las gracias, todo se ha hecho por ti y por mí, mi amada Rukia chan, así que tranquila, será una fiesta inolvidable, te lo prometo_ - dijo el noble inclinándose lentamente hasta darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la pelinegra.

Esta vez, Ichigo llevo inconscientemente la mano hacia la empuñadura de Zangetsu, lo mataría…LO HARIA, no era broma.

_-Sayonara, Rukia chan, Kurosaki san -_ se despidió el hombre mientras reanudaba su paso junto con el Kuchiki líder, desapareciendo por un pasillo hacia la izquierda

_-¡¿Quién se ha creído? -_ grito por fin el pelinaranja

_-¿Uh? -_ la ojiazul observo confundida a su compañero

_-¡Ese pendejo te ha… be-be-besado…, 2 VECES! ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? -_ grito furiosos tomando a Rukia por los hombros, zarandeándola

_-¡ ¿pues qué podía hacer? ¡Es mi prometido! ¡Tiene todo el derecho! -_ dijo ella sacando las grandes manos de sus hombros, molesta

Ichigo dejo caer sus manos. Maldición, odiaba cuando ella tenía razón. Y él no podía decirle que estaba celoso.

_-Demonios, Ichigo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te comportas como un idiota celoso, pensé que sabias que estoy c-o-m-p-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-a, ¿entiendes? El puede besarme hasta el día de su muerte_

Ichigo volvió a enfurecerse -¿Y es que acaso tú permitirás que él lo haga?-

_-¡No tengo elección!_

_-¡Si la tienes!_

_-¿¡Cuál!_

_-¡Escapa! ¡No te cases con ese idiota!_

_-¡No puedo! ¡El honor y orgullo de Kuchiki está en juego! ¡Escapar seria un insulto para el clan!-_

_-¿¡Y convertirme en shinigami no lo fue! ¿¡Rukia! ¿¡Porque deberías respetar las reglas ahora!_

_-¡Lo que ocurrió contigo no tiene nada que ver! - grito ella_

_-¡Si tiene, por que gracias a ello casi te mueres, y tuve que venir a salvar tu trasero! ¡Así que tu vida es MIA, y yo soy el que decide TU futuro!_

Atacar el orgullo de un Kuchiki era lo peor que Ichigo podía hacer, pero al parecer lo había olvidado, ya que el orgullo de Kuchiki Rukia había sido tocado.

Y ella, como buena Kuchiki, defendió su orgullo, como la mujer que era

Levanto una mano y la estrello con fuerza contra la mejilla de Ichigo

Los ojos miel se abrieron desmesurados, mientras que una de sus manos subía hasta la mejilla afectada, que empezaba a arder y enrojecerse.

Rukia le había dado golpes de todo tipo, puñetazos, patadas, puntapiés, con el peine del pie, con los nudillos, codos, rodillas, pies, dedos y muchas otras partes de cuerpo…

Pero una cachetada era humillante para él, y si venía de su amada Rukia…

Era humillante y doloroso, no solo físicamente, sino también para su corazón

_-¿¡Quien te has creído para decir eso! ¡Ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre mi vida y mi futuro! ¡Te convertí en shinigami por mi propia elección! ¡Acepte una condena por mi elección! ¡Si hago esto es por mi propia elección! ¡Y ni TÚ ni nadie podrá cambiarlo! - _grito ella más que furiosa

Ichigo no respondió, solo miraba a su compañera aturdido, aun con la mejilla sonrojada

_-…Realmente… no se que ha estado pasando contigo... ¿Dónde está el chico tierno que me regalo este conejito mientras estaba convaleciente? -_ mostro al animalito entre sus brazos _-¿Dónde está el chico dulce que velo por mi mientras no despertaba? ¿Dónde está el chico que me alegro los días tristes, y que me salvo la vida? Como tú dices -_

Silencio

_-… No sé qué te ocurre, y no espero que me lo digas, porque sé que no confías tanto en mí, pero mientras no madures, es mejor que no me dirijas la palabra… Ichigo… -_ dijo ella con voz decepcionada, mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar, perdiéndose por el mismo lugar en donde habían desaparecido su hermano y su prometido.

Ichigo se quedo viendo el lugar donde ella había desaparecido. Llevo una mano a Zangetsu y se dio la vuelta. Estaba decidido.

Ciertamente, el no tenía derecho a opinar en la vida de Rukia, hiciera lo que hiciera

Pero se había dado cuenta de algo.

Sin importarle nada, incluyendo a la mismísima Rukia, ella sería solo para él, no se conformaría con solo tenerla como una amiga, se había dado cuenta de eso hacía poco, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como Gomakashi se la quitaba…

Lucharia…

Lucharía para que no se casara con ese maldito…

Lucharía por el corazón de Rukia…

…_**costara lo que costara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Otro capítulo largo, y creo que el próximo será igual de largo, porque…**

***: nee, esa charla la publicare en otro capítulo. **

**TA CHAN**

**Habrá lemon…**

**En el próximo capítulo, la fiesta de compromiso¡**

**Perdonen por la tardanza para subir este capitulo**

**Jejeje, muchas gracias a TODOS por sus reviews. Hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo¡**

**SAYONARAAA¡**


	12. Me enamore de ti

**Disclaimer: solo Gomakashi, Kansha, y los de relleno son míos, mientras que Ichigo, Rukia, y los demás son de Tite Kubo sama. el cual dice que el ichiruki vencera (mentira) y que aizen es god (no es tanta mentira) xD**

**

* * *

**

Los sirvientes, guardias y demás personas se movían de un lugar a otro. Lo mejor era mantenerse al margen e intentar no atravesarte frente al alguno de ellos, porque si lo hacías, ellos NO se detendrían.

Es mejor quedarse en sus habitaciones, cerrar puertas y ventanas y dormir. Al menos, claro, que quisieran ser atropellados, manoseados, golpeados, pisoteados, insultados, machacados y muchas otras cosas que terminaban con ados.

Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando esa misma noche, una celebración de grandes magnitudes se daría a cabo en la mansión Kuchiki. Y que celebración más escandalosa que la fiesta de compromiso de Dorai Tochi Gomakashi y Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

_**De la nobleza, capitulo 11**_

**_Me enamore de ti_**

_

* * *

_

_-¡Kuchiki Rukia sama, se ve tan hermosaaaa! -_ grito una de las jovencitas mientras Rukia miraba con asco su reflejo en el espejo.

_-No me gusta _- dijo empezando a quitárselo. Aquel Kimono le recordaba a horrores a los kimonos que utilizaban las ancianas, todo de colores opacos, viejos y… y…

Bueno, simplemente no le gustaba, fin del tema.

Además, Utsukushii (nuestra "querida" estilista de los primeros capítulos) y sus dos ayudantes tenían el mismo gusto por la ropa que tenia Orihime por la comida. Ósea, muy muy muy muy MUY malo.

Igualmente, la pobre Rukia había estado desde las 7 de la mañana, probándose vestidos, maquillaje, peinados, calzado, sombreros, lentes, carteras, y MUCHAS otras cosas de las cuales la pelinegra estaba realmente harta, ya que eran las tres de la tarde, y no habían salido de aquel montón de tiendas.

Todos los kimonos que había visto, eran caros, elegantes y finos, pero ninguno era tan bonito como los que Ishida le hacía en cada una de aquellas extrañas fiestas en el mundo humano.

Y ninguno, incluyendo a los de Ishida, podía ser siquiera COMPARADO con uno que Ichigo le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños.

Aquella prenda…

* * *

Aquella prenda le había costado un MONTON de dinero, además de varias humillaciones, sobornos y demás para poder conseguirlo. Ya que era el más caro de TODA Karakura y uno de los 5 más caros, hermosos y finos de todo Japón. Diseñado por un famosisisisisisisismo diseñador de ropa (o en las palabras de Ichigo, un viejo maricon, tipo Osmel Sousa*) conocido en todo el mundo.

Y todo aquello le había costado todo el dinero de sus mesadas de un año, además de varios trabajos de medio tiempo. Y tuvo que LITERALMENTE luchar (a punta de espadas y golpes) con un famoso empresario japonés para comprarlo.

Pero todo eso había valido la pena, ya que al verlo, el rostro de Rukia se había iluminado de la manera más dulce, y la sonrisa más grande que había visto se dibujo en su rostro.

El pelinaranja medio sonrió al recordar aquello, mientras su mirada seguía sumida en la vista del horizonte que le proporcionaba aquel tejado de uno del 3er escuadrón, que poco a poco empezaba a teñirse de anaranjado. Los colores del atardecer.

Si bien después de la pelea que tuvo con Rukia el día anterior, había terminado en el escuadrón de Renji, y después de pasar la noche allí, intento buscar a la pelinegra, sin éxito.

_-¡Ichigo, baka! -_ llamo el pelirrojo desde su posición en el suelo, llamando la atención "del shinigami en el tejado" (nótese la parodia del violinista en el tejado). **(N/A: eso no es gracioso xD)**

Renji estaba listo para ir a la fiesta, con Kosode y hakama marrones, al igual que el haori hasta las rodillas.

_-Pronto será hora de ir a la fiesta de Rukia. Sino bajas y te arreglas, no llegaras a tiempo, y te juro que si no te mata Rukia, Kuchiki taicho lo hará. _- exclamo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a su ex capitán.

Ichigo frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía, fulminando con la mirada alguna teja del techo. Los celos, las ganas de matar al Gomakashi, y la pelea con Rukia se le revolvieron en la mente, haciendo que cada vez que recordara la puta fiesta esa, tuviera ganas de romper a algo o alguien – _¿Por qué coño tendría que ir a la fiestita de pacotilla esa? Rukia y Gomaricon son los de la fiesta, es muy problema de ellos. -_ escupió Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

_-Vamos, Ichigo ¿tan celoso estas que ya ni a la fiesta vas? _- pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo, mientras esperaba la típica reacción de su amigo, esa de negar rotundamente que le gustaba la pelinegra

_-¡Sí! ¡Si estoy celoso, y por eso no iré a la puta fiesta de mierda esa_! - grito fulminándolo con la mirada antes de mover el trasero y darle la espalda al pelirrojo.

Este quedo estupefacto, la barbilla le había llegado al suelo, literalmente, sus ojos parecían un par de platos y sus manos habían caído hasta el suelo, bien, había esperado a un Ichigo diciendo "¡n-o-e-s-t-o-y-c-e-l-o-s-o" o algo así, pero jamás había esperado que el mismísimo Ichigo aceptara estar celoso de su casi hermana menor.

Usando un shunpo, el tatuado subió junto con el ojimiel, sentándose a su lado_ -¿Re-realmente esta celoso? -_

_-¿Crees que miento?_ - espeto serio

_-No… pero no pensé que aceptarías tus sentimientos por Rukia… no ahora_. - dijo el otro mirando hacia el horizonte

_-Hmpt…_

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre los dos

_-¿Cuándo fue?_ - pregunto Renji sin quitar su vista del horizonte

_-Hace un par de días, cuando ella estaba en el 4to gotei._ - confeso relajándose

_-¿Se lo dijiste?_

_-Claro que no, puedo ser imprudente, pero no estúpido, Renji. - _suspiro –Ella no me ama…-

_-Si eres estúpido… y también MUY ciego y despistado. _- espeto el pelirrojo

A lo que el pelinarnaja se giro violentamente hacia su amigo _-¿Por qué lo dices? -_

_-Vamos, Ichigo, ya todos lo sabíamos, Inoue, Ishida, Sado. Se le notaba desde nosotros pensamos que tu lo sabías, y al ver que ignorabas a Rukia, llegamos a pensar varias veces que tu no la querías. -_ confeso serio

Los ojos del pelinaranja se abrieron de par en par _–E-e-estas queriendo decir… que…que.-_

A lo que Renji levanto su puño y lo estrello contra la cabeza de Ichigo, enterrándolo en el tejado _-¡Si, BAKA, Rukia está enamorada de ti! Pobre de ella. _- soltó el con un tic en una de sus cejas tatuadas

Ichigo logro desencajarse del suelo, para luego mirar a Renji como si de un dios se tratara.

_-¿Por qué carajo me miras así?_

Pero luego sintió los brazos del muchacho alrededor suyo, apretándolo dolorosamente _–¡ARIGATO, RENJI, SI NO FUERA POR QUE ERES HOMBRE, Y PORQUE ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC YAOI, TE BESARIA! -_ grito eufórico el pelinaranja

_-Eres repugnante… Ichigo -_ respondió el tatuado deshaciendo desesperadamente el abrazo. Luego le sonrió a su compañero

-Perdonen…- la voz grave de un hombre detrás de ellos los hizo girarse asustados. Allí en el tejado se encontraron con Sado, que los miraba con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente.

El también estaba arreglado, para sorpresa de Ichigo, con una hakama, kosode y haori negros con estampado de flamas vino tinto.

_-Etto… perdonen por interrumpir el momento íntimo…_

_-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! -_ gritaron los de cabello escandaloso mientras se separaban unos 20 metros entre ellos.

_-Ah…_ - comento el pelicafe algo aliviado _-…Antes de que lo olvide, Ichigo. _- se acerco al aludido, extendiéndole una tela doblada.

_-¿Qué es esto?_ - pregunto curioso el ojimiel

_-¿No iras a la fiesta de Kuchiki san? –_

_-Sí, pero…_

_-No pensaras ir con el uniforme de shinigami ¿verdad?_ - le respondió el más grande, sonriéndole

_-Oh… ya veo, arigato, Chad, arigato, Renji._ - dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa leve

_-De nada, Ichigo… -_ le respondieron los otros dos.

_-Ahora, apresúrate, baka, la fiesta es a las 7:00 y ya son las 6:00. - _dijo el pelirrojo –_Hablando de eso, Kuchiki taicho me dijo que llegara temprano para ayudarlo, así que yo me voy.-_ dijo saludando al pelinaranja

_-Te acompaño._ - dijo el pelicafe para que el pelirrojo y el bajaran del tejado.

Ichigo se despidió con la mano, antes de utilizar shunpo y desaparecer, teniendo en mente la imagen de una chica.

_-"Rukia"_

_

* * *

_

_-"Ichigo"_

La pelinegra suspiro con un dejo de tristeza. Hubiese querido utilizar aquel kimono que Ichigo le había regalado. Porque ese que llevaba puesto en ese momento no le gustaba para nada

Aquel kimono beige que más bien parecía estar sucio, había sido la elección de Utsukushii.

Sinceramente, era HORRIBLE, en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Realmente estaba molesta con ese kimono, y con Utsukushii… más bien, estaba molesta con la segunda.

Se miro otra vez en el espejo, intentando verle el visto bueno al traje, pero se dio por vencida. Se veía como una vieja de 500 años.

Pronto la imagen de Ichigo volvió a su mente ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura era que el no iría a la fiesta. Y eso le dolía.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber peleado con él, Ichigo no merecía aquella cachetada que ella le había propinado, tampoco merecía aquellas palabras frías. Debió haberlo buscado para disculparse.

Pero como siempre, su orgullo no le permitió buscarlo. Simplemente por el estúpido orgullo de Kuchiki, ahora estaría sola en esa fiesta.

Pero de pronto la puerta de su habitación fue tocada.

_-¿Quién?_

_-Kuchiki san, soy y.o -_ la voz de Ishida sonó del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra, que abrió la puerta para verlo

El peliazaabache estaba listo para la fiesta, con un kosode, hakama y haori blancos, teniendo dibujado en la espalda del haori una cruz azul al igual que el pecho del kosode. Como un buen Quincy

_-Ishida ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Entonces observo como Ishida la miraba de pies a cabeza, con una muy clara mueca de desagrado en su rostro

_-¿Q-u-e-e-s-e-s-o? - _pregunto asqueado

_-¿Esto? Es el mamarracho que me obligaron a utilizar para la fiesta. Dijeron que tenía que verme como una dama de la nobleza, pero a mi parecer, las damas de la nobleza se visten como viejas de 900 años de edad_.- confesó la chica fastidiada.

Entonces observo como el de lentes dibujaba una sonrisa –Entonces soy tu salvador, Kuchiki san-

_-¿A qué te refieres? -_ ella levanto una ceja

_-Observa lo que te he traído._ - dijo el muchacho extendiendo una tela doblada hacia la chica

Ella lo vio sin entender, pero al reconocer aquella tela, sus ojos se iluminaron, mirando a Ishida como si de superman se tratara _-¿¡Cómo lo conseguiste! ¡Estaba en el mundo real! -_

_-¿Nunca te preguntaste donde estábamos en estos días?_

_-Pensé que estabas aquí en la mansión._ - dijo ella

-_Los primeros días, pero Sado kun y yo nos dimos una vuelta por el mundo real, y aproveche para traerte eso_. - dijo acomodando sus lentes con una sonrisa

_-Ishida, eres mi héroe, Arigato gozaimasu. _- dijo haciendo reverencia

_-Todavía no me lo agradezcas, Kuchiki san._

_-¿Eh?_

Pero el muchacho atrapo uno de sus brazos en su mano, halando a la pelinegra dentro de la habitación –También he traído otras cosas, me temía que te obligaran a vestirte con… esa cosa…- dijo el mirando asqueado el vestido –Así que hay trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo. Tranquila, Kuchiki san, te dejare tan hermosa que la boca de Kurosaki llegara hasta el suelo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Ichigo se encontró con Renji, Ishida, Sado y Orihime fuera de las puertas de la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta. Era la sala más grande de toda la mansión.

Cuando entraron, terminaron por desear no haber llegado.

Había varias personas, todos con ropajes de lo más caros, elegantes y lujosos. Todos con caras largas y serias, ojos fríos y expresiones… tipo Byakuya.

Las miradas de los que ellos suponían, eran nobles de las 4 castas, entre otras tantas inferiores, se posaron sobre el grupo de 5, mirándolos sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Examinando sus rostros y ropajes.

No había nadie conocido en el lugar, solo un montón de viejos verdes, viejas estiradas, chicos insolentes y mocosos despreciables. Los cuales después de unos segundos examinando al grupo, regresaron a lo que hacían.

El salón estaba muy bien iluminado, varios sirvientes hacían las de meseros, llevando en sus manos bandejas con bocadillos y bebidas de todo tipo. Un grupo de personas a un lado del salón con varios instrumentos que tocaban para amenizar la velada. Las personas charlaban amenamente mientras tomaban sorbos de alguna bebida o un trozo de comida. A otro lado del salón, mesas redondas con almohadones, algunos vacios, otros llenos

Y casi al final del salón, rozando la pared contraria a la de la puerta, se encontraba una especie de escalon grande, una especie de tarima cubierta por una larga alfombra rojiza, cortinas del mismo color que salían del techo y separaban del resto de la sala a 3 almohadones en fila, siendo ocupados el de la derecha, por Gomakashi y el de la izquierda y el medio, vacios, haciendo suponer a los guardianes de karakura que aquellos lugares pertenecerían a Rukia y Byakuya.

_-¿Donde está la enana? Solo veo a Goma-demascar. -_ susurro de manera disimulada a su amigo pelirrojo mientras miraba con odio como Gomakashi se acercaba hacia ellos

_-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Aunque no me sorprende, todas las mujeres aman llegar una hora tarde… oh…nos vemos, me parece que "Goma-demascar" quiere hablarte, suerte. _- dijo este mientras se alejaba de Ichigo

_-¡Oh! Al fin llegas, Kurosaki san, pensé que vendrías más temprano. Incluso llegue a pensar que no vendrías. -_ dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa _–"De subnormal"-_

Este, vestido completamente de negro, usando esos trajes típicos de nobles, llamo a uno de los meseros y tomo dos copas de sake, ofreciéndole una al pelinaranjo. Que la tomo con desconfianza

_-Ven conmigo, sentémonos -_ invito el castaño guiando al shinigami hasta una de las mesas. Sentándose frente a el

Ichigo en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo con una clara mueca de desprecio. A lo cual el castaño hizo la buena actuación del desentendido _-¿Por qué esa cara de amargado? Kurosaki san ¿te ha ocurrido algo? -_

_-Sabes muy bien porque mi cara, desgraciado._ - siseo él. Aprovecharía el tiempo que tenia con el hombre ese a solas. Sin Rukia, ni Byakuya ni nadie

El hombre borro su sonrisa, dando paso a una mueca de confusión _-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres? -_

_-¡Deja de hacerte el pendejo y confiesa!_ - susurro este intentado no hacer escándalo _-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ellos? -_

_-¿De quienes hablas? Kurosaki san. -_

_-¿Qué coño quieres con Byakuya y Rukia? Te he descubierto, se que tú no estás aquí ni aceptaste casarte con Rukia por puro amor al arte, así que escupe_. - ordeno frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal

El pelicastaño se hizo el inocente _– ¿yo? ¿Qué podría querer yo de la familia Kuchiki? -_

-_Maldito…_ - sus puños se cerraron bajo la mesa, y su reiatsu aumento, haciéndole algo difícil respirar al noble, que no tenía las habilidades del shinigami _-…No juegues conmigo, y confiesa. O te juro que cuando estemos solos, tu cabeza acabara cortada en cuatro y lanzada a los buitres. _- amenazo inyectando veneno por sus ojos

_-Kurosaki san, no se dé que me ha… -_ pero la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, mostrando a varias caras conocidas.

Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Urahara, Yamamoto, Hisagi, Kira, Hitsugaya, Unohana, Isane, Hanataro, Gin, Hinamori, Komamura, Kyoraku, Nanao, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Ukitake entraron por la puerta, todos con enormes sonrisas, vestidos de manera elegante y con varios colores.

Ichigo olvido por unos minutos la "agradable conversación" con Gomakashi, poniéndose de pie listo para saludar a los shinigamis, pero sus planes pronto fueron también olvidados. Gracias a la visión que tuvo unos segundos después.

La música dejo de sonar y las personas dejaron de hablar, observando todos hacia la puerta.

Por la misma puerta por donde entraron los shinigamis, entro el imponente Byakuya, vestido con kosode, hakama y haori gris, utilizando la bufanda de los Kuchiki por sobre aquella ropa. Pero Ichigo no lo vio a él, sino a quien tímidamente traspaso la puerta detrás de él.

Rukia…

La muchacha caminaba con la gracia de mil geishas, haciendo que todos los invitados se hincaran en el suelo, mirando a la chica como si de una diosa se tratase.

Ichigo observo la figura de la pelinegra, que vestía de un bellísimo kimono de la seda más pura, rojo pasión, con una larga cola que arrastraba detrás de ella, un haori largo hasta los tobillos, igualmente de seda y rojo, las dos piezas con bordados con forma de flores y abanicos, de un color dorado brillante, siendo los hilos de oro puro. La faja igualmente dorada, cubría desde debajo de sus pechos hasta la cintura, siendo atado por la espalda con un moño que dejaba dos listones largos caer al suelo. Su cabello estaba suelto, tomando un mechón grueso por detrás de su cabeza con un broche rojo, con tres flores de cerezo reales colocadas en fila sobre el broche, dos teñidas de dorado y la central de rojo, luciendo su cabello largo y brillante y dejando caer el mechón en su rostro y dos mechones más largos por sobre sus hombros. Sus parpados habían sido pintados de un rojo suave, al igual que sus mejillas, sus pestañas largas y negras, y su nariz y boca estaban cubiertas por un abanico rojo con dibujo de flores doradas, muy parecido al abanico que Urahara utilizaba.

Ichigo estuvo a esto de quedarse sin ojos, ya que prácticamente se le salían de sus orbes, pegados en la pequeña Kuchiki que al parecer no lo había visto. Por otro lado Renji habia dejado caer su barbilla al suelo, mientras Orihime miraba admirada a su amiga, y disimuladamente, Ishida sonreía con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que su arduo y apurado trabajo (además de la ayuda de Orihime, que descubrió el plan de Uryuu) habían dado resultados.

La pelinegra camino detrás de su hermano, por el pasillo que habían abierto los invitados, asintiendo a los saludos y mirando a las personas.

Caminaron hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde un Gomakashi sonriente, que en algún momento, había abandonado la mesa donde "charlaba animadamente" con Ichigo, moviéndose hasta el final del pasillo de personas, esperaba a los dos hermanos.

El pelicastaño se inclino frente a Byakuya, que lo imito sin expresión alguna en su rostro, luego el pelinegro se movió a un lado y Gomakashi extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a Rukia, que lo miro sin dejar de cubrirse con el abanico, dándole su mano izquierda al noble, que hinco una rodilla al suelo y beso la fina mano, para luego levantarse y guiar a los nobles hasta los asientos del lugar, tomando Byakuya el lado derecho, Gomakashi el izquierdo y la pelinegra en el centro, manteniéndose de pie detrás de sus asientos.

-_Buenas noches._ – Hablo el pelinegro sin cambiar su expresión _–Sean todos bienvenidos a la celebración por el compromiso de Dorai Tochi Gomakashi y de mi hermana menor, Kuchiki Rukia. - _

_-Esperamos que su estancia en esta celebración sea de su completo agrado, muchas gracias por los regalos. _- Agrego el pelicastaño sin borrar su sonrisa.

Entonces todas las miradas se posaron sobre la más pequeña, que miro con rapidez a las personas, para así cerrar con elegancia y lentitud el abanico rojo, mostrando sus labios color carmín –Es un honor para nosotros su presencia en esta hermosa noche, deseamos que disfruten de la fiesta, pasando un rato agradable. Así que sigan disfrutando. Arigato Gozaimasu- hizo una reverencia al decir lo último, mostrando una sonrisa, que Ichigo podía notar desde 50 kilómetros de distancia, era falsa. Pero conociendo las actuaciones de la pelinegra, estaba seguro de que los demás lo tomaron como una sonrisa sincera.

Rukia abrió el abanico y cubrió de nuevo su rostro, para que luego, en total sincronía, los tres nobles se sentaran con extrema elegancia en sus asientos.

Pronto la música se reanudo, y las personas volvieron a sus conversaciones. Mientras que los tres nobles era atendido, ofreciéndoles bebidas y comida.

Ichigo pronto se vio envuelto por el grupo de shinigamis y sus amigos de karakura, que empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, dejándolo sin entender ni jota. Maldición, y el que quería acercarse a Rukia.

La peliengra, por su parte, observo como varios de esos nobles, que alguna vez había visto, se acercaban a saludar a Gomakashi y Byakuya, pero ninguno siquiera la felicito, y apenas le mandaron miradas despectivas.

Por algo detestaba las fiestas de la nobleza.

Más que eso, ella odiaba las fiestas de la nobleza, empezó a hacerlo después de aquel día…

Agito levemente la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello. No pida hacerlo en ese momento. Había demasiadas personas.

Pero para cuando regreso a la realidad, se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en la pequeña morada de nobles, observando que su hermano hablaba con varios hombres cuyos rostros no reconocía por el momento, y Gomakashi reía animadamente con dos mujeres de unos 40 y dele.

Ella suspiro detrás del abanico rojo… ¿Dónde estaba Ichigo cuando el aburrimiento la apresaba? Allí decidió levantarse y caminar hacia donde el grupo de shinigamis conocidos se agolpaba.

Grave error

Al verla, TODOS los shinigamis se abalanzaron sobre ella, hablándole al mismo tiempo. Diciendo cosas que abarcaban desde su traje hasta el día de su nacimiento… valla, lo que uno podía escuchar entre una multitud.

_-¡Kuchiki san! Mira, aquí esta Ichigo._ - se sintió empujada dentro del circulo de shinigamis, por la voz de quien lo había dicho, seguramente era Matsumoto.

Pero dejo de prestar atención a quien la empujaba y a quienes estaban a su alrededor, ya que el shinigami pelinaranja le hizo perder toda noción de tiempo y espacio.

Vestía una hakama, kosode y haori hasta las rodillas azul oscuro, con bordados de espadas, pistolas y flamas hechos con hilos dorados. El cinturón dorado alrededor de su cintura y sandalias azules con medias blancas. Los ojos de la pelinegra lo miraron de pies a cabeza, pensando en lo aterradoramente apuesto que se veía.

Y los pensamientos de Ichigo no eran muy diferentes a los de su compañera. Si de lejos se veía hermosa, de cerca, era MIL VECES más hermosa.

Pronto sus miradas se encontraron, clavándose el mar azul y el atardecer dorado, aguantando el aliento, olvidando todo y a todos a su alrededor.

_-¿Qué no se van a decir nada o qué? _- de pronto, la voz de Yoruichi los saco de su ensoñamiento. Cubriéndose sus rostros con un sonrojo, del cual Rukia logro cubrir con el abanico. Ichigo no tuvo tanta suerte.

_-¡Kuchiki san, estas bellísima! _- exclamo Kyoraku acercándose a la pelinegra para "darle un amistoso abrazo" a lo cual, Nanao, ni lenta ni perezosa, estrello la cabeza de su "querido e inocente" capitán contra el suelo

_-Mi taicho tiene razón, estas muy elegante esta noche, 4ta al mando Kuchiki. _- dijo la pelinegra arreglando sus lentes

_-oh…arigato… ustedes, también están elegantes_. - dijo ella detrás de su abanico, luego se giro hasta el pelinaranja _–Tu…también te ves muy… apuesto…Ichigo._ - confeso ella sin soltar el abanico, al cual ella empezaba a amar

_-Oh… arigato…Rukia… tu… tu también te vez muy… bonita…_ - admitió el otro, intentando no mirarla

Pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo mas, el grupo de shinigamis y humanos se dividió en 2 grupos de mujeres y hombres, las primeras pegándose a lado izquierdo de la sala, y los hombres al derecho.

Rukia suspiro, ella pensaba que esas cosas no pasaban en la SS. Al parecer se había equivocado.

Paso el tiempo. Según Rukia fue muy rápido, según Ichigo muy lento, y según los demás…

Bueno… los demás estaban tan entretenidos bebiendo, comiendo, hablando y demás, que un sabían ni qué hora era.

Mucho menos lo sabían Matsumoto, Hisagi y Kira, que se habían emborrachado con "sake"…

Gin, esa noche aprendió, muy a su pesar, que quien se emborracha no es porque pueda, si no por que quiera hacerlo.

Y eso lo aprendió con su esposa, su ex teniente y el editor de la revista del seiretei, ya que él le dio los tragos a esos tres, con la diferencia de que…

No había sake en ellos, sino agua.

Simple y corriente agua del chorro…

Y aun así… los dos rubios y el pelivioleta tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y empezaban a hablar estupideces incoherentes. Menos mal, le había pedido al capitán de la 12, que le diera una de sus drogas raras para quitar la borrachera. Las sirvió disimuladamente en los tragos del trió y se los dio de beber. Después de que esta hizo efecto, obligo a los tres a que no tomaran más. Y aunque a la primera no funciono con Matsumoto y Hisagi (ya que Kira acepto sin chistar) el peliplata les mostro una de sus famosas sonrisas de zorro… y les miro con los ojos abiertos, mostrando sus bellísimos…pero ATERRADORES ojos azules. Así con eso, Matsumoto y Hisagi pararon de beber.

Pronto la música se volvió bailable, a lo cual nobles y shinigamis se vieron bailando en parejas. Como siempre, Unohana con Ukitake (vamos, todos en la SS sabían que ese par tenía algo extraño) Gin y Matsumoto (Siendo obligado Gin) Hitzugaya y Hinamori (el primero con el seño tan fruncido como Ichigo) Urahara y Yoruichi (a los cuales por esta vez los dejaron entrar a la SS) Kyoraku y Nanao (con la primera advertencia de que si Kyoraku llegaba a hacer algo más de lo debido, no quedaría ni rastro de él) y los pobres Ikkaku y Yumichika… habían sido obligados por su ex capitán Kenpachi a sacar a bailar a la pequeña Yachiru.

Los restantes, también bailaban pero con otros desconocidos, con los cuales simpatizaron por el momento.

Pero Rukia sabía que la "simpatía" de los nobles presentes era solo una máscara.

Muy cerca de ella, estaban dos jóvenes de una de las familias nobles, una rubia y una pelirroja. Entre ellas cuchicheaban cosas que con un oído común no se podría escuchar. Pero Rukia tenía un oído más desarrollado por su entrenamiento shinigami, así que podía claramente escuchar a las mujeres.

_-Ve a esos sucios shinigamis bailar. -_ dijo la chica rubia

-_Sí, no sé qué les pasa a los Kuchiki en estos años, desde que Byakuya dono se caso con la perra esa de Hisana, que menos mal se está pudriendo en el infierno, todo en la casa Kuchiki tiene que ver con esos perros shinigamis y las escorias del Rukongai. -_ hablo la pelirroja

_-Tienes razón, primero fue la boda con Hisaperra y luego adoptaron a esa basura de la tal Rukia, y tan solo mírala._ - las mujeres la miraron disimuladamente por sobre su hombro _–De tal palo tal astilla, se ve igual de perra que su hermana. - _

_-No sé porque vinimos a esta fiesta de chusmas… -_ dijo la pelirroja _-Aunque… no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero, el chico shinigami… ese, el pelinaranja ¿a que no está guapo? -_ sonrió picara mientras las dos jóvenes miraban fijamente a Ichigo, que hablaba con Renji e Ishida.

_-¿Ese no es Kurosaki Ichigo? _- pregunto la rubia –_Ese hombre acabo con Aizen Sosuke, es el líder de los guardianes del pueblo de Karakura, en el mundo real. -_ comento admirada

_-Umm… un guerrero… dicen que los guerreros son muy buenos en la cama._

Glup… eso… eso era demasiada información para Rukia. Y a pesar del sonrojo que cubrió su rostro (realmente AMABA aquel abanico) siguió escuchando la conversación de las mujeres.

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos con él y comprobamos esa teoría en una de esas habitaciones de esta mansión?_ - ofreció la rubia mirando al pelinaranja. El cual al sentirse observado giro hacia las jóvenes, que al verlo le sonrieron de manera sensual.

Pronto las dos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente hacia el muchacho, que les sonreía nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

Oh…Rukia se enojo, y cuando se dice que se enojo, es que el infierno parecía un congelador en comparación al calor de su furia. Las dos perras esas habían insultado la memoria de su hermana, el orgullo de su familia…y… y se querían follar a SU Ichigo. Pero por algo era buena actriz, por lo tanto mantuvo su pose inexpresiva. Se vengaría de esas putas, y ellas no sabrían que las golpeo. Tapo su rostro con su abanico y movió con disimulo su dedo índice hacia el suelo donde las jovencitas caminaban hacia Ichigo.

_-Hado numero 4: Byakurai. -_ susurro detrás del abanico, y un fino rayo azul salió disimulada y rápidamente de su dedo, golpeando el suelo y haciéndolo temblar, acabando con que las mujeres, que mantenían sake y comida en sus manos, cayeran al suelo, embadurnándose con los comestibles. Gimiendo al ver que sus kimonos habían terminado manchados, y que las personas, incluido Ichigo, soltaban las carcajadas frente a las caras de las mujeres.

Rukia se permitió sonreír con malicia detrás del abanico, mientras las mujeres más rojas que unos tomates, salían corriendo seguramente a llorar en los baños, pero cuando quito las jóvenes desaparecieron por la puerta y Rukia movió la vista para poder seguir riendo, se topo con la mirada desaprobatoria de Ichigo. Mierda, la descubrió.

El muchacho se acerco a ella, caminando con suavidad _–Me imagino que tenias una buena razón para hacerlo. - _le susurro disimuladamente

_-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -_ dijo ella sin quitarse el abanico de la boca

_-Acabas de confirmármelo, enana. - _dijo este con una media sonrisa –_Eso… y porque puedo leer tu mirada y tu reiatsu. -_ confeso

_-¿ah?_

_-Cuando te molestas, tu reiatsu se incrementa levemente y se vuelve más denso, y tu mirada brilla como si tuvieras ganas de asesinar a alguien. _

Rukia bajo la vista apenada _–oh… que mal. _- sonrió bajo el abanico

_-Tal vez esas perras si se lo merecían. _- el muchacho también rio levemente. Pronto una suave música empezó a sonar. Rukia recordó esa canción. Era una de sus favoritas en el mundo humano y no pudo empezar a moverse suavemente al oírla. Ichigo noto los leves movimientos de su compañera. Ya recordaba esa canción.

_-¿Me concede esta pieza, enana? -_ el pelinaranja le sonrió suavemente, ofreciéndole su mano

La pelinegra miro sorprendida la mano del muchacho, luego miro su rosto y volvió la vista a su mano _–Ichigo… -_ susurro ella

_-Vamos, no te comeré._ - dijo el sonriendo un poco más. Así la pelinegra asintió y tímidamente bajo el abanico de su rosto y tomo la mano del pelinaranja, que pronto la llevo al centro de la pista de baile.

_**Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza**_

_**Has alimentado el amor de mi alma**_

_**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento**_

_**Que será de mí si no te tengo**_

La mano derecha de ambos se juntaron en el aire, mientras que tímidamente la izquierda de ella se posaba sobre el hombro de Ichigo y la izquierda de este se poso sobre la cintura de ella. Pronto se empezaron a mover lentamente de un lado al otro, la pelinegra con la vista fija en el suelo y la vista miel de Ichigo sobre ella.

_**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacio**_

_**Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado, siento que respiro**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar **_

_**(Cambiar)**_

_**No hay nada que decir **_

_**(Decir)**_

Cuando el ritmo se volvió más rápido, más rápido se hicieron los pasos y tambaleos de la pareja, que ahora se miraba a los ojos. Sus pasos eran sincronizados, y poco a poco dibujaban vueltas en su sitio. Olvidándolo todo, solo siendo consientes de la presencia del otro.

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada me muero de frio**_

_**Ay cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado, pierdo los sentidos**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar**_

_**(Inventar)**_

_**No hay nada fingir **_

_**(Fingir)**_

_**Me enamore de ti**_

_**Me enamore de ti**_

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la vista de las personas se había posado en ellos dos, algunos seguían bailando, pero todos los ojos miraban la bella danza de la pareja, algunos con sonrisas, otros con desaprobación, algunos como si de una mosca en la pared se tratara. Pero los ojos de Ichigo y Rukia se clavaban en el otro. Observando sus reflejos a través de sus ojos.

_**Eres lo que yo mas quiero, lo que yo soñaba**_

_**Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana**_

_**Y sin pensarlo, el tiempo me robo el aliento**_

_**Que será de mí si no te tengo**_

Pronto sus giros se volvieron más grandes, gracias a que varias parejas le abrieron espacio a la pareja, sus ropajes al igual que sus cuerpos danzaban, los pasos se hicieron más largos y con más gracia, derecha, izquierda, atrás, adelante, pronto los shinigamis danzaban girando alrededor del circulo de personas que se había formado a su alrededor. Ichigo pego a la pelinegra más a su cuerpo, ella apretó el agarre de sus manos, e Ichigo se permitió sonreír abiertamente.

_**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacio**_

_**Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado, siento que respiro**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar **_

_**(Cambiar)**_

_**No hay nada que decir **_

_**(Decir)**_

Sus pasos eran más rápidos, el izquierda derecha se había fundido en algo que no daba espacio a reconocer cuando empezaba un paso y terminaba el otro, sus vueltas eran más espaciosas, de vez en cuando Ichigo soltaba la cintura de Rukia y la dejaba girar, para luego regresarla a su cuerpo.

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frio**_

_**Ay cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado, pierdo los sentidos**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar **_

_**(Inventar)**_

_**No hay nada fingir**_

_**(Fingir)**_

_**Me enamore de ti**_

La pelinegra se dejaba guiar por él, sus sonrisas se hicieron mutuas, en ningún momento despegaron la vista de los ojos del otro, tan solo bailaban, como si estuvieran completamente solos en aquella habitación. Pronto solo se escucho la música que después unos segundos empezó a bajar la velocidad y el volumen, igualmente, los pasos de Ichigo y Rukia empezaron a detenerse lentamente hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Solo el sonido del piano y la voz del cantante se escucho en las primeras frases.

_**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacio**_

_**Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado, siento que respiro**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar **_

_**No hay nada que decir**_

Mientras el piano sonaba, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron fijamente, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con anhelo, como si desearan decir algo con su mirada, sus sonrisas se borraron por un segundo, mientras que el dorado y el azul se fundían imperceptiblemente, entre los suaves pasos de la pareja, que al escuchar que la música volvía a tomar aquel ritmo rápido, empezaron a moverse de nuevo sin control.

_-Perdóname por lo de ayer… Rukia. -_ susurro mientras bailaban. Rukia clavo su vista en la de él. Por un segundo se miraron sin siquiera pestañar, hasta que Rukia le mostro una bella sonrisa_ –Perdóname tu a mí, entiendo que te pusieras celoso. -_

Ichigo se permitió besar la mejilla de Rukia con disimulo.

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frio**_

_**Ay cuanto te amo, corazón salvaje, pierdo los sentidos**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar **_

_**(Inventar)**_

_**No hay nada fingir **_

_**(Fingir)**_

Ichigo soltó la cintura de Rukia, alejándola de él, y esta al entenderle, empezó a girar guiada por la mano del shinigami, luego este la soltó y ella se alejo unos 2 metros de él girando. Byakuya miraba todo desde un fondo de la habitación, su expresión seguía fría, pero en sus ojos se notaba cierta desaprobación, aquello no estaba bien, lo sabía, y sabía que Rukia también estaba consciente de ello

_-Te has dejado llevar, Rukia…_ - susurro cerrando los ojos y tomando un sorbo de sake _–Sufrirás por tus sentimientos… y lamento no poder protegerte esta vez… nee san. -_

_**Si no estás conmigo….**_

_**Me quedo vacio…**_

El ojimiel la espero mientras giraba, y cuando se detuvo, ella dio un leve trote hasta llegar al pelinaranja que la esperaba, al encontrarse, Ichigo la tomo por la cintura y la elevo en el aire, haciéndola dar varias vueltas, sacándole sonrisas. Pero lo que le sorprendió a Rukia fue que las últimas estrofas fueran suavemente cantadas por Ichigo.

_**No hay nada que cambiar **_

_**(Cambiar)**_

_**No hay nada que fingir **_

_**(Fingir)**_

_**Me enamore de ti…**_

_**Me enamore de ti…**_

_**Me enamore de ti…**_

Ichigo la dejo tocar el suelo mientras seguían girando suavemente, para que luego sus giros se detuvieran gradualmente mientras la canción terminaba, regalándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra, que se sonrojo furiosamente.

Se mantuvieron así, sintiéndose en una nube, donde solo ellos estaban…

Pero toda la ensoñación se esfumo al sentir la tos de Gomakashi junto a ellos.

_-Kuso… -_ susurro el pelinarnaja al girarse a verlo, soltando la cintura de la pelinegra, pero sin despegar su mano de la de ella

-_Perdona, Kurosaki san, pero yo también quiero bailar con Rukia chan -_ explico el castaño con una sonrisa

Apretó el agarre de la mano de Rukia, pero ella lo miro a los ojos, expresándole que tenía que soltarla.

Ichigo gruño por la bajo, soltando lentamente la mano de Rukia, que apenas fue liberada, tomo la que Gomakashi le ofrecía, tomando la misma posición que el había tomado cuando bailaba con ella. Pronto otra melodía empezó a sonar, mientras que el tuvo que moverse lejos del lugar, porque si veía un segundo más al maldito tocando a SU Rukia, juraba que no se contendría y lo mataría con un cero en su forma hollow numero 2.

Se sentó en una de las mesas donde había estado con Gomakashi al comienzo de la fiesta. Luego, llamo a uno de los meseros y agarro una par de copas de sake, mirando a otro lado que no fuera la pareja de nobles.

Le había parecido que el tiempo se había detenido cuando bailaba con Rukia, pero la canción que ahora bailaba con Gomakashi se él estaba haciendo interminable. Empezó a insultar mentalmente al hombre que miraba sonriente a Rukia, y también maldijo otro par de veces a la mismísima Rukia por dejarse tocar por aquel imbécil.

Lo odiaba, con todo su ser.

Los dos tragos de sake acabaron rápido, el no pidió más, el no era de esos que bebían demasiado, y en este momento deseaba beber como nunca, pero sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría borracho, y eso era lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

_-Onegai, presten atención -_ de pronto Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos, la canción había acabado y la música y el baile de Gomakashi y Rukia había terminado. Ahora el primero se encontraba en el centro del salón, con Rukia cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con el abanico, tomando la mano del castaño.

_-Arigato _- dijo el pelicastaño sin borrar la sonrisa _–Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo sí, y creo que Rukia chan también _- Rukia asintió _–Entonces, creo que es hora de preguntarte algo… -_

El hombre se hinco de rodillas frente a Rukia, y empezó a buscar algo dentro de su kosode

Ichigo abrió los ojos con desmesura, levantándose violentamente de la mesa y moviéndose hacia en donde las personas se agolpaban.

_-"el va a…" _

Al fin el hombre saco la mano de su kosode y enseño una pequeña cajita negra en la palma de su mano.

_-…He pedido tu mano en matrimonio a Kuchiki Byakuya, y ha aceptado, ahora, debo pedírtelo a ti…_ - mientras abría la cajita soltó lo ultimo _–Kuchiki Rukia… tú… -_

_-"¡Rukia, no! ¡Siempre tienes otra opción!"_ - pensó desesperado el ojimiel

_-… ¿Deseas...?_

**_... ¿ser mi esposa?..._**

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, tuve que cortarlo chicos, estaba muy largo el capitulo pero aproveche para subir dos capitulos juntos xD dudas y reviews en el otro capitulo. gracias la gerencia xD**


	13. Promesa de luna llena

**Disclaimer: solo Gomakashi, Kansha, y los de relleno son míos, mientras que Ichigo, Rukia, y los demás son de Tite Kubo sama. El cual seguro me maldeciría al ver las cosas perversas que hago con sus amados personajes… ME VAN A DEMANDAR T.T**

**

* * *

**

_-"¡No!"- _pensó el pelinaranja

La cajita se abrió por completo, mostrando un anillo dorado, con un enorme zafiro en el centro.

_-"No aceptes…"_

El abanico rojo cayo de la mano de Rukia, al igual que las bocas de todos los presentes, incluyendo a los shinigamis

_-Go-go-gomakashi…_ - susurro ella. Se suponía que eso NO debía pasar. Se suponía que él se lo pedirá en privado…

Mierda.

* * *

_**De la nobleza, capitulo 12**_

_**Promesa de luna llena**_

_La luna es posiblemente, lo más hermoso en el cielo, sobrepasando a las estrellas, las nubes y el mismísimo sol. Pero cuando las personas la admiran cuando brilla, no piensan en lo que realmente es. Una ordinaria y horrenda roca gigante que flota en el cielo. Pero, las personas le dedican miradas de admiración, canciones, poemas, incluso, han llegado a caminar sobre ella. Y ella sigue siendo una simple y ordinaria roca, que para poder ser admirada por los mortales, le robo el brillo al sol. Y lo peor es que todos lo saben, pero aun así, siempre desearan tocarla. A pesar de que ella no se lo merece._

_Y ella lo sabe._

* * *

_-Si aceptas, te juro que te amare con cada latido de mi corazón, mi vida será tuya, mi fortuna estará en tus manos y te juro que jamás te seré infiel, te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo. -_prometió mientras que tomaba el anillo, deslizándolo por su dedo anular.

_-"No…"_ - volvió a pensar el pelinarnaja

_-Yo…yo… -_ la pelinegra miro aterrada a las personas a su alrededor, todos la miraban fijamente, esperando su respuesta, sus amigos la miraban expectantes, su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados, e Ichigo…

Ichigo la miraba desesperado, rogándole claramente con los ojos

_-"No lo hagas…"_

-Yo… - su mirada se quedo clavada en la dorada de él, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero no derramo ninguna

_-"No lo hagas… te lo ruego…"_

_-Yo… -_ su mirada siguió sobre Ichigo, mientras Gomakashi mantenia su mano entre las suyas, expectante

_-"Te lo ruego…"_

_-Dorai Tochi Gomakashi… -_ su mirada perdió todo brillo, y la despego de Ichigo, como si no mereciera verlo, y en parte ella entendía el por qué.

_-"Rukia…"_

_-"Perdoname…"_

_-Acepto._

Esa fue la última palabra que salió de los labios de Rukia. Las personas aplaudieron mientras que Gomakashi sonreía enormemente mientras rodeaba a la shinigami con sus brazos. Pero Rukia no le prestó atención a nadie más, solo observo sobre el hombro de Gomakashi aun Ichigo con ojos opacos.

_-"Realmente lo lamento…"_

El muchacho quito la vista de Rukia, luego bajo la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar, mientras Rukia se sentía desfallecer.

_-"… Ichigo."_

_

* * *

_

Observo como ella lo miraba, como sus ojos querían llorar, como su expresión denotaba dolor, pero luego ella aparto la vista, para luego escuchar algo que él NO deseaba oír.

Al escuchar aquel "acepto" pudo sentir como algo en su interior se rompía, un remolino de emociones se agolparon en su pecho. La tristeza, la ira, la decepción, el dolor, el odio y el rechazo, todo dando vueltas en su corazón roto.

Ella lo miro con pesar en sus ojos, las lagrimas otra vez estaba allí. Pero Ichigo no podía soportar verla. Había aceptado ser de otro hombre, a pesar de que él le había pedido que no.

Ella ya no podría ser suya, y ni siquiera le dejo pelear por ella.

Salió del lugar, no soportaba ver a Gomakashi abrazándola de esa manera. Salió disparado a un lugar en donde podría pensar con libertad, sin que nadie lo observara.

Llego a uno de los jardines de la mansión, aquel lugar tenía también varios árboles de cerezo en flor, un estanque con peces y varios bancos, había un rio que cruzaba el patio, y este contaba con un puente blanco. Había varios cisnes nadando por el rio.

Ichigo camino lentamente por aquel patio, luego cruzo el puente y se asomo por el borde. Observo los cisnes pasar mientras que su mente intentaba borrar la voz de Rukia aceptando aquella propuesta. Pero era imposible, aquella imagen se había grabado en su retina, y el sonido de su voz se había grabado en sus tímpanos.

_-Maldita sea… -_ susurro él, cerrando su puño sobre el barandal _–Maldita sea - _golpeo con suavidad el barandal _–Maldita sea… -_ esta vez elevo un poco más la voz y golpeo con más fuerza, cerró los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, cayendo sobre el agua del rio, formando una pequeña onda

Ichigo camino hasta la orilla del rio, deteniéndose allí, dejando caer más lágrimas.

_-¡Maldita sea!_ - grito el pelinananja, observando su reflejo en el agua _– ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! -_

Su reflejo en el agua era deplorable, seguramente Rukia se reiría de él al verle maldecir tanto…

Rukia…

La maldita Rukia, su maldita debilidad, la odiaba, la odiaba a cada segundo.

Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a ella, y solo a ella…

Y por eso la odiaba, porque ella había cautivado su corazón, sin que el siquiera se diera cuenta.

_-Te odio… Rukia… - _susurro el muchacho sin dejar de derramar lagrimas –Te odio con toda mi alma-

Luego observo el agua del río, que reflejaba la luz de las estrellas y la silueta de la luna llena. Blanca como su odiada Rukia…

Recordó una de esas raras frases de Byakuya, que Renji le había comentado alguna vez, y a la cual jamás presto atención y tampoco entendió.

-" _El mono que quería atrapar la luna". "En realidad lo que el mono está viendo es el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Aunque intente atraparla con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que conseguirá, es hundirse en el fondo del lago"-_ cito en voz alta

Ahora lo entendía a la perfección…

El pelinaranja observo con odio el reflejo de la luna en el agua, así eran ellos dos.

Rukia era su luna, aquella hermosa, blanca y celestial luna que brillaba e iluminaba su vida… pero todo eso era solo su reflejo, ya que la verdadera estaba en el cielo, esperando por que el mono levantara la vista y la observara...

Y él era el mono, que intentaba atraparla, creyendo ciegamente en que la luna era aquella que se mostraba en el agua, y el luchaba contra todo y contra todos para poder hacer aquel reflejo solo suyo… sin siquiera detenerse a observar a la verdadera luna que lo esperaba en el cielo, para que luego, cuando pensó tenerla, darse cuenta de que solo era un simple reflejo, observando mientras se ahogaba en el agua, como la verdadera luna le era arrebatada por el sol.

Y sin poder luchar… el mono se ahogaba, lamentándose de no haber podido darse cuenta antes de donde se encontraba la verdadera luna.

Ichigo se dejo caer de rodillas, para luego golpear con su puño el duro suelo repetidas veces, aun sin importarle el dolor que aquella acción le causaba en su mano, que empezó a tornarse morada roja por la sangre que empezó a correr de su puño

_-No pude verte antes… mi luna… mi amada Rukia. -_ susurro al detener los golpes, observando fijamente el reflejo de la luna, observando como en su mente aquella silueta blanca se volvía una imagen de la pelinegra.

_-No tenias por que verle… nadie tiene por qué verle, ella no se lo merece…_ - una voz femenina le hizo temblar en su sitio, ensanchando los ojos y girándose violentamente para observar a la dueña de esa voz.

_-Rukia…_

Junto a él, Rukia observaba serena el reflejo de la luna en el agua, sin girarse a mirar al pelinaranja

–_La luna es hermosa, por ello los demás siempre han querido atraparla. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que la luna es hermosa por fuera, pero es horrible por dentro, ya que solo es una roca que oculta sus pensamientos y sentimientos en su interior _- sin despegar su vista del agua

Se agacho y tomo una pequeña roca en su mano –_La luna no merece que los demás la miren, porque es muy egoísta, con ella misma y con los demás. Porque con su luz ilumina las tinieblas, pero poco a poco, los sentimientos tristes guardados dentro de ella logran salir, y en las noches de luna nueva, no muestra su luz, ya que no quiere que los demás vean lo horrible que… - _se detuvo moviendo levemente la cabeza _-…que ella es en su interior… pero lo que no sabe es que por ser tan egoísta, le hace daño a los demás, y a ella misma. -_ miro la piedra entre sus manos y se preparo para lanzarla

_-La luna es como un monstruo…_ - mascullo mientras lanzaba la piedra justo en el centro del rio, donde el reflejo de la luna brillaba, pero cuando la piedra cayo, las ondas que causo en el agua hicieron que el reflejo se volviera turbio y horrible _–Pero el reflejo que le da a los demás no lo aparenta, hasta que rompes su máscara… -_

Ichigo miro a la pelinegra sorprendido, mientras que esta observaba el agua con una expresión dolida.

_-Rukia… -_ él se levanto de su sitio, observándola fijamente _-¿Qué haces aquí? -_

_-Vine a pedirte perdón por haberte mostrado tan solo mi reflejo… - _dijo ella mirando el suelo_ -…vine a pedirle perdón al que yo iluminaba con mi luz falsa… -_

_-Pero…_

_-Vine a pedirte perdón, por haber aceptado a alguien a quien no amo para que sea mi esposo. Y vine a pedirte perdón por no haberte entregado mi vida antes, ya que tú eres quien debió tenerla, antes de que este desconocido apareciera. -_ dijo ella para luego mirarlo a los ojos

–_Se que no servirá de mucho… pero al menos quiero que tengas siempre en cuenta… que mi corazón es tuyo desde el primer momento en que te vi, Kurosaki Ichigo_.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con desmesura, ella…ella…

_-Rukia… ¿tu estas…?_

_-Sí, lo que quiero decir es que… -_ tomo aire y abrió la boca

–_Te amo._

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par mientras su boca se cerraba… ¿Qué?

Su rostro se giro con rapidez sobrehumana hacia él, pero al hacerlo, encontró que el muchacho estaba a tan solo dos centímetros de su rostro

_-I-Ichigo -_ murmuro sorprendida, pero antes de poder decir algo mas, sintió como los brazos fuertes del muchacho la rodeaban

_-Te amo… desde el primer instante… Kuchiki Rukia…_ - susurro en su oído con suavidad sin dejar de abrazarla.

_-Acabas de decir que me odias, Ichigo_. - recordó ella correspondiendo al abrazo

_-Es una gran mentira. -_ volvió a susurrar con suavidad, observando sus reflejos en el agua.

El azul de su traje se fundía con el rojo del de Rukia, el contraste perfecto.

Se separaron para verse a los ojos, y lentamente acortaron la distancia entre sus rostros, sintiendo el aliento del otro tan cerca. Podían ver el reflejo de ellos en los ojos del otro. Y así lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que sus labios acortaron completamente la distancia.

Un suave roce al principio, hasta que Ichigo aplasto mas los labios contra los de ella, completando el beso.

Muchas veces Rukia soñó con que Ichigo la besaba, pero en ningún sueño pudo sentir lo que sentía ahora. Nunca pudo sentir realmente la suavidad de aquellos finos labios, tampoco aquel sabor a fresas que emanaba de su boca, que con ternura acariciaba la suya.

Pronto el beso empezó a tomar un poco más de movimiento, ellos no eran expertos, así que solo se dejaban guiar por el instinto con el que todos nacen, el instinto de amar. El beso se torno apasionado, el pelinaranja tomo la nuca de su compañera y la hizo abrir la boca para así explorarla, ella, algo intimidada, rodeo el cuello del muchacho y a los pocos instantes, le siguió el juego de Ichigo.

Las manos de Ichigo acariciaban la cintura de la pelinegra por sobre toda aquella ropa, la cual empezaba a molestarlo. Mientras que su boca probaba aquel sabor de chocolate que tenían los labios de la pelinegra… umm… su favorito.

Empezó a formar un camino de besos, desde su boca rojiza pasando por sus mejillas, su mandíbula, y fue bajando lentamente, escuchando los suspiros de Rukia mientras que su boca llegaba a su cuello, besando hasta que pronto su ropa lo detuvo. Este sonrió, había algo diferente con ese kimono, ya que a diferencia de otros, este no tenia mangas en los brazos ni hombros, era strapples, y al recordar aquello simplemente rodo el haori rojo, dejando ver la bellísima piel blanca de la pelinegra, para luego seguir con su tarea de besarle el cuello.

Beso todo su cuello, su clavícula y sus hombros, mientras ella acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Ichigo mientras suspiraba suavemente, pero no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir como Ichigo mordía y succionaba suavemente su cuello, para luego pasar su lengua por el lugar.

_-Ichigo…_ - suspiro

_-Respóndeme algo. -_ hablo mientras ella se estremecía al sentir el aliento del pelinaranja sobre su cuello

_-¿…Qué…?-_ dijo con voz entrecortada al sentir otra vez sobre su cuello los labios del ojimiel

_-¿serias capas de escaparte conmigo?_ - susurro en su oído

Rukia se tenso enseguida, pero el muchacho no lo noto, sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, observando al pelinaranja

_-¿Q-qué? -_ pregunto abriendo los ojos de par en par

_-¿Dejarías todo por estar conmigo? ¿Escaparías junto a mí lejos de estas personas?… -_ pregunto mientras volvía a besar su cuello

Rukia quedo muda ¿Qué le iba a responder ahora?...

-¿Rukia…? - su lengua volvió a acariciar el cuello de ella, haciéndola jadear

_-¿T-t-tu lo harías… por mí? -_ eso había sido lo único que había podido pensar, ya que su mente no funcionaba como normalmente lo haría, gracias a que cierto pelinaranja le besaba el cuello, torturándola

_-Una y mil veces, Rukia… Por ti, mataría al seiretei completo… destruiría al Hueco Mundo mil veces… acabaría con el mismísimo kami si fuera necesario… daría mi vida, dejaría todo… y me pudriría en el infierno con tal de… que tu estés bien. -_ dijo mientras volvía a besar sus labios con mas suavidad

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Bajo esta luna llena… te lo prometo._

_-Entonces… yo haría lo mismo… Ichigo… -_ respondió entre sus besos, sacándole una sonrisa al pelinaranja, mostrando sus dientes blancos _-…Te lo prometo… bajo esta luna llena. -_

Rukia tomo la cabeza del pelinaranja y lo beso con pasión, haciendo que Ichigo correspondiera algo sorprendido. La chica tenia iniciativa… eso le gustaba.

Las manos del muchacho volvieron a acariciar su cintura, sintiendo el menudo cuerpo de la shinigami pegado a su cuerpo, el calor de su piel, la dulzura de sus labios, sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo… maldición, Rukia lo estaba volviendo loco…

_-Vamos a otro lugar más… íntimo… -_ susurro en su oído mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Rukia lo miro con los ojos abiertos. Aun así asintió. Inocente Rukia, no había entendido el sentido de lugar íntimo…

En un shunpo, se encontraron en la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, dentro de la mansión. El pelinaranja abrió la puerta y entro con Rukia en brazos, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La pelinegra observo el lugar, si bien era igual que otras tantas habitaciones, este tenía aquel aroma a de Ichigo impregnado al alrededor.

No pudo pensar nada mas, ya que el ojimiel la había abrazo por la espalda, asustándola

_-I…Ichigo… -_ dijo al sentir sus manos muy cerca de sus pechos.

Rukia tembló… oh kami… ¿Acaso… eso a lo que se refería Ichigo con buscar un lugar intimo…? ¿Acaso…iban a hacer…? Ay no…

_-¿Qué ocurre?...-_ respondió volviendo a besar su cuello cremoso.

Pero la pelinegra soltó su abrazo y se giro a verlo. Demonios, le había entrado el miedo…

_-¿V-va-vamos a hacer…eso…? -_ dijo ella con voz asustada.

Ichigo levanto una ceja, pero al ver la expresión asustada dejo ver su rostro serio. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, extendiendo su mano hasta su mejilla

_-¿Tienes miedo?_

-¡Claro que no!...- la mirada de Ichigo se mantuvo fija en sus ojos -…Bueno... tal vez estoy nerviosa…- la mirada se mantuvo fija -…tal vez tengo un poquito de miedo…- y la mirada seguía allí –Oh, demonios ¡sí! ¡Si tengo miedo!- exclamo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia puchero de niña

Ichigo le mostro una suave sonrisa _–No debes temer… si no quieres hacerlo, está bien… yo… -_ pronto la sonrisa no se reflejo en sus ojos, que según Rukia mostraban resignación

_-¡No!-_ exclamo ella ahora tomando su rostro entre sus manos _-¡Quiero hacerlo contigo!... solo que… solo que estoy nerviosa… -_

_-Esta es tu primera vez ¿cierto? -_ adivino el ojimiel, con una suave sonrisa – _¿Eres virgen? -_

Rukia se sonrojo furiosamente, bajo la vista y le dio la espalda _–Si… -_

Escucho entonces una sonora carcajada del pelinaranja, haciéndola enojar _–¡está bien! ¡Puedes reírte todo lo que tú quieras! -_ grito mientras se giraba a verle con los puños apretados.

Pero se encontró con que el pelinaranja la miraba con ternura y que luego la rodeo entre sus brazos, besándola suavemente _–También es mi primera vez… y también estoy nervioso... - _le dijo sonriéndole con suavidad _–Pero si tienes miedo, si no te sientes lista, no te obligare. -_

_-Pero yo quiero demostrarte que te a…_ - el abrazo dulce y un beso en su boca la acallaron

_-Solo con tu palabra me basta. -_ dijo este mirándola con ternura

_-…Quiero ser tuya…_ - decidió recostándose en el pecho del muchacho

_-Si estás segura, entonces así será, si no, puedo soportarlo por ti._

La pelinegra se puso de puntas, para luego susurrarle al _oído –Quiero que seas el primero… quiero ser tuya esta noche… -_ a lo que el pelinaranja se separo un poco de ella, le mostro una sonrisa y volvió a besarla, esta vez con ternura

Sus manos esta vez fueron seguros a quitar el haori sangre que cubría los hombros de la pelinegra, dejándolo caer al suelo, para luego invadir su cuello níveo con besos. Rukia aprovecho esta acción de Ichigo para también quitar el haori azul que lo cubría, pero apenas logro hacerlo, ya que sus manos temblaban por los nervios.

Hay que ver, Ichigo de lo más normal; según Rukia, y ella con los nervios a flor de piel. Era algo molesto, ya que Ichigo le estaba haciendo sentir tan indefensa entre sus brazos y sus labios, y ella no hacía más que temblar suavemente mientras suspiraba y jadeaba, sintiendo el aliento de Ichigo sobre su piel. Escuchándolo susurrar algo inentendible mientras la besaba, le había parecido escuchar algo como "tu piel es tan dulce".

Su cuerpo ardía de deseo, valga la redundancia, culpaba a sus hormonas. El sabor de su compañera era tan exquisito, lo mejor que jamás había probado. Sus manos ya no sabían donde tocar, habían acariciado su espalda y costados por encima de la ropa, pero deseaba mas, deseaba sentir su piel. Deseaba tenerla desnuda y poder probarla aun mas. Así que simplemente soltó el botón que había en la espalda del vestido, y al hacerlo el vestido se soltó y cayó al suelo, dejándola solo con unas braguitas pequeñas, ya que aquel kimono no era para usarse con sostén. Pero la pequeña noble no se iba a quedar atrás, tomo el kosode azul de Ichigo y lo abrió, para luego deslizarlo por sus brazos, y con cierta ayuda del ojimiel, que rompió el abrazo sin dejar de besarla, ella logro lanzar la prenda lejos. Colocando sus manos en el pecho fornido del joven. Otra vez sus brazos rodearon a la pelinegra, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, brazos y cintura. Dándose cuenta que realmente no llevaba sostén, y que prácticamente estaba desnuda, sonriendo. Cuando fuese el momento se deleitaría la vista.

La levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el futon en el centro de la habitación, recostándola con extremo cuidado, para luego el recostarse sobre ella. Volviendo a besarla, mientras sus manos volvían a acariciarla. La amaba, por kami sama que amaba a esa enana, amaba sus labios, amaba la forma de su cuerpo, amaba su manera de ser, la amaba a más no poder, y daría la vida por esa chica. Pronto Ichigo fue bajando sus labios con parsimonia por su cuello, luego por sus hombros, de regreso a su cuello, su clavicula, y siguió bajando y bajando hasta que se topo con el comienzo de los pechos de Rukia, escuchándola jadear con suavidad. Pero los jadeos pasaron a ser gemidos fuertes al sentir como Ichigo besaba una de esas montañas blancas mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba la otra. Beso, lamio y succiono repetidas veces el botón rosado, escuchando los melodiosos gemidos de la pelinegra, que arqueo la espalda para hacerle más fácil el trabajo al muchacho. Mientras los dedos pequeños de ella se enredaban entre su suave cabello anaranjado.

Ichigo siguió recorriendo con su boca por el estomago y vientre de ella, llenando con besos cada centímetro de la piel suave, escuchando a la pelinegra gemir cuando llego al borde de sus bragas. Este sonrió, el deseo era más fuerte que él, así que quiso bajar aquella tela. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de atrapar la prenda entre sus manos, Rukia detuvo sus manos. La chica quito las manos grandes de su cintura, mientras lograba sentarse frente a Ichigo. Este se sentó frente a ella sorprendido, mientras que ella se acercaba a él, con un brazo cubriendo sus pechos, para luego besar la mejilla del pelinaranja y luego acercarse a su oído

_-No seas tramposo… -_ le susurro para luego besar el cuello grueso del muchacho, escuchando el jadeo que salió de sus labios entreabiertos al sentir los labios de la pelinegra en su cuerpo. Rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y con la otra acariciando su cabello negro y liso, quitando el broche de adorno. La boca de esta pronto beso la barbilla del muchacho, bajando otra vez al cuello, hombro, clavícula y luego bajo hasta sus pectorales, mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso bien formado del muchacho. Como lo supuso varias veces al verlo sin camisa, su pecho y torso eran duros y fuertes. Bajo sus labios hasta aquella cicatriz que había sobre su corazón, besándolo mientras escuchaba los suspiros suaves de él, que la observaba con la vista entrecerrada. Ella siguió bajando un poco más, hasta que llego hasta uno de los pezones, el cual al ser rosado por uno de los labios de ella, hizo que el shinigami soltara un gemido leve, dándole a entender a Rukia que aquello le gustaba. Beso, lamio y mordió aquel botón, y después unos momentos, volvió su boca hasta la pequeña cicatriz en su corazón, besándola repetidas veces, sintiendo la respiración y los latidos fuertes de su amado.

Maldita enana… si seguía de esa manera lo volvería completamente loco ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que se estaba conteniendo para no hacerla suya en aquel mismo instante _-Rukia… ven aquí… -_ llamo entre suspiros, tomando el rostro de la aludida entre sus manos para luego llevarla a su altura y poder besarla de nuevo, le gustaban sus mimos, pero ahora le tocaba a él. Ella correspondió enseguida al beso, mientras que el muchacho volvía a recostarla en la cama y con una de sus manos empezaba a soltar el cinturón de su hakama, para luego, con un movimiento de sus piernas, quitarlos por completo, mostrando su bóxer negro, los cuales contrastaron con las braguitas blancas de Rukia cuando el pecho su cadera de la de ella, haciéndola sentir a través de la tela su excitación, soltando ella un gemido.

_-Ya no será trampa… -_ susurro sin dejar de besarla mientras volvía a tomar entre sus manos la tela blanca, para luego con parsimonia deslizar la tela por sus largas piernas y lanzarla lejos. Y así, el rompió el beso repentinamente, asustándola y haciendo que ella abriera los ojos. Oh no, Ichigo se había arrodillado frente a ella, mientras que veía su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

Las mejillas de Rukia se colorearon furiosamente mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho, cruzaba las piernas y se tensaba ante los ojos atónitos de Ichigo.

_-¡Oi!... ¿Qué pasa? -_ pregunto frunciendo el seño mientras le clavaba la mirada en sus ojos azules, no le había dado tiempo de ver siquiera.

A lo que Rukia ladeo el rostro aun sonrojada, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos _-…Me da vergüenza… -_ susurro apenas

Ichigo relajo el seño, observando fijamente a su compañera, para luego recostarse sobre ella y besar con ternura su mejilla, haciendo que se relajara, luego acaricio aquella mejilla, haciendo que lo viera _-¿Por qué te da vergüenza? -_

_-Porque… yo no… -_ soltó un suspiro triste _-…No soy bonita… -_

Ichigo no pudo aguantar que una sonrisa boba le recorriera el rostro _–Claro que lo eres… -_ dijo besando su nariz.

-_Claro que no… tú has estado rodeado por mujeres con cuerpos bellísimos… Rangiku san, Yoruichi san, Inoue, Nell _(que después de la batalla contra Aizen recupero su forma de mujer)…_ te apuesto que hasta Arisawa san es mas boni…_ - pero cayó al sentir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos. Y sin dejar de besarla, sus manos bajaron y atraparon con suavidad las muñecas finas de ella, para luego lentamente separarse de ella y mover los brazos de ella hasta la altura de su cabeza, aprisionándola contra el futon, para luego soltarla y con mucho cuidado también separar sus piernas cruzadas. Así se arrodillo frente a ella, volviendo a observarla.

Oh kami, la sangre empezó a rodarle por la nariz, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su expresión fue de estupefacción total y su miembro ya hinchado dio un fuerte tirón. Rukia, ajena a sus pensamientos lo miro realmente asustada. ¿Acaso tan fea era que su cara se desfiguro así? _–I-Ichigo… -_ llamo, pero él no respondió _– ¡I-Ichigo!... -_

_-R-R-Rukia… -_ logro responder sin aliento _–E-e-eres… tan… tan… -_ no podía quitar su vista de aquel pequeño cuerpo, tan blanco, tan perfecto, sus pechos más grandes de lo que él pensaba… oh, por kami otra vez, muchas veces había soñado con ella desnuda pero… pero…

Rukia miro a otro lado, con una expresión de completa tristeza, pero al sentir los labios de Ichigo de nuevo en sus pechos, soltó un fuerte gemido _–Eres más hermosa que todas esas mujeres juntas… -_ dijo mientras se movía hasta su oído _–Eres más hermosa de lo que yo jamás soñé… -_ susurro antes de morder su lóbulo, haciéndola jadear de nuevo.

_-¿Has…has soñado conmigo… así…? -_ pregunto entre jadeos al sentir la boca del ojimiel besando su pecho y torso.

_-…Así… y de muchas otras formas… -_ dijo con una voz en extremo sensual, haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo se pintara en las mejillas de ella.

Los labios de Ichigo, sus manos rozando su piel, su respiración entrecortada, su lengua, le quemaban en la piel, hacían que algo extraño se encendiera en su interior, que su cuerpo vibrara con cada rose, y que su entrepierna palpitara casi tan fuerte como lo hacía su corazón. Ichigo… su amado Ichigo la torturaba con cada suave beso que daba a su piel, ya sonrojada por toda aquella atención. Lo amaba, y daría lo que fuera por qué esa noche no se acabara nunca.

Ichigo bajo con lentitud hasta el bajo vientre de Rukia, entonces sintió como se tensaba… estaba demasiado cerca de aquel lugar prohibido, tanto que los nervios la invadieron. A lo que ella lo miro con pavor _–No serias cap…_ - pero un dedo en su boca la interrumpió

_-Shhhhh… solo siente _-utilizo aquel tono sensual, desarmando a la pequeña shinigami, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la boca del pelinaranja se poso en su entrepierna, haciéndola gemir con más fuerza que antes, sacándole una sonrisa perversa al muchacho. Este observo de nuevo aquel lugar, era realmente pequeño, seguramente apenas entraría uno de sus dedos.

Probo de la cavidad de la pelinegra hasta el cansancio, invadiéndola con su lengua y jugando con aquel pequeño botón de carne, sintiendo como ella ahogaba gritos y mordía sus labios. _–¡Ichigo! -_ su voz era un gemido al sentir como lentamente el pelinaranja pasaba repetidas veces su lengua por su botón. Las olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, haciéndola convulsionar. Sus manos halaban con suavidad el cabello largo* de Ichigo, dándole a entender que siguiera, el obedecía con gusto, nunca la había visto de esa manera, y le encantaba.

Quito su lengua e introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola soltar un grito, arqueándose hacia él. Entonces intento introducir otro de sus dedos, al parecer aquella cueva no era tan pequeña. Con suavidad empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, hacia adentro, afuera, adelante y atrás, haciendo pequeños círculos, escuchando a su amada soltar su nombre entre gemidos.

Entonces sintió como las paredes de ella se cerraban entre sus dedos, haciendo que el soltara un pequeño gemido, en comparación a la pelinegra que grito al sentir como su interior se contraía sobre los dedos intrusos, derramando un jugo que Ichigo pudo sentir. Así que sacos esos dedos para luego beber todos los jugos de su amada, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Ahora lo sabía, ella estaba lista para él.

_-Ichigo… onegai… -_ pidió cuando el subió a besarla de nuevo en los labios

_-Dime que deseas, amor… -_ susurro en su oído

_-Acaba… acaba con esto… quiero ser tuya…_

El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír, ella le rogaba… perfecto, los deseos de Rukia, eran sus órdenes. Se separo de ella, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, para luego y frente a los ojos azules atentos, empezar a bajar la última prenda que los separaba de ser uno solo. Pero qué decir del rostro de la pelinegra cuando el muchacho termino por desnudarse por completo, mostrándole a Rukia uno de los orgullos de los hombres Kurosaki…

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par… ok, ok… estaba segura, esa cosa NO cavia en ella. Era muy grande… y antes de poder pensar en algo mas, observo confundida como Ichigo le sonreía arrogante, inflando su pecho… ¿Qué? ¿De qué carajo se reía?... oh… ¡MIERDA! Lo había olvidado por completo… su mirada se había mantenido fija en aquella parte de la anatomía de Ichigo, y para rematar había estado pensando en voz alta… T.T

_-Maldita sea… -_ farfullo mientras giraba el rostro hacia otro lado, para "intentar" salvar lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

_-¿Sabes que te amo? -_ pudo sentir como el pelinaranjo se recostaba sobre ella, pegando su entrepierna en uno de los muslos de ella, haciéndola jadear, sus labios se habían posado sobre los de ella, incitándola a besarlo

_-Acabas de… decirlo… -_ susurro ella entre el beso, rodeando la espalda fornida del muchacho, sintiendo lo musculosa que era. Así ella separo y flexiono las piernas, abriéndole paso a Ichigo, que se acomodo sobre ella, encajando sus cuerpos al del otro, para luego empezar a frotar su miembro en la entrada de ella, haciéndola gemir en sus labios.

_-¿Lista? -_ pregunto él en su oído

_-…Si…_

Entonces Ichigo lo hizo, con delicadeza, se introdujo en Rukia, sintiendo como ella apretaba el agarre en su espalda. Oh, kami, ya entendía la perversión de Keigo y su padre, aquel lugar, tan húmedo, tan estrecho, tan exquisito. No pudo contener el gemido ronco que salió de su garganta al sentir las paredes de su Rukia apretándose en su miembro. Entonces sintió aquella barrera, la prueba de que nadie la había tenido. Se preparo, las clases de educación sexual en la escuela, y que su padre fuera un maldito pervertido sirvió de algo, sabía que dolería, así que cubrió con su boca los labios de ella y con rapidez, traspaso la barrera y llego al tope de ella, haciéndola gemir con dolor. Se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que empezara a embestirla con fuerza, sabía que aunque el disfrutaba, ella aun no empezaba a disfrutarlo, así que espero a que ella se acostumbrara a él. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, susurrando un _–Perdóname -_ entre el beso, mientras una de sus manos ásperas se posaba sobre uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir con suavidad.

A los pocos minutos, la pelinegra movió con suavidad sus caderas, haciendo que Ichigo gimiera de sorpresa y por el placer que le causaba la fricción suave. El ojimiel entendió a Rukia, empezando a moverse dentro de ella, con extremo cuidado, escuchando los suaves gimoteos de dolor que pronto se volvieron gemidos de placer puro. Sus gemidos roncos también se unieron a los de ella, llenando la habitación iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana que daba directo hacia donde ellos se encontraban profesándose su amor.

Las piernas de ella se enredaron en su cadera, sus manos arañaban con suavidad su espalda, haciendo que su excitación fuera cada vez más, él le susurraba pequeñas palabras de amor en el oído mientras ella pronunciaban su nombre con tanta sensualidad que con solo escucharlo casi se venía, pero no aun, disfrutaba aquello, y quería que jamás se terminaran, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie más que no fuera en ella, su amada Rukia

Pronto Ichigo apresuro el ritmo de sus embestidas, escuchando los gemidos de ella salirse sin control, sintiendo la fricción de sus intimidades, y las oleadas de placer que aquello le daba. Sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su amada con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y una mueca de placer en su rostro, haciéndola ver tan hermosa bajo aquella luz lunar que los bañaba a ambos. El calor de sus cuerpos los estaba haciendo sudar, sus manos que se posaban detrás de la espalda suave de su shinigami de ojos azules. Pronto las embestidas suaves pasaron a volverse salvajes, los gemidos de Rukia ya eran seguidos, apenas podían respirar, y el hombre había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sus propios gemidos ya eran comienzos de rugidos salvajes.

De un momento a otro, Rukia se encontró sentada en las piernas de Ichigo, que ahora la tomaba por la cintura, incitándola a retozar sobre él. Ella se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba pero obedeció a su amante, moviéndose hacia arriba, hacia abajo, adelante, atrás, sintiendo los labios de su amado en su cuello y una de sus manos en su pecho derecho.

_-Di mi nombre…_ - susurro con voz ronca Las manos de Ichigo volvieron a su cintura, para luego bajar hasta sus muslos y acariciarlos con suavidad, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel de su chica, que lo miro extrañada. Subió un poco más y atrapo uno de los firmes glúteos de ella, haciendo que ella obedeciera dando un respingón y un chillido _-¡Ichigo! -_

-Repítelo…- susurro él mientras seguía apretando aquel musculo_ -¡I…Ichi…go! -_

Ichigo se permitió sonreír lascivamente _–Una vez más… conejita… - _susurro en su oído de manera arrogante apretando aquella nívea zona, pero al hacerlo nada ocurrió, Rukia no chillo, no salto, nada…

Entonces sintió la boca de Rukia en su cuello, ella se arrodillo con suavidad, sacando un poco del miembro de Ichigo de su interior, para luego bajar la mano con parsimonia y apresarlo en su mano para luego darle un tirón mientras le susurraba en el oído con su mejor voz sensual _–…Ichigo… -_ haciendo que el pelinaranja soltara un gemido de pura sorpresa y placer .Oh kami… su nombre había sonado de una manera tan diferente… maldita enana… cuando se lo proponía podía ser endemoniadamente sensual.

Logro recostarse de nuevo en la cama sobre ella, embistiéndola con toda su fuerza, dejando de besar a Rukia y sin reprimirse de gemir con fuerza, llenándose aquellas cuatro paredes de aquellos sonidos de placer. Y así entre esos movimientos obscenos, los gemidos, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, la ojiazul soltó un fuerte grito del más puro placer al sentir como de nuevo su interior se contraía sobre el miembro de Ichigo, haciendo que este también llegara unos segundos después al punto máximo, derramando su semilla dentro de ella, soltando un rugido casi animal.

Ichigo se dejo caer sobre Rukia, exhausto, mientras los dos intentaban calmar su respiración agitada. Mientras que Ichigo observaba el rostro perlado de su amada, acomodando el mecho de cabello que se pegaba a su rostro, sonriéndole.

_-Rukia… -_ llamo cuando logro volver a respirar

_-¿Ah?... -_ respondió ella apenas.

Ichigo salió del interior de ella, tumbándose a su lado y colocándola sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba por el cansancio. Tomo las sabanas arrumadas a un lado por el movimiento y cubrió a Rukia y a el mismo con ella, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella _–Prométeme…- susurro en su oído -…Prométeme que escaparas conmigo… -_

Rukia apenas lograba moverse, estaba cansada y con mucho sueño, levanto la vista, aterrada _-¿E-...e-escapar?... -_

_-Ahora tu eres mia, y yo soy tuyo… así que… cuando sea el momento, acabare con ese maldito de Gomakashi… y escaparemos juntos… Rukia… - _explico acariciando la espalda suave de ella _–Así… que prométeme, que cuando sea el momento… escaparas conmigo… dejaremos todo atrás… y podremos estar juntos… -_

Rukia abrió los ojos con desmesura, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho…mierda _–"…No… oh, no… ¿Qué hecho?...Ichigo…no entiendes…no…".-_

_-Entonces… ¿Rukia?...- pregunto con suavidad… -¿Lo prometes? -_ suspiro besando su cabeza…

Rukia tomo aire… debía tomar una decisión… y la tomo... pero se arrepentiría de ello, lo sabia...

Llevo una mano detrás de su espalda, en donde Ichigo no se diera cuenta… tomo de nuevo aire y hablo, sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, pero Ichigo no pudo darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban cerrados _-…Si… lo prometo. -_ dijo mientras que la mano que colocaba detrás de su espalda cruzaba los dedos índice y medio, el conjuro rompe juramentos.

Observo como Ichigo sonreía, besando sus labios y susurrándole un _–Te amo-_ en su oído antes de dejarse caer rendido.

Allí fue donde Rukia se permitió dejar caer sus lágrimas en las sabanas, sintiéndose la peor escoria del universo.

_-"Ichigo… perdóname…" -_ pensó entre lagrimas _–"Yo jamás te mentiría de esta manera… yo jamás querría hacerte daño…" -_

_-"Yo jamás... quiero hacerte sufrir…" -_

"_Confía en mi, te amo demasiado, con toda mi alma, eres mi razón de vida…"_

"_Pero… esta vez… debo mentirte…"_

**…"**_**Mi amado Ichigo… dueño de mi corazón"…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Okas… aquí está el esperado lemon…**

**Hay que admitirlo… FUE UN ASCO…**

**No me gustan los lemones que terminen de esta manera, me gustan esos cursis que terminan durmiendo con la pura felicidad en la cara. Pero es necesario que termine asi, lo sabran mas adelante.**

**Perdonen el capítulo de pésima calidad (según yo) y ahora a responder los asteriscos**

**Osmel Sousa*****: es el presidente del miss Venezuela. (Cabe destacar que es un hombre MUY mayor, y que tiene una pinta de gay que no se la quita nadie)(También cabe destacar que las miss Venezuela han ganado más de 5 coronas. Rompiendo un record también con dos coronas consecutivas.)**

**El cabello largo*****: cofcof… ¿Quién vio el ultimo capitulo del manga, me van a decir que Ichigo no se ve sexi con ese pelo tan largo y bello. Bueno, digamos que después de la batalla contra Aizen, se dejo el pelo largo (aunque no sé si Tite le volverá a cortar el pelo.)**

**Y la canción que bailaban Ichi nii y rukia nee san en el capitulo anterior, es la canción: ****Me enamore de ti, de Chayanne.**

**Buenooo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que puedan tragarse este capítulo tan resietemalo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sayonaraaa¡**


	14. Traición

**Disclaimer: Solo Gomakashi, Kansha y los personajes de turno son míos, de resto, todos son de Tite Kubo… hasta que la muerte los separe…jejejjeee…**

**Traducción:**

**S****ǐ****zhě Mòāi: (en chino) silencio mortal.**

**

* * *

**

-Rukia…

¿Ichigo? Donde estaba. No podía verlo, todo estaba demasiado oscuro. -Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde estás? - llamo la pelinegra.

En donde estaba, no recordaba nada de nada, solo había aparecido allí, en aquella habitación negra.

-Rukia… - otra vez la voz del joven resonaba en alguna parte de la habitación, pero ella daba vueltas y abría los ojos lo mas que podía, aun así, no veía NADA DE NADA.

De pronto una suave luz amarillenta, que lentamente crecía. Pro acto reflejo, la shinigami se fue acercando a aquella luz, que poco a poco fue tomando forma… Ichigo, su cuerpo emitía aquella luz amarillenta.

-¡Ichigo! - exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él. Pero entonces noto la expresión en su rostro.

El pelinaranja la miraba con expresión fría, cual Byakuya, mientras que sus ojos miel la miraban con… ¿aquello era dolor? El rencor y dolor brillando en aquel par de orbes dorados fijos sobre ella.

Rukia lo miro extrañada ¿por qué la miraba así? ¿Qué le había hecho?

Su mano se extendió, intentando tocarlo –Ichig… -

Pero cuando su mano iba a alcanzarlo, el pelinaranja dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de una Rukia perpleja – ¡I-Ichigo! -

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La mano de Rukia cayó a su lado, levanto una ceja y lo miro -¿Ha-hacer qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? -

Ichigo no cambio su mirada -¿Por qué me traicionaste? -

-¿Traicionar?

-¡Maldita, responde! - de pronto se vio empujada contra una pared, mientras Ichigo la acorralaba. Los ojos de este de pronto dejaron el rencor y solo reflejaron un dolor profundo -¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabias que yo te amaba, sabias que te necesitaba con todo mi corazón, y tu decidiste darme una falsa esperanza… pensé que tu… que tu realmente me amabas… pensé que cumplirías tu promesa… de escapar… de quedarte a mi lado… ¡PERO NO!... primero el jodido orgullo Kuchiki, primero ser como el hijo de puta de Byakuya… y no te importo si a mí me dolía o no. ¡Solo hiciste lo que tu puto orgullo de Kuchiki te dijo! - lo ultimo lo dijo dando un puñetazo a un lado de la pelinegra, haciéndola gemir asustada.

-I-Ichigo… - la pelinegra temblaba como una hoja al ver como su compañero la miraba como un toro furioso.

De pronto, una lagrima cayo por la mejilla del hombre. Su mirada se volvió opaca, y su expresión se volvió débil –No comprendo porque lo hiciste… mi corazón era tuyo… y tu… tu lo rompiste. - su mirada cayó al suelo

-… yo… nunca quise hacerte daño… yo... - suspiro frustrada –Es algo muy complicado… no puedo contártelo, entiéndeme… lo hago para protegerte. - su mirada mostro la preocupación, mientras su mano subía, intentando tocarle.

Pero Ichigo, con un rápido movimiento, lanzo la mano de la pelinegra lejos de él –No me toques…- la pelinegra abrió los ojos de par en par -…Eres una traidora… una escoria… te odio, y esta vez es enserio… - se irguió y le dio la espalda empezando a alejarse de ella -…No quiero verte nunca más… Kuchiki Rukia… - y junto con el pelinaranja, la luz que iluminaba a la aludida, también empezaba a desaparecer en la obscuridad.

La pelinegra empezó a asustarse, ella temía a la obscuridad, había mucho frio y soledad en aquella habitación, y la luz que emanaba del cuerpo de Ichigo era la única en aquella habitación que la iluminaba, que le daba calor y compañía –¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo, espera! ¡No te vayas! - empezó a correr detrás de él y su mano se estiro, intentando alcanzarlo, pero a pesar de que Ichigo caminaba con lentitud, ya se encontraba tan lejos que apenas la luz de su cuerpo se difuminaba entre la obscuridad.

La pelinegra corrió y grito su nombre repetidas veces, pidiéndole que la esperara, que no la dejara sola, pero pronto Ichigo desapareció entre las sombras, dejándola sola en aquel lugar negro y frio. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, se dejo caer de rodillas, mientras cubría con sus manos su rostro, gimoteando el nombre de su amado, que la había dejado sola.

Solo una palabra recorrió su mente

"_Te lo mereces, Kuchiki Rukia"_

_

* * *

_

_**De la nobleza, capitulo 13**_

_**Traición**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, asustada, su respiración agitada y las lágrimas a punto de salir. Todo había sido un sueño.

Su vista se encontró con la luz del sol que entraba de una ventana. Aquella habitación no era la suya… se levanto levemente, dándose cuenta entonces que se encontraba desnuda… y que se hallaba recostada de un Ichigo que dormía profundamente.

Entonces empezó a recordar… Ichigo… Ichigo y ella habían pasado la noche juntos, y no solo pasaron la noche… habían hecho el amor…

Rukia se permitió abrir los ojos con desmesura… había hecho el amor con Ichigo… era suya, ¡era suya! Una sonrisa surco su rostro, pero así como apareció, se borro, dando a ver una expresión de completa tristeza. Ella ahora era de él, pero el también era de ella… oh no… ella lo había traicionado… lo había traicionado y dentro de poco rompería su corazón… Ichigo… su amado Ichigo…

Sus ojos se había posado en el rostro tranquilo del shinigami, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas. –… es algo muy difícil de explicar… - ella se acerco mas al rostro de su compañero, acariciando su pecho con suavidad -…Me he entregado a ti, porque quería que fueras el primero en tenerme, el primero en tocarme y hacerme sentir como una mujer… quiero tenerte en mi mente como el único que se llevo mi corazón… y desearía que tu pudieras pensar lo mismo… pero no lo merezco… Ichigo… no te merezco, anoche actué de forma egoísta… y ahora te hundí conmigo en este infierno… perdóname… -

Su mano viajo hasta la mano del pelinaranja que rodeaba su cintura, estrechándola entre su pequeña mano –Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, no por lo que hicimos, sino por lo que eso significo… te quiero, y sé que por desgracia… tu también me quieres… y en mi interior, desearía quedarme a tu lado para siempre… pero no puedo… no puedo… - su rostro se fue acercando al de él, mientras su mano apretaba un poco mas su agarre –Desearía que nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo, desearía que tú no te hubieses enamorado de mi… desearía que no me hubieses seguido… pero no todo lo que deseo se cumple… ahora debo protegerte… y para hacerlo... para hacerlo debo engañarte de esta cruel manera… - ahora las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, y que luego caían sobre el rostro del pelinaranja, ajeno a todo lo que su compañera le confesaba

–No sabes cómo me odio en este instante… y deseo que también me odies después de esto, _**quiero**_ que me odies después de esto… y sé que lo harás, y cuando eso pase, lo aceptare con gusto… pero… pero sé que cuando eso pase mi corazón se romperá en mil pedazos… y tengo miedo de que eso pase… soy una cobarde… lo sé… pero muy dentro de mi… no soportare que me odies… porque yo te necesito… - ella acorto lentamente la distancia entre su rostro y el de él, mientras más lagrimas bañaban sus rostros –Yo… - sus labios rosaron levemente los labios finos de el -…Te amo… - y así junto sus labios con los de él, besándolo con ternura, sabiendo que él no correspondería. Entonces separo con suavidad sus labios de los de él, observándolo con dolor

-Y debo confesarte algo… - miro sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, mientras sentía su respiración acompasada. –Te diré la verdad… la razón por la cual debo traicionarte… y solo tú lo sabrás… nadie más… te diré la verdadera razón por la cual me casare con Gomakashi… -

Entonces se inclino hacia el oído del ojimiel, y allí empezó a susurrarle, la más pura verdad, sabiendo que cuando despertara, no recordaría nada, pero que al menos, su conciencia no le pesaría más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Entonces se levanto de la cama, cubriendo a su amado, dejándole un beso en la frente antes de recoger su ropa regada en el suelo para luego entrar en el baño de la habitación.

Al salir del baño y vestirse, suspiro aliviada, Ichigo aun dormía… como una piedra. Por kami que hasta roncaba cual león, con la boca abierta y con un fino hilo de baba corriéndole por una de las comisuras.

Rukia no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, Ichigo siempre dormía horriblemente mal, a veces dormía con una pierna sobre el hombro, era demasiado cómico.

Entonces, junto a la cama donde Ichigo dormitaba, observo algo pequeño que brillaba, se acerco a él, y enseguida supo de qué se trataba.

El anillo de compromiso, Ichigo, en uno de sus arrebatos de pasión en la noche anterior, había tomado aquel anillo y lo había sacado de sus dedos, lanzándolo lejos. Rukia se agacho a tomarlo, observándolo en la palma de su mano con pesar. La noche anterior había evitado pensar en los problemas del día siguiente, pero ya la habían alcanzado, y como buena Kuchiki, ella los enfrentaría, por su honor de Kuchiki… y por su amado Ichigo.

Coloco el anillo en su dedo, con todo el pesar del mundo, para luego arrodillarse junto al ojimiel, cerrando su boca, tomando la sabana para limpiar la baba de su mejilla y luego acariciar su rostro con ternura.

-Rukia… - susurro el muchacho entre sus sueños, haciendo que la pelinegra jadeara, pensando que había despertado. Imposible, después de susurrar aquello, siguió roncando como un león, sacándole una sonrisa a la aludida.

-Te amo… puedes apostarlo… - le susurro ella antes de besar su mejilla.

* * *

Los rayos del sol lo hicieron gruñir, maldito sol, y pensar que estaba soñando que le hacía el amor a Rukia…

Se sentó de golpe, con los ojos bien abiertos… no sabía porque, pero aquello no había parecido un sueño.

Observo al habitación, ok, era su habitación en la mansión Kuchiki… bien… no había nadie en su cama… todo estaba en perfecto orden, el traje azul que había utilizado la noche anterior estaba perfectamente doblado junto a Zangetsu que se mantenía en la pared y su uniforme de shinigami también se mantenía perfectamente doblado junto al azul, al igual que sus boxers … espera... si toda esa ropa estaba allí, doblada… entonces ¿Qué es lo que lleva…?

Levanto las sabanas blancas, observando… que estaba completamente desnudo

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO? - exclamo asustado, entonces todos los recuerdos le golpearon

La declaración bajo aquella luna blanca, los besos de la pelinegra, sus labios, sus suspiros mientras él la besaba, sus tiernos nervios, su cuerpo menudo y hermoso, el sabor de su piel, sus gemidos mientras la hacía suya una y otra vez, su voz al llamarlo mientras le demostraba que la amaba…

-Rukia… - entonces no había sido un sueño… ella y el… habían pasado la noche juntos, más que eso, aquella noche la había hecho su mujer… pero si era así ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Observo a todos lados, estaba solo en la habitación, entonces ella se había ido… el suspiro entre frustrado y dolido… Rukia… ¿se habría arrepentido de lo que había pasado anoche? Oh no… los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par… era por ello… se había arrepentido de haber pasado la noche con el… la furia y el dolor lo fulminaron.

Pero antes de poder pensar en algo mas su mirada se fijo a donde el cuerpo de la pelinegra había estado, una papel blanco, una carta. Levanto una ceja, tomando el papel entre sus manos y abriéndolo, encontrándose en su interior una nota escrita en un perfecto kanji… pero con unos horrendos dibujos alrededor. En definitiva era de Rukia.

**_"Corabuenoscoradiascora_**

**_Corasicora coraestascora coraleyendocora coraestocora, coraescora coraporcora coraquecora corayacora coradespertastecora corycora corayocora corayacora coramecora corahecora coraidocora coradesdecora corahacecora coraunacora corahoracora, coraduermescora coracomocora comounacora corapiedra, corajajaja._**

**_Coraperdonacora coraporcora coranocora coraestarcora coracontigocora, corayocora coratambiencora coradeseariacora coraestarcora corajuntocora coraacora coraticora coraahora._**

**_Coraantescora coradecora coraquecora corapiensescora coraalgocora, coranocora, coranocora coramecora coraarrepientocora coradecora coralocora coraquecora corapasocora coraanochecora, coraanochecora corafuecora ocralocora coramejorcora coraquecora coramecora corahacora corapasadocora coraencora coratodacora coramicora coravidacora, coraycora coraestoycora corarealmentecora corafelizcora coradecora coraquecora corahallacora corasidocora coracontigocora._**

**_Coratecora coraamocora, coranuncacora coralocora coradudescora, coraerescora coraelcora coraunicocora coradueñocora coradecora coramicora coracorazoncora, coraycora coraesocora coranadiecora coralocora corapodracora coracambiarcora._**

**_Coraycora corarealmentecora coraperdonamecora, coraperocora coradebocora corapedirtecora coraalgocora, coralocora coraquecora corapasocoraanochecora coradebecora coraquedarcora coraentrecora coranosotroscora._**

**_Córamecora coraduelecora coramuchocora corapedirtecoraesto, coraperocora coradebocora corapedirtelocora corayacora coraquecora corasicora coraalguiencora corallegacora coraacora coraenterarsecora, coracorremoscora coramuchocora corapeligrocora, coraycora coranocora corapermitirecora coraquecora coratucora coracorrascora coraesecora corapeligrocora coraporcora coramicora coraculpa. Corajamascora coramecora coraperdonariacora coraquecora corasalierascora coraheridocora coraporcora coramicora coraegoismocora._**

**_Corarepitocora, coranocora coramecora coraarrepientocora coradecora coralocora coraquecora corapasocora coraanochecora, coraIchigocora, coraperocora coratecora coraruegocora coraquecora coracumplascora coraestocora coraquecora coratecora corapidocora._**

**_coraperocora coraporcora coraseguridadcora coradebemoscora coramantenercora coranuestrocora coraamorcora coraocultocora coradecora coratodoscora, coraycora coracuandocora coradigocora coratodoscora, coraquierocora coradecircora coraTODOScora, coraincluyendocora coraacoraa coranuestroscora coraamigoscora._**

**_Coraesperocora coraquecora coramecora coracomprendascora, coralamentocora corasi coratecora corahicecora coraenfadarcora coraocora coraentristesercora, coranocora coraeracora coramicora coraintencion, coraycora coratecora corajurocora coraquecora coratecora coralocora corapagarecora._**

**_Coramicora corapromesacora corasiguecora coraencora corapiecora, coraesperarecora coraelcora coramomentocora coraycora coracuandocora coraseacora coracorrectocora, coraescaparemoscora cirajuntoscora. Coraperocora coramientrascora coraesocora corapasecora, coranoscora coraveremoscora coraencora coratucora corahabitacioncora coratodascora coralascora coranochescora coraacora coralacora coramediacora coranoche. Coraasicora coranadiecora corasospecharacora._**

**_Corajajajacora, coraesocora corasuenacora coracomo coraunacora corareunioncora coradecora coraamantes. Coraperocora coranocora coramecora coraimportacora, coraconcora coratalcora coradecora coraestarcora coracontigo, coraharecora coralocora coraquecora coraseacora._**

**_Coranocora coratecora corapreocupescora, coranoscora coraveremoscora coramascora coratardecora, coraycora coraluegocora coranoscora coraveremoscora coraencora corala coranoche._**

**_coraTecora coraamo, coraycora coranocora coramecora coracansarecora coradecora coradecirtelocora._**

**_Corasiemprecora coratuya._**

**_coraKuchikicora coraRukiacora."_**

Y a un lado del papel dos espantosos dibujos de Chappy, uno con el peinado de Rukia y otro con el cabello anaranjado y en punta, Ichigo. Y entre ellos un enorme corazón con algo escrito.

**"_Serás idiota si no entiendes el mensaje"_**

Ichigo suspiro, tres años junto con Rukia le enseñaron el truco de sus cartas/acertijos. Tomo un lápiz (no pregunten de donde lo ha sacado) y empezó a tachar, si corazón era el dibujo, entonces simplemente debía tachar los kanjis de corazón, simple.

**"_Buenos días_**

**_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya te despertaste y yo ya me he ido desde hace una hora, duermes como una piedra, jajaja._**

**_Perdona por no estar contigo, yo también desearía estar junto a ti ahora._**

**_Antes de que pienses algo, no, no me arrepiento de lo que paso anoche, Anoche fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y estoy realmente feliz de que haya sido contigo._**

**_Te amo, nunca lo dudes, eres el único dueño de mi corazón, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar._**

**_Y realmente perdóname, pero debo pedirte algo, lo que paso anoche debe quedar entre nosotros._**

**_Me duele mucho pedirte esto, pero debo pedírtelo ya que si alguien llega a enterarse, corremos mucho peligro, y no permitiré que tú corras ese peligro por mi culpa. Jamás me perdonaría que salieses herido por mi egoísmo._**

**_Repito, no me arrepiento de lo que paso anoche, Ichigo, pero te ruego que cumplas esto que te pido._**

**_Pero por seguridad debemos mantener nuestro amor oculto de todos, y cuando digo todos, quiero decir TODOS, incluyendo a nuestros amigos._**

**_Espero que me comprendas, lamento si te hice enfadar o entristecer, no era mi intención, te juro que te lo pagare._**

**_Mi promesa sigue en pie, esperare el momento y cuando sea correcto, escaparemos juntos. Pero mientras eso pase, nos veremos en tu habitación todas las noches a la media noche. Así nadie sospechara._**

**_Jajaja, eso suena como una reunión de amantes, pero no me importa, con tal de estar contigo, hare lo que sea._**

**_No te preocupes, nos veremos más tarde, y luego nos veremos en la noche._**

**_Te amo, y no me cansare de decírtelo._**

**_Siempre tuya_**

**_Kuchiki Rukia."_**

El pelinaranja cerró el papel con cuidado. Rukia si escaparía con él, perfecto. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentir cierta inseguridad… tenía un mal presentimiento…

Y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

Observaba todo el lugar, ni un alma en los pasillos…

Al parecer a todos les llego la resaca de la fiesta, entonces empezó a agradecer que no había bebido ni una gota de sake la noche anterior.

Ya caminaba hacia su propia habitación. Debía cambiarse aquel kimono arrugado…

Pero justo cuando entro a su habitación, termino observando que ya habia alguien dentro de ella. Y no era nadie desconocido. Todo lo contrario…

-Ohayou… Rukia chan…

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de par en par… maldición…

-Gomakashi… kun… - susurro ella, sintiendo como de pronto un frio glacial le recorría la espalda

Gomakashi estaba diferente esa mañana… un aura helada y densa le rodeaba, era como si tuviese algún tipo de reiatsu maligno, cual hollow. Sus ojos brillaban pero no de esa manera dulce que siempre se mostraba, sino un brillo asesino, como si una llama infernal se reflejara en sus ojos. Y su sonrisa… su sonrisa no estaba… estaba serio, tan serio, que Byakuya sentiría envidia de aquella expresión sin emoción que surcaba el rostro del pelicastaño.

-Ohayou gozamasu. - dijo la pelinegra haciendo una leve reverencia, inclinándose hacia adelante con los brazos firmes a los costados y la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Pero entonces sintió como si algo le golpeara en la cabeza, empujando su rostro al suelo, haciéndola caer.

Levanto la vista aturdida ¿había perdido el equilibrio? No, alguien la había empujado. Sus ojos se elevaron para observar como el lugar donde hacia unos momentos Gomakashi se mantenía parado, ahora estaba completamente vacío, entonces ladeo el rostro, observando como Gomakashi ahora se encontraba detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta abierta y con una mano extendida hacia ella, dando la señal de que el la había empujado.

-¿Pero qué…? - entonces sintió una patada directa a sus costillas, haciéndola retorcerse y mover las piernas debajo de su torso, quedando como si estuviera pidiendo perdón.

-Así es como me debes saludar, insolente. - espeto calmado el pelicastaño. Rukia volvió a abrir los ojos con desmesura ¿pero qué demonios?

-Gomakashi ku… ¡ah! - de pronto sintió como el noble la tomaba de un mecho de cabello y la levantaba en el aire haciendo que lo mirara al rostro.

-Gomakashi sama para ti. - dijo mientras templaba el cabello de la pelinegra, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

Rukia lo miro con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Gomakashi la trataba así?

-Se que tu muy corta mente no se explica el por qué de mis acciones. - dijo el castaño con voz seria –Te lo explicare de manera que hasta una persona de pocas neuronas y capacidad mental como tú puedan entenderlo. - allí levanto un poco más a la shinigami, lanzándola contra la pared de frente a ellos, justo al otro lado de la habitación.

El castaño camino de manera relajada y lenta hacia ella, sin borrar su expresión fría –Se que te preguntaras ¿Por qué Gomakashi, un hombre amable y sonriente, me está golpeando? ¿Por qué no sonríe? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - haciendo una buena imitación de la voz de la pelinegra mientras cruzaba con parsimonia la habitación –Pues es algo bastante simple, querida. Ahora que somos oficialmente una pareja comprometida, debes saber muy bien que ya no puedes dar vuelta atrás, y tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar a mi lado de ahora en adelante. -

-Ya no tengo que fingir que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, perra. No mientras estemos solos, cuando eso pase, te mostrare lo que realmente siento por ti. - pronto llego hacia donde la Rukia se mantenía recostada. Entonces al decir lo ultimo empezó a patear el menudo cuerpo de ella repetidas veces –Siento una completa y única repulsión por ti ¡shinigami asquerosa! ¡Tú no mereces ser una noble, eres solo una sucia perra del Rukongai! - entonces los golpes se detuvieron.

La pelinegra aun se mantenía en shock, no podía mover ni un musculo para defenderse o atacar. Era una especie de muñeca. El castaño la tomo por una de sus muñecas y la elevo otra vez en el aire. –Pero tranquila, a pesar de que siento nauseas al verte, no me negare a casarme contigo. Por que cuando seamos marido y mujer, te juro que hare de tu vida tu propio infierno personal, como solo tú te mereces. Cariño. - con su mano libre acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la shinigami para luego cerrar esa misma mano en un puño y golpear su mejilla, para luego volver a azotarla contra la pared.

-¡Oh cariño! ¡Te has tropezado contra la pared! - utilizo su voz falsa y amable, mientras actuaba perfectamente como aquel Gomakashi que todos los demás conocían. –Nadie aquí sabrá que yo te he golpeado, ya que nadie aquí te creerá más que a mí. Cariño. -

La pelinegra logro salir de aquel shock, intentando levantarse del suelo, pero cuando lo intento, el pelicastaño lanzo una patada hacia su espalda, hundiéndola en el suelo de nuevo.

-Todos aquí piensan que yo soy un ángel caído del cielo, el ejemplo de bondad. Y espero que sigan creyendo esa estúpida y simple mentira, ya que sus cerebros poco desarrollados no saben diferenciar una verdad y una simple y patética actuación. Por ello, nadie en toda la Soul Society sabrá de esto. Incluyendo a tus amiguitos y a tu amado Kurosaki Ichigo, que seguramente te esta odiando en este momento por haberlo dejado solo en su habitación.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el nombre de su compañero. Mirando fijamente al castaño que al ver su reacción sonrió abiertamente ¿El… se había enterado?

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que anoche te escabulliste de la fiesta para ir a revolcarte con Kurosaki Ichigo? - se acerco a ella otra vez, levantándola por la ropa para luego volver a golpear su rostro mientras le gritaba furioso -¿¡Me tomas por un idiota! -

La pelinegra gimió con el golpe, cerrando uno de sus ojos –Quiero que sepas que me importa un carajo si te revuelcas con él con algún otro perro sarnoso de su calaña, después de todo, en nuestra noche de bodas te prometo que te hare olvidar a todos esos infelices… - se acerco al rostro de la shinigami, rozando con su nariz el cuello níveo de ella, haciéndola retorcerse para alejarse de él. Entonces la dejo caer otra vez en el suelo. –Pero eso ahora no viene al caso, y ya que estamos hablando de tus amiguitos, creo que tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor y hacerte una suave advertencia. - Gomakashi le dio la espalda, tomándose las manos por detrás de la espalda mientras caminaba con elegancia lejos de Rukia

-Creo que ya debiste darte cuenta de mi punto… oh, onegai, Gomakashi no baka… ¿Cómo puedo creer que una shinigami de cerebro uni-funcional puede entenderme? Gomenne… ¡ja!... me explicare mejor… debes entender que supe todo lo que hiciste anoche, ya que te estoy siguiendo, querida. - dijo mientras sonreía al verla –He puesto a varios hombres que te vigilan desde las sombras, cada movimiento y acción que haces, cada palabra que dices, cada maldita cosa que puedes hacer, yo la sé, y por eso es mejor que atiendas a mi advertencia. -

El castaño se movió con tal rapidez que Rukia juro que uso una especie de shunpo, tomándola por el cuello y levantándola en el aire –Te pido que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, esto es solo entre tú y yo, cariñito. Por ello, si llego a enterarme de que le has dicho a alguien que yo te he golpeado, te juro que tu sufrirás las consecuencias… y a mí me dolería mucho quedar viudo antes de siquiera haberme casado.- una sonrisa surco su rostro, mientras el agarre en el cuello de Rukia se intensificaba, privándola de respirar.

-La otra cosa de la que debo advertirte es simple, así como se cada uno de tus movimientos, también se perfectamente la de tus amigos… y mis hombres están dispuestos a acabar con sus existencias cuando yo lo diga. Así que, si llegas a contarle a alguno de tus amigos sobre nuestro pequeño jueguito, te juro que acabare con cada uno de ellos sin piedad… incluyendo a tu amado Kurosaki Ichigo. -

Los ojos de Rukia (de nuevo) volvieron a abrirse de par en par, sus amigos... -¡No le hagas nada a Ichigo y a los demás! - rogo ahogada

El castaño volvió a enfurecerse, soltando una de sus manos para luego volverla un puño y estrellarla en el ojo izquierdo de ella. Haciéndola gritar ahogadamente por la presión en su garganta. -¡Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana! -

La sonrisa volvió a surcar su rostro, mientras apretaba mas el agarre del cuello níveo, mientras la pelinegra ya no recibía casi nada de aire –Aunque ahora eso depende de ti, mientras aceptes no abrir tu boca, tus amigos estarán a salvo. La vida de Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora y Kurosaki Ichigo está en tus manos… Kuchiki Rukia… -

Rukia, que apretaba las muñecas del noble, intentando zafarse, miro con horror como el hombre sonreía de manera psicópata mientras decía los nombres de sus amigos. Intento asentir con la cabeza –Yo... ha… hare lo que… lo que me pidas… solo…de…déjalos… en paz… - suplico ahogada.

-Una cosa más, entonces. Ni se te ocurra pedirles que se vallan al mundo humano… deseo jugar un tiempo con ellos, más que todo con Kurosaki Ichigo… su mente y corazón me parecen interesantes.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada –¡NO… LE HAGAS… NADA! ¡GOMA… KASHI! - Grito aterrada –HAS… LO QUE… QUIERAS CONMIGO, PERO… A ELLOS… NOS LOS TOQUES! - pero al terminar, el castaño, sin borrar su sonrisa acerco su boca a la de ella y mordió su labio, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-¿Quién decide y ordena? - pregunto con dulzura mientras sus manos volvía a apretarse alrededor de su cuello –Te recuerdo lo que le puedo hacer a tus amiguitos. -

-T- tu… - susurro con el rostro ya violáceo.

-Perfecto. - el castaño soltó su cuello, dejándola caer estrepitosamente al suelo, tosiendo ahogadamente al sentir el aire otra vez en sus pulmones, quedando a gatas frente al noble –Espero que te mantengas así, sumisa como una buena mujer. - le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Pero cuando parecía que se iría, se giro por sobre su hombro, observándola con aquella sonrisa dulce y amable.

-¡Oh! Y que no se te olvide, esas horribles marcas y moretones en tu rostro se ven muy mal, cariño, deberías ponerte algo de maquillaje para cubrirlo… - utilizaba aquella voz dulce mientras le decía aquello, pero cuando agrego una última cosa, le imprimió todo el veneno que pudo en su voz –Entonces nos vemos…Rukia chan. -

Luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

-¿Por qué querría Renji que fuera a su gotei?... creo que se dio cuenta del dinero que le robe para comprarle ese estúpido conejo a Rukia. - pensaba el pelinaranja mientras caminaba por otro de esos interminables pasillos del seiretei.

Bien… si era por eso que Renji lo había llamado, ya tenía tres planes para enfrentarle:

_**Plan A:**_ No tenía dinero, así que no podía pagarle lo que le robo. Le pediría que le diera tiempo para conseguir más dinero y luego le pagaría (lo cual obviamente era mentira)

Si eso no funcionaba:

_**Plan B:**_ Aunque tuviera dinero no se lo pagaría, porque en una de esas visitas al mundo real, el pelirrojo le había robado dinero para comprarse unos lentes de sol que le habían parecido lo máximo. Así que le echaría eso en cara y a ver que decía.

Y si eso no funcionaba, estaba el plan c

_**Plan C:**_ Bien… le tocaba pelear un duelo, quien se mantuviera de pie más tiempo ganaba, en el caso de duelo de espadas. En el caso de duelo de comida, quien comiera mas ganaba… y conociendo a Renji y a su estomago… ojala tocara el duelo de espadas.

Ahora… con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, Ichigo entro en aquel escuadrón, siendo recibido por los shinigamis rasos de ese escuadrón que le saludaban animadamente. Ya lo conocían de sobra, cada vez que llegaba a la SS, se la pasaba bastante tiempo en aquel escuadrón, jodiendole la vida al capitán.

Entonces camino hasta llegar a la habitación del capitán, rodo la puerta y abrió la boca bien grande, quería asustar al pelirrojo

-¡RENJIIII YA LLE…! - pero cayó al escuchar otro grito proveniente de detrás de su espalda

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD , !

Sus ojos miel se entrecerraron, obstinados, mientras como si en cámara lenta fuera, se giraba para enfrentarse a su destino…

Isshin pasó de largo junto a él, ya que Ichigo había esquivado su patada voladora sin esfuerzo.

En otros dos segundos, el padre estaba de pie frente a él para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero justo cuando lanzo el puño, Ichigo lo detuvo en el aire para luego apretar sus nudillos y hacer que este intentara liberarse. Mientras que con su mano libre, tomaba el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, apretándolo y haciendo que el cuerpo de Isshin se relajara de tal forma que al soltarlo, este cayera al suelo.

Le dio gracias a Rukia por enseñarle ese truco.

Más atrás del padre, apareció el capitán pelirrojo, mirando con cierta lastima al progenitor de uno de sus amigos.

-¡MALDITO PADRE! ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES AQUÍ! - grito el pelinaranja furioso mientras lo agarraba por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

-¡HIJOOOO! ¿QUIEN TE ENSEÑO QUE EL LOBULO DE LA OREJA ES TAN SENSIBLE QUE AL APLICARLE PRESION SUFICIENTE RELAJA TODOS LOS MUSCULOS? ¡YO NO FUI! - grito el hombre medio ahogado por las manos de su hijo alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Y a ti eso no te importa! ¡Responde que carajo haces aquí! - grito zarandeándolo con fuerza.

-¡HIJOOO! - de pronto el pelipincho levanto un brazo y lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de su primogénito, haciendo que lo soltara, luego los papeles se cambiaron, el padre tomo al hijo por el cuello y empezó a zarandearlo -¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que le paso a Rukia chaaaaan? -

Ichigo levanto una ceja ¿A qué se refería?

-¿¡POR QUE ME MIRAS DE ESA MANERA, BAKA! ¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO EL POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE RUKIA CHAN SE VA A CASAR! - el hombre mayor agito a su hijo como si de un jugo se tratara, haciendo que los ojos miel de este rebotaran cual pelotas en sus ojos.

Rukia… no lo recordaba…, tan grande había sido su ensoñamiento de la noche anterior que había olvidado por completo que Rukia ahora estaba comprometida. Ooh… la sangre le hirvió, menos mal sabia disimular de vez en cuando.

Se soltó del agarre de su padre -¿Por qué tenía que decírtelo? Es algo que no te incumbe. - dijo regresando a su ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Ichigo, pedazo de de idiota, Rukia chan es MI tercera HIJA, y así como a ti te incumbe a mi TAMBIEN me incumbe. - espeto el padre mirándolo furioso

-¿Y quién te lo ha contado? - pregunto furioso, mataría a quien le había llevado el chisme a su padre.

Y al oír el tono de shinigami, Renji empezó a dar lentamente pasos para alejarse de allí. Pero Ichigo noto rápidamente la cara de culpa de su amigo –¡TUUUU! - grito para luego saltar sobre el capitán de la tercera. Lo mataría allí mismo.

-¡Ichigo, déjalo en paz! - la voz de cierta shinigami detuvo a los dos jóvenes de cabello escandaloso. El trió de hombres se giro a verle. Quedaron bastante estupefactos…

Pero Ichigo no sintió estupefacción, sino unas ganas asesinas de acabar con la humanidad entera.

El bello rostro de la shinigami, ahora con varias magulladuras y moretones cubiertos por maquillaje, pero su ojo izquierdo no se podía disimular tan bien, su ojo estaba morado e hinchado, entrecerrado por la misma hinchazón.

-¡Rukia! - exclamaron los tres al unisonó, pero solo Ichigo se lanzo hacia ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-¡Rukia! ¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?- con suavidad acariciaba las magulladuras del rostro de su amada, primero con preocupación. Pero de pronto la furia brillo en sus ojos -¿Quién te hizo esto? -

La pelinegra quito su rostro de las manos de Ichigo –Me he caído esta mañana por las escaleras… - susurro como quien no quiere la cosa.

Oooh hermano, la furia del muchacho aumento en grandes proporciones -¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Rukia? - sabía que mentía, tres años con ella y conocía perfectamente sus mentiras.

-¡Te digo que me he caído por las escaleras esta mañana. Fue por mi propio descuido! - grito molesta mientras le daba la espalda al muchacho, para que así no la observara.

-¿Cómo es que te has golpeado un ojo solo porque te has caído en una escalera? - grito molesto el pelinaranja. Pero antes de que Rukia lograra articular palabra, Isshin aparto literalmente a Ichigo de su camino, lanzándolo a un lado.

-¡RUKIA CHAAAAAN! - grito lagrimeando -¿QUIEN A MAGULLADO TU BELLISIMO ROSTRO? ¡¿FUE MI MALDITO HIJO? - se giro a ver con todo el odio del universo a su hijo, que abrió los ojos con desmesura

-¡MALDITO VIEJO LOCO! ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE PARA PEGARLE A UNA MUJER! - grito este pateando a su padre en la espalda.

-No, Kurosaki san, no fue Ichigo. - la pelinegra levanto una mano para detener el jaleo –No fue nadie, yo me he caído por las escaleras. - dijo mirando al su compañero ojimiel.

Todos colocaron un semblante serio, mirando los moretones en el rostro, y por sobre su traje de shinigami, los golpes en sus brazos, piernas y costados. Hasta que el pelirrojo se acerco a ella, tocando con cuidado uno de los moretones en sus costillas, observando la mueca de dolor en el rostro níveo.

-Rukia, si fue por una escalera… te has dado muy duro… - ella asintió

-Estaba resbaladizo, dio un mal paso y me he caído por unas cuantas escaleras. - mascullo por lo bajo.

A lo que los dos hombres Kurosaki levantaron una ceja. Escrutinaron una vez más el cuerpo de la chica y se relajaron

-Te creo, Rukia chan, porque yo no soy tan desconfiado como mi estúpido hijo. - levanto una mano y golpeo a su "amado" hijo en la nuca, tirándolo al suelo.

Ella sonrió mientras otra vez la pelea padre hijo se desataba. Pero en su interior respiro aliviado. Por poco, un poco más e Ichigo se daba cuenta… fwef, en el soberano infierno en el que se abría metido de haber ocurrido lo contrario.

Por ahora, Ichigo estaba a salvo.

* * *

-¿A dónde fue Ishida kun?

-… dijo que iría a visitar a una tal Ran'tao…

-¿Y sado Kun?

-…fue a visitar a otro tal Shibata…

-¿Kuchiki san?

-… se fue al gotei 3…

-¿Kurosaki kun?

-… Se fue con Kuchiki sama…

-… oh… ¿¡Y Rinjin san!

-... - ok, ya no respondería nada mas ¿No entendía que a él no le gustaba hablar? ¿Tan difícil era entender eso?

Caminaron en silencio por lo que a Ulquiorra le pareció medio segundo y a Orihime una eternidad. Teniendo en cuenta que eran tan PERO TAN diferente que desde su punto de vista una cebra tenía un solo color o los tenía todos…

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos estaba en lo cierto y que al mismo tiempo tenían razón.

-¿Por qué no me respondes, Ulquiorra? - pregunto amablemente la pelirroja con expresión dolida.

-_"Kuso…"_…No le respondo por qué no lo sé… San…- respondió secamente.

¿Alguien podría explicarle porque tenía que acompañar a Orihime? Porque el todavía no se lo explicaba.

Pero por estar pensando en estas cosas, no presto atención suficiente al pasillo por donde caminaba, ni a las alertas de Orihime, que le decían que frente a el había un…

PUM

…hombre fornido que caminaba en sentido contrario.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios? - para remate se había enojado. -¡Que no te fijas por donde caminas, Baka! ¡Pedazo de infeliz ¿Por qué no subes y te quedas donde perteneces? en la luna! ... - y así siguió con su lista de blasfemias.

Oh, kami, ese hombre no sabía lo que hacía, estaba insultando a la cuarta espada ¿Qué no valoraba su vida? – ¡Musculoso san! ¡onegai! ¡ca- cálmese! ¡O si no! ¡O si no lo matara! ¡Ulquiorra lo matara, musculoso san!- empezó a rogar la ojicafe. Por el bien del hombre, era mejor que se callara y siguiera su camino, antes de que Ulquiorra se molestara.

-¿Qué dices, mocosa? ¿Qué este enclenque me matara? JAJAJAJAJA, ¿Estás loca? ¡Un enclenque como el no podría ni hacerme un rasguño! – el hombre levanto la mano, cerrando su puño y tomando impulso, para que luego dirigiera el golpe directamente al estomago del pelinegro, que cayó un par de metros lejos de allí, frente a los ojos horrorizados de Orihime.

_-"¿Pero qué…? Ulquiorra… Ni siquiera evito el golpe…"-_ repitió todo como si fuera en cámara lenta dentro de su cabeza _–"…y ni siquiera… ni siquiera cambio su expresión ¿Por qué?"_…¡Ulquiorra! - se lanzo directamente hacia donde el hombre había caído, arrodillándose a su lado. –¡Ulquiorra! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? -

Orihime y Ulquiorra se giraron al escuchar los pasos pesados del hombre, que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa tirana en el rostro –Ahora, acabare de darte una lección con mi siguiente gol… -

-¡CALLA! - el hombre, de pura impresión, cerró su boca. -¡¿Cómo eres capaz de golpear a alguien solo porque te has tropezado con él! - la pequeña Orihime tenía el seño fruncido, estaba molesta. Por puro milagro –Eres una persona realmente mala… aléjate de aquí ¡antes de que pueda llamar a alguien que si puede acabar contigo! - grito mientras se levantaba y lo enfrentaba, con una aura tan aterradora.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su reiatsu empezó a aumentar rápidamente, sus ojos brillaban con furia y sus manos en puños temblaban como si estuviesen en medio de un terremoto. El hombre, del puro susto, susurro una disculpa y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hasta el mismo Ulquiorra abríos los ojos más de lo normal al ver la reacción de la pequeña y dulce Inoue Orihime. Por dios, el cuerpo de ella cubierto por aquel kimono azulado, temblaba como si hubiese un frio glacial, lo cual no era cierto porque seguramente estarían en unos 30 grados ya que era medio día. La pelirroja se giro a verlo, ahora con cierto dejo de temor en su rostro.

-San…

Al escuchar aquel llamado, el cuerpo bienformado de ella dejo de temblar de pronto. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar de esa manera y su reiatsu bajo de golpe, relajándose de inmediato. Ella se giro y miro al ojiverde por sobre su hombro. Otra vez era aquella dulce e inocente Orihime.

-Ulquiorra… - se acerco a él y se arrodillo extendiendo sus manos para intentar tocarlo -¿Te duele algo? ¿Dónde te duele? - pregunto con suavidad y melancolía en su voz.

-No… no importa, san… estoy… ugh… - el pelinegro intento levantarse, pero al hacerlo, el dolor en su torso le hiso soltar un gemido ahogado. Dándose cuenta la pelirroja

-No te esfuerces… - mascullo mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro y lo pasaba por sobre su hombro, ante un Ulquiorra sorprendido –Ven, te llevare a mi habitación, allí podre quitarte el dolor. - con rapidez se levanto, llevándose consigo a un Ulquiorra que volvió a soltar otro gemido ahogado al levantarse.

* * *

-Ran´Tao san. - saludo el Quincy al entrar en aquella guarida.

-Ishida san, es una alegría verte. Ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto la castaña al verle, siempre sonriéndole cuando le veía. Ese chico era su discípulo, después de la batalla contra Aizen, Ishida logro volver a visitarla a menudo. Participando en sus experimentos.

-Go san. - observo como aquel Bount aparecía detrás de la shinigami, con su semblante serio pero que se suavizo al verlo.

-Ishida san, gusto de verte. - saludo mientras seguía caminando para llevar aquellas frutas que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Koga san quiere preparar una ensalada para comer en la merienda. ¿Te quedas esta tarde, Ishida san? - pregunto la castaña –Además, necesito un poco de ayuda en unos experimentos con un par de hollows que he conseguido hace unos días. -

El azabache asintió -Claro, en la mansión Kuchiki uno se aburre un poco. - el Quincy suspiro y le sonrió. Al menos había conseguido algo que hacer además de ver la novela de amor entre Rukia e Ichigo.

-¡Shibata! - saludo alegre el hombre alto.

-¡Señor! - grito alegre el niño mientras saltaba y corría hasta donde Chad se encontraba. – ¡Señor, hacía tiempo que no me visitaba!-

-Gomenazai, Shibata, es que no he tenido tanto tiempo, estuvimos ocupados en el mundo humano, y ayer hubo una fiesta y tuve que ir. - le explico mientras subia al pequeño niño en su hombro.

-¿Adónde vamos hoy? Señor.

-¿Adonde quieres ir?

-…mmm… ¡Oh! Ya sé. Hace algunos días mis hermanos y yo conseguimos un lugar muy extraño y curioso, te lo enseñare. Hacia allá. - el niño sonrió mientras levantaba la mano y le mostraba el camino al hombre, que sonrió levemente y empezó a caminar.

* * *

-¡Dorai Tochi sama! ¡Sǐzhě Mòāi, reportándose! - el hombre cubierto por aquel traje negro de pies a cabeza, con solo los ojos descubiertos, dejando ver un color rojizo en sus ojos. –Dorai Tochi sama, mi grupo y yo listos para acatar órdenes.-

-Muy bien, Sǐzhě ¿Tienes el informe que te he pedido?

-Hai. Aquí esta. - el hombre metió su mano dentro del cinturón de su hakama, sacando de allí un papel doblado, entregándoselo al noble, el cual abrió el papel y empezó a leer.

-Perfecto. Con que les ha salvado el pellejo esta vez… veamos cuanto le dura la suerte… puedes retirarte, Sǐzhě Mòāi. -

_-"Yo te vengare, no te preocupes… todos esos shinigamis caerán, uno por uno, morirán lentamente. Les hare sufrir cada instante, les matare lentamente, como un parasito, desde el interior de su alma, pudriendo sus corazones, acabando con todas sus esperanzas hasta que no tengan la voluntad de vivir…_-

"_Sus corazones laten en sincronía, y si uno se pudre, poco a poco todos los demás se pudrirán, como una manzana podrida en una gran caja de manzanas._

_Sus almas se teñirán de negro, y el amor que sienten por el otro los hará hundirse en el infierno, lenta y dolorosamente…"_

_…**La primera será Kuchiki Rukia, y estoy seguro, Kurosaki Ichigo la seguirá…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Después de una eternidad, poca imaginación y un internet de 5ta calidad, les traigo el capitulo, con el cual no avanzamos nada, y para el próximo capítulo, flashback. Se explicara el porqué a Rukia no le gustan las fiestas de la nobleza, y otro par de cositas que deje al aire en los capítulos anteriores.**

**Jojojojo, ya vamos por 88 reviews… de los cuales unos 11 fueron de los 2 capítulos anteriores… y la mayoría fueron amenazas de muerte…**

**LES ADVIERTO QUE TOME CLASES DE ESPADA CON ICHIGO Y DE LUCHA CON INUYASHA, Y TENGO UNA KATANA BIEN AFILADITA BAJO MI CAMA… Y NO SE USARLA¡**

**Espero que hayan entendido lo que pasa con Rukia. (si, posiblemente no entendieron, porque todavía no revelo nada de ) así que no piensen que pongo a rukia nee san como la perra que traiciono a Ichi nii. ya todos los misterios algún día serán revelados.**

**Entonces las veo en el próximo capitulo chics, nos vemos lueguito. Me voy a ver Toradora!.**

**Sayonaraaa¡.**


	15. El cumpleaños de Rukia

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que salen en este flashback sin utilidad son míos, todos son de el cubo de basura… perdón Tite Kubo.**

_Hoy nos saldremos un poco de la historia. Ya que contaremos lo que ha pasado en una fecha muy especial para nuestros héroes, una fecha algo caótica para todos, pero que será contado por el que más sufrió ese día. Kurosaki Ichigo olvido aquella importante fecha, pero sus amigos le han obligado a participar en el martirio. Ahora sin más, sabremos el calvario que vivió desde el momento en que supo qué fecha era ese sábado en la mañana…_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Sábado, 13 de Enero, 7:30 de la mañana.**

Todo estaba en paz, todo el mundo estaba dormido, Ichigo no era la excepción, y tampoco planeaba serlo.

Isshin debía estar más que muerto, ya que anoche había tenido trabajo en el hospital y después de eso, tuvo una pelea con su hijo, en la cual, como siempre, su primogénito había ganado.

Yuzu y Karin estaban también dormidas, con sus 13 años bien cumplidos, anoche habían ido a una fiesta con sus amigos de la escuela y estaban exhaustas cuando llegaron. Por Kon no había por qué preocuparse, a pesar de que Yuzu ya es casi una adolescente, aun dormía con Kon bien apretado bajos sus brazos.

Y Rukia…

Ella había salido junto con Orihime la noche anterior, ella había comentado algo sobre salida de chicas y después de eso el pelinaranja había peleado con ella y no supo nada más.

TOC

-¡Psss!

¿Qué era aquello que sonaba?

TOC

-¡Psss! ¡Kurosaki!-

TOC

-¡Kurosaki, despierta!

¿Esa era la voz de Ishida? Abrió los ojos y observo como su ventana era azotada por pequeñas piedras.

-Espera, Ishida san, conozco una mejor forma… - la voz de Renji sonó también en un murmullo…

**CLANK**

**PUM**

**CRACK**

-¡GGGGAAAAAHHHH! - grito Ichigo al sentir como aquel enorme ladrillo le golpeaba de lleno en la cara, partiendo la ventana y su nariz.

Se asomo a la ventana furioso, observando como ya no quedaba cristal en la ventana y que debajo, en medio de la calle, se encontraban Ishida, Sado, Orihime y Renji. Este último con un brazo extendido, dando a entender que él había lanzado el enorme ladrillo.

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¿¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE! ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE LANZAR UN MALDITO LADRILLO! ¡ME VAS A PAGAR EL VIDRI…! - pero fue interrumpido

-¡Cállate de una vez, Ichigo! ¡O despertaras a toda la manzana! - le siseo en el oído. No supo cómo, pero después de él, Ishida y los demás también saltaron hasta la ventana y entraron a la habitación.

-No eres más escandaloso por qué no tienes el pelo más anaranjado, Kurosaki. - mascullo el Quincy con sarcasmo.

-Muy graciosos… ya, en serio, son las 7:30 de la mañana, es sábado, S-A-B-A-D-O. - recalco el pelinaranja mientras de la nada sacaba un calendario y apuntaba la fecha. A lo cual Renji se lo arrebato de las manos y lo giro para que lo viera.

-Creo que no has visto esto, baka. - movió el dedo hasta la fecha siguiente, donde, dentro de un círculo rojo había uno de los dibujos de Rukia, y decía claramente "cumpleaños de Rukia"

Oh, mierda… lo había olvidado.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de la enana.

* * *

_**De La Nobleza, capitulo 14**_

_**El cumpleaños de Rukia.**_

_Aquí yacen los restos de Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Nació el 15 de Julio._

_Murió el 14 de Enero._

_Esta lapida, recuerdo de su padre, hermanas y amigos._

_Esta frase, recuerdo de su mejor amiga._

"_**Estas aquí porque no te acordaste de mi cumpleaños, ¡BAKA!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Si, boke, mañana es su cumpleaños, y te apuesto que ni el regalo se lo has comprado. - regaño Renji dejando el calendario encima del escritorio.

-¿Y ustedes solo han venido a decirme esto? O solo vinieron a restregarme que ya le compraron sus regalos. - pregunto levantando una ceja. Entonces sus caras se tornaron apenadas.

-…Etto… no. - sentenciaron al unisonó los hombres, bajando las cabezas. Ichigo suspiro arrogante.

-A decir verdad, yo si se lo compre. - soltó Orihime después de unos segundos.

-Bueno ¿entonces que hacen aquí? En vez de joderme el sábado ustedes deberían ir a comprarle sus regalos a Rukia. - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-A decir verdad, nosotros íbamos a eso, en este mismo instante. - aclaro Chad.

-Pero también vinimos a que nos des concejos. - confeso la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿Concejos? ¿Sobre qué?

De pronto un golpe en su nuca lo lanzo al suelo, Ishida lo había golpeado. -¿Cómo que sobre qué? ¡Baka! Tu eres el que vive con Kuchiki san, no nosotros. Somos sus amigos y todo, pero no la conocemos tan bien como tú, que vives en el mismo techo con ella, duermes en la misma casa, comes la misma comida y respiras su mismo aire. Así que dinos ¿Cuáles son los gustos de Kuchiki san? ¿Qué deberíamos regalarle? -

El shinigami logro levantarse, sacudiendo su pijama para luego sentarse en la silla del escritorio –Pues… a Rukia le gustan varias cosas… - y al empezar a hablar los demás chicos sacaron pequeñas libretas y bolígrafos, listos para escribir. –A Rukia le gustan los chocolates, los onigiris, las fresas, le gusta dibujar, adora a ese estúpido conejo, el tal Chappy, ama montarse todo lugar que sea alto… ah, y ama fastidiar. -

-Yo ya le he comprado una entradas para ir al espectáculo de Chappy sobre hielo. - interrumpió Inoue

-¿Cuántas has comprado?

-Umm… dos para la función del viernes de la semana que viene.

-¿Dos? ¿Iras con ella?

-No, para esos días estaré ocupada, iré a visitar a mis tíos en Osaka.

Ichigo trago duro _–"¡NO! Inoue ¿qué has hecho? Entiendes que si son dos entradas, y si tú no vas con ella, ME obligara a ir con ella. ¿¡ENTIENDES? ¡DOS MALDITAS HORAS EN EL DOMO DE KARAKURA EN EL ESPECTACULO DE CHAPPY SOBRE HIELO!"_- grito en su interior.

-Entonces, yo le comprare un Chappy tamaño natural. En la SS venden muchos. - soltó Renji desde la orilla de la cama. Desde que se había vuelto capitán de la 3era se sentía realmente cómodo y orgulloso de su sueldo, ya que le daba para comprarse más de un par de lentes de sol.

-¿Chappys de tamaño natural? - pregunto Ishida desde el suelo.

-Sí, son como del alto de Ichigo. - respondió Renji con la mente en aquella tienda donde seguramente vendían los peluches. Ahora le tocaría a Ichigo lidiar con un horrendo conejo de su tamaño cada vez que entrara a la habitación de Rukia. Aquella que su padre había construido exclusivamente para ella, justo al frente de la habitación del sustituto. Gracias a kami, habría entrado a aquella habitación unas 3 veces al año, y era demasiado.

-Entonces yo le prepare un paquete de chocolates con fresas caseros. Mi madre hacia unos exquisitos. La receta debe estar en alguna parte. - resolvió Ishida con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes como siempre que se le venía una idea.

Todos se volvieron hacia Chad, que aun se mantenía sentado en la cama junto con Renji. Esperaban a que el muchacho se le ocurriera algo.

-Mmmm… yo le comprare un sombrero... que vi en el centro comercial… tenia fresas dibujadas… - mascullo el apenas.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de todos, la poca imaginación de Chad…

-Bueno… creo que está todo arreglado, ¿ya se pueden ir de mi casa? Tarde o temprano los demás despertaran y estoy seguro que preguntaran que hacen ustedes aquí. - dijo el ojimiel mientras los juntaba a todos, listo para lanzarlos por donde vinieron, ósea, la ventana.

-¡Espera, Kurosaki kun! - la voz de Inoue lo detuvo. Se giro a verla –Hay otra cosa que se me ha ocurrido. -

Todos los demás salieron de su alcance y se sentaron en la cama, el closet y el escritorio, dejándole solo el suelo para sentarse al shinigami. Malditos…

-¿Qué haremos con la fiesta de cumpleaños? - continuo Inoue.

Todos colocaron cara de no haber pensado en ello, a lo cual ella sonrió -¿Qué les parece si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa? con fuegos artificiales, un baile, globos. Invitamos a Urahara san, Yoruichi san, Rangiku san, Ikkaku san, Yumichika san y todos los demás. -

Todos lo pensaron por un segundo, asintieron. Seguramente Rukia estaría encantada.

-Bueno, entonces la fiesta será. Kurosaki, sabes que Kuchiki san no debe enterarse de nada, ni siquiera de que estuvimos aquí. ¿capicci?

-Aja, si, ya entendí, ahora váyanse de mi habitación ¡ya! - los atrapo a todos entre sus brazos y los lanzo por la ventana, a excepción de Orihime, que se acerco tranquilamente hasta la ventana –Etto… Kurosaki kun… -

-…Recuerda que tu también debes comprarle el regalo a Kuchiki san. - dijo mientras tomaba impulso para luego sonreírle y saltar fuera de la ventana.

La mente del muchacho divago en las últimas palabras de la pelirroja… el regalo de Rukia… el regalo… de la enana…

-¡LA PUTA MADRE! ¡OLVIDE COMPRARLE EL REGA…! - pero de pronto sintió como un golpe en el estomago le sacaba el aire. Giro el rostro, encontrándose con la próxima cumpleañera a su lado, con el seño fruncido, los ojos lagañosos, el cabello enmarañado y la cara furiosa

-¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez? Quiero dormir ¡BAKA! - así se giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación con un portazo.

Maldita enana del demonio… por culpa de ella ahora tendría que sufrir desde temprano para celebrarle el jodido cumpleaños.

* * *

A decir verdad, él sabía que le iba a comprar a la enana. Se le había ocurrido un día de esos, en donde no había nada que ver en la TV y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer zapping entre los canales.

* * *

_**&&&Flashback&&&**_

-Ahora compre el nuevo spin… llame al 555-55-sincorriente… el nuevo flavorwabe repotenciado pue… el comeuñas 2000… -

_Demonios, siempre los domingos en la mañana no había nada bueno en la TV. No sabía en qué pensaba cuando se había levantado tan temprano, si hasta el loco de su padre estaba dormido._

_Entonces, mientras observaba que en todos los programas había infomerciales, encontró uno que a esta hora ya no los colocaba. Pero qué suerte la suya, que era un canal de moda… Fashion tv._(1)_ o algo así._

_Bueno, era eso o ver el nuevo trapeador del año…_

_Estaban pasando un top 10 de diseñadores famosos** (2)**… genial… habría que ver mujeres más enanas que Rukia, otras tantas mujeres con rostros nada bonitos… y un montón de viejos maricones…_

-Y ahora, hemos llegado a los mejor de lo mejor, la creem de la creem, la cereza del helado. El top 3.-

_Eso estaba mejor, ya el programa se estaba acabando. No tendría que aguantar demasiado._

-En el puesto numero tres tenemos a...**_-_**_Blablablá, solo colocaban fotografías y vídeos de pasarelas y ropa. Era tan aburrido que se estaba quedando dormido otra vez. Y por unos minutos aquello había ocurrido… pero al darse cuenta pego un salto en el sofá y observo la tv, se había quedado dormido mientras pasaban al número 3._

-En el puesto número 2, tenemos a Gianni Versace, el famoso diseñador italiano, su apellido está impreso en productos que van desde perfumes hasta carteras y vestidos, un diseñador con tanto dinero que ni…- _Dinero… hablando de dinero, Renji le debía dinero, se lo había robado la otra vez para comprarse otro par de lentes de sol._

-Y ahora, en el punto máximo, el climax de la lista, el puesto número 1 es para nada más ni nada menos que el diseñador Takumi Hatakeyama.(3) - _no pudo evitar prestar atención, el diseñador más famoso de la lista era un japonés, que raro._ -Este famosísimo diseñador japonés tiene tiendas de ropa en donde uno menos se imagina, es el diseñador de las ropas que utiliza la Miss Japon. Conocido también por los exquisitos kimonos que ha diseñado, los 5 más caros y hermosos de Japon son de su creación… - _entonces dejo de prestar atención a lo que aquella narradora decía. En la pantalla de la TV, había aparecido un kimono rojo pasión, con bordados de flores y abanicos, el kimono más hermoso que jamás había visto. Pero no supo por qué, termino imaginándose a Rukia llevando ese kimono._

-Actualmente los 5 kimonos más caros están en una gira alrededor de Japon, donde de uno en uno están siendo subastados por el mismísimo Takumi… -_ apago la tv, y aquella imagen de Rukia en aquel kimono rojo no salió de su mente. Una sola frase resonó en su cabeza._

_"Ese kimono será el regalo de Rukia"_

**&&&Flashback&&&**

**

* * *

**

Cuando eso se metió en su mente, no pudo sacárselo. Para ese entonces faltaba un año para el cumpleaños de la pelinegra, pero al seguir observando el programa y ver el costo del kimono, decidió que tenía que ahorrar dinero para poder comprárselo. Guardo cada mesada que el viejo loco de su padre le había dado, las guardaba a toda costa, además que con el trabajo que tenía en un Mcdonalds junto con la enana, le ayudo a ahorrar lo suficiente para que, cuando la exposición llegara a Karakura, el pudiera comprar aquella prenda carísima. También investigaba en internet cuales kimonos habían sido vendidos. Habían 6 en la exposición, uno azul, otro verde, otro amarillo, otro blanco, otro negro y aquel rojo pasión. Con la excepción de que el kimono blanco era simple exposición y no estaba a la venta, dejando a los demás kimonos como los 5 más caros. Suspiraba aliviado cada vez que observaba que el kimono que había sido vendido no era aquel kimono rojo.

Cuando la exposición llego a Karakura, pudo observar que aquella sería la última ciudad de la gira. Y que el ultimo kimono era aquel rojo pasión que el quería para Rukia. Ese mismo sábado, en que sus amigos invadieron su cuarto, Ichigo se movilizo hasta el domo de Karakura Le soltó una mentirita blanca a la enana, diciendo que tenía que ir a casa de Keigo, ella le creyó, además que no se había cuenta de la paca de billetes que llevaba el ojimiel en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Al llegar al domo de Karakura observo lo que decía en la entrada

**_"Exposición de moda, Hatakeyama Takumi."_**

__ Observo a su alrededor, una oleada de personas, todos vestidos de traje y corbata, que entraban al domo, algunos con maletines que seguramente tenían dinero en su interior. Y el shinigami sustituto era el único que vestía solo con unos simples jeans, una sudadera grisácea y un abrigo blanco con capucha... estaba vestido como un chico común y corriente, y ya la gente le miraba raro. Inflo el pecho, se puse derecho y se mentalizo, aquello sería como una batalla contra hollows, no se iba a dejar intimidar, ese kimono seria SUYO. Ninguno de eso tipos se lo quitaría.

Con paso decidido, entro al domo… Y se arrepintió al instante. Habían mas de MIL personas allí adentro, todos sentados frente a una tarima donde en una caja de cristal, se encontraba aquel kimono rojo. Y junto a él, pequeño podio, donde habían un micrófono, un vaso con agua y un pequeño martillo de madera. Todas aquellas personas tenían pintas de ser personas realmente ricas, ya que todos vestían de una forma realmente elegante. Y el ojimiel, el único que vestía como un chico común de un distrito de clase media… _-"Debí ponerme mi smoking…"-_

Consiguió un asiento casi al final, donde una mujer con chaleco y minifalda le entrego unas paletitas con números en negro. La mujer lo miro como si fuese una especie de pordiosero en medio de una fiesta de gala, él le devolvió una de sus miradas envenenadas. De pronto, las luces se atenuaron, y un reflector ilumino el podio y la caja de cristal con el kimono. Un hombre más enano que la misma Rukia subió a la tarima, el cabello negro y en forma de hongo, los ojos como Ichimaru y unos lentes circulares que le hacían ver de una manera extraña. Subió hasta el domo y acomodo sus lentes y el micrófono, se aclaro la voz y empezó a hablar. -Ohayo gozaimasu, damas, caballeros, bienvenidos a la exposición y subasta. Me presento, soy Hatakeyama Takumi. - aquel hombre hablaba de una manera tan chistosa que Ichigo tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no empezar a reír. Su voz sonaba de manera nasal y aguda, haciéndolo parecer aun mas enano.

-Bien, vallamos al grano, este kimono… - estiro la mano hasta el kimono rojo. –Está hecho de la seda más pura que ustedes JAMAS podrán conocer. El tinte rojo se hizo con agua de ROSAS rojas, el bordado dorado está hecho A MANO con hilos de ORO PURO, al igual que la faja. El kimono se hizo A MANO también, y todo él es una obra de arte en sí. Este kimono es el más costoso de todos los de mi exposición, y es de gran valor sentimental, ya que YO MISMO lo cosí. Por ende, yo elegiré a quien le venderé mi más preciado tesoro. – las lagrimas salieron por sus ojos de la emoción, Ichigo solo intentaba no reírse. -Bien… ¿Quién empieza? - agrego y al momento todos levantaron la mano con paletitas entre sus dedos, menos Ichigo. Takumi observo el mar de manos levantadas y al azar apunto a uno.

-¡5.000 yenes! - grito un hombre mientras tomaba una de las paletas con números.

-5.000 yenes por aquí ¿Quién ofrece 5.500? - pregunto Takumi

-¡5.500 yenes! - grito una mujer desde la derecha -5.500, ¿Quién ofrece 6.000?

-6.000 acá. - otro hombre levanto la mano.

-6.000… - así pasaron un rato, el ojimiel tenía un millón de yenes en el bolsillo, producto de no comer por varios días en la escuela, guardar su mesada y ahorrar en los sueldos del McDonalds.

-¡900.500 yenes aquí! - grito otro hombre

-900.500… ¿Quién ofrece más? Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que el shinigami se levanto, arrogante

-¡Yo ofrezco 1.000.000 de yenes! - Entonces todos se giraron a verlo, horrorizados, se imagino que pensaran -"¿Qué hace un chico de 17 años con un millón de yenes en el bolsillo? Pues sí, perras, yo ahorre, y con sangre sudor y lagrimas logre recaudar un mi…"- el rumbo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido

-Yo también ofrezco 1.000.000 de yenes. - escucho a su lado. Se giro a ver a la persona que había ofrecido la misma cantidad que el. Era una mujer un poco más baja que Ichigo, el cabello castaño amarillento y ondulado hasta mitad de la espalda. Era delgada, con el rostro levemente ovalado, la nariz perfilada, con un traje azulado. Esa mujer era… -

¡Masashi Miyuki! - gritaron todos al verle sonriendo. Aquella chica era una conocida dueña de varias cadenas hoteleras y de comida rápida alrededor de Japón.

-¡T-t-t-t-t-ttututu!- grito Takumi con adoración. Miro al ojimiel y luego miro a Miyuki, que no borro su sonrisa

-¡TU! - apunto Takumi con su dedo a Ichigo, y luego lo movió hacia Miyuki -¡Y TU, SE VIENEN ACA, AHORA!- grito eufórico -¡Y LOS DEMAS, VALLANSE AHORA DE MI VISTA! - Como almas que lleva el diablo, el resto de las personas salieron del lugar, solo el pelinaranja y la castaña elegidos se movieron hasta la tarima y se colocaron junto a Tamuki.

-¡Tu, chico! ¿Cómo te llamas? - le grito el diseñador a nuestro shinigami.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. - respondió algo nervioso al tener la vista del pequeño hombre sobre él. El hombre pequeño empezó a girar a su alrededor, observándole con ojo clínico. Luego se detuvo y miro a Miyuki. -Ya sé como arreglaremos esto…

-¿Cómo? - pregunto la chica

-¿Cómo que como? Son tan subnormales que no se lo pueden imaginar… ¡PUES CON UN DUELO DE KATANAS ¿COMO SI NO ES ASI? - grito el hombre mientras de la nada sacaba dos katanas. Oh, kami, hoy el mundo estaba loco o algo así… ¿un duelo de espadas? ¿Con una mujer, que además de eso tenía una cadena gigantesca de hoteles y todo el dinero del mundo. Esto está mal, mal, mal, mal, mal. -¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿UN DUELO DE ESPADAS CON MIYUKI SAN EN MEDIO DEL DOMO DE KARAKURA? - pregunto Ichigo más que furioso, este mundo estaba loco. Tamuki les entrego las espadas, ignorando por completo al shinigami.

Miyuki miro la espada entre confundida y emocionada, Ichigo miro la suya pensando en mil maneras de asesinar a Tamuki con esta misma espada. -Bueno… el que quede en pie, gana el kimono… - dijo el diseñador mientras se alejaba, Ichigo lo miro histérico, dándole la espalda a la mujer. Entonces, cuando el pequeño hombre estuvo a una distancia prudente lanzo un grito -¡COMIENZEN! -

Y apenas dijo eso, Ichigo sintió como Miyuki se lanzaba contra él. Ichigo logro girarse a tiempo para detener la espada de Miyuki con su katana. -¡¿T-t-t-t-tu-tu-tu también estás de acuerdo con esta locura? - grito histérico nuestro prota.

La empresaria suspiro cansada –No, no soy de las que gustan demasiado de la violencia, pero eso es lo que sale en el guion. Además, ese kimono es de colección, nii san, y TENGO que tenerlo ¡Así que empieza a pelear! - respondió la chica sonriendo de una manera algo psicópata mientras volvía a chocar espadas contra Ichigo.

El ojimiel suspiro, resignado… -Esta bien… yo no soy de los que pelea con las mujeres… pero ya no me queda opción ¡Dame con lo mejor que tengas, niña! - grito el pelinaranja mientras se lanzaba contra la chica.

* * *

**&&&30 minutos después&&&**

-¡Onegai! ¡Miyuki san! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! - rogaba el pelinaranja boca abajo en el suelo, con la castaña sentada a horcajadas sobre su espalda, tomando sus brazos y levantándolos por detrás de su espalda, haciéndole una llave muy típica de aquella molesta Chappy le hacía cuando entraba en el cuerpo de Rukia.

-Muy bien, muy bien, la ganadora es Miyuki san. - dijo Takumi, logrando salir de aquella polvareda que se había levante en el domo de Karakura. Y cuando la visibilidad fue posible, observaron con horror, como todos los asientos, mesas y exposiciones estaban vueltos un desastre, por los suelos y algunos rotos, mientras que las paredes y el techo también habían sufrido varios daños, dejando agujeros de tamaño considerable en la estructura de concreto y metal.

-¡YES! - grito eufórica la castaña mientras soltaba a Ichigo y empezaba a saltar de alegría -¡Oh, yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes oh yes oh yes! ¡Ujum! ¡Te gane! ¡Te gane! ¡y tu peeerdistes!... - Ichigo suspiro, mientras empezaba a soltar maldiciones al aire, su rostro se empezó a volver frio y melancólico. Ya no podría regalarle aquel bello kimono a Rukia… -Sera mi final… - susurro dejándose caer completamente al suelo, resignado a morir.

Pero al hacer aquello, la castaña paro su ridículo baile y observo a su ex enemigo de batalla… con una cara de derrota total, resignación… Ella se acerco a él, tomando con sus manos la barbilla del muchacho, haciendo que la mirara. -¿Por qué esa cara de gato moribundo? Solo te he ganado un kimono, no es de mucha importancia… además, creo que tú NO te verías bien en un kimono de chica. - Ichigo miro sus ojos castaños profundos, realmente la expresión de la chica era de total confusión. No pudo evitar confesarle -…Yo… yo quería ese kimono para regalárselo en su cumpleaños a una chica… que… -

-Te gusta. - puntualizo la doctora con una sonrisa picara El rostro de Ichigo empezó a competir con el color del kimono

–¡C-c-cl-cla-claro que no! - grito mientras se levantaba del suelo para quedar a la altura de la chica -¡Ella no me gusta! Solo que… solo que es… una persona importante para mí… ¡Pero NO me gusta! - rectifico sentándose en posición de flor de loto.

-Umm… entiendo… si te gusta, pero aun no te das cuenta, chico.- le giño un ojo, pero antes de que el shinigami intentara si quiera replicar, la chica siguió hablando –Peeero… entiendo tu punto… y si quieres darle un regalo de esta magnitud, entonces significa que es alguien realmente importante para ti…entonces… está bien.- dicto la chica antes de levantarse y acomodar su ropa y su cabello. Luego extendió su mano y ayudo a Ichigo a levantarse. –El kimono es tuyo, galán.-

Los ojos del pelinaranja casi se salen de sus orbitas. -¡¿Qué?-

La castaña levanto una ceja y clavo sus ojos en su rostro -¿No me escuchaste? El kimono es tuyo. - repitió lentamente. -¿Pero por qué? - pregunto todavía en shock -Porque tú lo usaras para algo más importante que yo. Tú le darás esto a alguien para llegarle al corazón, para hacerle saber que es importante. Por ello, tú eres el dueño de esto. No yo.- la castaña se movió con elegancia hasta la caja de cristal donde el kimono yacía iluminado por la bombilla que empezaba a titilar por el destrozo causado por la batalla que había ocurrido.

Takumi se acerco con fuego en los ojos -¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? Tus eres la ganadora del duelo. El kimono es tú… - pero Miyuki levanto la mano derecha, tomo las patillas del diseñador y halo si cabello, haciéndole chillar de dolor, mientras que con su mano izquierda sacaba de los bolsillos del enano las llaves de la caja de cristal. Abrió la caja, y con extremo cuidado, saco el fino y delicado kimono rojo, llevándolo en brazos hasta entregárselos al pelinaranja, que aun miraba confundido a la cantante. Ella simplemente sonrió y le dio la espalda para contonearse con sus tacones altos hasta quedar junto a Takumi. –Tú, cariño, vendrás conmigo y me venderás ese kimono blanco que esta fuera de exposición… - decía en tono amenazante mientras se movía con elegancia con el pequeño diseñador arrastrándolo por el cuello de su camisa. Ichigo se dejo caer en el suelo, que día más raro.

* * *

**_Domingo, 14 de enero, 6:30 de la mañana_**.

Hay dos cosas que Ichigo adora hacer los domingos.

**1:** dormir hasta las 12 del medio día.

**2**: que nadie le moleste.

Pues, ese día, ninguna de las dos ocurrió.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNIIIIIIING, IIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOO! - El pelinaranjo tan solo se ladeo a un lado de la cama, haciendo que la patada terminara por rebotar en la cama, lanzando a su padre por la ventana abierta. Escuchando los chillidos del viejo loco al caer, para que luego Karin llegara y empezara a reclamarle. En dos segundos, el ex shinigami llego de nuevo a la habitación de su hijo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡A que no adivinas que día es hoy!- grito eufórico mientras tomaba a su hijo por los hombros y empezaba a zarandearlo con fuerza.

-El día de tentar a tu hijo a acabar con tu existencia en este planeta.– Isshin lo ignoro olímpicamente

–¡Es el cumpleaños de Rukia chan, hijo!- exclamo mientras soltaba a Ichigo para luego salir de la habitación, no sin antes obligar a su hijo a levantarse de la cama.

-¡Pero papá, son las 6:30 de la mañana! ¡Y es domingo! ¡D-O-M-I-N-G-O!- se quejo mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Seguramente Rukia no va a despertar sino hasta el medio día.- agrego.

-Hijo...- de pronto su padre se puso aterradoramente serio, regresando a la habitación –Cuando tu madre vivía, en sus cumpleaños, yo me levantaba a las 5:30 de la mañana para prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama cuando ella despertaba. Pasaba todo el día cumpliendo cada uno de sus deseos, y en la noche, cuando estábamos solos, yo le profesaba mi amor en el acto mas privado y placentero hasta el amanecer ¡TU DEBERIAS HACER LO MISMO CON RUKIA CHAN, SOBRE TODO LA ULTIMA PARTE!-

**PUM, **Golpe directo a la cara

-¡MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que a mí no me gusta Rukia?- grito furioso y sonrojado, haciéndole llaves de judo a su padre.

-Ichi nii, Ohayo.- la gemela morena observo de paso la pelea entre los hombres de la casa, saludando a Ichigo como si no ocurriera nada, pero más atrás apareció la gemela rubia, observando con horror la pelea, intentando separarlos. De pronto la puerta de frente a la habitación de Ichigo se abrió lentamente. Mostrando a la pequeña Rukia con rostro somnoliento y el pelo levemente enmarañado. De pronto, se vio empujado lejos de Rukia, terminando por chocar contra la pared contraria a su puerta.

-¡RUKIA CHAAAAAN!- grito el moreno, abrazando a su "tercera hija" y empezando a darle vueltas entre sus brazos -¡Ohayooooo! ¡¿Como durmió mi adorada tercera hija?- La pelinegra, aun semidormida le sonrió levemente cuando el hombre la dejo en el suelo.

–Kurosaki san. Dormí bien, arigato ¿Y usted? - El hombre empezó a llorar de alegría

–¡No pude dormir pensando en que hoy seria tu día!-

La pelinegra ahora estaba espabilada. Observo al doctor con una ceja levantada -¿Mi día?-

-¿Acaso se te ha olvidado? ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!- grito eufórico

El rostro de Rukia se descompuso por un segundo -¿M-m-mi c-c-cumpleaños?-

Entonces el hombre saco un ENORME calendario (no pregunten de donde) y mostro con su dedo la fecha encerrada en un círculo rojo -¡Sí! ¡Mira, aquí dice! "14 de enero, cumpleaños de Rukia" ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIJA MIA!- grito mientras la volvía a elevar en el aire, besando toda su cara. Pero Ichigo no le prestó atención al loco de su padre, sino al rostro de la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que fecha era. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido como un muerto, sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos y su mandíbula se tenso, al igual que su mirada azulada.

Isshin la dejo en el suelo -…Oh… arigato… por acordarse de mi cumpleaños… pero no es necesario un escándalo. Preferiría que piensen que esto es un día normal. No me gustan mucho los cumpleaños, menos me gusta celebrar el mío.- Ichigo jamás la había oído decir aquello, además era la primera vez que celebraba su cumpleaños en el mundo real, ya que en esos tres años que habían pasado juntos, ella había desaparecido hacia la SS unos días antes de su cumpleaños, y cuando regresaba, solo preguntaba de manera mezquina por sus regalos y luego no tocaba más el tema.

Isshin puso una expresión teatral -¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es TU cumpleaños! ¡Deberías estar feliz! ¡Tendremos una fiesta en el desayuno, para celebrarlo!- Rukia sonrió, Ichigo noto al instante que era una sonrisa fingida, pero como siempre, nadie además de él lo noto.

–Si estoy feliz, Kurosaki san. Solo que no me gusta el escándalo, mucho menos si es por una cosa tan tonta como mi cumpleaños, y preferiría que olvide lo de la fiesta, no necesito de sus atenciones ni tampoco que me regale nada, y no es algo tan importante para celebrarlo. Igual, arigato, y disculpe las molestias que le cause. - dijo antes de girarse y desaparecer por la puerta del baño. Ichigo estudio en su mente la reacción de su compañera de batallas. Su rostro se había empalidecido de una manera que pareció haber visto una especie de fantasma en el calendario donde la fecha de su nacimiento estaba plasmada.

Rukia salió del baño, observando que ni Isshin ni las gemelas estaban en el pasillo esperándola, tal vez si le habían hecho caso y habían olvidado esa estupidez del cumpleaños. Suspiro aliviada, pensando que podría mostrar su desconcierto libremente en los pocos centímetros que había entre el baño y su habitación. Camino en silencio hasta la puerta cerrada de su habitación, y le dio la espalda al marco de la puerta de Ichigo. La shinigami suspiro aliviada, Ichigo tampoco le estaba prestando atención, y seguramente había ignorado todo el jaleo. Poso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, lista para abrirla.

-Rukia.

-Kuso…- mascullo por lo bajini la ojiazul, tensando su cuerpo e intentando recobrar la compostura en su rostro. Se giro lenta y cautelosamente, observando como el ojimiel le miraba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. -…oh… eres tú, Ichigo, jeje, ohayo.- saludo sonriéndole de manera nerviosa, intentando distraerle de la batalla campal que llevaba contra sus sentimientos en ese mismo instante. La pose de Ichigo no cambio ni por un segundo. Rukia volvió a maldecir en su interior. Los ojos dorados de Ichigo se habían clavado sobre ella, haciéndola quedarse inmóvil y haciéndola contener la respiración, sintiéndose enjaulada en aquella mirada miel.

-¿Por qué estas tan tensa?- pregunto por fin, dejando que la pelinegra soltara el aire. Rukia le volvió a sonreír nerviosa

-¿Tensa? ¿Yo? Yo no estoy tensa. Jaja, más relajada no podría estar.- dijo ella con una expresión nerviosa, intentando colocar una pose relajada. Pero que va, a Ichigo no lo podía engañar.

-No me puedes decir semejante mentira con tanto descaro, Rukia. Puedo verlo en cada parte de tu cuerpo, tus hombros, cuello y espalda están rígidos, tus manos tiemblan, tus brazos están duros, y tus piernas contraídas, tu rostro esta pálido y muestra nerviosismo. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente evidencia, tu reiatsu esta tan pesado, denso y tenso, que seguro que podría utilizar un cuchillo y cortarlo.- La pelinegra se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

-¿Q-q-que demonios es esto? ¿Es una especie de examen físico? ¿O es que acaso tienes un título de doctor del cual jamás me has contado? Déjame en paz, quiero estar sola – espeto escondiendo su nerviosismo en una máscara de furia actuada. Se giro sobre sus talones, dispuesta a entrar en su habitación, cuando de pronto sintió como su sustituto le tomaba por el antebrazo suavemente, obligándola a girarse a verle. Entonces observo solo por un segundo, cuando ella lo miro por sobre su hombro. Su expresión aterrada y triste, la mirada suplicante que le lanzo por un segundo, como si intentara decirle algo con aquellos ojos profundos. Pero aquella apariencia frágil y débil se oculto en un pestañeo bajo la máscara de dureza y agresividad de Rukia, que agito su brazo para soltarse del agarre del ojimiel, aun en shock, y de un segundo a otro ella le propino un golpe en el estomago, sacándole el aire, para luego desaparecer en su habitación. Ichigo se había quedado estático en medio del pasillo. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

De pronto el grito de Yuzu lo saco de sus cavilaciones. -¡Ichi nii, Rukia chan, cepillen sus dientes y cámbiense sus pijamas, luego bajen a desayunar! - ordeno la gemela rubia desde el primer piso.

Él entro al baño, guardando sus pensamientos para más tarde.

* * *

**_Domingo, 14 de enero, 7:15 de la mañana_**.

-¡Ohayo, Onii chan, Rukia chan!- dijo Yuzu desde su posición frente al horno.

-Eso mismo, Ichi nii, Rukia chan. - mascullo la gemela morena con una sonrisa. Levantándose para abrazar a la última nombrada –Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo, y luego regreso a la mesa para seguir leyendo su manga. Rukia volvió a tensarse al oír la congratulación. Dando unas palmadas en la espalda de la gemela y sonriéndole, mascullando un gracias por lo bajo. Ichigo observo la escena desde su altura, regresando a aquellos pensamientos que había tenido en el pasillo.

Pero antes de poder siquiera empezar, su teléfono celular resonó desde el segundo piso. Ichigo se excuso y corrió por las escaleras. Entro a su habitación y tomo el celular azul en el escritorio.

-Moshi moshi.- contesto

_-¡Kurosaki kun! ¡Ohayo!_– desde el otro lado, la voz alegre de Orihime resonó.

-¿Inoue? ¿Qué ocurre?

-_Espera un momento, pondré el teléfono en altavoz._- dijo esto y alejo el teléfono, apretando unas teclas antes de que Ichigo pudiera escuchar varios sonidos que no identifico en el momento. _-¡Ishida kun, Sado kun, Abarai kun! ¡Kurosaki kun está en la línea!-_ resonó de manera lejana la voz de la pelirroja. Ichigo escucho el sonido de cajas cayendo al suelo, varios asentimientos y luego pasos que resonaban como si estuvieran en un túnel.

_-¡Ichigo! ¡Kurosaki!_- las voces de Ishida, Renji y Sado sonaron del otro lado del teléfono.

-Chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos juntos?- pregunto este sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

_-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Tan poca memoria tienes, Kurosaki? Estamos preparando todo para la fiesta sorpresa_.- respondió con la voz levemente distorsionada el Quincy.

-¿La fiesta sorpresa? ¿Y por qué no me avisaron para ayudarles?

_-Porque necesitábamos a alguien que distrajera a Rukia mientras nosotros preparamos todo. Y que mejor persona que tu para hacerlo._- respondió Renji .

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué yo?- exclamo molesto. Hoy la enana estaba de un humor de perro y a él le tocaría aguantársela hasta sabrá kami cuando.

_-Sí, tu, porque si nosotros vamos a distraerla seguramente sospechara. Contigo no sospechara porque tú la sigues como si fueras su cola._

Ichigo empezó a echar humo -¡Yo no la sigo como si fuera su cola!-

_-Aja, si._- respondieron los tres hombres al unisonó del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo bufar al sustituto.

-¿Y cómo suponen ustedes que voy a distraer a la enana?

_-Fácil, llévala a pasear, no sé, cómprale un helado y esas cosas, mantenla ocupada mientras nosotros arreglamos todo. Intenta que piense en cualquier cosa menos en su cumpleaños._- respondió Ishida

-No creo que sea muy difícil. No quiere saber nada que tenga que ver con cumpleaños. Amaneció con un humos de perros, anda tensa y… oh… ¡oh, mierda, chicos!- soltó el pelinaranja, dando un respingón en la cama. –¡La enana, la enana, Rukia, Rukia! - exclamo acalorado. -_¿Qué pasa con Kuchiki san? Kurosaki kun._ - pregunto Orihime preocupada. -La enana anda actuando extraño. El viejo loco de mi padre la felicito esta mañana, y ella se puso pálida, casi verde. Le dijo que no quería fiesta, ni regalos. Dijo que no quería celebrar ningún cumpleaños.- Hubo silencio del otro lado por unos segundos.

_-No importa._- hablo al fin Ishida. _–Eso se le quitara al ver a sus amigos todos juntos. Será la mejor fiesta de su vida. Prometemos que nadie lo olvidara de lo genial que será. Kuchiki san no podrá molestarse. Todo será perfecto._ - Ichigo no se tranquilizo con eso, aquello le daba mala espina

-¿Dónde será la fiesta y a qué hora?-

_-Sera en un salón de fiestas que Inoue san alquilo ayer, frente al rio Karakura. Mantén a Kuchiki san ocupada por lo menos hasta las 7:00 de la noche. Más o menos para esa hora, Abarai san estará llamándote por teléfono. Muévete por el boulevard del rio, y yo te estaré esperando en la puerta del salón._-dijo Ishida desde el auricular. Ichigo acepto con cierto nerviosismo en la voz. Entonces Ishida, Sado, Renji y Orihime se despidieron y colgaron. Ichigo se permitió suspirar y relajarse antes de levantarse y bajar al comedor.

Cuando llego, observo con horror, lo que se había estado permitiendo en su ausencia. El viejo loco de su padre, en conjunto con su hermana rubia, había preparado una pila de panqueques del grueso de un pastel. Ahora, aquellos panqueques bañados en miel, eran adornados por 3 velas con forma de números, más específicamente, las velas en orden daban a entender el numero 153. Rukia cumplía 153 años ese día. Pero Ichigo no observaba el pastel, sino la cara completamente pálida y descompuesta de la cumpleañera. Que al sentirse observada logro ocultar el pavor de su rostro en una máscara de impasibilidad completa. La espalda del sustituto sufrió un escalofrió al confundir a Rukia con su hermano mayor.

-_Ay, qué noche tan preciosa, es la noche de tu día, todos llenos de alegría en esta fecha natal. Tus más íntimos amigos esta noche te acompañan, te saludan y desean un mundo de felicidad. Yo por mi parte deseo lleno de luz este día, todo lleno de alegría en esta fecha natal. Y que esta luna plateada brille su luz para ti, y ruego a Dios por qué pases un cumpleaños feliz.** (4) **_- canto de manera desafinada Isshin, y con cada oración, el color de la pelinegra se volvía cada vez más pálido.

_-__Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David__. __Hoy por ser día de tu santo te las cantamos aquí.__Despierta Rukia, despierta.__Mira que ya amaneció__. __Ya los pajaritos cantan.__La luna ya se metió.**(5)**-_ oh, por dios, no basto con cantarle "Ay qué noche tan preciosa", sino que también le había cantado las mañanitas.

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Rukia, cumpleaños aaaaa tiiiii! - grito el padre con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Ahora, tercera hija, pide un deseo y sopla las velas. - dijo Isshin con una cámara en mano, tomando fotos cada 2 segundos.

Pero la pelinegra estaba ya tan pálida que se había puesto verde, la tensión en su cuerpo era tal, que Ichigo estaba seguro, que si pasabas una mano rápidamente junto a su cuerpo, se podría escuchar como cuando se toca la cuerda de una guitarra.

La pelinegra logro moverse, sin expresión alguna en la cara, soplando las velas sobre los panqueques.

-¡SIIIIII! ¡MASAKIIIIIIIIIII! ¡NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA ACABA DE CUMPLIR SUS CIENTO CINCUENTA Y TRES AÑOS JUNTO CON NOSOTROS! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! - gritaba mientras se arrodillaba frente al enorme poster de Masaki que había en el comedor.

Y la pobre Rukia, apenas podía moverse, logrando tomar los panqueques y empezar a comer. Mientras Ichigo apenas podía soportar las ganas de golpear a su padre.

Por kami, este sería el día más largo del mundo.

* * *

_**Domingo, 14 de enero, 12: 15 del medio día.**_

La canción **(6)** resonaba desde el estéreo de la tv. Ichigo, de lo mas emocionado, aquella era su canción favorita, además que estaban jugando Guitar Hero. El era famoso en su casa por ganar en casi todas las batallas del Guitar Hero, les había ganado a su padre y a sus dos hermanas. Ahora, Rukia era su última oponente, y por su cara de ausencia total, seguramente ganaría más rápido de lo que pensaba.

_**Blood is a river,**__**  
**__**Flowing darkly amidst the tangled roots of tall shining city**__**  
**__**Crazy flowing mantide migrations**__**  
**__**Engorge the big ventricle of heartbroken America**__**  
**__**So many heaven hoping, hopeful groping breathers**__**  
**__**All tap together quietly and desperately in unison**__**  
**__**Hey, hey, hey, is anybody listening?**__**  
**_

Pero el problema empezó al ver que cuando comenzó el juego, la pelinegra no se había equivocado en ningún momento. Más bien, le estaba ganando. Los dedos finos de ella se movían con rapidez sobrehumana sobre los botones de la guitarra.

_**News from the front**__**  
**__**News from the front**__**  
**__**We're living in troubled times**__**  
**__**So many fighting for their lives**__**  
**__**Why do the troops despise the news from the front?**_

Ichigo empezó a corear en voz alta, moviendo sus dedos con euforia y mostrando una mueca de pasión en su rostro.

_**Ignorance is the root of fear**__**  
**__**And fear is the kindling of anger**__**  
**__**War is the bringer of shame**__**  
**__**But never has the burden lain so heavily upon the victim**__**  
**__**Rage and desolation**__**  
**__**Pain and loneliness**__**  
**__**Isn't it all a little alarmingly familiar?**__**  
**__**Hey, hey, hey, silencie is a killer.**_

Maldición, ya empezaba a sudar, los dedos ya le dolían ¿por qué se le había ocurrido poner el juego en Very Hard…?

_**News from the front**__**  
**__**News from the front**__**  
**__**Yeah these are troubled times**__**  
**__**How many more will have to die**__**  
**__**Before the governors can't deny the news from the front? **__**Yeah!**_

Giro el rostro para ver a Rukia, esta miraba de manera ausente la pantalla de la tv, moviendo sus dedos como si supiera toda la canción, sin siquiera mover otro musculo además de el de sus dedos y manos, en el solo de la canción Ichigo, a pesar de lanzarse en el suelo, no logro ganarle a la pelinegra.

_**Break down the barriers, ally the carriers,**__**  
**__**What is your motivation? **__**Take a good look in the mirror**_

Ichigo no pudo mas, empezó a fallar con su sincronización, perdiendo al final, jadeando mientras veía como la shinigami seguía moviendo sus dedos si parar.

_**News from the front**__**  
**__**News from the front**__**  
**__**So many fighting for their lives**__**  
**__**How many more will have to die?**__**  
**__**Why does the government decry the news from the front?**_

La canción termino, por fin, e Ichigo observo humillado como en la pantalla anunciaban al ganador y al perdedor.

-Kuso, Rukia ¿Cuándo te hiciste experta en esto? – dijo levantando la vista, observando como la expresión de la pelinegra aun seguís siendo fría, pero esta vez, un brillo de victoria apareció en sus ojos azules.

Rukia se giro sobre sus talones, dispuesta a salir del lugar -¿A dónde vas? - pregunto el muchacho.

-Me voy a vestir, quiero saber donde están Inoue y los demás. - respondió sin detenerse.

La pequeña alarma en la mente de Ichigo empezó a sonar. Debía buscar la manera de distraerla.

Una pequeña campana sonó en su cabeza.

-¡Espera, Rukia! Yo te acompaño, estoy aburrido y además, tengo ganas de comer un helado.

* * *

_**Domingo, 14 de enero, 12:30 del medio día.**_

-Bien... yo quiero uno de fresa con trozos de fresa, chispitas de fresa, sirop de fresa, chocolate, chispitas de chocolate, con trozos de chocolate, con sirop de chocolate. - dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba emocionada como el muchacho que trabajaba en la heladería empezaba a servir aquel helado que ella pedía. Mientras Ichigo ya comía el suyo.

Cuando salieron de la heladería, Rukia volvió a hablar -¿Y… donde están los chicos?- pregunto mientras tragaba un bocado de su helado.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con ellos. - respondió mientras entraban en el auto de Ichigo.

Después de cumplir los 18, Isshin tuvo la única buena idea (según Ichigo) de comprarle un auto. Era un usado, pero estaba en buenas condiciones y si lo limpiabas bien, podría parecer nuevo.

Aquel Corolla** (7)** negro relucía de brillante, gracias a los cuidados de Ichigo. Le había pintado un par de flamas blancas a los lados del auto, y en el medio del capo, el símbolo de su placa de shinigami. Todos aquellos arreglos hechos en un arranque artístico.

Después de aquello no fue muy difícil mantener a la pelinegra distraída. Al parecer no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con su cumpleaños. Incluso se comportaba como si ese día no se celebrara nada importante como aquella fiesta. Ichigo no objeto nada, por el eso estaba bien, menos trabajo. Pasearon por el parque de Karakura, vieron una película, pelearon cada vez que podían, lo normal. Y así las horas pasaron y el día pronto se hizo de noche.

De a poco el tiempo pasó mientras Ichigo y Rukia daban vueltas por Karakura. De pronto el celular del pelinaranjo resonó en su bolsillo.

-Moshi moshi.

_-Ichigo, soy yo_. - respondieron del otro lado del teléfono. El aludido se giro y observo a la pelinegra sentada a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando de manera ausente las luces de los faroles pasando a cierta velocidad junto a ellos a través de la ventana del auto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Ya está listo, todos están esperando. Arréglense y despista a Rukia, Ishida san los estará esperando. -_ respondió Renji mientras algo parecido a un CD rayado resonaba de fondo.

-Vamos a casa. - respondió antes de acabar la llamada.

-¿Quién era? - pregunto la ojiazul sin despegar su vista del cristal de la ventana.

-Renji, dijo que nos tenía algo preparado, así que nos mando a vestirnos bien. No preguntes que es, no tengo idea de lo que podría estar tramando. - mintió el ojimiel mientras daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa.

Después de un buen baño, un par de comentarios perversos de Isshin, una tanda de golpes entre padre e hijo y una hora eligiendo sus ropas. Ichigo salió de su habitación.

Su vestimenta consistía de unos simples jeans rasgados, un cinturón negro con piedras de metal. Una camiseta manga larga blanca con escritos en ingles y una cruz negra en el pecho. Un chaleco sin mangas negro, con solapas, botones y cremalleras de adorno, unos tenis negros y dos collares en su cuello, además de aquella cadena plateada que se colocaba en las trabillas de los pantalones. **(8)**

Aquel atuendo, junto con su ceño fruncido, lo hacían ver como si fuera el chico malo y sexi de las películas, algo que Rukia noto apenas bajo por las escaleras.

Ichigo observo entonces, sonrojándose la vestimenta de la pelinegra.

Una minifalda suelta y blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, mostrando sus largas, firmes y níveas piernas, un cinturón negro y fino por su cintura, un corpiño negro que cubría su pecho, dejando sus hombros y torso descubiertos junto con un bolero de jean blanco y unas sandalias de tacón fino negro.**(9)**

Oh dios… Ichigo empezó a sufrir un derrame nasal, mientras que en su mente dos vocecitas resonaban

_-"¡WOOOOOOOOOWWW, ASI ES NENA! ¡MUESTRA ESOS ENCANTOS!"-_ gritaba la parte pervertida y llena de hormonas del shinigami.

_-"¡DEMASIADA PIEL, RUKIA! ¡ESTAS MOSTRANDO DEMASIADA PIEL! ¡CUBRETE MALDITA SEA!_ - gritaba la parte pudorosa y racional.

Entonces Ichigo volvió a la realidad al observar como a la chica objeto de su conflicto interno movía sus dos pequeñas manos frente a su s ojos color miel. Este pestaño frenéticamente antes de lograr salir de su propia mente.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto ella al ver como Ichigo atrapaba sus manos y las dejaba a los lados de su cuerpo frunciendo sus ceño. –Vamos ¿cómo me veo? - pregunto dispuesta a dar una vuelta para que la viera, pero sabiendo las consecuencias, Ichigo la detuvo por la cintura antes de que lograra mover un musculo.

-Ya, listo, vas bien, así que vámonos. - respondió frenéticamente antes de girarse, listo para irse.

* * *

_**Domingo, 14 de enero, 8:00 de la noche.**_

_-"Muévete__ por el boulevard del rio, y yo te estaré esperando en la puerta del salón."- _resonaba las palabras de Ishida en su cabeza anaranjada.

Las luces pasaban rápidamente a sus lados, iluminando rápidamente los rostros de la pareja. Rukia miraba al frente, al igual que Ichigo mientras que el silencio en el auto era apenas cubierto por el sonido de la radio con el volumen bajo.

-Rukia… - susurro el sin dejar de ver por el parabrisas.

-¿Ummm?

-¿Por qué te has comportado así?

La ojiazul se giro a verle confundida -¿A qué te refieres? Me he comportado de lo más normal. –

-Por que cuando nombran algo sobre tu cumpleaños, te quedas pálida, como si te estuvieran dictando una sentencia a muerte… y hablo metafóricamente, si eso ocurriera, juro que la SS ardera. – respondió.

La pelinegra giro el rostro rápidamente hacia la ventana, observando fijamente a los postes pasar –Eso no es verdad. – le susurro al cristal.

Pero antes de que el pelopincho pudiera replicar, la insignia de hollow empezó a brillar y a emitir sonidos.

-Hollow. - espeto la muchacha mientras que Ichigo se estacionaba rápidamente a un lado de la calle.

La pareja salió de sus cuerpos rápidamente, dejándolos sin vida dentro del auto.

-¿Hacia adonde?- pregunto el ojimiel.

-En el este.- respondió la otra mientras los dos arrancaban a correr.

-Mae, Sode no Shirayuki. - llamo la azabache mientras corria, mientras Ichigo sacaba a Zangetsu de su espalda.

Ahora estaba ese hollow… un simple hollow con cara de insecto. Pero que les había dado pelea, a tal punto en que Ichigo termino con las ropas rasgadas.

-Oh genial... ese bastardo desecho mi ropa.- farfullo mientras se quitaba el kosode, lanzándolo en el suelo.

Entonces Rukia observo la espalda desnuda del muchacho. En ella habían varias cicatrices pequeñas pero desde la posición de Rukia, eran perceptibles. Y ella sin poder evitarlo acerco su mano hasta una de aquellas cicatrices, rozándola con sus finos dedos, sintiendo como Ichigo se estremecía antes de girarse violentamente a observarla.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras él le preguntaba -¿Qué ocurre? -

Ella negó con la cabeza –Yo solo… yo solo veía esas cicatrices en tu espalda… - admitió sin verle a los ojos.

-¿Esto?- pregunto mientras tocaba su propia espalda. –No es nada, son simples marcas de guerra. - dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada. Pero cuando observo a su compañera, pudo ver como en sus ojos la culpa se dibujaba. Entonces lo supo. Ella siempre colocaba esa expresión cuando veía sus heridas. El sabia que ella se sentía mal cuando el salía herido. Decía que si ella no lo hubiese metido en esa vida de shinigami, ninguna herida estaría en su cuerpo.

-No te tienes que sentir culpable. Si fui herido fue por mi propio descuido. - le dijo dándole la espalda. –Y por favor, no me salgas con el cuento de "si yo no te hubiese hecho shinigami" ya es muy tarde para ello. Y además, no me arrepiento de ser lo que soy ahora. -

Rukia levanto la vista sorprendida. Justamente ella se estaba sintiendo así. Entonces observo como el shinigami se colocaba a Zangetsu en su espalda y empezaba a caminar. Ella lo siguió en silencio hasta el auto, donde regresaron a sus cuerpos.

-Ahora… volviendo al tema de tu cumpleaños…

-Kuso… - mascullo mientras observaba a Ichigo salir del auto para luego rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a Rukia. -¿Tienes que seguir con eso? No me pasa nada. -

-No me vengas a decir eso, Rukia. Tengo ya 3 años conociéndote, no puedes mentirme ya. Así que será mejor que escupas, porque si no me lo dices tú, un tercero me lo dirá. Y las cosas serán peores. - espeto mientras extendía su mano. Ella la tomo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Entonces… Rukia. - respondió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ella suspiro resignada. Sus ojos azulados observaron el asfalto -…No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños… después de lo que paso esa noche.- susurro la pelinegra mientras caminaba por el boulevard.

Ichigo se giro a verla -¿Esa noche? -

Rukia asintió –Después de que me adoptaron en el clan Kuchiki, ocurrió que nii sama me llevo a una fiesta, ya que era mi cumpleaños. Invito a muchos nobles. Todos eran de familias ricas, mujeres hermosísimas y hombres de lo mas encantadores… pero era solo por el exterior… por el interior eran unas personas horribles… cada vez que alguien se me acercaba, era solo para despreciarme… y yo había estado tan nerviosa por lo que dirían sobre mí. Lo que pensarían de mí. - contaba en pequeños susurros sin mirarle a los ojos.

–Los nobles… son despreciables. - mascullo con odio mientras apretaba sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo –Ellos… me insultaron cuantas veces pudieron. Diciéndome que era una mujer horrible, sin ningún tipo de clase o talento…. Cada maldita palabra que me dirigieron en secreto fue solo para insultarme… -

Ichigo observaba como su reiatsu empezaba a aumentar dentro del gigai, sus ojos miraban el suelo como si se tratara de una especie de engendro asqueroso. Sus nudillos apretaban con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y parecía que en cualquier momento la palma de su mano empezaría a sangrar.

-Rukia, relájate, tus manos…

Pero la pelinegra no le prestó atención. –Esa noche… esa noche solo pude llorar hasta que amaneció. Sin poder decirle nada a nadie, sintiéndome humillada… y en cada fiesta, en cada velada, siempre esos infelices me desprecian, como si fuera una especie de animal… de perro callejero. Y en cada fiesta de cumpleaños, aquel día regresa a mi memoria… con tanta claridad… que puedo hasta escuchar las voces de todos esos bastardos, insultándome… humillándome…esa… ¡esa fue la peor noche de mi vida! - la pequeña shinigami se había quedado quieta, con la cabeza baja y el flequillo cubriendo su rostro, tan solo dejando ver como sus puños y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba sin control.

-Rukia. - susurro el pelinaranjo, tomando las manos de la pelinegra, que levanto la vista del suelo al sentir aquellas manos grandes sobre sus manos.

Ichigo empezó a acariciar suavemente las manos de ella, haciendo que estas se abrieran lentamente. –Te harás daño, así que detente. - susurro observando las suaves y blanquecinas manos entre las suyas.

-Ichigo…

-El rencor daña al alma. Rukia. A veces… debemos olvidar cosas del pasado para poder disfrutar del futuro. Eso lo aprendí de una shinigami muy testaruda y mandona. - dijo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los de ella. –No porque eso pasó una vez, significa que pasara de nuevo. Aquí no habrá nadie que te lastime, solo estaremos tus amigos y yo. Solo debes disfrutar el ahora, no pienses en el pasado. Rukia, ahora, que estas con tus amigos, que tú y yo estamos juntos y estamos tranquilos. - agrego mientras tomaba las dos manos de la pelinegra y las tomaba en una sola mano, mientras que con la otra libre tocaba su mejilla nívea. –Prométeme, que no dejaras que esto pase de nuevo. Promete que en los próximos cumpleaños no te dejaras ganar por esos recuerdos. –

Rukia clavo sus ojos azules en los de él, dudando por un segundo.

-¿Estarás allí para mí?- pregunto con timidez – ¿Estarás allí cuando me sienta mal por el pasado? -

Ichigo acaricio su mejilla –Siempre, cuando sea, donde sea, como sea y por lo que sea. Yo estaré allí para ti, cuando lo necesites. -

Hasta que ella logro moverse, asintiendo con la cabeza –Entonces nunca más volveré a recordar. Lo prometo. -

Ichigo sonrió de lado. Soltando sus manos. –Entonces vamos, te tengo una sorpresa. - dijo mientras la arrastraba por la muñeca. Llevándola como si de un trapo se tratara.

-¡Baka! ¡Llevo tacones de aguja, infeliz. No creas que es fácil correr con ellos! ¡No soy una maldita muñeca! - le grito mientras empezaba a correr.

A lo que Ichigo se giro a verla de manera burlona mientras algo pasaba en su cabeza. –"En este momento si te vez como toda una muñeca…"- resonó en su mente la voz de Hollow Ichigo… -"_¡Aaah, maldito, cállate!_"- respondió en su mente mientras tomaba a la pelinegra y la subía sobre su espalda. Donde ella se agarro con fuerza del puro susto.

* * *

_**Domingo, 14 de enero, 8:15 de la noche.**_

A lo lejos, Ichigo pudo observar como Ishida, vestido con una camisa blanda los esperaba en la entrada de un local. Al escuchar los pasos estruendosos del ojimiel, este se giro a verles correr hacia él, sonriendo al ver como Rukia se agarraba con fuerza al cuello del shinigami para no caerse, a pesar de estar bien sujetada con aquellas enormes manos de Ichigo que le apretaban los muslo, haciéndola sentir un pelín incomoda… se hubiera puesto los jeans…

-¡Ishida!- exclamaron al detenerse frente a él mientras el ojimiel dejaba a la shinigami en el suelo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto la ultima arreglándose. A lo que Ishida sonrió.

-¡Kuchiki san! Entra y lo descubrirás.- respondió mientras abría la puerta de aquel local.

Todo estaba obscuro. Ella no lograba ver NADA, pero aun así camino por entre las sombras por unos momentos, sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

-¡Oh, mierda, Ichigo!- grito aterrada mientras se agarraba a la cintura del muchacho en la obscuridad- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto? No es gracioso… ¡Prendan la maldita luz!- grito mientras se hundía mas en lo que suponía era Ichigo.

Entonces las luces se encendieron. Mostrando una enorme habitación llena de adornos, globos y un enorme pastel a un lado, con los kanjis "Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia"

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- se escucho el grito de todos sus amigos shinigamis, humanos y cualquier otra cosa, que salieron de detrás de los muebles, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja… a excepción de Byakuya, que solo susurro las palabras.

Entonces Rukia observo también que a quien abrasaba no era a Ichigo… sino… a Kenpachi, que la miraba con una sonrisa psicópata.

Rukia se soltó con rapidez de él, antes de que todos los invitados saltaran sobre ella, aplastándola.

Una fiesta sorpresa… asesinaría a sus amigos mañana… por hoy, solo disfrutaría.

* * *

_**Domingo, 14 de Enero, 11:59 de la noche.**_

-Rukia. - llamo el muchacho, mientras observaba como los hombre invitados se preparaban para lanzar fuegos artificiales en la orilla del rio.

La ojiazul lo observo sentarse muy cerca de ella en el pasto, mirando al rio que reflejaba la luz de la luna.

-¿Cómo la pasaste? ¿Sigues pensando que tus cumpleaños son la peor noche? - dijo el muchacho apoyándose en sus manos.

-No. - respondió suavemente.

Ichigo se giro a verla, observando cómo su rostro apuntaba a la luna, y sus ojos, junto con su cabello y su piel, se veían iluminados con la luz de aquella luna llena de Enero, haciéndola ver irrealmente hermosa… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué el…? Oh, mejor olvídalo, esta vez se dejaría llevar por sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué piensas ahora? - pregunto.

Ella se giro a verle, clavando sus ojos en los de él. –Pienso que esta ha sido la mejor noche. - respondió ella regalando una sonrisa dulce. –Ariga… -

-¡Espera! - exclamo él, interrumpiéndola. –Tengo un regalo para ti.- dijo mientras se movía hacia un lado, tomando una caja de la cual Rukia no se había dado cuenta.

Estaba forrada de un hermoso papel rojo brillante, con un lazo negro y blanco rodeándolo. Ichigo lo coloco en el regazo de ella.

-¿Qué es? - pregunto tomando entre sus manos la caja larga y fina.

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua al muchacho antes de quitar con extremo cuidado el papel del regalo para luego levantar la tapa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el interior de la caja.

Lo tomo con extremo cuidado entre sus manos, observando el color rojo de la prenda.

-Un… un kimono… - susurro ella observando aquel bellísimo vestido rojo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia. - susurro el pelinaranja mirando el rostro iluminado y la enorme sonrisa que se le había dibujado a la shinigami mientras observaba la prenda, sin poder evitar sonreír también… todo aquello había valido la pena…

Pero de pronto sintió unos finos brazos rodeándole el cuello, y un pequeño cuerpo rozando su pecho.

-¡Arigato, Ichigo! - dijo mientras besaba con suavidad la mejilla del muchacho. -¡Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños desde que tengo memoria! -

Ichigo se mantuvo rígido por un segundo, pero al sentir los suaves labios de su mejilla, su cuerpo se relajo por completo, logrando corresponder el abrazo de la shinigami.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar.

-De nada, Rukia… ahora, yo estoy aquí para ti, y para siempre. - le susurro en el oído sin dejar de abrazarla, mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

Luego los jóvenes se dedicaron una larga mirada, observando como en sus ojos se reflejaba el espectáculo aéreo. Olvidando todos sus prejuicios y a todos a su alrededor. Rukia se acomodo en el regazo de Ichigo, pegando su espalda en el pecho amplio y acomodando sus piernas por sobre las de él, para luego observar junto con él, como los colores de los fuegos artificiales llenaban la noche tintada de negro. El ojimiel cerró su mano sobre la de Rukia que se mantenía sobre su falda blanca.

Soltó un suspiro e imito a su compañera, sonriendo como ella.

**…**_**D****efinitivamente, todo aquel problema había valido la pena…**_

_**&&&Flashback&&&**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ok, solo diré esto rápido, ya que el capitulo está muy largo.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, YA NOS FALTA UNO SOLO PARA LLEGAR A LOS 100 (el primero que postee después de este capítulo se ganara el gran premio de un vaso con agua.)**_

_**Ahora, los numeritos.**_

_**(1): **__Fashion tv. Un programa de fashion. (Ósea, esos canales de pasarelas que pasan por el cable)_

_**(2): **__Top ten de diseñadores famosos. En realidad, era un top 100 en internet que conseguí en google._

_**(3):**__ Takumi Hatakeyama. El nombre es real, pero el personaje no lo es. Solo conseguí este nombre mientras googleaba, y me pareció el más apropiado._

_**(4): **__Ay qué noche tan preciosa!. Es la canción que se canta antes del cumpleaños feliz en Venezuela._

_**(5): **__Las mañanitas es la misma cosa que la de arriba, pero versión mexicana._

_**(6): **__News from the front. __Cantada por Bad Religion, es la canción elegida por Tite Kubo para ser la favorita de Ichigo._

_**(7): **__Corolla. Si bueno, en mi país están este tipo de carros._

_**(8): **__aquí la imagen para que vean la vestimenta de Ichigo._

http: / a. imageshack .us /im g83 8/3 808/ 4824 41.j p g (quiten los espacios)

_**(9)**__Aquí la vestimenta de Rukia. Le di unos cambios en la descripción. Pero el modelo es este._

http:/ i 118 1.p ho to bucke t. com/ alb ums /x4 27/m aria v10 /0314i chiruki 01wy 21.j pg?t =128 459 8292

_Bueno, este capítulo fue un regalo de mi misma por mi cumpleaños (12 de septiembre), para el próximo capítulo, retomamos el hilo del presente. :D_

_Entonces, repito, muchas gracia por los reviews, perdonen la tardanza.¡_

_Nos vemos lueguito, sayonara¡_


	16. La Pesadilla Del Acantilado

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Tite Kubo, blablabla… ¡¿QUIEN VIO EL GETSUGA TENSHO FINAL DE ICHIGO? SE VEIA TAN SEXIII¡… obviando la parte de que se parecía a un plagio de Kakashi… PERO NO IMPORTA¡**

**

* * *

**

-Ohayo… Oh, por kami ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a tu rostro?- exclamo preocupado.

-Kuso…- susurro mientras él empezaba a observar con ojo clínico aquellas magulladuras. –No me ha pasado nada, solo me he caído por las escaleras esta mañana. No es algo por lo cual hay que preocuparse… - dijo mientras se movía lejos de su tacto.

-Fue él ¿Verdad?- pregunto con voz sombría.

Ella lo miro por un segundo a los ojos. Luego lentamente y con cautela asintió.

El peliblanco suspiro, acariciando suavemente el ojo violeta de su cuarta al mando. –Sabíamos que esto pasaría. Kuchiki san.-

La pelinegra asintió. –Y estaba consciente de ello. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… Ukitake taicho. Ichigo y mis amigos se han visto envueltos en esto, ahora…-

_-Debo protegerlos a toda costa.-_

_

* * *

_

_**De la nobleza, capitulo 15.**_

_**La pesadilla del acantilado.**_

_Sabía que esto pasaría…_

_Pero aun así, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. _

_No por mi orgullo._

_No por mi deber._

_No por mi bien._

_Sino por el tuyo._

_Te protegeré…_

_Así tenga que dañarte yo misma…_

_Perdóname… _

_Pero lo juro._

_

* * *

_

-Hijo… dime una cosa.- su padre, que caminaba junto a el por aquellos largos pasillos, llamo su atención -¿Cómo es ese prometido de Rukia chan?-

Después de una pequeña charla en el escuadrón de Renji, la shinigami se excuso sin dar explicaciones, desapareciendo sin darle siquiera tiempo a Ichigo para hablar. Desapareciendo hasta media noche, cumpliendo con su promesa de visitar a Ichigo.

**&&&Flashback&&&**

El sonido de la puerta sonando despertó a Ichigo, que miro extrañado la sombra de la persona detrás de la puerta. El se detuvo frente a esta, preguntándose quién estaría molestando a estas horas.

-Ichigo… - un susurro casi inaudible sonó del otro lado de la puerta. El aludido, sorprendido, abrió la puerta enseguida al reconocer la voz detrás de la puerta. Oh, esa enana tendría que responder un par de preguntas…

-Rukia ¿Qué ha…? - pero fue interrumpido por los labios dulces de su amada, que lo besaba con fervor. La mente del muchacho quedo en blanco, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella, mientras que con la otra, lograba cerrar la puerta.

¡Al diablo el cuestionario de policía! Hacer el amor con Rukia era mucho mejor. Al parecer si usaría aquel paquete de condones que su pervertido padre le había traído y que el "había rechazado" (ósea, los robo cuando su padre no estaba vigilando, además de agarrase un par de cigarrillos que se fumaria un día de esos.)

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se encontró solo en la habitación.

**&&&Flashback&&&**

Ichigo frunció más profundamente su ceño. El tan solo nombrar a ese infeliz de Gomakashi le causaba nauseas y un dolor en la cabeza. –Parece que tomaron una fotografía de Aizen y le sacaron una copia en la fotocopiadora de _Los Padrinos Mágicos. -_ respondió el sin dejar de caminar.

Isshin miro a su hijo por un segundo interminable –Ichigo… ¿Qué ha pasado antes de que viniera? Cuéntamelo todo. -

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada a su padre, luego suspiro y regreso la vista hacia el frente. –Byakuya coloco una fecha para la fiesta de compromiso de Rukia. 6 días desde que habíamos llegado. Al día siguiente hubo un ataque de Menos Grande, pero eran unos Menos peculiares… si los cortabas se multiplicaban, y si los explotabas, se dividían en uno ejercito de hollows… Rukia descubrió su bankai, y en un último intento para acabar con la batalla, me pidió que la ayudara, utilizo mi reiatsu y el de ella, y gracias a ello estuvo a punto de morir.- Ichigo apretó su puño al recordar aquello. –Paso unos 3 días en el gotei 4. Luego de eso me pidió que la entrenara, luego peleamos… y no la vi sino hasta el día siguiente, en la fiesta de compromiso.- agrego, llegando a su mente primero, la vista de Rukia con aquel bellísimo kimono que le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Luego, el baile entre ellos… luego llego a su mente las amargas imágenes de ella y Gomakashi bailando, el pidiéndole matrimonio. Ella aceptando…

Y por último, el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Ellos dos besándose… desnudándose… y… haciendo el amor… aun podía sentir a su amada shinigami besándole con ternura… Ichigo suspiro.

-Eso es, en un muy mal resumen, lo que ha pasado.- aclaro el padre, suspirando por los terribles resúmenes de su hijo. Luego de eso soltó un largo suspiro, y un silencio largo antes de hablar de nuevo. -Te le has declarado a Rukia chan, ¿No, Ichigo?- acertó con rostro inmutable.

El no lo miro, pero se preparo para la escandalosa reacción de su padre. –Si.-

Y nada ocurrió. No hubo gritos, no hubo saltos, no hubo insultos, felicitaciones, perversiones, golpes, nada.

El ojimiel se giro a ver a su progenitor, pero este miraba fijamente el suelo que pisaba. Con una mueca de estar pensando. – ¿Le has creído una sola palabra a Rukia chan sobre eso de la escalera?-

-No le he creído ni el nombre.

-Pues yo tampoco… Ichigo, esto me preocupa. Me da la impresión de que ella esta ocultándonos algo… esos golpes no se los pudo haber hecho en una escalera.- mascullo mientras pasaba a un grupo de shinigamis rasos.

-¿Pero quién era él?- pregunto la única mujer del grupo de 5

-Era el prometido de Kuchiki Rukia, la cuarta al mando del gotei 13.- respondió uno de los hombres, el más alto.

-¿Hablan del líder del clan Dorai Tochi?- pregunto uno de cabello amarillento.

-Si… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Ah! Dorai Tochi Gomakashi. Ese tipo.-

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo en el seiretei?- pregunto el más bajo del grupo.

-Lo más seguro, buscando a su prometida.- acepto el único de cabello de negro.

Ichigo apenas logro escuchar lo último, ya que salió corriendo directo al escuadrón 13, listo para llegar a Rukia antes de que ese desgraciado llegara. Dejando a su padre rezagado. -¡Hijo, espérame!-

* * *

-Kuchiki san, no debería hacerlo. Mira que en vez de haberse caído por las escaleras, pareciera que le han caído a golpes.- dijo uno de los shinigamis con la espada de madera entre sus manos, observando como la chica tomaba una de las que se encontraba en la pared, luego tomando posición, lista para un duelo de entrenamiento.

-Ni que me hubiera roto las costillas. Fue un accidente tonto, no hay de qué preocuparse.-dijo ella colocándose frente al shinigami de ojos verdes.

El muchacho la miro inseguro mientras se ponían en guardia, y después estar preparados, la pelinegra salto, lista para dar el primer golpe. Y justo cuando se daría el choque entre su espada y la del otro shinigami.

Una katana bastante familiar se atravesó entre las dos.

-¿Pero qué…?- observo el filo de Zangetsu brillar por un segundo por un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana.

Levanto la vista, observando el kosode negro, luego un cuello fuerte, y más tarde un rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que es de muy mala educación desaparecer mientras te están hablando.- dijo con su voz ronca.

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo san!- gritaron los shinigamis rasos al reconocer al shinigami.

-¡Yo!- dijo girándose y saludando rápidamente con la mano. Luego se giro y observo fijamente a la pequeña Kuchiki. –Y tu… el tonto que será tu… pro… prome… prometido… viene para acá…- se le hacía realmente difícil decir aquella palabra sin que unas ganas de asesinar a alguien lo invadieran.

La Kuchiki se tenso, y justo después de las palabras de Ichigo, la puerta de la habitación fue tocada.

Gomakashi estaba del otro lado, sonriendo como siempre. –Ohayo gozaimasu, señores ¿interrumpo algo?-

Los shinigamis se levantaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo reverencia –No, señor. Pase por favor.- pidieron al unisonó.

El castaño se movió lentamente hacia Rukia, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Go- Gomakashi kun…- dijo al tenerlo al frente.

El hombre sonrió, abrazándola frente al shinigami sustituto, que entro en shock

_-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esta mañana, Rukia chan?-_ Le susurro el de lentes en el oído a la pelinegra, que tembló de solo recordarlo

El hombre la soltó, y entonces la pelinegra hizo reverencia. –Ohayo gozaimasu, Gomakashi sama.- dijo antes de enderezarse, frente a los ojos sorprendidos de los shinigamis.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí¡ Ohayo, Kurosaki san.- saludo con su enorme sonrisa.

Oooooh… Ichigo estaba molesto, y muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, MUY celoso. Le mando una mirada envenenada. Odiándolo con cada partícula de su ser.

-Wow… ¿estás de mal humor? Kurosaki san. - dijo el castaño borrando su sonrisa y colocando cara de pena. Y antes de que Ichigo pudiera defenderse, Rukia hablo.

-Gomakashi sama.- llamo primero con voz temblorosa pero a lo ultimo con firmeza -¿Por qué se ha molestado a venir? ¿Qué desea?-

El noble bajo la vista hasta ella, sonriéndole.

-¿Acaso lo has olvidado, Rukia chan? Hoy vendrás conmigo a dar un paseo. Te mostrare las fuentes de dinero y las empresas del clan Dorai Tochi.

La pelinegra se tenso y su pensamiento se unió al del pelinaranja detrás de ella.

_-"Oh, mierda"_

_

* * *

_

-¿Y de dónde has sacado estas muestras? Ran' Tao san. - pregunto el de lentes mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas giratorias de la guarida de la científica.

-¿Recuerdas el ataque de Menos Grande de hace unos días?- Ishida asintió –Kouga san me ayudo a recolectar un par de Muestras de uno de los Menos antes de que aparecieran esas columnas extrañas del cielo. -

-El bankai de Kuchiki san.- aclaro el Quincy acomodando sus lentes.

-Oh, bueno. - respondió la castaña sonriendo levemente.

Entonces el fornido Bount apareció detrás de la ex shinigami, con varias cajas de cristal medianas entre sus brazos. –Aquí esta lo que me pediste, Ran'Tao san. - dijo mientras dejaba las cajas sobre una de las mesas.

El Quincy y la shinigami, junto con el Bound se sentaron, abriendo las pequeñas cajas. Listos para examinarla.

* * *

-Shibata ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el enorme muchacho sin dejar de caminar.

-Mis hermanos y yo fuimos a jugar por los límites del distrito, justo por donde se encuentran las tierras de los Dorai Tochi. Señor. ¡Tiene que ver lo que encontramos!- dijo el pequeño desde los hombros de Sado.

-¿Entonces hacia adonde?-

El niño apunto con su dedo hacia el noreste –Por alla. -

Sado asintió y siguió con su marcha, esta vez trotando.

* * *

-Recuéstate aquí. - pidió con voz dulce la chica, dejando a Ulquiorra recostado en una de las paredes, y sobre el futon de la chica.

-No es necesario, señorita… es solo un gol… auch… - mascullo el pelinegro al sentir como Orihime tocaba una de sus costillas.

-Valla… te la ha partido… ese hombre era fuerte. - dijo sorprendida mientras movía sus manos hasta sus horquetas, haciendo que brillaran y los pequeños duendes aparecieran frente a ella.

-¡Orihime chan!- dijo Shun-on siempre con una sonrisa adornando su rostro -¿Que necesitas?-

La pelirroja sonrió –Tiene una costilla rota. - dijo mientras miraba al ojiverde.

El grupo de duendes se giro a ver al aludido. Y cuando lo reconocieron…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! - gritaron mientras se escondían detrás de la chica.

-¡ULQUIORRA CIFER! - grito Ayame, abrazándose a Shun-on con la cara de terror.

-¡Oh, maldito. Con que regresaste del infierno donde te mando Kurosaki. Pues no importa, yo te mando de nuevo!- dijo colocándose en guardia -¡Solo ordénalo, Orihime. Te juro que de esta no se sal…! - ya Tsubaki estaba dispuesto a atacar pero la mano de la pelirroja lo aprisiono -¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?-

-Primero cálmense, chicos. - ordeno con dulzura. El grupo de hadas se giraron a verla como si se tratara de una especie de engendro de tres ojos.

-Creo que ya se calmaron… - mascullo por lo bajini. –Ahora sí. Los he llamado para que lo curen. No para que lo lastimen. Eso va contigo Tsubaki, compórtate.- dijo mirando al pelinegro que farfullo un par de maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Pero… - empezó Baigon.

-¡Es Ulquiorra Cifer! - completo alarmado Hinagiku, apuntando con su dedo al ojiverde que observaba todo desde su sitio.

-¿Entiendes eso, Orihime chan? Él fue quien nos llevo a Hueco Mundo y… espera… ¡¿No estaba muerto? ¡¿Pero como…?

-Disculpen. - interrumpió el aludido, haciendo que el silencio callera como una bola de boliche. Todo el grupo de hadas se giro a verlo aterrados –Podrían al menos… no hablar como si no estuviera aquí… es algo incomodo. - dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Las hadas se miraron los unos a los otros antes de soltar un grito colectivo y esconderse detrás del hombro de Orihime. –¡Oh, genial. Ahora el tipo es educado! - mascullo Lily desde el hombro.

La pelirroja suspiro. –Chicos… el no es Ulquiorra. - dijo mientras los tomaba a todos entre sus manos y los colocaba frente a ella. –Se que físicamente es a-t-e-r-r-a-d-o-r-a-m-e-n-t-e igual a él. Pero no lo es. Es un simple chico del Rukongai. No nos hará nada de nada ¿Verdad? - dijo mientras le sonreía. Él asintió.

-Así que, chicos, ayúdenme a curarlo. Tiene una costilla rota y le duele ¿Pueden hacerlo?

Las Shun shun rikka se miraron otra vez entre ellos. Miraron a Ulquiorra, miraron a Orihime y volvieron su vista entre ellos. Inhalaron y exhalaron con fuerza. –Está bien. - dijeron al unisonó

-Pero yo me mantendré alerta. Si llegas a hacer algo indebido, te juro que te la parto toditita. - amenazo Tsubaki antes de sentarse junto con Baigon, Lily y Hinagiku en el hombro de la pelirroja, que suspiro cansada.

El Sōten Kisshun apareció alrededor de Ulquiorra, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de él.

* * *

El castaño la observaba fijamente, con una expresión fría y cruel. Ella solo observaba a través de las cortinas de la carroza, deseando que ese idiota de Ichigo se mantuviera lejos de ella.

-No tienes idea de lo divertido que es ver a Kurosaki morirse de celos. - hablo por fin el noble, sonriendo de manera cruel. –Su expresión es de completa repulsión, y el cuerpo le tiembla de la pura rabia. Jajaja, si las miradas fueran katanas, seguramente yo ya estaría más que muerto y enterrado. - comento como si hubiera un chiste en todo aquello.

La ojiazul no se digno a mirarlo, sintiendo repulsión por aquel hombre cruel, y a la vez sintiéndose la peor, haciendo sentir celos a Ichigo… suspiro contra la cortina.

-Piensas en el ¿verdad?- pregunto el castaño. Rukia no le respondió.

Un golpe en su brazo la hizo gemir, mirando con rapidez al noble sentado frente a ella en la carroza. –Cuando pregunto algo se me responde. - espeto con expresión cruel. –¡Responde!-

-Si, Gomakashi sama. - dijo ella con temor en su voz. El hombre sonrió.

-Perfecto… oh, creo que ya hemos llegado. - dijo el castaño al sentir como la carroza se detenía y tambaleaba antes de tocar el suelo. El hombre compuso su sonrisa falsa y espero a que las cortinas se abrieran por los sirvientes. Bajo de la carroza primero, extendiendo su mano hacia la pelinegra, que la tomo con asco.

Al salir de la carroza la pelinegra no pudo evitar intentar caotar algún reiatsu conocido. Suspiro aliviada en su fuero interno, el reiatsu de Ichigo no estaba cerca. La amenaza antes de irse había servido de algo. Gomakashi la obligo a que enganchara su brazo en el de él. Rukia obedeció sin más remedio.

Giro lentamente el rostro hacia el frente, observando fijamente el enorme paisaje que se alzaba frente a ella, un enorme valle, escondido entre enormes montañas. Y en el centro de la planicie, un edificio sin forma, de un color ladrillo, del cual salía una pequeña columna de humo.

-Bienvenida a las minas de los Dorai Tochi. - le susurro el hombre en el oído antes de besar su mejilla. La pelinegra se estremeció asqueada. La pareja empezó a caminar, escoltada por 4 sirvientes.

-Como sabrás, el clan Dorai Tochi es conocido por ser el dueño de una de las minas de metales preciosos más grandes del Rukongai. Eso que ves allí, es la "mina"- dijo el castaño, enfatizando la palabra mina, haciendo unas comillas con los dedos.

-¿"Mina"?- pregunto la ojiazul.

El castaño le sonrió. –Ya lo veras, Rukia chan.-

* * *

-Esto es muy extraño. - susurro la ex shinigami, observando a través del microscopio.

-¿Qué es extraño? Ran'Tao san. - pregunto el Quincy fijando su vista en ella

-Ven a ver. - respondió ella haciendo una seña con su mano. Ishida asintió y se acerco a la mujer de cabello castaño, la cual le dio espacio para que observara.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto el azabache.

-Observa, esta es la muestra de la composición molecular de un hollow común. Como veras por el microscopio, las partículas se mantienen unidas entre ellas. Y cuando las cortas con una zanpakuto… - la mujer tomo un minúsculo bisturí hecho con la hoja de una zanpakuto, pasándolo con precisión por la muestra, causando que cuando aquello ocurriera, las pequeñas manchas negras que se veían por el microscopio, lentamente desaparecieran. -… ellas se purifican, desaparecen. Ahora, si lo hago con uno de los hollows de la otra vez…- cambio la muestra que había bajo el lente e introdujo uno de las del Menos del otro día. A simple vista parecían iguales a la primera muestra. Pero cuando Ran'Tao paso el bisturí, la pequeña molécula que ella toco, se dividió y se regenero, volviéndose igual a aquel que había sido dañado. –Cuando lo cortas, no se purifican… sino que se multiplican…-

Ishida abrió los ojos de par en par. –Eso ya lo sabía. Kurosaki estaba peleando con uno, y cuando lo corto con su zanpakuto, el Menos se dividió en dos y se regenero. Luego yo utilice las Seele Schneider, pero cuando explotaron, el Menos se convirtió en varios hollows de bajo nivel. -

Kouga, que se había quedado en silencio todo ese tiempo, hablo –Ran'Tao san. Los hollows están hechos por almas humanas que mueren y no son llevadas a tiempo por los shinigamis a la Soul Society. Por ello sus almas se corrompen y se vuelven hollows. Ahora, los Menos Grande son varios hollows que se unen en un solo cuerpo. Se supone que al ser purificados por la zanpakuto, ellos se dividen y van a la Soul Society. -

-Asi es, Kouga san. Pero estos al ser cortados por la zanpakuto se dividen en hollows y solo así pueden ser derrotados… esto no es normal…

-Mejor dicho, Ran'Tao san… esto hollows NO son normales…. Estos hollows no están hechos con almas humanas… - dijo mientras empezaba a hacer mas exámenes en conjunto con la ex shinigami y el Bound.

* * *

Gomakashi llego a la puerta del enorme edificio, donde dos guardias que resguardaban la puerta se inclinaron para saludarlo y abrieron la enorme puerta de madera.

La pelinegra entro en la boca de lobo que había allí adentro. Lista para sacar a Sode No Shirayuki que colgada en la cintura, sujeto por la faja de su kimono rosado.

Entonces sintió como el noble que tenía a su lado empezaba a tantear las paredes del edificio cilíndrico. Tocando una especie de interruptor. Encendiendo las luces.

Rukia no pudo evitar soltar un grito al ver aquel lugar.

-Bienvenida a mi laboratorio, Rukia chan. - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sadica al ver la reacción de la pelinegra.

* * *

-Shibata. Ya hemos caminado mucho ¿A dónde deseas llegar?- pregunto Sado sin parar de trotar.

Entonces subieron una pequeña colina, encontrándose con una especie de túnel. El niño salto en los hombros de Sado. –Allí, señor. Allí es donde le digo. Usted tiene que verlo. Entremos. -

El hombre sintió una gota sudor correr por su frente. –Shibata, no parece muy seguro.-

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera, señor. Pero cuando entre con mis hermanos encontramos una cosa que usted tiene que ver. Tiene que contarle a sus amigos. Vamos.- pidió el niño.

Sado asintió con duda, empezando a introducirse en la cueva. Primero todo estaba obscuro. Y luego, después de un tiempo caminado en las sombras, una luz al final de la cueva. Chad empezó a correr hacia la luz, encontrándose al final con algo que no se había esperado.

Estaban de pronto dentro de un cráter circular, donde en el fondo, una enorme puerta de metal se extendía por el radio del enorme agujero en la tierra, como si se tratara de una especie de tapa…

* * *

-Ran'Tao san… estos Menos Grande están hechos con almas de la Soul Society, y no nacieron en Hueco Mundo ni en el mundo humano… estas cosas… ni siquiera nacieron… fueron hechas aquí, en la Soul Society.- declaro el Quincy mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo de su silla, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mierda. Esto no era nada bueno.

* * *

Rukia, observo con horror aquellas ventanas pegadas a la pared, donde detrás de ellas, dentro de un líquido burbujeante y verde, varios Menos Grande y hollow flotaban.

-¡¿Q-q-qu-que esto? - prácticamente le grito al noble a su lado, soltándose de su brazo

El hombre se giro con una enorme sonrisa -¿Ya no te lo dije? Este es mi laboratorio. Aquí es donde hago mis experimentos. Donde creó a mis hollows perfeccionados. -

-¡¿Hollows perfeccionados?- exclamo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Gomakashi ensancho su sonrisa, mientras empezaba a pasear por aquel enorme edificio, tocando con sus dedos los cristales de los Menos –Si, cariño. Hollows perfeccionados. Son hollows que no necesitan comer almas, que se regeneran, multiplican y dividen solos. Que están hechos de almas de personas del Rukongai. Y como ya están en donde deben estar, al ser cortadas por una zanpakuto, no pueden ser purificadas. Son inmunes a ataques de tipo explosivo o cortante, aunque veo que no son inmunes a tus poderes. - dijo lo ultimo mientras se acercaba para tomar la barbilla de Rukia entre sus manos, intentando besarla.

Pero así como lo intento, la pelinegra forcejeo asustada, soltándose de él y sacando a Sode No Shirayuki, dispuesta a atacarlo. –¡Da un paso más… y juro que cortare tu cabeza…!- jadeo blandiendo su katana muy cerca del cuello del hombre.

Él sonrió, la maldad brillo en sus ojos chocolates y de un segundo a otro, estallo en carcajadas sonoras, arqueándose frente a una atónita Rukia, que temblaba del coraje.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?- exclamo con voz temblorosa, sin dejar de apuntar con su katana.

Gomakashi volvió su vista a ella, levantando su dedo hasta posarlo en la zanpakuto de la shinigami. –Tu katana no puede tocarme. Rukia chan… no al menos que quieras que tus amigos acaben... perjudicados. – dijo mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba, al igual que los ojos de Rukia.

-¡N-n-no puedes hacerles nada! ¡Ellos están muy lejos de aquí!- respondió con la misma voz temblorosa.

Gomakashi solto una carcajada. –¿Crees que aunque este lejos no sé donde están? Mi ingenua Rukia chan…- decía mientras su dedo bajaba lentamente la zanpakuto -…Inoue Orihime está con un sirviente en su habitación… Ishida Uryu está junto con una ex shinigami y un bound… Sado Yasutora está con un pequeño niño en el Rukongai... y Kurosaki Ichigo está en este preciso momento maldiciéndome mientras busca la manera de encontrar el camino por donde nos hemos ido. –

La espada tembló con fuerza en las manos de la Kuchiki.

-Y se que te preguntaras ¿Cómo es que se la ubicación exacta de cada uno? Fácil... ¡Sǐzhě!- llamo el hombre en voz alta.

Y así como llamo, una sombra se materializo con un pestañeo junto al noble. Un hombre de cabello blanquecino apareció hincado junto al de cabello castaño. –Si, Dorai Tochi sama. -

El hombre borro su sonrisa. –Dime ¿Qué está haciendo exactamente Kurosaki Ichigo en este instante? - ordeno serio, sin despegar su vista de Rukia.

Entonces, aquel hombre vestido completamente con un traje de ninja color negro, movió su mano hasta el pliegue de su kosode, sacando del interior una especie de collar con una piedra mediana y cristalina por dije. El hombre susurro unas palabras en un idioma inentendible, y entonces la piedra empezó a llenarse con un humo negruzco, como si una tormenta fuera a desatarse dentro de la joya. Cuando de pronto aquel humo fue abriendo paso a una imagen, algo borrosa.

Era Ichigo, el corría y miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor, mientras su padre corría más atrás, intentando detenerle.

-Se encuentra en el distrito 23… valla, tiene un sentido de orientación bastante malo… nosotros estamos en el lado contrario…- dijo el de cabello corto y blanco.

-¿Cuántos de tus hombres están con él?- pregunto el noble observado la roca.

-Como usted ordeno, el es el que más vigilancia tiene, señor. Hay unos 50, 60 hombres siguiéndolos. A él y a su padre, además de a todos sus amigos. Estamos listos para ejecutar su orden de asesinarlos cuando usted lo ordene, señor.

Gomakashi escucho como la espada de Rukia resonaba al caer de sus finas manos. Se permitió sonreír mientras se giraba a verla, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Me parece que tu memoria se ha refrescado, Rukia chan. Tus amiguitos están pendiendo de un hilo. - recordó mientras empezaba a caminar por las ventanas donde los enorme Menos flotaban –Este lugar, querida Rukia chan, es el lugar donde he estado creando a un fenómeno único. Los primeros Hollows hechos con almas del Rukongai, los primeros en ser creados en la Soul Society, sin necesidad de utilizar almas vagantes del mundo humano…. los únicos que no pueden ser purificados por el corte de una zanpakuto… - agrego llegando otra vez frente a la pelinegra.

-¿P-p-por qué?- susurro en voz baja.

El hombre fijo su mirada por un minuto interminable sobre ella, completamente serio. Dio una seña al ninja para que se retirara, antes de levantar el dorso de su mano y estrellarlo contra la mejilla de Rukia, lanzándola al suelo. -¿Por qué será? ¡Baka! ¡Esos malditos de la Soul Society me las pagaran todas! ¡Por eso! ¡Cobrare la venganza por la muerte de mi padre!- grito histérico.

-¿Tu padre?- pregunto la mujer. –Pero tu padre…- no pudo terminar ya que una patada en sus costillas la hizo soltar un gemido.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- grito descontrolado el hombre. –Mi padre no es ese imbécil de Dorai Tochi! ¡Ese par de retrasados mentales ni siquiera tienen un parentesco sanguíneo conmigo! Mi padre… mi padre era **_Sosuke Aizen_**. - dijo mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su cabello, moviendo su cabello hacia atrás por unos segundos.

La pelinegra dejo caer su barbilla. Era la viva imagen de Aizen.

-Mi padre… conoció a mi madre cuando ocurrió el accidente de los Vizards… Ja, como toda su vida, mi nacimiento fue parte de su plan… apenas mi madre dejo de serle útil, mi padre la asesino… - hizo una pausa dramática. –Mi padre me crio solo para ser una de sus piezas en ese estúpido juego de ajedrez que tenía en su mente para volverse el rey de los cielos… un completo loco. - Rukia estaba aun con la boca abierta de la impresión. –Infeliz… utilizo el cariño que le tenía para hacerme su vengador en caso de que su plan fallase. De lo cual él estaba seguro, jamás ocurriría. Pobre idiota… Cuando Kurosaki Ichigo lo asesino, una parte de mi suspiro aliviada, ese hombre con exceso de confianza había muerto por su propio excentricismo y prepotencia, pero que desgracia, yo debía vengarlo ahora, para eso naci, para eso me criaron y para eso existo. Y hasta que no lo vengue…- soltó un suspiro largo -…Tu, Kuchiki Rukia, eres parte de mi plan para tomar vengaza… ya que tu... – su dedo índice pico suavemente la frente de Rukia. –Tú eres la debilidad del líder, tú eres el punto blando del corazón de Kurosaki Ichigo, aun más que su familia, aun más que sus amigos. Tú, eres el amor de su vida, eres la niña de sus ojos, la luz en su obscuridad, la razón de mantenerse vivo y luchando… - de pronto, con una rapidez sobrehumana la mano áspera del hombre rodeo el cuello fino de la shinigami, levantándola en los aires. –Y si tú llegas a ser tocada… si tú llegas a morir, será como matarlo a él. El dolor de su corazón será tal, que te aseguro, sus días se verán contados. -

Las manos de Rukia apretaban la muñeca de Gomakashi, intentando aflojar el doloroso agarre en su cuello, pero era imposible. El aire se le acababa con rapidez. –¡N-N-NO! ¡N-no las-tim-es a I-Ichi-go!- ordeno con apenas aire en sus pulmones.

Gomakashi sonrió, apretando mas el agarre en su cuello, haciéndola gemir. –Creo que no estás en posición de dar órdenes, Kuchiki Rukia. -

La pelinegra pataleaba en el aire, intentado recibir algo más de aire, o siquiera de tocar el suelo, pero era otra cosa imposible. –M-me di-jiste q-que si yo-c-callaba- l-los deja-rías en paz. -

El castaño inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, sin dejar de sonreír. –Sí, tienes razón… pero lamento informarte que eso solo aplica en daños puramente físicos sobre tus amigos… pero no en Kurosaki. En cuanto llegamos a esa parte, las cosas cambian un poco. Te prometí que mientras callaras, ni Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora ni Kurosaki Ichigo saldrían lastimados ni por mi ni por mis hombres… pero Kurosaki debe pagar de alguna manera u otra. Entonces decidí algo mucho más interesante… yo no los lastimare…- e dedo índice de su mano libre lentamente se movió hasta tocar el corazón de la shinigami, cuyo rostro ya empezaba a tornarse de un color violáceo. –Tú lo harás por mí. -

Los ojos azulados se abrieron de par en par. -¡¿Q-q-q?- el aire ya no le alcanzaba para hablar, sus pulmones subían y bajaba desbocados, intentando recibir aire.

-¡Exacto! Jajajajaja… ¿Quién mejor para hacer sufrir a Kurosaki que su propia debilidad? Tú, Rukia, puedes matar al corazón de Kurosaki Ichigo lentamente y con el dolor más insoportable y enorme que ningún arma o golpe puede lograr. Jajajajajaja… Puedes torturarlo de una manera tan cruel que ni siquiera uno de mis mejores verdugos podría igualar. Será… jajajaja…. será como clavar mil espadas en el interior de ese chico…- el hombre empezó a reír de manera casi histérica. –Oh, Gomakashi ¡qué idea tan esplendida se te ha ocurrido!- se dijo para sí mismo.

Rukia ya no tenía aire en los pulmones y empezaba a caer en la inconsciencia cuando Gomakashi la soltó, cayendo de manera estrepitosa sobre el suelo de cerámica grisácea. El aire que entro en sus pulmones la hizo toser con dolor. Su respiración se volvió agitada mientras lograba colocarse a gatas en el suelo. Sus ojos, alarmados, viajaron hacia el castaño, temiendo lo peor.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada, esta vez más serio pero sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su apuesto rostro. –Tú, deberás hacer lo que yo te diga, empezando por la parte de que debes seguir cumpliendo tu "promesa" de ir a la habitación de Kurosaki todas las noches. -

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par. _–"¡Lo sabe!"-_

-Sí, si lo sé. Se cada una de tus palabras en esa nota. Supe que volviste a revolcarte con él anoche. Lo sé todo. Y realmente te doy las gracias, con esa promesa me hiciste mucho más fácil el plan. Ahora tengo una manera de hacerle pagar de la manera más dolorosa posible. - Gomakashi tomo sin delicadeza el brazo de la shinigami, levantándola del suelo en un tirón. –Él está ilusionado con eso de que te escaparas con él ¿Qué pasaría si en el último momento su amada Rukia chan lo traicionara? Rompiendo su promesa, y con ella el corazón de su amado y ganándose el odio de sus amigos y del propio Kurosaki. Y sin contar que ella se estaría tragando la dolorosa verdad, condenándose a una vida de eterno sufrimiento al lado de un hombre que la maltrata, solo para salvar a sus amigos y al amor de su vida de una muerte segura. - narro como si estuviera contando la trama de una obra de teatro.

-¡No lo hare! ¡No voy a lastimar a Ichigo!- grito molesta.

-Oh, Rukia, si lo harás. Al menos claro que desees que ellos mueran de manos de mis hombres.

-¡Ellos pueden contra tus hombres! ¡Ellos son fuertes! ¡Ichigo podría acabar con ellos en un santiamén!

El hombre se permitió sonreír ampliamente de nuevo. –Creo que tampoco sabes, que cuando en una batalla, uno de los contrincantes sabe la debilidad del otro, es seguro que ese contrincante débil perderá. Algo similar pasa con tus amigos. -

El hombre camino alrededor de Rukia mientras volvía a hablar –En la batalla con lo Menos que seguramente sabes que eran míos, pude ver cada detalle del estilo de pelea de tus amigos. Yo sé, por ejemplo, Sado Yasutora tienen su poder en sus brazos izquierdo y derecho. También se, que Ishida Uryu es un Quincy, y por lo tanto, sus poderes utilizan las partículas espirituales del exterior. Sé que Inoue Orihime no gusta de la pelea y que usa sus poderes mayormente para proteger y sanar…. Y sé que Kurosaki Ichigo no tiene un punto débil en su pelea… pero si lo tiene en su mente, en sus sentimientos… sus personas queridas son su debilidad, y si alguno sale herido por su descuido, es como hacerle daño a él mismo.-

_-"Mierda"-_ pensó la ojiazul, no tenia escapatoria…

-Entonces, creo que te toca elegir, Rukia chan… ¿Tu vida y corazón destrozados, junto con el corazón roto de Kurosaki, o a tus amigos muertos? Es tu decisión. - espeto borrando su sonrisa.

Rukia lo miro horrorizada… en su mente corrió la imagen de Ichigo odiándola con todo su ser, mirándola con desprecio, dándole la espalda para irse lejos de ella… así como lo hizo en su sueño.

Pero así como esa imagen la horrorizo, la imagen de Ichigo junto con sus amigos, con los ojos cerrados, los cuerpos y rostros ensangrentados… muertos…

Se dejo caer en el suelo, bajando la cabeza. –Hare lo que me pidas… solo no los mates… onegai… ellos… ellos son lo único que tengo… no les quites su vida…- rogo con el rostro cubierto por su largo cabello negro.

Gomakashi sonrió con crueldad. Ella había caído… -Sǐzhě. - llamo de nuevo. Y el hombre de cabello blanco apareció junto a él. -Libera 5 hollows en la mansión Kuchiki. Probaremos la lealtad de Rukia chan. -

Rukia soltó un gemido aterrado mientras miraba a Gomakashi.

–¡Oh, no!

* * *

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Sado al ver aquella puerta de metal dividida en dos.

-Eso era lo que yo quería preguntarle, señor. Mis hermanos y yo caímos hace tiempo en este lugar. Pero no sabemos que es. Por eso es que le he traído, tal vez sus amigos sepan que se supone que es esto. -

Sado golpeo con su puño aquella tapa de metal. El sonido le dio a entender que debajo hacia un gran agujero…

Pero justo cuando el eco pareció desaparecer, un sonido ensordecedor asusto al muchacho y al niño, que se abrazo a la espalda de Sado -¡S-señor!-

De pronto, aquella enorme compuerta empezó a abrirse, separándose en dos partes que empezaron a deslizarse debajo de la tierra, dejando ver un enorme agujero.

Chad salto a la orilla del cráter antes de caer en aquel agujero. Entonces observo con horror, como desde dentro de aquel lugar obscuro, salían volando 5 enormes hollows, que al parecer no notaron su presencia, y desaparecieron por los aires.

_-"Esto… no es bueno…"_ ¡Sujétate, Shibata!- dijo mientras empezaba a correr de regreso a la mansión Kuchiki. Debía decirle esto a Ichigo.

-Ya esta, problema resuelto. - dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía desaparecer a las Shun shun rikka.

El pelinegro se enderezo contra la pared, girando su hombro en pequeños círculos, luego tocando un poco su costado, sin sentir dolor alguno.

-¡Oh, quedo perfecto!- dijo la chica al ver que el hombre no mostraba dolor. Ella se levanto y extendió su mano hacia el ojiverde, que la tomo de manera dudosa.

Que decir cuando al sentir la mano áspera del muchacho, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en un segundo. Otra vez pasaba aquello.

No supo porque, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, ellos dos estaban realmente cerca del otro. Sus ojos fijos en los del otro y sus manos seguían unidas sin dar indicios de querer soltarse.

De pronto, Ulquiorra la abraso, pegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, luego giro con rapidez y se lanzo con ella en el futon, quedando él sobre ella.

Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de carmín, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo tembló ¿Pero qué…?

Y detrás de ellos, la pared de madera estallo con el golpe de un hollow…

_-"Ah… era eso… Orihime… realmente tienes una mente sucia…"-_ se dijo a sí misma.

Ulquiorra libero rápidamente a Orihime, girándose para ver el enorme agujero en la pared, y un hollow flotando frente a ellos.

-¿Otro hollow? - pregunto ella aterrada, aun bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Hmpt…- se levanto rápidamente, tomando sin demasiada delicadeza la muñeca de la pelirroja, halándola rápidamente para levantarla. Empezó a correr fuera de la habitación, intentando escapar del hollow.

Orihime no se impresiono, ya tenía completamente asumido que aquel muchacho no era Ulquiorra Cifer, la cuarta espada, el gran guerrero. Este chico que tomaba su muñeca y corría frente a ella no era más que un simple sirviente, un chico del Rukongai. Pero aun así, la viva imagen de aquel que fue su cuidador en Hueco Mundo.

Pero aun así, cuando su mano tocaba la de él, podía sentir la misma cosa que había sentido al intentar atrapar la mano que se volvió cenizas de aquel Ulquiorra Cifer que desapareció convertido en cenizas que el viento se había llevado...

Cuando su mano se cerraba en la de ella, aquel sentimiento la embargaba por completo…

Era algo muy parecido… a lo que sentía cuando veía a Ichigo…

Era algo muy parecido al amor…

* * *

Ella corría, corría sin detenerse, sin reparar en las personas que ella misma empujaba para abrirse paso. El cielo lentamente se llenaba de nubes obscuras, el calor del sol era borrado por una brisa helada.

Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Ichigo… Ichigo, estaban en peligro. Aquellos hollows se dirigían a la mansión, eso no era NADA bueno. Si ella no llegaba pronto a la mansión… oh no, no quería imaginarlo. Sería un desastre.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Acababa de ponerse la maldita soga al cuello… pero al menos Ichigo y los chicos estaban a salvo.

No reparo en el agujero que había en el suelo. Mierda. Su pierna cedió y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en la tierra, ensuciando aquel kimono rosado. – ¡Kuso!- exclamo mientras volvía a levantarse, observando como el cielo se tornaba cada vez más gris. Para rematar iba a llover ¡Este día no se podía poner mejor!

Retomo su camino con rapidez, sin hacerle caso al fuerte dolor en su tobillo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Debía llegar a la mansión…

Antes de que esos hollows llegaran.

* * *

_Podía observarla, se veía realmente hermosa con su kimono rojo pasión, aquel que él le había regalado._

_El viento soplaba con compás en aquel acantilado, justo aquel en donde el intento devolverla a la realidad cuando ella perdió la memoria gracias a aquellos hermanos, aquel en donde él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella._

_Ella le daba la espalda, observando desde la punta del acantilado. Ichigo sonrió, se veía tan hermosa con el viento moviendo sus ropas y su largo cabello negruzco y brillante. Él la observaba embelesado desde la ladera de la montaña donde el acantilado se separaba del resto de aquel monte._

-Rukia. - _le llamo con suavidad, dando un paso para acercarse a la punta del acantilado junto con ella._

_Pero al intentarlo, pudo escuchar como Rukia le respondía, sin girarse a verle._

- Sumimasen…

_Ichigo se detuvo en seco, una de sus cejas se levanto_ -¿Pero qué…?-

-Hontōni sumimasen…- _susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza._

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Rukia?- _pregunto confundido._

-… Lo sé, lo sé… no tienes que decírmelo, soy una cobarde…

¿_Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando Rukia? Hablaba como si él la estuviera acusando de algo. Él solo le estaba preguntando de qué carajos estaba hablando._ -¡Kuso, Rukia! ¡No entiendo ni media palabra!-

_Pero su rabia se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo salir de la pelinegra. Su espalda se movió suavemente y sus manos subieron hasta su rostro, encorvándose._

-¡Rukia! Rukia, Rukia... no, no, no… Rukia, yo no quise herirte. ¡Onegai! ¡No llores!- _pidió medio desesperado, intentando acercarse a ella, pero al llegar a tan solo un metro de la punta del precipicio, una especie de barrera le detuvo_ -¡¿Qué demo…?-

_La pelinegra empezó a sollozar con más fuerza._ -¡Realmente lo siento… Ichigo… se que te hice una promesa… pero… pero…- _sollozo_ -¡…No puedo cumplirla…!- _exclamo con su voz quebrada_ -¡…No puedo irme junto a ti, Ichigo…!-

_Los ojos del pelinaranja se abrieron de par en par _-Tú… tu estas diciéndome que…- _no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de pronto el sonido de una explosión resonó en sus oídos, levantando una luz rojiza y una onda expansiva que movió violentamente el cabello largo de la shinigami hacia él. Cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, soltando un quejido._

_Cuando la onda quedo atrás, Ichigo observo con horror como el paisaje que había bajo el acantilado, estaba ahora cubierto por llamas gigantescas, que consumían todo a su paso, incluyendo a las personas._

_La pelinegra se estremeció y jadeo al ver el paisaje. _–Ya ha empezado…- _susurro con horror en su voz._

-¡¿Qué ha empezado? ¡Maldita sea, Rukia, responde mis preguntas!- _grito ya furioso._

-¡Ichigo, vete!- _grito mientras sus manos caían a los lados de su cuerpo, temblando._ -¡Vete ahora mismo!-

_Ok… ya no entendía NADA de NADA. Empezando por la explosión_ -¿De dónde ha salido esa explosión?-

-¡¿Qué no me has oído? ¡LARGATE, ICHIGO!- _grito, girándose a verle_.

_Ichigo quedo pasmado, el rostro de Rukia estaba completamente maquillado, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmín, sus parpados rosados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. De pronto, otra fuerte ráfaga de viento agito la ropa de la shinigami, y aquel kimono rojo paso a ser de un blanco puro, volviéndose el kimono típico de una novia_. -¡Vete! ¡Antes de que él se entere! ¡Antes de que te asesine! -_ grito desesperada mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, acercándose a aquella barrera invisible_

-¡¿Quién? ¡¿De quién hablas?

_Entonces algo ocurrió, el suelo del acantilado tembló, y justo donde aquella barrera los separaba, la tierra empezó a agrietarse._

_Las llamas que consumían aquel pueblo debajo del precipicio ahora se habían vuelto tan altas que se alzaban hasta llegar a la altura del pico de tierra donde Rukia se mantenía. Si ella caía… aquellas llamas que parecían salidas del mismísimo infierno la alcanzarían._

-¡RUKIA! ¡ALEJATE DE ALLI AHORA!- _grito desesperado el muchacho, temiendo que la tierra se partiera._

_Ella le miro de manera triste, como si se estuviera despidiendo. _–Lo sé… me odias… y lo entiendo… después de todo, lo que te hecho no tiene perdón… por eso… por eso arderé en el infierno, así como tú lo deseas… lo hare feliz… solo por ti… solo para protegerte, Ichigo. -_ le dijo mientras que otro temblor hizo que la tierra se agrietara un poco más._

-¡NO, RUKIA!- _grito intentando alcanzarla, pero aquella barrera repelió su mano. El empezó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no funcionaba, era como golpear una botella de plástico._

_La pelinegra le sonrió de manera infinitamente triste, mientras que la tierra empezó a ceder bajo sus pies. Su kimono blanco empezó a teñirse rápidamente de rojo, volviendo al kimono que Ichigo le había regalado, mientras las llamas se alzaban por sobre sus cabezas, como una hoguera salida del infierno. _–Ichigo… Te amo… - _le susurro, y como por arte de magia, ella logro traspasar la barrera por un minuto, acercándose al shinigami para que luego, con infinita dulzura y amor, sus labios se juntaran con los de él solo por un segundo exacto._

_La tierra cedió bajo los pies descalzos de Rukia, y luego sus pies colgaron por medio milisegundo antes de que la gravedad la arrastrara hacia abajo, separando su boca de la del shinigami sustituto, que abrió los ojos asustado. Observando como la pelinegra caía, sonriéndole mientras le susurraba una cosa más hasta que las llamas rojas la engulleron._

**-_Sayonara… Ichigo…_**

-¡RUKIAAAAA!

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo, hijo mío! ¡Despierta, hijo, es solo una pesadilla!

-¡RUKIA!- grito una vez más antes de abrir de golpe los ojos y sentarse violentamente. Su respiración era agitada y su frente estaba mojada por el sudor.

Observo entonces que su padre lo miraba preocupado. –Ichigo ¿Estás bien?-

-¿D-donde estoy?... ¡¿Dónde está Rukia?- pregunto alarmado.

Entonces su padre levanto su mano y la estrello contra la cara de su hijo, dejándolo K.O en el suelo. -¡Relájate, hijo!- le grito al verlo caer en el suelo. –Te has quedado dormido mientras esperabas Rukia chan. Ella se fue con G-gomashi… watashi… ¡arg!... ¿Cómo se decía?... ¡Ah! Gomakashi. Eso, Gomakashi, Rukia chan se fue con él a las minas de los Dorai Tochi. -

Ichigo logro levantarse, mirando a su padre. Él tenía razón, había buscado a la enana por unos 5 distritos diferentes, pero ella y Gomakashi habían desaparecido del mapa.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas, el sonido de una pared rompiéndose lo detuvo. Ichigo se giro con rapidez hacia el lugar de donde venia el sonido. Entonces logro sentirlo, el reiatsu de un hollow muy cerca de él y su padre.

-¡BANKAI! - exclamo molesto -¡Otra vez con estos infelices! ¿De dónde salen tantos?- pregunto mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques del hollow.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Estos son los mismos que tú me contaste ayer hijo?- pregunto Isshin ayudando a su hijo con el hollow.

-Eran unos Menos Grande, pero más o menos… cuando los explotabas salían… estas cosas ¡GETSUGA TENSHO! - así intento cortarlo, pero al hacerlo, este se multiplico… genial…

-¡Viejo! ¡Necesito que busques a Rukia o a Toshiro! Ellos son los únicos que se me ocurren… para que acaben con… estos tontos… - dijo entre el forcejeo del hollow.

El de cabello negro asintió, listo para partir cuando observo como justo detrás de su hijo, aquel nuevo hollow se alzaba, listo para atacar.

-¡Hijo cuidado! - pero fue muy tarde. Para cuando el joven se giro, ya el hollow atacaba, dándole solo medio segundo para intentar esquivarlo, saliendo con su hombro izquierdo lastimado.

Empezó a llover a cantaros, dándole la razón a aquellas nubes casi negras. -¡Kuso!- gruño el shinigami al sentir la sangre correr por su brazo y gotear por su mano. Se giro con su mano sobre el hombro herido-¡Viejo, maldita sea, apresúra…!- pero fue interrumpido por un grito detrás de él.

-¡BANKAI! - el grito de una voz conocida -¡Taiyō no tenshi o tōketsu!- y así como aquello sonó, el ojimiel se giro justo a tiempo para observar como una luz larga y blanca pasaba justo a un lado de su cabeza.

La guadaña de Rukia pasó a su lado, rozando su cabello anaranjado y cortando un par de cabellos finos… oooh, eso estuvo cerca.

La guadaña se estrello contra la máscara del hollow, haciendo que se clavara en ella y que rápidamente se cubriera con hielo, rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos.

-¡Rukia, Tardaste demasiado! - exclamo el muchacho aliviado mientras se acercaba a la guadaña y la lanzaba a su dueña cuyo cuerpo goteaba por la lluvia y su cabello largo se pegaba a su rostro y cuerpo. Ella tomo el arma sin esfuerzo.

-¡Hmpt! Se nota que no aprendiste con lo de la otra vez. - dijo mientras se ponía en guardia. -Mitsuzō-shu. - lanzo el rayo blanco, congelando al otro hollow que batallaba con Isshin.

Y así, las cosas lograron calmarse lo suficiente para que…

-¡RUKIA CHAAAAAN!- grito el hombre par luego lanzarse a abrazar a su "tercera hija" -¡Rukia chan! ¡Estas tan hermosa! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto mientras la apretaba como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

La cara de Rukia empezaba a tornarse morada cuando el pelinegro la soltó. –Este es mi Bankai, Kurosaki san. - explico mientras colocaba las guadañas en su cintura, colgándolas en la tela alrededor de aquella zona.

-¡Wow, Rukia chan. Esta genial. Mejor que el bankai de mi estúpido hijo! - dijo mientras que golpeaba a su hijo en la nuca, tirándolo al suelo.

La pelinegra se sonrojo levemente, soltando una risita leve mientras se acercaba al pelinaranja –Lo dice solo porque soy mujer y me veo mejor en poca ropa. Pero en poder…- la pelinegra le extendió la mano a Ichigo, ayudándole a levantarse -…Su hijo es mucho más genial que yo. - agrego sonriéndole al aludido –Creo que llegue a tiempo ¿no, Ichigo? un poco más y te cortan el brazo. -

-¡Ah, ya cállate enana!- le respondió en broma

El trió soltó un par de risas, antes de volverse serios -¿De dónde han salido estos hollows? - pregunto Isshin observando como Rukia tomaba una de las plumas de sus alas y luego las colocaba en la herida del shinigami sustituto que jadeo al sentir aquella cosa helada. Esta pluma brillo por unos minutos antes de desaparecer, dejando ver que ya la herida no estaba y que el traje no estaba roto.

-Estos hollows… tienen tiempo apareciendo de la nada… - mintió la pelinegra, dándoles la espalda a los Kurosaki. –Pero no hay tiempo de preguntarse de donde han salido. Puedo sentir que aun hay mas regados en la mansión. - mascullo mientras volvia a empuñar las guadañas en sus manos. Con rapidez se giro hacia los dos hombres. -¿Qué esperan? ¿La fotografía o qué? ¡Hay que acabar con estos tontos antes de que destruyan la mansión y hieran a alguien! - exclamo mientras extendía sus alas, tomando un vuelo bajo. Los dos Kurosaki se miraron al rostro y asintieron mientras empezaban a correr junto con la pelinegra.

-Son 5 hollows, acabamos con uno, quedan 4… Ichigo ¿Dónde están los chicos? - pregunto la pelinegra flotando junto a él.

-Ishida dijo que si iría con Ran'Tao san, Chad se fue con este chico… Shibata… e Inoue… Inoue…

Y hablando del rey de roma… y este se asoma… Ichigo no observaba por donde iba y termino chocando contra algo… o alguien…

Ichigo cayó sentado, mientras que Isshin detuvo su marcha y Rukia dio una vuelta para regresar junto con el caído.

-¡Auch!... ¿con que… con que choque?... ¡Inoue!- exclamo al ver que la pelirroja termino como él. En el suelo...

Pero casi se atraganta al ver quien acompañaba a su amiga…

Ulquiorra Cifer

_-"Oh, genial, socio. Cuando no son hollows, son Menos, cuando no son Menos es el maricon que se está robando a tu chica, y cuando no es él, son espadas que mataste hace tres años ¡Tienes una suerte de puta madre, Ichigo!"-_ se burlo Shirosaki en la mente del pelinaranja.

Ichigo tomo a Tensa Zangetsu, y en un pestañeo, ya estaba de pie y con el cuello de Ulquiorra a un centímetro del filo de su espada.

-¡TU TAMBIEN REGRESASTE DEL INFIERNO! ¡MALDITA SEA! - grito más que furioso el muchacho, sujetando las muñecas del pelinegro por detrás de la espalda y con su zanpakuto pegada al cuello pálido del sirviente.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par después de procesar todo, ya que había pasado demasiado rápido para sus simples ojos humanos.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. El grito de Rukia la asusto. -¡Déjalo en paz! -

Ichigo levanto la vista hacia Rukia, que le miraba de manera desaprobatoria. -¡Otra vez! ¿De qué lado estas, Rukia?-

La shinigami golpeo con la punta opuesta de guadaña en la mano del sustituto que sostenía la espada. Haciendo que la soltara. –No estoy de ningún lado. Suéltalo, o a la próxima te golpeare con el otro lado. - advirtió seria.

Ichigo bufo furioso mientras soltaba al hombre, que se tambaleo levemente mientras se alejaba un par de pasos del shinigami, para luego hincar una rodilla al suelo y bajar la cabeza frente a su salvadora –Arigato gozaimasu, Kuchiki sama. -

La pelinegra no borro su semblante serio, toco la cabeza del pelinegro –Levántate. No hay nada que agradecerme. Ahora ¿Qué hacías con Inoue? Cifer kun. - dijo mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Un hollow nos ataco, Kuchiki sama, se movió hasta el ala este de la mansión. - dijo al erguirse.

Rukia asintió, luego se acerco a Orihime y toco su hombro. -¿Te encuentras bien?- ella asintió y Rukia tomo su mano. –Necesito que te quedes con él. - hizo una seña hacia Ulquiorra –El te protegerá como si nosotros lo hiciéramos. Solo no te separes de él ¿Si?- la chica volvió a asentir, Rukia le sonrió y apretó la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas.

-¿Pero y ustedes? ¿Y por que salieron esos hollows? ¿Y por qué Kurosaki san esta aquí? ¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿Cuándo…? - el dedo de la pelinegra detuvo amablemente aquel frenético cuestionario, ella le sonrió y luego bajo su dedo

-Después de esto, responderé todas tus preguntas. Por ahora solo escapa con Cifer kun. Te prometo que después que acabe con esto me reuniré contigo. - le dijo mientras soltaba su mano y le miraba a los ojos. Orihime le devolvió la mirada, aun llena de dudas, observo a Isshin, a Ichigo y luego a Ulquiorra, luego asintió y se movió junto al ojiverde que la esperaba.

-Ya sabes donde llevarla, Cifer kun. Quédense allí hasta que yo les avise. Estaremos allá en un santiamén. - ordeno ella mientras se giraba a Ulquiorra. Este asintió -¡¿Qué esperan? Váyanse o pescaran un resfriado en esta lluvia! - exclamo mientras extendía sus enormes alas blancas y flotaba sobre las cabezas de los dos pelinegros y los de cabello naranja. -¡Ichigo, Kurosaki san, vamos! ¡Acabemos con esta estupidez de una vez. - agrego antes de salir disparada hacia el ala este del lugar. Los dos Kurosaki dirigieron una mirada de despedida a la pareja antes de salir volando detrás de la pelinegra.

Ulquiorra asintió mientras rodeaba protectoramente con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de la chica pelirroja antes de empujarla levemente para incitarla a correr. Ella le dedico una rápida mirada antes de hacer lo ordenado, corriendo debajo de aquella lluvia que no daba signos de querer parar.

-Kuchiki san es perfecta… - susurro ella sin quitar su vista del frente. Ulquiorra se giro a verla curioso. –Tiene ojos bellísimos, piel suave y blanca, ojos grandes y azules, tiene un cuerpo realmente bonito y su cabello es realmente hermoso… - agrego –Es fuerte, es dulce, es buena y cariñosa, es amable, es confiable y cumple su palabra. Sabe pelear, sabe bailar, es rica, es responsable, es humilde, es valiente y es muy poderosa…- término ella sin dejar de correr. Luego bajo su cabeza al suelo y cambio su mirada a algo un poco más triste. -…Ya veo por qué Kurosaki kun se enamoro de ella… - susurro mas para ella que para Ulquiorra. Este la miro con rostro inexpresivo pero con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué dice eso, señorita? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki sama tienen una relación?

Ella bajo la cabeza un poco más, casi rozando su pecho con su barbilla. –No lo sé, es posible, pero puedo notarlo… notarlo en los ojos de Kurosaki kun… el brillo de amor en sus ojo cuando ve a Kuchiki san… no puede ocultarlo. - dijo ella sintiendo las lagrimas llenar sus ojos, pero su expresión no cambiaba, era como si llorara por costumbre, no por que sintiera algo.

Ulquiorra se quedo callado, observando las lagrimas de la pelirroja correr por sus mejillas, fundiéndose con el agua que caía del suelo y goteaba del cabello largo de la chica. Entonces hizo lo que su interior le dicto.

Apretó a la chica contra su costado, rodeando con su brazo la cintura bien formada de Orihime en vez de sus hombros. Pero haciendo esto sin quitar su vista del frente y sin dejar de correr -¿Esta triste por ello? - pregunto con voz inexpresiva.

Orihime observo el suelo por unos segundos más, y luego levanto la vista al frente. –No lo sé… - susurro.

Ahora sí, el pelinegro no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Se giro a verla con una ceja levantada -¿No lo sabe? -

Orihime suspiro. –Cuando pienso en ello no puedo evitar llorar, pero a pesar de que mis lagrimas salen… no estoy triste… aunque por fuera me veo triste… por dentro es una especie de resignación… es como cuando tienes un novio y el te deja y se busca otra novia… sabes que lo quieres, sabes que el ya no te quiere y que ama a esta otra chica… y tu sabes que no puedes hacer nada para acabar con aquello… al principio duele, pero con el tiempo tu corazón cicatriza y solo sientes una molestia… - explico cómo pudo, ya que no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía con palabras simples.

Ulquiorra siguió observándola sin dejar de correr. –…-

Entonces ella soltó una carcajada, observando los ojos verdes del muchacho –Se que no me entendiste, pero tampoco importa demasiado. Dejémoslo en que no estoy triste ¿sí? - resumió ella sonriéndole con aquella enorme y brillante sonrisa de niña.

Ulquiorra la miro fijamente, como si intentara mirar a través de ella… luego giro su rostro y soltó un suspiro –Ya estamos cerca. Soporte un poco más… Inoue san.-

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de par en par ¿Le había llamado por su apellido? Pero qué demonios.

Oh… bueno… así estaba mejor… ese "señorita" todavía no le gustaba.

* * *

-No tienes idea del problema que tendrás conmigo después de esto, Rukia. - le espeto el pelinaranja mientras corría del lado derecho de la aludida

Ella aleteo con sus alas y se giro a verle, sacándole la lengua –Te comportas como si fueras mi padre. Además, ese chico no era Ulquiorra Cifer. Porque tú crees que nii sama lo acepto dentro de la mansión… - le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

-¡Kuso, Rukia! Era su clon. Y para rematar se llama igual que el desgraciado. Además ¿Cómo explicas las marcas bajo sus ojos?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y saco su voz de actriz consumada, hablando con temor –¡Oh, no lo sé! Tal vez tatuajes ¡Baka! - lo último lo dijo con su tono de reproche.

Ichigo suspiro, no tenía ganas de empezar una pelea. -¿Y tu donde has estado todo este rato? ¿Y donde esta ese infeliz de Gomakashi? -

Al escuchar aquellas preguntas, el cuerpo de Rukia se tenso a más no poder, y olvido que para poder seguir volando debía mover sus alas cada tantos minutos… sus alas se pusieron tiesas y ella cayo directito al suelo. Justo, en un enorme charco de agua en el pasto, levantando el agua. Aun así, agradeció estar planeando a tan solo un metro del suelo.

-¡Oh, demonios! - exclamo molesta mientras los dos Kurosaki se movían a su lado

-¿Estás bien, Rukia chan? - pregunto preocupado Isshin desde la orilla del charco

-Si cuando dice bien se refiere a estar un más empapada en agua de charco y con un dolor en el trasero por la caída, entonces sí, estoy perfectamente. - respondió mientras se levantaba. Pero un gemido de dolor salió de su boca al sentir un fuerte dolor en su tobillo, obligándola a caer en el suelo otra vez.

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué pasa?- el pelinaranja se arrodillo dentro del charco, observando el cuerpo empapado de la pelinegra, intentando saber el lugar de donde provenía el dolor.

-Mi tobillo... - mascullo con el ceño fruncido. Ichigo no perdió el tiempo, levanto a la pelinegra como a una princesa y la sentó fuera del charco, arrodillándose y observando el pie de la chica, cubierto por aquellas sandalias de tacón de aguja y delgados hilos de tela blanca que ataban el calzado a su pie y pierna, terminado por debajo de su rodilla.

Con su dedo índice toco con cuidado el tobillo enrojecido e hinchado de la chica, escuchando el gemido de dolor salir de sus labios -¡Oi, viejo. Ven acá! - le dijo a su padre que se arrodillo junto a él –Parece que se le torció. - agrego mientras el padre tomaba la pierna de chica.

El Kurosaki mayor tomo el fino tobillo entre sus dedos, haciendo solo un poco de presión, escuchando como Rukia gemía con más fuerza -¡No hagas eso, papá! ¡¿Qué no vez que la lastimas? - rugió el pelinaranja.

El padre suspiro –Tu tobillo esta torcido, Rukia chan. ¿Caíste de pie? - ella negó con la cabeza. –¿Recuerdas haberte caído antes? - ella le miro a los ojos por unos segundos, como recordando.

-Viniendo hacia acá. Había un agujero y yo estaba distraída mientras corría, caí en el agujero y sentí dolor pero no le preste atención y seguí corriendo.

Isshin coloco cara de ser algo interesante. –Es extraño que no sintieras mucho dolor, solo la adrenalina hace eso… -

Ahora Ichigo clavo su mirada en Rukia, levantando una ceja –Empezando ¿Por qué venias corriendo hacia acá? ¿No se supone que venias en una carroza? - la pelinegra se tenso, pero Ichigo no lo noto.

-Si… pero observe como los hollows aparecían y por ello empecé a correr hacia acá. Deje a Gomakashi atrás. - mintió rápidamente.

Ichigo levanto una ceja. –¿Entonces por qué no los acabaste allí mismo?-

-Iban demasiado rápido, los perdí de vista cuando caí en el agujero. - volvió a mentir.

-Ummm… ¿Y entonces como supiste que se dirigían hacia acá? - pregunto serio.

-¡Oh, por kami, Ichigo! ¡No hay tiempo para esto! 4 hollows están esparcidos por la mansión y tú preguntando estupideces. Ya no importa lo que yo hice. Importa que lleguemos allá antes de que alguien salga herido. - espeto fingiendo exasperación. Las ideas se le habían acabado.

Isshin le dio la razón, haciendo que Ichigo bufara molesto y atrapara a la chica por la cintura, levantándola por el aires y dejándola frete a él. -¿Puedes tomar vuelo de esta manera? -

La pelinegra le asintió, extendiendo sus alas. Una fuerte ráfaga movió el cabello mojado de la chica, despegándolo de su cuello.

Ichigo observo sorprendido, aquel collar violáceo en el cuello de la chica, como si alguien hubiera estado estrangulándola, aun las marcas de los dedos se veían en la piel nívea de la chica. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, la ráfaga de viento le arrebato a Rukia de las manos, como un pedazo de tela que le fuera arrebatado por el viento en un acantilado.

La shinigami le observo por unos instantes antes de darle la espalda y mirar hacia el lugar donde el grito de varias personas y hollows empezó a resonar, sirvientes de la mansión. –Sera mejor que nos apresuremos… - susurro y otra ráfaga de viento movió los cabellos y los ropajes de los tres shinigamis, haciendo brillar las gotas de lluvia y sus katanas por un segundo. Una imagen digna de una fotografía.

La pelinegra se espabilo y batió las alas en un movimiento rápido, en sincronía, Ichigo e Isshin movieron sus cabezas, tronando sus cuellos. Luego, los tres al mismo tiempo entrecerraron los ojos y se lanzaron como flechas hacia adelante, listos para luchar. Soltando la pelinegra un último grito de guerra

_**… "¡Vamos! ¡Las batallas no se ganan solas!"…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**xD lo último fue épico xD**

**Jojojo, solo 6 reviews, lo entiendo, el capitulo anterior no fue tan bueno, pero aquí les traje este de recompensa, chicas! (y chicos)**

**Ahora, solo voy a avisar. Gracias a un reto que me han dado en uno de los foros ichiruki, voy a estar publicando un fic parodia de 10 capitulos. Tendremos parejas de Ichiruki (claro está) Ulquihime y es posible que haya un HitsuHina. Asi que pueden visitarlo si gustan y dejar un review suelto por alli xD.**

**Nos vemos lueguito entonces¡**

**Sayonara¡**


	17. La caída del ángel que congela al sol

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes… OH POR DIOS ESTO ABURRE!... *suspiro* todos los weys son de Tite Kubo… yo solo los tome prestados…**

**

* * *

**

El suelo a un metro de sus pies. El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre sus caras, moviendo sus cabellos y ropajes. Los rayos caían extremadamente cerca de ellos, haciendo que sus armas, sus ojos y las gotas de agua cayendo a su alrededor brillaran. Sus ojos fijos en el horizonte, sus puños cerrados en sus armas, sus reiatsus desatados, creando un brillo negro, otro blanco y otro azul alrededor de cada dueño. Sus mentes concentradas en algo en común mientras pasaban con velocidad casi imposible por el cielo grisáceo.

"_Acabemos con esto de una vez."_

_

* * *

_

_**De la nobleza, capitulo 16**_

_**La caída del ángel que congela al sol**_

_Hay veces en las que debemos seguir órdenes_

_Pero también hay veces en las que debemos ignorarlas._

_Mis amigos están en peligro_

_Entonces yo ignorare sus órdenes, porque voy a ayudarlos._

_Es algo que aprendí gracias alguien que solo seguía ordenes._

_Por cierto... se parecía mucho a ti._

_

* * *

_

-¡AYUDA! ¡ONEGAI! ¡AYUNDENOS!- se escuchaban los gritos de los sirvientes de la mansión, atrapados por 2 hollows.

Los dos pelinegros y el pelinaranja se detuvieron sobre el lugar donde los hollows atacaban –Ichigo, Kurosaki san, vengan.- llamo la chica.

Los dos Kurosaki se acercaron a ella. –Debemos separarnos, sino no acabaremos con esto lo suficientemente rápido. Así que denme sus zanpakuto. -

Ahora sí, los dos Kurosaki levantaron una ceja – ¿Nuestras zanpakuto?-

Rukia asintió. –Hay una manera para hacer que cuando sus zanpakuto corten, también congelen. - levanto los antebrazos, dejándolos de manera vertical y con los largos guantes hacia afuera. –Choquen sus espadas contra mis guantes. -

Ichigo e Isshin se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y en un pestañeo sus katanas desaparecieron en el aire para luego reaparecer contra los guantes de la peelinegra, duros como un bloque de hielo. Ella empezó a soltar un brillo blanquecino por su cuerpo, y las katanas empezaron a cubrirse por una gruesa capa de hielo. Hasta llegar a la separación entre la hoja y la empuñadura.

Rukia dejo de brillar, pero al hacerlo varias plumas empezaron a caer de sus alas. -¡Oh, genial!- exclamo frustrada mientras bajaba las manos y apretaba los puños, aumentando su reiatsu, haciendo que nuevas plumas brotaran en un pestañeo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el Kurosaki mayor.

-Se me acaba el reiatsu… por eso les dije que teníamos que apresurarnos... ahora, esa capa de hielo tampoco durara demasiado, unos 5 o 10 golpes, así que intenten acabar con ellos con la menor cantidad de golpes posibles. En caso de que se les acaben, solo búsquenme y yo les daré un poco más.-

Ichigo e Isshin la miraron aun preocupados -¿Qué pasara contigo?- pregunto el ojimiel.

-Yo estaré bien, pero debo apresurarme, si sigo aumentando mi reiatsu, mas rápido se acabara. Ahora… Yo me encargo de estos hollows de aquí, Kurosaki san, usted encárguese de los que están por el ala sur, y tu Ichigo, encárgate de los del ala norte. ¿Bien?-

Los aludidos asintieron, Ichigo le dirigió una última mirada a su chica antes de desaparecer junto con su padre con un shunpo.

Rukia suspiro después de verlos desaparecer. Se relajo por unos segundos antes de tensar sus músculos y dirigirse directo hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos.

* * *

-¡Kuchiki dono! ¡Kuchiki dono!-

El ojiazul se giro a ver el rostro de la persona que lo llamaba. Se sorprendió internamente al ver al prometido de su hermana correr con cara de preocupación.

-Dorai Tochi dono ¿Qué hace en mi gotei?- pregunto impasible

El castaño, jadeando por la carrera, se doblo levemente, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas –Kuchiki dono… hollows… mansión… Rukia chan… correr… usted…-

Byakuya no se movió de su sitio ni cambio su expresión, esperando a que el hombre retomara el aliento

-Kuchiki dono, unos hollows están atacando la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia chan estaba conmigo cuando los sintió, y salió corriendo. Kuchiki dono, debe ayudarla.- pidió el hombre con cara de completo terror.

Los ojos de Byakuya esta vez mostraron cierta preocupación, moviéndose con su típica elegancia para salir de aquella oficina, directo hacia la mansión.

Pero lo que el Kuchiki no observo, fue cuando, al darle la espalda al noble, este sonrió de manera cínica, sabiendo que también el Kuchiki líder era preso de las redes de su actuación.

* * *

-¡Mitsuzō-shu!- exclamo mientras golpeaba a uno de los hollows con aquel rayo. Otra vez varias plumas cayeron, convirtiéndose en nieve. Rukia ignoro esto, golpeando al otro hollow, ya que alguien había cortado al hollow unas cuatro veces, y ahora habían 5 hollows, 4 ahora que había congelado a uno. (N/A: habían, habían, habían)

-¡Vallan al refugio, rápido! Yo me encargare de esto.- dijo mientras observaba a los hollows que intentaban escapar.

Los sirvientes obedecieron, corriendo despavoridos. La pelinegra observo que los hollows volaban con rapidez por el enorme jardín donde se encontraba. -¡No sean cobardes!- grito mientras aleteaba hacia ellos, bajando levemente sus alas de su espalda, estrechándola más a su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, ella logro cortar más viento, haciéndose más rápida, pero con ello también ocurrió que sus alas soltaran aun más alas. -¡Kuso!- exclamo mientras aumentaba su reiatsu. Nuevas plumas aparecieron.

-¡Mitsuzō-shu!- grito mientras movía su guadaña hacia adelante, observando como el rayo salía de la guadaña, golpeando a uno de los hollows.

Hollows: 3

Rukia: 2

* * *

-¡Kia!- soltó mientras cortaba la máscara del hollow. -¡Ustedes, lárguense de aquí, es muy peligroso!- se dirigió a los otros sirvientes que huyeron despavoridos a la primera.

Cuando cortaba al hollow, su katana dejaba una capa de hielo que se extendía sobre el hollow, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-Bien, a mi me tocaron solo dos… si termino rápido con el otro, podre regresar con…-

-¿Rukia? No lo creo.- completo… pero no fue el pelinaranja… sino…

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesto mientras se giraba a ver a Gomakashi. Este le sonreía, pero no como siempre lo hacía, sino con una risa más siniestra.

-Si piensas que podrás ayudar a Rukia, estas pensando realmente mal, Kurosaki Ichigo…- continúo mientras que aquel hollow restante intentaba atacarlo. Ichigo abrió los ojos con desmesura, ya que aquel monstruo lo atacaría por atrás, pero cuando parecía ya muy tarde para intentar salvarlo, el hollow termino disolviéndose, cayendo hecho cenizas en el suelo.

-¿pero qué…?- entonces las imágenes pasaron de manera más lenta en su cabeza… el hollow se acerco… intento atacarlo… y alli entre el ataque y la disolución del hollow… el brillo de algo entre el cuerpo de Gomakashi y el hollow…

El brillo de una katana cortando el cuerpo del hollow, y cuando lo corto, la herida se prendió rápidamente en fuego que hizo volver al hollow en cenizas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y por reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando a Zangetsu. _–"Yo… ¡Ni siquiera he logrado ver cuando saco la katana, cuando ataco ni cuando la volvió a enfundar!... ¡No vi siquiera cuando la llama consumió el cuerpo del hollow!"- _pensó sorprendido el pelinaranja. El era conocido por su vista de agila, rápida y precisa. Nunca se escapaba un detalle ante los ojos de Kurosaki Ichigo… pero esta vez…

-Esta vez no lo has visto venir ¿verdad, Kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto el castaño con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su haori blanco, no había katana en su cintura. ¿Entonces de donde la había sacado? –También se que te preguntas ¿de dónde he sacado la katana? Observa.- le dijo mientras sacaba su mano izquierda de la manga de haori. Luego levanto la mano derecha hacia el aire, dejando que la otra mano cayera, mostrando entonces unas cintas negras que ataban una funda negra a su brazo, y dentro de la funda, una katana de tsuka gris y la tsuba con la forma de una lengua de fuego –¿Sorprendido?-

-Tú… ¿Tú eres un shinigami?-

El castaño sonrió con crueldad. –Si… por un tiempo… fui shinigami raso en el 2do gotei, me transfirieron al 11 más adelante y luego termine en el 12 antes de "morir en una batalla" Claro… después de retomar mi nombre original y esas estupideces…- pero el pelinaranja le interrumpió

-¿Morir en una batalla? ¿Cambiar de nombre? ¿Shinigami raso?...- pregunto alarmado. Entonces dio unos pasos hacia atrás –Tu… ¡Tu eres un impostor!.- grito mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás –Rukia… ¡Rukia debe saberlo! ¡Ahora si tendrá razones para irse conmigo! Ella me…-

-¿Creerá? ¡Ajajajajaja!- interrumpió el castaño, soltando una sonora risotada. -¡¿Tú crees que si le dices que yo soy un impostor ella te creerá?- volvió a reír. –Oh… Kurosaki Ichigo, me sorprendes… ¿Cómo un gran guerrero como tu puede ser tan ingenuo e idiota?- espeto sin dejar de reír.

El shinigami frunció más el seño. -¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- espeto furioso.

El noble borro su sonrisa y clavo su mirada achocolatada sobre la de Ichigo. – ¿Crees que si le dices a Rukia que realmente no soy un noble, ella te creerá? Realmente serás estúpido, Kurosaki Ichigo… Rukia JAMAS te creerá.- espeto

Ichigo se lleno de coraje -¡¿Y por qué piensas eso? ¡Claro que me creerá! ¡Ella…!-

-Me ama.- corto Gomakashi

Las palabras se amontonaron en la garganta de Ichigo. Sus ojos miel se volvieron a dilatar -¿Qué?-

-Ella no te creerá, porque ella me ama. Sería como si le dijeras que su flor favorita en realidad no existe. Ella ve una cosa diferente a la que tu vez, Kurosaki. - una leve sonrisa surco su rostro.

Tensa Zangetsu temblo -¡Eso es mentira!- grito fuera de sí -¡Ella es mía! ¡Su amor me pertenece solo a mí! ¡Y ella creerá, ya lo veras! ¡Cuando llegue a ella y se lo diga…!-

-Ella te dirá que estás loco, que yo no soy así, que dejes de decir estupideces, que sabes que eso es imposible.- corto el castaño con expresión seria. Ichigo callo.

El castaño dio unos pasos hacia adelante, observando aquel torrencial aguacero que aun caía –Es lo más cercano a lo que ella te diría. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella solo conoce esa parte débil de mi actuación. Porque ella solo me ve con ojos de amor.- dijo mientras volvía a sacar su sonrisa leve.

Ichigo intento controlarse, no podía dejar que aquel infeliz lo sacara de sus casillas –Ella es mía, lo es desde la noche del compromiso. Lo es desde hace tres años.- dijo con voz calmada pero estrecha.

Gomakashi mostro sus blancos dientes -¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Es eso de lo que estas seguro? ¿O es lo que ella te hizo creer?-

La mirada de Ichigo tembló. El noble se movió a su lado. –Ella es muy capaz de engañarte, Kurosaki. De hecho, lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo… solo porque YO se lo he pedido…-

La espalda de Ichigo tembló. Gomakashi siguió –Ella sintió amor por mí a primera vista, y te seré sincero, yo también lo sentí. Rukia estaba dispuesta a mandarte lejos de aquí a la primera. Pero yo me di cuenta de lo que sentías por ella. Por eso le pedí que se mantuviera a tu lado un poco más… 2 semanas para que luego se despidiera de ti y así no doliera tanto.- mintió de manera descarada. Pero Ichigo ya estaba cayendo en la trampa

-Ella… ¿Ella realmente…?- balbuceo

-Si, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ella te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo… y no por que quisiera, sino porque yo le pedí que hiciera lo mejor que se me ocurrió para no dañar tus sentimientos…- le dijo aun a su lado.

Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida en la lluvia. Aquello no podía ser cierto… -No… no… no es cierto…. no te creo… ¡No te creo!- rápidamente se giro, amenazándole con su bankai. -¡Es mentira! ¡Ella jamás te amara y jamás me engañaría!-

Gomakashi no dejo de sonreír. –Eso es lo que ella te ha hecho creer, Kurosaki Ichigo, pero yo se la verdad, estoy seguro. Ella me ama. Tengo pruebas.- le dijo el hombre.

La katana tembló otra vez. -¿Qué te hace creerlo?- dijo ya con el control pendiendo de un hilo.

El pelicastaño movió su dedo hacia la hoja de la espada, bajándola lentamente, luego y con una voz hecha casi de seda, susurro.

-Si no es porque me ama, entonces no me explico el por qué ella soporta todos los golpes y patadas que le propino cuando nos vemos.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par.

_-"Rukia…"_

_-"¡Él es quien la golpeo!"_

_-"… Ella…"_

_-¡Él fue quien la daño!"_

_-"…el dijo…"_

_-"¡EL fue quien la hizo sufrir!"_

_-"…que ella lo ama…"_

_-"¡¿Qué harás?"_

_-"No lo sé…"_

_-"¡Ahora sabes quien la lastimo! ¿¡Que harás con él?_

_-"Pero…"_

_-"¿¡Pero qué!"_

_-"Él…"_

_-"¡Ese infeliz toco a NUESTRA Rukia!"_

_-"Ella lo ama…"_

_-"¡¿Te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados?"_

_-"No… pero…"_

_-"¡¿PERO QUE? Maldita sea. ¡Ese cobarde golpeo a Rukia! ¡Ese infeliz nos QUITO a Rukia!"_

_-"…Pero si le hago daño, le hare daño a Rukia…"_

_-"¡Hazlo pagar!"_

_-"Pero Rukia…"_

_-"¡RUKIA NO TE IMPORTA YA! ¡Ella nos engaño! ¡Ahora te importa recuperar tu orgullo! ¡Ahora te importa hacerle saber que lo nuestro nadie lo toca! ¡Y Rukia es NUESTRA!_

_-"No quiero hacerle daño…"_

_-"¿Entonces no la vengaras?"_

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"¿No vengaras a Rukia? Ella estaba indefensa, ahora tu puedes cobrárselas a este infeliz por ella"_

_-"…Pero ella lo ama, y si yo lo daño ella…"_

_-"¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡Quieres hacerle pagar a ese infeliz, si o no!"_

_-"…Si… pero no quiero saber que Rukia sufrirá…"_

_-"Perfecto, entonces yo le hare pagar por ti."_

_-"¿¡Que!... ¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra!"_

_-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan bueno eres que no puedes hacer pagar a los malos? Entonces está bien, déjalo en mis manos. Si tu no haces nada entonces yo lo hare."_

_-"¡NO TOMARAS MI CUERPO OTRA VEZ!"_

_-"Entonces no la protegerás… bien, entiendo…"_

_-"¿¡Protegerla! ¡Claro que voy a protegerla!"_

_-"Pues entonces destrúyelo… borra todo rastro de su existencia en este mundo… hazle saber que se ha metido contigo…"_

_-"…Pero…"_

_-"Sera como si tu no lo estuvieras haciendo… déjame salir y yo hare pagar a todos los que nos hacen daño…"_

_-"… ¿Pero y si Rukia sale herida?…"_

_-"Te prometo que solo les hare daño a los que nos han dañado."_

_-"…"_

_-"Les hare pagar… solo déjame salir…"_

_-"…"_

_-"…deja salir tu ira, tus celos, tu odio, deja salir todo lo malo, deja que te controle…"_

_-"…"_

_-"…deja que yo te controle…"_

_-"…"_

_-"…Ichigo…"_

_-"…Si."_

Todo esto ocurrió en la mente del pelinaranja, solo habían pasado unos segundos… y entonces ocurrió…

De golpe un reiatsu descomunal emano de Ichigo, su cabello se volvió largo hasta su cintura, su Shihakusho desapareció y en vez de aquel rostro apuesto, ahora solo había una máscara de hollow con dos enormes y afilados cuernos. Sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello se llenaron de unos collares de pelo rojo, y un enorme agujero se abrió en su pecho, rodeado por unas marcas negras pintadas sobre su piel ahora pálida como la nieve.

Ichigo perdió el control.

_-"¡DESTRUYELO!"_- grito la voz aterradora de Shirosaki en la mente de Ichigo, y aquel monstruo con el cuerpo del shinigami soltó un rugido…

* * *

-¡Kansha!- exclamo la pelinegra mientras cortaba al último hollow. La castaña se abrazo a Rukia.

-¡Arigato! Rukia sama.- grito aliviada bajo el techo de la mansión.

La Kuchiki la consoló por unos segundos. –Debes irte al refugio, Kansha, ten mucho cuidado, y si algo ocurre solo grita ¿De acuerdo?-

La castaña asintió -¡Ahora corre!- exclamo ella.

Kansha asintió de nuevo y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia. Rukia logro relajarse un poco, pero sus alas empezaron a caer de nuevo. Ella se dejo caer en el suelo, gimiendo al sentir el dolor en su tobillo. No le quedo más que recostarse a una pared, dejando el pie adolorido en el aire.

-Rukia chan, ya termine.- Isshin apareció frente a ella con un shunpo, palmeando suavemente la cabeza de ella. Luego observo a su alrededor -¿Dónde está mi estúpido hijo?-

-No ha regresado, no sé por qué. Debe ser que se le han hecho un poco más complicadas las cosas.- respondió la pelinegra con frunciéndole el seño a la lluvia.

Otro par de plumas cayeron al suelo. Isshin la miro preocupado. -¿Eso es normal?-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa despreocupada. –Mi poder esta concentrados en estas alas... cuanto más grandes, más reiatsu y poder tengo, pero la forma de este bankai consume demasía…- pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de pronto sintió un reiatsu tan potente llenar la atmosfera, que el aire salió de sus pulmones. Sus movimientos se volvieron lentos y su cabello largo floto levemente ante tal presión.

De pronto, el sonido de un rugido aterrador lleno los tímpanos de los dos pelinegros, que tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

Aquel reiatsu… aquella presión… aquel sentimiento…

Rukia se giro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito, con ojos como platos. –Ichigo…- susurro ella, recordando esa misma presión que sintió cuando estuvieron batallando en Hueco Mundo. -¡ICHIGO!- grito mientras, sin importarle el fuerte dolor en su tobillo, empezó a correr hacia el ala norte.

Corrió unos 10 metros, apenas sintiendo una leve molestia en su tobillo, gracias a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, entonces tomo impulso y salto fuera del techo, tomando vuelo bajo la lluvia fría.

Sus alas empezaron otra vez a soltar aun más plumas. -¡Kuso, no!- exclamo mientras apretaba los puños y aumentaba su reiatsu, haciendo que nuevas plumas brotara en un segundo. Otra vez aleteo lo más rápido que pudo, moviendo sus alas hacia atrás y contra su cuerpo, así como hacían los pájaros para caer en picada.

Dio varios giros mientras esquivaba arboles y demás. Ichigo, aquel reaitsu era de Ichigo, pero a la vez era el reiatsu de un espada… de una especie de… Vasto Lorde… oh mierda ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ichigo estaría bien?

Orihime le había contado lo que ella había visto en Hueco Mundo, cuando Ichigo había perdido el control mientras peleaba contra Ulquiorra… pero ella había dicho que Ichigo había muerto gracias a que Ulquiorra lo había atravesado con un cero…

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par y las lágrimas se agolparon en la comisura de sus ojos. –"¿Y si Ichigo murió?"- ¡No! Ichigo no pudo haber muerto. No había podido ser vencido por unos hollows tan insignificantes. Ella agito la cabeza y se concentro en volar más rápido hacia él.

Y entre mas se acercaba, mas difícil le era seguir avanzando. Semejante presión espiritual era demasiado para ella, sus alas cada vez se volvían más pesadas y sentía que volaba entre dos estrechas paredes, sentía como si un gordo enorme le estuviera aplastando el cuerpo.

Pero entonces logro llegar al lugar. Un enorme agujero había quedado de lo que en su momento fue el ala norte de la mansión, y en el centro…

Gomakashi era golpeado por un extraño hollow de piel pálida…

Y cabello anaranjado…

-¡ICHIGO!- grito ella lanzándose en picada desde el cielo.

Con la vara de su guadaña golpeo los brazos del hollow, haciendo que este soltara al noble, luego ella llevo al segundo con un shunpo a varios metros de allí, fuera del hueco, dejándolo en el suelo. El hombre no podía respirar. –Me estorbas.- susurro ella antes de girarse hacia el agujero y desaparecer con otro shunpo.

-¡¿Ichigo?- llamo ella apareciendo frente al imponente hollow, que clavo su mirada en ella. Su cuerpo pequeño se estremeció al verse observada por ese par de agujeros negros. -…I-I-Ichigo…- trago con fuerza -¡¿Me escuchas?-

No podía pensar, aquel monstruo era aterrador. Parecía salido de una pesadilla. Aquella mascara que parecía una calavera. Sus garras largas y afiladas, los dos enormes cuernos apuntando hacia ella, el agujero en su pecho, y esos aterradores agujeros donde se suponían estaban sus ojos pero solo había vacio. Aun así sentía que ese hollow detallaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y que a la vez, tenía sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

-…Ichi…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que algo la había empujado hacia atrás, lanzándola varios metros lejos del ho… ¿Dónde está el hollow?

Entonces se dio cuenta, Ichigo la estaba empujando hacia atrás, otra vez aquellos ojos negros fijos en sus azules, mirándola fijamente. Con el rostro extremadamente cerca.

La cabeza de Rukia choco contra el duro suelo de tierra mojada. El hollow cerró su puño y lo estrello contra su mejilla. La pelinegra soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Ichigo!- grito ella cuando el hollow se levanto y desapareció en menos de un pestañeo. Regresando al centro del agujero donde Tensa Zangetsu se encontraba clavada en el suelo.

Ella logro levantarse, pero tuvo que quitar su sandalia de su pie adolorido, lanzándolo lejos mientras este al hacer contacto con el aire se disolvía en nieve blanca. Tomo las dos guadañas entre sus manos. -¡Ichigo, soy yo, Rukia!- le grito.

Entonces el hollow abrió la boca y profirió un rugido gutural.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron mientras su cuerpo se estremeció, asustado. –…Ichigo…-

Sintió de pronto un golpe en su estomago que la lanzo hacia atrás varios metros hacia atrás. Gimió al sentir su espalda chocar contra varias piedras en el suelo.

En menos de la mitad de un pestañeo, el hollow apareció frente a la pelinegra, levantándola por uno de sus brazos.

Rukia escucho como si algo se hubiera partido, y al sentir el tacto del monstruo en su brazo, supo que lo que se había roto… era su brazo izquierdo.

Ella giro por los aires gracias al hollow que la había lanzado lejos.

_-"¡Mi brazo!... Ichigo partió mi…"- _pero detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos. _–"No… el no es Ichigo… es su cuerpo… pero su mente… "- _pensó mientras daba una vuelta en el aire, terminando por frenar su recorrido con sus alas, pies y mano buena. Mostro cierta fiereza en sus ojos mientras clavaba su mirada en el que ahora sería su enemigo. _–"Su mente siguen allí adentro… eso es lo que dijo Inoue… ¡entonces tendré que sacarla!"-_ pensó mientras se hacía desaparecer su guadaña izquierda, usando la derecha como arma para lanzarse en picada hacia Ichigo, soltando un grito guerrero.

Pero qué triste, en lo que estaba a punto de tocarle, Ichigo desapareció de su vista. _–"Mierda"-_ entonces sintió como una patada en su espalda la empujaba al suelo y que con otra en sus costillas la hacían girar lejos del hollow.

Otro crujido sonó con la patada en sus costillas, pero la adrenalina corriéndole aun por la sangre no le permitió sentir dolor. Se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo contra el hollow.

Otra vez este la esquivo con facilidad, era como jugar con un bebe, sus espadas chocaron cuando el intento golpear su torso con la katana negra. Ella se alejo saltando -¡Ichigo, maldita sea, despierta!- le grito ella bloqueando un golpe lateral.

El hollow empezó a lanzar puñetazos a la altura de la cabeza de su enemiga, pero ella lograba, por muy poco, esquivarlos ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, entonces tropezó. Demonios, tuvo que arrastrarse con rapidez entre las piernas del pelinaranja para luego utilizar shunpo y quedar otra vez lejos de él.

-¡Ichigo, soy yo, soy Rukia! ¡Despierta!- le grito desde su lugar, observando como el hollow se lanzaba contra ella. Ella logro bloquear otro de sus espadazos, sacándole chispas, luego ella salto dando una vuelta hacia atrás, pero Ichigo desapareció para aparecer atacándola de costado, ella lo bloqueo por poco, chocaron espadas un par de veces más y Rukia logro enrollar a Tensa Zangetsu con la vara de su guadaña, en un tirón la espada resbalo de las manos de Ichigo, y ella logro tomarla con su mano mala, sin poder mover su brazo. Salió disparada hacia el cielo, flotando con sus alas.

-Ya no tienes zanpakuto, y no me puedes alcanzarme, ríndete y regresa a ser Ichi…- pero antes los ojos atónitos de la pelinegra, el hollow empezó a formar una enorme bola roja entre sus dos cuernos, lanzándolo contra ella _–"¡Cero!"-_ pensó ella mientras intentaba esquivarlo, pero su brazo malo salió herido, junto con su pierna izquierda, la que no tenía el tobillo roto. –Genial. - mascullo desde el aire, ahora tenía un brazo muy mal y dos piernas también mal, además que la zanpakuto termino por caer de su mano.

Pero lo que ella no espero fue que el hollow atrapo la zanpakuto en el aire, y como si fuera una jabalina, la lanzo hacia Rukia, que abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la katana que se dirigía como una flecha hacia ella -¡Mierda!- exclamo mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, intentando esquivarla. Pero el filo del arma rozo su torso por todo el medio, rompiendo su traje que se convirtió en nieve.

Zangetsu paso de largo y la ropa de la chica cayó al suelo, quedando con su cuerpo desnudo -¡Doble mierda!- grito al sentir sus partes pudientes en el aire. Tomo varios mechones de cabello y logro cubrir su pecho, y parte de su entrepierna. Luego intento reunir reiatsu para hacer aparecer otra vez el traje, pero al sentir como le brillo en su cuerpo se apagaba a tan solo un segundo de empezar, supo que ya no le quedaba más reiatsu que el de sus alas. -¡Triple mierda!- exclamo furiosa. Entonces sintió como un líquido espeso corría por su torso, bajo la vista, la trayectoria del filo de Zangetsu, ahora corría su propia sangre, al parecer no solo había cortado su ropa, sino que también le había cortado la piel. –Mierda Premio.-resoplo mientras se lanzaba contra el hollow -¡Ya me hiciste enojar!- le grito dispuesta a cortar su máscara. Tal vez así el idiota de Ichigo regresara.

Pero, como siempre, Ichigo ya estaba más adelantado que Rukia. Llamo a su espada y esta salió volando hacia su mano, justo a tiempo para bloquear la guadaña de la shinigami. Ella termino saltando lejos de él, pero Ichigo la siguió con rapidez, desgarrando su torso con un manotón para luego empujarla hacia la pared del enorme cráter, sacándole un grito a la pelinegra.

La sangre empezó a correr por su torso, manchando su cabello y la su piel pálida. Soltó varios quejidos y jadeos mientras lograba desincrustarse de la tierra. Pero el hollow había aparecido frente a ella para atrapar sus manos contra la pared de tierra.

Tomo los dos brazos de la pelinegra y los estrello contra la tierra, el crujido de la tierra junto con los huesos de la chica resonó, haciéndola gritar. Luego la soltó para toma a Zangetsu, pero para cuando se giro, ya la pelinegra no estaba allí, sino en el cielo, sus alas aun servían.

-Desde aquí… no puedes golpear…- pero ante los ojos atónitos el hollow desapareció en el aire.

La shinigami observo a todas partes, solo había lluvia y tierra, Gomakashi aun se encontraba bastante herido y casi sin respirar en el suelo… y de pronto aquel reiatsu de Ichigo que casi no le permitía moverse apareció detrás de ella…

Sintió las garras enormes del hollow sobre sus alas… -Oh no…-

Y el de un tirón el hollow arranco sus alas y clavo a Tensa Zangetsu en la espalda de ella, sacándole un grito doloroso a la chica.

Las alas cayeron a los suelos, convertidas en nieve, y más atrás cayo Rukia, sintiendo como, al caer su cabeza empezaba a sangrar y la zanpakuto se clavaba más en su espalda, atravesándola por completo. Ella quedo tendida en el suelo.

El hollow apareció otra vez frente a ella, agachándose entre sus piernas, tomando la única extremidad que aun se mantenía ilesa, su pierna izquierda, la del tobillo roto. Las manos del hollow recorrieron lentamente la pierna de la chica, deteniéndose para presionar en ciertos puntos, rompiéndole la pierna y sacándole un grito en cada punto. Entonces se detuvo en su tobillo, ya hinchado y sangrante por el esfuerzo.

_-"Rukia…"-_ resonó en la mente del hollow mientras tomaba con suavidad el hueso, la aludida observo sorprendida como ahora el hollow se mostraba delicado al tocar su tobillo.

_-"¡Cállate niño, y déjame hacer mi trabajo!"-_ resonó otra voz en la mente, entonces el hollow apretó con fuerza el lugar, haciendo que este quedara hecho trizas.

-¡ICHIGO, PARA! - grito la pelinegra con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor.

el pelinaranja tomo entonces a Rukia por el cuello, apretando dolorosamente su garganta, sin dejarla respirar, ella no pudo hacer más que intentar respirar colgando como una muñeca sin vida de la mano del hollow –I-Ichi-Ichigo…- empezó a llamar, mientras su sangre se mesclaba con la lluvia que recorría su cuerpo. Ya su reiatsu era casi inexistente, todo se volvía muy frio, y estaba muy cansada. –Ichigo… onegai… despierta…- las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable. –Ichigo… recuérdame… soy yo… soy Rukia… - el hollow tan solo la miraba con sus ojos vacios mientras su agarre le rompía el cuello y cortaba su respiración. –Te lo pido… Ichigo… Ichigo… ayúdame…-

_-"Rukia… ella… ella me está llamando… puedo escucharla… está llorando…"_

-Ichigo… onegai… ayúdame…

_-"Puedo oírla… está sufriendo… está dañada… puedo sentir su sangre en mi mano…"_

-Ichigo…

_-"La dañaste… ¡LA DAÑASTE! ¡HIJO DE PUTA, HERISTE A RUKIA! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO LE HARIAS DAÑO!"_

-Ichigo… te necesito…

_-"Yo no te prometí es, socio, te prometí que haría pagar a todos los que nos hicieron sufrir, y ella está en la lista."_

-Onegai… detente…

_-"¡RUKIA! ¡NO LLORES! ¡YO TE PROTEGERE!"_

Un cero empezó a formarse entre los cuernos del hollow, Rukia abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, si ese cero le golpeaba desde tan corta distancia… seria su fin.

_-"!Ja! ¡Ya es muy tarde, socio! Ya tengo un cero listo para ella. ¡Está muerta!"-_

-Ichigo… despierta…

_-"¡No!… ¡Tu no harás nada más! ¡Ya has hecho mucho daño! ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!"_

-Ichigo…

_-"¡DEVUELVEME MI CUERPO Y VETE AL INFIERNO, SHIROSAKI!"_

_-"¡Es imposible! ¡Tú me cediste tu cuerpo! ¡Ahora el que manda soy yo!_

_-"¡YO MANDO SOBRE TI!"-_

_-"¡Ya no más!"_

_-"¡Pues ahora te lo arrebato!"_

El cero estaba listo para ser lanzado, el aire no entraba en los pulmones de Rukia, ella soltó un suave gemido y cerró los ojos –Ichigo… lo siento… -

_-"¡RUKIA!"_

Y cuando el cero ya se disparaba contra Rukia… la máscara del hollow se rompió, y el rostro de Ichigo surgió. Observando a la pelinegra.

Esta abrió los ojos con desmesura al verle, el cabello largo desapareció con el viento junto con la máscara y su piel pálida volvió a ser la piel bronceada del muchacho.

–Ichigo… eres tú…- susurro ella mientras las lágrimas aun caían por sus ojos, una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro… y dejo caer su rostro.

Los ojos de Ichigo observaron entonces que su mano aun sostenía el cuello de la chica –¿Rukia?- mascullo asustado abriendo su mano, entonces observo con horror como Zangetsu se encontraba clavada en el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer-¡Rukia!- volvió a gritar, sacando con rapidez la espada. Pero ella ni se inmuto, sus ojos siguieron sin pestañear.

-¡Rukia, despierta!- grito mientras la atrapaba cuando ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, pegándola contra su pecho al también arrodillarse. Observo entonces como todo el cuerpo menudo de ella, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza se encontraba ensangrentado y desgarrado. El no recordaba nada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién la había herido de esa manera tan cruel? Juro que le partiría hasta el último hueso de su cuerpo a quien le había hecho aquel…

Entonces observo… su propia mano…

Llena de la sangre seca en sus uñas y sangre más fresca en sus palmas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Aquella sangre en sus manos, aquella que podía sentir en su propio rostro, aquella que goteaba del filo de Zangetsu…

Era la sangre de Rukia.

La Rukia que en ese momento se encontraba fría como el hielo, con los ojos abiertos pero opacos, su cuerpo frágil, desnudo y ensangrentado entre sus brazos, y su reiatsu, junto con su respiración y los latidos de su corazón habían desaparecido.

Él… él… él la había…

Un último grito resonó desde kilómetros, un grito lastimero y desesperado que viajo por la lluvia.

-¡RUKIAAAA!

* * *

-Fue como a unos 5 kilómetros de la casa de Shibata.- logro escuchar entre la obscuridad.

Escucho entonces un suspiro cansado. -…Esto es realmente muy extraño…-

Sintió como algo apretaba su mano. La primera voz que escucho, grave y tímida resonó –Me iré con Ishida e Inoue a comer algo ¿vienes?-

La otra voz, mas ronca y melancólica soltó una risa amarga –Ya sabes lo que diré. –

La otra voz no respondió y ella solo logro escuchar unos pasos y una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Ella deseaba despertar, no entendía nada de nada ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba obscuro? ¿Quiénes eran esos que hablaban? Su mente estaba en blanco.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero era casi imposible _–"No, tu eres Kuchiki Rukia, no te puedes rendir… ahora, abre tus ojos."_- se dijo a si misma

Él observo como la pelinegra en la cama soltaba un quejido leve y fruncía los parpados para lentamente abrirlos. Dio un respingo y la llamo por su nombre, levantándose de la poltrona junto a la cama para estar más cerca de ella.

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente, mostrando su mirada perdida, todo estaba muy borroso. Entonces logro enfocar sus orbes azul violáceo en los de color miel que la miraban preocupado.

-¿Rukia?- pregunto suavemente, sentándose al borde de la cama. Ella le miro confundida mientras su mente trabajaba para reconocer al pelinaranja

-I-Ich…Ichi…- intento decir, pero su garganta dolía y estaba bastante seca.

-No te esfuerces… toma.- dijo mientras extendía su mano hasta la mesita junto a la cama y le acercaba el vaso de agua que había sobre esta a los labios de la chica.

Ella trago por un rato largo, tomando toda el agua de vaso. Ichigo sonrió de lado al ver la semejante deshidratación de la chica. Dejo el vaso vacio otra vez sobre la mesa

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- pregunto en un hilo de voz mientras miraba la habitación blanca.

La media sonrisa de Ichigo se borro con la pregunta. –En el 4to gotei…-

-¿¡Que!- exclamo sentándose de golpe, pero al hacerlo un fuerte dolor lleno todo su cuerpo, terminando por estrellarse contra la cama de nuevo. Su seño se frunció, parte por el dolor, parte por la frustración, parte de la rabia. –Genial… ya la gente debe conocerme aqui…- farfullo molesta. Ichigo no cambio su semblante serio mientras ella le preguntaba -¿Y por qué estoy aquí ahora?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto levantando una ceja. Ella negó con la cabeza -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Rukia coloco cara pensativa por unos minutos, luego frunció el seño.

-Recuerdo tu rostro… y luego recuerdo estar en un lugar obscuro y frio… una luz cálida y varios gritos… luego de eso… todo está en blanco.- susurro con su seño aun fruncido.

Ichigo frunció más el seño, pero no hablo.

-No me respondiste… ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-¿Qué recuerdas antes de lo que dijiste? ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste?-

La pelinegra entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par. Ahora lo recordaba todo. El horrible reiatsu que se desato hacia el norte, ella corriendo para ayudar a Ichigo, este convertido en horrible hollow… y el hiriéndola…

Él noto la cara horrorizada de la pelinegra. Sonrió amargamente –Ya lo recordaste ¿no?-

Entonces Rukia observo los ojos de dolor de su compañero, se dio cuenta que su rostro había mostrado sus pensamientos… mierda, intento retomar la compostura y con cierta timidez volvió a preguntar. -¿Q… que ha pasado…?-

El no se giro a mirarla, todo lo contrario, se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda a la pelinegra, cruzo sus brazos y bajo la cabeza. -…Todos los huesos de tu cuerpo están rotos, tu reiatsu se acabo por completo, fuiste estrangulada… y te desangraste…-

Ella le miro por unos segundos en silencio, confundida -¿Eso es todo?-

Entonces Ichigo se giro a verla, con rostro furioso. -¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Eso es todo? ¡¿ESO ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDES DECIR? ¡MALDITA SEA!- le grito furioso.

La pelinegra encaro una ceja -¡¿Y qué mierda te pasa? ¡¿Qué más quieres que diga? ¡Fue un maldito accidente, y no es el primero! ¡Al menos sobreviví!-

-¡ESE ES EL JODIDO PUNTO! ¡NO LO HICISTE!- de pronto Ichigo se encontraba inclinado hacia ella en la cama, mirándola furioso.

-¿…Qué…?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡RUKIA, YO… YO…!- la respiración entrecortada del ojimiel empezó a volverse más apacible, pero sus ojos se mostraron de pronto llenos de lagrimas. –Yo…

-Te mate… Rukia…-

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par al oír lo último. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. –No… no, no, no… yo no pude… tu no pudiste…-

-Si… si pude… y fue más fácil de lo que tú crees… - le respondió mientras sus ojos eran ensombrecidos por su flequillo –Para cuando Inoue, el viejo loco de mi padre y Byakuya llegaron… tú te encontrabas muerta desde hacia tiempo…-

_**&&&Flashback&&&**_

-¡Rukia! ¡RUKIA! ¡RESPONDE!- _gritaba el pelinaranja mientras zarandeaba suavemente, pero la pelinegra seguía inerte entre sus brazos desde hacia varios minutos. Ichigo la separo un poco más de su cuerpo, observando el agujero que había dejado su espada, además de tres enormes desgarres pasando desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre. Sus brazos tenias grandes heridas y su rostro se mantenía con sangre aun a pesar de la lluvia que aun caía con mucha más fuerza sobre ellos._

_Ichigo pego su oído al lugar donde se suponía que su corazón latía… Nada… ni siquiera el subir y bajar de la respiración…_

-Rukia… ¡RUKIA! ¡NO! ¡NO!- _empezó a gritar mientras la zarandeaba con más fuerza._ -¡NO!... ¡Tú no…! Tú no puedes morir… no puedes…-_ el muchacho se sintió a morir mientras depositaba a la chica con extremo cuidado en el suelo, sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. _–Rukia… onegai… despierta… despierta… Rukia… -

_Como si fuera un niño pequeño, el pelinaranja se coloco a gatas junto a ella, observando su rostro pálido, ensangrentado y magullado y sus ojos ahora cerrados._ –Rukia…- _una lágrima salió de los ojos miel del muchacho, chocando contra el rostro de ella. Ichigo aun la zarandeaba casi sin energía, tal cual como lo hizo con su madre a la orilla del rio Karakua… Rukia, él la había matado, con sus propias manos… el… el había matado a la que había sanado su obscuro y herido corazón…_

_El había asesinado a su único amor…_

-…Rukia…- _dijo permitiendo que todas las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, dejándose caer sobre el pecho frio de la chica, llorando a rienda suelta._ -¡RUKIA!- _grito contra su piel desnuda._

_

* * *

_

_Orihime y Ulquiorra aun no habían llegado al refugio de la mansión._

_Se suponía que aquel refugio se encontraba bajo tierra, en caso de algún ataque de la naturaleza de este que estaban viviendo…_

_Pero, maldita sea, estaba BIEN lejos de donde ellos habían partido._

**(N/A: ¿cuánto pensaban que iba a durar lo dramático? Conmigo narrando no dura mucho, acostúmbrense xD)**

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-….- _el de cabello negro inhalo, realmente exasperado. _–Con todo respeto… señorita… ya es la decimoquinta vez que lo pregunta…- _dijo sin dejar de correr_.

-Pero es que estoy cansada… _"Y volvemos con lo de señorita"- respondió ella haciendo un puchero de niña._

_-"…Me pregunto cómo es que se canso…"-_ _pensó Ulquiorra…_

_Que cargaba a Orihime en la espalda… _

-¿Y ahora cuanto falta?- pregunto después de unos minutos

-…Falta po…-_ pero de pronto, un fuerte reiatsu lleno el lugar, haciendo que los cabellos de la pelirroja, junto con los del pelinegro, flotaran levemente en el aire._

_Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par al reconocer esa fuerte presión que en esos momentos le estaba quitando el aliento._

_El pelinegro la bajo rápidamente de su espalda y la tomo por los brazos, zarandeándola levemente para que lograra tomar aire, pero aquella presión era tan fuerte que el tan solo tomar aire era algo lentísimo._

_De pronto la presión bajo lo suficiente como para que la chica lograra respirar otra vez, dejándose caer contra el hombro del pelinegro._ -…aj… aj… aj… e…ese… ese reiatsu… - _intentaba decir, pero el aire aun no le llegaba._ –Ese reiatsu… Kurosaki kun… Kuchiki san… Kurosaki san…-

_Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron._

-Debemos… debemos llegar allá, Ulquiorra…

-No.- _respondió el muchacho inexpresivo_. –Si ese reaitsu es de Kurosaki Ichigo san, entonces es demasiado peligroso que estemos allá. –

-¡Debemos ayudar a Kurosaki kun!

-Debemos refugiarnos, eso fue lo que el Kuchiki sama ordenaron.

-¿Y vas a seguir las ordenes de todos? – _Espeto la pelirroja molesta, separándose para verle a los ojos _–Hay veces en las que debemos seguir órdenes, pero también hay veces en las que debemos romperlas. Esta, es una de esas veces. Mis amigos están en peligro, y voy a ayudarlos, así sea en contra de sus ordenes, y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme. Así que es tu decisión, puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme, o puedes seguir tu camino y dejar que personas buenas corran peligro. – _le dijo completamente seria._

_Ulquiorra la miro sorprendido. Y, demonios, ella tenía razón._

_Solto un imperceptible suspiro. Entonces rodeo la cintura de la chica y se dio la vuelta para correr hacia Ichigo_. -…Si Kuchiki sama me amonesta por esto, será su culpa, señorita… -

_La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba al pelinegro por el cuello._ -¡Arigato Ulqiuorra!- _exclamo sin dejar de correr. Ulquiorra se mantuvo inexpresivo._

_Corrieron por varios metros, cuando entonces otro reiatsu grande, pero no tanto como el de Ichigo se acerco a este último. _-¡Kuchiki san!- _exclamo asustada Orihime al sentir aquel reiatsu que en comparación del de Ichigo, era como un niño y un adulto. La ijicafe y el ojiverde apretaron el paso._

_Ya iban a mitad de camino, y en todos esos metros ellos pudieron sentir la batalla de reiatsus a lo lejos, sintiendo como poco a poco el reiatsu mas pequeño se debilitaba mas y mas de manera rápida. Cuando entonces ocurrió, Orihime se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y de golpe se llenaron de lágrimas._

-…Señorita… ¡Señorita!... ¿Qué pasa?- _pregunto el ojiverde extrañado de que ella se detuviera._

-Oh… oh no…- _susurro ella._ –Ese Reiatsu… -

-Ese reiatsu que desapareció hace un momento… ¿era de…?- _pero la ojicafe le interrumpió_

-¡Kuchiki san!- _grito mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Ulquiorra atrás, aunque este no tardo demasiado en alcanzarla._

_-"El reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo san ha pasado a ser el mismo de siempre… pero junto con el suyo, el de Kuchiki sama desapareció por completo… ¿eso significa que ella… que ella murió?" - se preguntaba el de piel pálida sin dejar de correr con rapidez. Eso no era nada NADA bueno. El grito de Ichigo llamando a Rukia resonó en sus oídos, y Orihime se permitió derramar las lágrimas._

_Cuando por fin llegaron al enorme cráter, Orihime grito al encontrar en todo el centro del agujero a Ichigo llorando a rienda suelta sobre una Rukia sin vida bajo la lluvia. _-¡KUCHIKI SAN!

_Se deslizo tambaleando por la ladera del agujero, corriendo entre el barro hasta llegar junto al pelinaranja, observando el cuerpo desnudo de la pelinegra, con su cabello otra vez a mitad de la espalda desparramado sobre la tierra. _

_Ichigo pareció no inmutarse de las presencias, tan solo siguió llorando._

_Más atrás de Orihime, Ulquiorra apareció, se arrodillo cerca de Orihime y Rukia toco la arteria del cuello de la última, después de unos segundos levanto la vista y negó con la cabeza a Orihime, que volvió a abrir sus ojos llorosos._

-¡Kurosaki kun, Aléjate! ¡Voy a revivirla!- _grito ella lista para usar el __Sōten Kisshun,__ pero Ichigo no se movió, siguió sollozando en el pecho de su amada._ -¡Kurosaki kun!- _llamo alterada, si no se apresuraba, su poder no haría absolutamente nada_. -¡Kurosaki kun!-

-Déjame…- _le espeto sin levantar la vista._

-¡Kurosaki kun, onegai, si no te alejas no podre ayudarla!- _le grito preocupada._

-¡Te dije que me dejes, no me voy a separar de ella! - _le grito furioso sin mirarla._

_Oh rayos, la pelirroja tenía que pensar rápido, entonces miro a Ulquiorra y este le devolvió la mirada. Se acerco al shinigami y le tomo por los brazos, llevándolos detrás de su espalda para levantarlo y alejarlo de ella._

-¡NO, SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!- _le gritaba Ichigo mientras forcejeaba contra el agarre del muchacho, pero este no lo soltó sino hasta que Orihime hizo aparecer el __Sōten Kisshun._

_**&&&Flashback&&&**_

-Inoe tuvo que mandar a buscar a Unohana san con Ulquiorra. Las dos terminaron exhaustas, el reiatsu que había en tus heridas era tan espeso y negativo que apenas lograron revivirte…-susurro el pelinaranja con su vista ensombrecida por su flequillo. –Los huesos de tus brazos, piernas, torso, espalda y cuello estaban rotos en 5 partes distintas, solo dos de tus costillas quedaron intactas, tu tobillo roto quedo hecho literalmente polvo, tu piel sufrió graves quemaduras con los ceros, tu cráneo se partió en 3, tu reiatsu fue arrancado de tu cuerpo, además que te desangraste con las heridas de mis garras y de Zangetsu. Unohana san estaba sorprendida que hubieses sobrevivido hasta que yo logre volver a mí mismo. Siendo una shinigami común, no hubiese durado sino hasta el segundo de mis golpes… -

La pelinegra escuchaba todo aquello estupefacta. Entonces Ichigo SI la había matado… mierda… -…Bueno… - mascullo mirando la mano de Ichigo cerca de ella. -… es algo de lo que yo estaba consiente… teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijo Inoue, sabía que me podías vencer con facilidad. - dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia la de Ichigo, pero con tan solo un rose, Ichigo la alejo de ella como si del fuego se tratara. –¿Pero qué…?

-No… - le susurro, levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda. -… Rukia, yo te asesine con estas manos… -Dijo mientras levantaba las manos hasta su rostro. -… No… no merezco siquiera que me toques… no merezco siquiera estar aquí a tu lado… - suspiro y bajo la vista - Rukia… no sabes cómo me siento, no tienes ni idea… pensé en mil maneras de acabar con mi vida cuando estuviste muerta… aun tengo ganas de lanzarme por un acantilado… -

El seño de Rukia se frunció de rabia. -¡Kuso, Ichigo!- le grito furiosa. Ichigo se giro a verla con cara de sorprendido. -¡Me despierto de después de no sé cuantos días, porque seguro tengo más de un día aquí sin comer y tengo mucha hambre, y tú te pones en plan de emo depresivo suicida! - le grito tomando otra vez la almohada y lanzándola a la cara del muchacho. –Por si fuera poco, me restriegas en la cara que me venciste, que incluso me mataste… ¿¡Que no te basta con saber que fui la debilucha que perdió después de mucho tiempo peleando contigo! Eso me baja bastante el ego ¿sabes?- le dijo en tono de burla.

-Yo no le veo la gracia a esto, Rukia. No tiene ningún chiste. - le espeto el ojimiel con voz baja y rostro serio _–"Como nii sama"-_ pensó la pelinegra.

Ichigo se acerco a la cama, volviendo a sentarse en la orilla de esta, junto a Rukia. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la chica, volviéndose dulces por unos segundos antes de pasar a verse ensombrecidos por la culpa. Su mano se dirigió tímidamente hasta la mejilla de ella, entonces con temor su mano temblorosa roso casi imperceptiblemente la mejilla blanca de ella. Pero ella ladeo el rostro para recargar su rostro en la curva de la enorme mano de Ichigo, sintiendo la calidez de su mano áspera. Él la miro de manera desaprobatoria, pero ella solo le sonrió.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, Ichigo… no fue tu culpa… perdiste el control, no eras tú el que luchaba conmigo…- le dijo ella mientras extendía su mano hacia el rostro del muchacho. Este al conocer sus intenciones intento escapar de su rose ladeando la cabeza, pero la pelinegra solo tuvo que extender su mano para tocarle.

El pelinaranja no pudo evitar sentirse infinitamente bien al sentir la suave mano de la pelinegra sobre su mejilla, dejando reposándola sobre la pequeña palma de ella, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-… bésame… - le susurro tímidamente.

El se giro a verla, con ojos de sorpresa, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con que Rukia se había sentado en la cama y le estaba besando con ternura en los labios. Ichigo no tardo en corresponderle.

Pero pronto Rukia hizo que el beso se volviera más apasionado de lo que le ojimiel quería, llevando sus manos hasta el pecho fornido, intentando quitarle el kosode a Ichigo para empezar a desnudarse. –Ichigo… hazme tuya… -

-No. - impuso el muchacho, cortando el beso y separándose de ella rápidamente, con la respiración entrecortada. Ella le miro sorprendida y dolida. Sus ojos mostraron tristeza.

–Rukia, no… espera…- le dijo, tocando su mejilla. –No es que no quiera, Rukia, realmente desearía hacerlo… pero entiende tu estado… aun no te has recuperado por completo, Rukia… además… además, no sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para verte a la cara después de lo que hice Rukia… entiéndeme, onegai… -

La pelinegra le miro de manera melancólica. Luego bajo la vista avergonzada. –Perdona…-

Ichigo suspiro y beso sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad. –Debes descansar… cuando te recuperes podremos hacer lo que tú quieras. - le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tierna al recostarla en la cama con suavidad. Acomodo juguetonamente el mecho de cabello que caía por su rostro y beso su frente, para luego recostar su oído en donde el corazón de ella latía, cerrando los ojos de la pura satisfacción al escucharlo latir con fuerza, suspiro y cerró los ojos

-¿Cómo estas tu?- pregunto ella suavemente

-Unas cuantas veces mejor que tu, por lo menos.- respondió sin abrir los ojos

-¿Inoue?

-Con el zombi de Ulquiorra.

-¿Ishida?

-Debe estar junto con Chad. El acaba de irse de aquí.

-…Oh… ¿Y… Gomakashi?

Entonces los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron rápidamente, asustando a la pelinegra, que dio un respingo en la cama. Él la calmo acariciando su mejilla –Bueno… él esta solo un poco mejor que tu, si no hubieses llegado a tiempo, el infeliz se hubiera muerto.- dijo con sorna.

La pelinegra recordó entonces que Gomakashi estaba ahogándose con el reiatsu de Ichigo, y que ella lo había sacado de allí lo más lejos que pudo. Aun así, para cuando llego, Gomakashi estaba prácticamente inconsciente por los golpes del hollow… mierda, que cuando la viera seguro que la reventaba a golpes… -…Kuso… ¿Pero qué demonios hacia él allí?-

Los ojos de Ichigo primero se abrieron de par en par y luego se entrecerraron. Sus ojos miel se clavaron en los azules de Rukia, mirándola de manera seria y aterradora.

-…Él… él fue a contarme que los golpes de la otra vez no habían sido un accidente… Rukia…- le dijo mientras se apoyaba

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par al oír la última oración que salió de los labios de Ichigo

_**…Me conto que había sido el por qué te golpeo…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jojojo, perdonen la tardanza chicas (y chicos si hay alguno por alla xD) es que gracias a lo del reto de stoprain, no me da tiempo para nada xD

**Y ahora que empiezo las clases, menos tiempo me va a dar para actualizar. Así que debo avisar.**

**Desde ahora en adelante voy a tardar bastante en actualizar, a mi madre no le gusta que pase demasiado tiempo en la pc, por ello los capítulos saldrán mas tarde de lo normal.**

**¡AUN ASI! YO VOY A ACABAR ESTE #%&/"!) FIC! LO VOY A HACER! Eso no lo duden!**

Ahhh, y si preguntan por el título, debo recalcar el nombre del bankai de Rukia: Taiyō no tenshi o tōketsu que significa. Angel que congela el sol.

xD, muchas gracias a todas por su rvw, favorito, alerta y amenaza de muerte xD

Recuerden, se les quiere a todos, y sus reviews son importantes para mí

Ahora, nos vemos, en el próximo capítulo.

**Sayonara!**


End file.
